Dame una oportunidad VI
by lulust bio
Summary: Ésta historia está protegida por derechos de autor, y no se permite su publicación o adaptación en ninguna otra plataforma o web.
1. Reencuentros

La historia aún más desarrollada está en: paranoiadelirante . com

Ya sabéis que para cualquier comentario o duda podéis escribirme aquí, a mi email: lulustduo gmail .com o a mi twitter lulust_duo

lulU*

[DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD]

Temporada VI

*CAP.1: "REENCUENTROS"*

SILVIA

Verónica- Dame una oportunidad…

No me podía creer que tuviera que estar en esa situación, suponía que el día llegaría, que la expulsión era temporal… pero deseaba que no fuera así. No estaba preparada para aquello. Me aparté violentamente de ella.

Silvia- Ni se te ocurra tocarme, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo… tuviste oportunidades más que de sobra

Verónica- Silvia… yo… lo siento mucho, siento mucho lo que hice

Bufé.

Silvia- Eso es mentira, no lo sientes

Verónica- No miento…

Silvia- Sería la primera vez que no lo hicieras

Verónica- Por favor, sólo déjame explicarte… estoy arrepentida

Silvia- Ah, sí? De qué estás arrepentida? Qué es lo que sientes?

Me crucé de brazos esperando una explicación que, por otra parte, no me iba a creer fuera como fuera.

Verónica- Todo… siento haberte engañado, siento haberme portado como lo hice, como…

Silvia- Como una sociópata?

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su cara.

Verónica- Sí… tienes razón

Silvia- Y qué me dices de lo que le hiciste pasar a Pepa, eh? Tú sabes lo que podrías haber conseguido? Sabes lo mucho que estaba sufriendo mientras tu te centrabas en arruinarle la vida?

Asintió lentamente.

Verónica- Sí… me he enterado de todo el jaleo que se montó, la detención de su tutor y…

Silvia- Estarás contenta, no? Todo ese sufrimiento era verdadero, te alegrará saberlo

Verónica- No soy tan mala como para alegrarme por eso…

Silvia- Pero sí para intentar echarla de aquí con artimañas, no?

Verónica- Joder, Silvia! Lo siento! Fui una cabrona, lo sé… he tenido mucho tiempo para recapacitar y para pensar en todo lo que hice, y sé que no estuvo bien pero… lo hice por ti

Entonces me sacó de mis casillas.

Silvia- Por mí? Por mí?! Pero cómo puedes tener tanta cara?

Verónica- Sí ! Lo hice por ti! Quería que te alejaras de ella para que no te hiciera el mismo daño que me hizo a mí!

Silvia- Mira, no sé qué es lo que pasaría entre vosotras, pero…!

Verónica- Pues que jugó conmigo Silvia! Me hizo promesas muy bonitas, hasta que me llevó a la cama, y cuando se cansó de usarme para eso, simplemente, pasó de mí

No sabía qué contestar a eso, pero me daba igual… la propia Pepa me había confesado lo mal que se había portado con las demás… pero eso ya era el pasado.

Silvia- Pues lo siento por ti, aún así eso no es excusa

Verónica- Ya lo sé… pero, yo sólo quería protegerte, nada más…

Silvia- No era la manera. Además… sabes? Me alegro de que fracasaras, porque estoy con ella, y me trata como nadie, me hace feliz… y eso no lo va a cambiar nada de lo que haya podido hacer en el pasado

Levantó la mirada para observarme alucinada.

Verónica- Que estás con… cómo que estás con ella?

Silvia- Sí, estamos juntas

Se pasó las manos por la cara, sonriendo irónica.

Silvia – Qué pasa?

Verónica- Que no eres consciente de donde te estás metiendo

Silvia- Mira… si vienes a intentarlo otra vez, no lo vas a conseguir… básicamente porque no voy a escuchar nada de lo que me digas

Verónica- Silvia, no quiero intentar nada.. solamente te aviso, Pepa te va a hacer daño, sólo le interesa una cosa de las chicas, y es acostarse con ellas las veces que sea posible y luego pavonearse por ahí

Silvia- Eso no es verdad! Tal vez… tal vez antes se portara así, pero conmigo no. Ha cambiado, y ella nunca me haría eso a mí

Verónica- Estás segura?

Silvia- Por supuesto! ( Tajante )

Verónica- Te arrepentirás

Silvia- Sabes? No tengo nada más que hablar contigo

Me giré de malas maneras en camino hacia la puerta… cuando ella me giró cogiéndome de la cintura.

Verónica- Espera! Perdóname!

Silvia- Suéltame!

Intenté deshacerme de sus brazos… y lo hubiera conseguido, no me agarraba fuerte, no intentaba agredirme… pero supongo que la imagen que Pepa percibió al entrar en el baño no fue esa.

En cuanto oímos la puerta del baño abrirse, Verónica y yo nos giramos para mirar… y allí estaba otra vez esa furia reflejada en su cara. Siempre conseguía helarme la sangre con esa actitud… no por miedo a lo que me pudiera hacer a mí, sino por el que le pudiera hacer a los demás.

Respiró agitadamente con las facciones de su cara marcadas… y atacó. En dos pasos estaba llegando a nuestro lado. Verónica me soltó y retrocedió rápidamente.

Pepa- NI LA TOQUES!

… le rugió, con una mirada que podría calificarse de asesina. La señaló con el dedo.

Verónica- No la estaba haciendo nada!

Pepa- NI TE ATREVAS A MIRARLA, ME OYES? TE VOY A REVENTAR!

Silvia- Pepa! Para!

Intenté sujetarla como pude, aferrándome a ella… pero era inútil, volvía a estar cegada por ese sentimiento de violencia que yo odiaba tanto. Tiraba de mí sin ningún problema, llevándome por delante mientras Verónica retrocedía.

Pepa- NO TE ESCONDAS, VEN! VAMOS!

Silvia- Pepa, por favor! PARA!

La puerta volvió a abrirse… y para mí se abrió el cielo con ella. Sara y Paula llegaban cotorreando entre risas como siempre… pero sus gestos de humor cambiaron en cuanto vieron la situación. Gracias a que estuvieron rápidas en ayudarme a tirar de Pepa, esta no alcanzó a Verónica.

Pepa nos ignoraba, intentaba escaparse de nosotras sin fijarse ni en quienes éramos. Buscando una solución, me giré rápidamente para mirar a Verónica.

Silvia- VETE! SAL DE AQUÍ!

Esta asintió rápidamente, asustada y pasó por nuestro lado, estando a punto de ser atrapada por Pepa… y esta no lo consiguió gracias a la resistencia que hacíamos mis dos amigas y yo, con todas nuestras fuerzas.

En cuanto Verónica se fue, la mirada de Pepa llena de rabia se centró en mí, respirando aceleradamente. Miré a mis amigas y les hice el gesto de que salieran de allí… sería lo mejor, si alguien podía tranquilizar a la bestia en la que se convertía Pepa, era yo… y no quería espectadoras.

Se fueron, y Pepa se apoyó en uno de los lavabos, pasándose las manos por la cara repetidamente, enfurecida. Me acerqué a ella, posicionándome entre sus piernas y fui a tocarla… pero ella rechazó el contacto con un manotazo, sin mirarme.

Pepa- Qué hacíais aquí…? ( murmuró )

Silvia- Pepa, no es lo…

Subió la cara súbitamente para obsequiarme una nueva mirada de furia.

Pepa- Que qué hacía ella aquí?!

Silvia- Tranquilízate, vale?

Pepa- NO, no me tranquilizo! Qué coño hacías, eh?

Me estaba ofendiendo, mucho. Pero si quería que se relajara, desde luego que esa no iba a ser la mejor forma. Dulcifiqué mi gesto todo lo que pude y llevé mis manos a su cara. Intentó apartarse, pero no la dejé… me acerqué para pegar mi frente a la suya y susurré:

Silvia- Nada de lo que te estés imaginando ( Mirando sus ojos profundamente )

Esto pareció calmarla un poco. Bufó otra vez, pero la ira ya no estaba en sus ojos, y sus brazos parecieron destensarse al dejar de apoyarse rígidos sobre el lavabo.

Pepa- Te estaba tocando… ( Empezando a enfadarse )

Negué mientras le acariciaba la cara.

Silvia- No como tú crees… qué pasa, no confías en mí? ( Susurrando )

Asintió levemente.

Silvia- Entonces no te pongas así…

Pepa- No lo puedo evitar

Pasó de estar seria a preocupada.

Pepa- Qué te estaba diciendo?

Silvia- Sólo que…

Una voz elevada a través de la puerta, nos interrumpió.

Paula- OYE, SEGUÍS DISCUTIENDO? ( Curiosa )

Suspiré. Quien iba a ser si no. Miré a Pepa con cara de " La mato? "… y por fin me sonrió, aunque fuese poco. Con mis manos aún en la cara de Pepa, me pensaba la respuesta cuando…

Paula- ES QUE NO SE OYE, HABLAD MÁS ALTO!

Ahora la que se sentía rabiosa era yo.

Silvia- PAULA, POR FAVOR!

Paula- AHÍ AHÍ, PERFECTO! AHORA SÍ SE ESCUCHA!

Dejé que mi cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de Pepa, y solté un puchero desesperada. Segundos después, Pepa me rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su cara en mi pelo, sintiéndola aspirar. Cuando hacía eso, es que le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza con algo… y no bueno.

Me aparté un poco de ella para poder mirarla.

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Que no entiendo por qué la defiendes ( mirando hacia abajo )

La obligué a mirarme.

Silvia- Pepa, no la defiendo, te defiendo a ti. No quiero que te metas en más líos por partirle la cara a esa… miserable, no merece la pena.

Pepa- Ya… ( Preocupada )

Siguió mirando hacia abajo, esta vez con un halo de tristeza. Acaricié su cara.

Silvia- Qué pasa…? No me crees…?

Pepa- Sí…

Silvia- Entonces..?

Me miró seria, fijamente.

Pepa- Que lo que me da miedo es que tú la creas a ella

Silvia- Pepa, no… por favor, no pienses eso

Pepa- Qué te ha dicho?

No podía decírselo, a menos que quisiera que volviera a montar en cólera.

Silvia- Nada, sólo quería pedirme perdón

Pepa- Ya

Dejó de apoyarse para pasar a erguirse por completo. Empezó a asentir, pero era obvio que no estaba feliz por esa respuesta. La ira volvía a aparecer. Intenté agarrarla de la mano, pero se soltó.

Pepa- Y tú la has perdonado, no? Por eso estabais ahí abrazaditas, increíble ( Cubriéndose la cara con la mano )

Silvia- Pero… qué dices? ( Alucinada )

Pepa- No, no te hagas la tonta! Digo lo que he visto, qué pasa? Me intenta joder la existencia, luego te viene a pedir perdón y la perdonas, no? Así de fácil!

Silvia- Que no la he perdonado nada!

Pepa- Y una mierda!

Silvia- Puedes calmarte, por favor?! Te estás equivocando!

Pepa- Ah, sí? Me equivoco?

Silvia- Sí! Te equivocas!

Pepa- Pues nada… ( Suspiró aparentando una falsa tranquilidad ) ahora voy a buscarla y le " muestro " mis disculpas, quita!

Intentó apartarme de su camino para dejarme pasar, pero no se lo permití. Con una fuerza inusual, la empujé contra el lavabo, quedándose medio sentada otra vez como antes.

Ahora no sólo estaba enfurecida, también estaba celosa aunque nunca lo fuera a reconocer. Podía haberle dado mil razones para que no se preocupara… pero se me ocurrió otra forma más efectiva. Jadeante por el esfuerzo de " luchar " contra ella, me acerqué rápidamente volviéndome a situar entre sus piernas, y la besé tomándola de la cara con fuerza.

Ella no se movió, supongo que no se lo esperaba y menos viniendo de mí. Cogí sus manos y las obligué a enterrarse en mi cintura mientras seguía besándola con dependencia. Sabía que necesitaba sentirme con ella, pegada a ella… sentir que no me iba a ir de su lado por nada ni por nadie, y no había mejor forma para demostrárselo que aquella.

Siguió unos segundos sin reaccionar, hasta que ladeé la cara y mordisqueé sus labios con más fuerza de lo habitual para pedirle que los abriera. Lo hizo, minimamente, entonces me pegué totalmente a ella sin dejar ningún centímetro entre nosotras, coloqué mi mano en su cara para pegarla más a mí y busqué su lengua con la mía.

Las lenguas empezaron a moverse con rapidez dejándose llevar por la locura, sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura, las mías a su nuca. La sentí suspirar dentro de mi boca, arrancándome otro suspiro, a punto de convertirse en gemido, a mí.

Cuando lo sintió, se separó para mirarme. Ya no había ese brillo de ira, furia, enfado, tristeza… ahora había otro muy distinto y aún más conocido por mí, que me hizo sonreír con picardía. Ella no lo hizo, parecía demasiado excitada para pararse a pensar o a responderme, así que tiró de mí por la cintura haciéndome girar sobre mí misma y me elevó para sentarme en el lavabo.

No me paré a pensar si nos podían ver, si cualquier persona podía entrar… y menos cuando sentí su lengua culebreando por mi cuello. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, apresándola contra mí, y tras un gemido ahogado apreté su pelo con fuerza al sentir sus dientes clavándose en la piel de mi cuello. Se tomó mi gesto como una invitación y comenzó a morder con más fuerza.

Silvia- Pepa… ( Jadeé )

Aquello lejos de frenarla, consiguió excitarla más. Sabía que lo conseguía cuando la nombrara en esos momentos, y me gustaba.

Sus manos se dedicaron a acariciar mis piernas mientras succionaba mi cuello. Empezaron a ascender por ellas subiendo una porción de mi falda, hasta que una de ellas se coló debajo de esta. Un profundo gemido se escapó de mi garganta, así que sin aguantar más, tomé una de sus manos y la llevé entre mis piernas. Resopló al sentir mi excitación por encima de la tela de mi ropa interior, volvió a mi boca para besarme con fiereza y coló sus dedos bajo la tela, gemí y…

…y la puerta se abrió. Estaba visto que de cada tres momentos íntimos que tuviera con Pepa, dos me los iban a chafar, y siempre las mismas.

Paula- Ay va, perdón!

Sara- Joder, que fuerte… otra vez?

Nos separamos un poco. Pepa sacó la mano de donde la tenía disimuladamente, y empezó a reírse por lo bajo. Ni que decir tiene que a mi no me hizo ni pizca de gracia, aún abrazada a Pepa contesté.

Silvia- Y las veces que hagan falta! Nos podéis dejar intimidad?

Paula- Alaaa, decir que sí, en medio del instituto mismamente pa que pase alguien y os vea

Sara- Yo estoy empezando a pensar que las gusta que las miremos mientras tanto, eh? Porque esto ya, normal, no es

Dijo aquello palmeando el hombro de Paula, como si fueran dos marujonas cotilleando a las puertas del súper.

Paula- Ya te digo ( Mirándola ) todo el día ahí como alimoches en celo

Aquello arrancó una carcajada de Pepa, a ella la daba igual que nos interrumpieran, que me cortaran el rollo… con la comparativa de dos pájaros apareándose, ella era feliz.

Por si éramos pocos, percibimos otra voz haciéndose espacio entre Sara y Paula.

Lucas- Oye, qué pasa aquí que regalan bocatas o…? Hostias! ( Se tapó los ojos ) Perdón!

Y otra voz… escuchamos a Aitor desde fuera, menos mal que el cupo en la puerta ya estaba cubierto y no pudo entrar a mirar.

Aitor- Qué pasa? Qué pasa?

Paula- Nada, tu amiga y Silvia que estaban copulando en el baño

Silvia- PAULA! Puedes callarte y cerrar la puerta?!

Paula- Sí, sí

Fue a cerrar la puerta… quedándose dentro.

Silvia- PERO CONTIGO FUERA!

Aitor- En serio? A ver!

Lucas- Tú! Tira pa afuera hombre, no seas morboso!

Silvia- Gracias a Dios! Alguien normal!

Entonces, la cara de Lucas pareció cambiar al recordar algo.

Lucas- Oye Pepa, que digo yo que… qué haces? Eh? Qué haces? ( Con segundas )

Pepa se apartó de mí.

Pepa- Yo nada!

Lucas- Ya… ( Riendo socarrón )

Con la tensión del momento ni me mosqueé al escuchar eso.

Pepa- Que… la estaba sacando una cosa que se le había metido

Paula- Sí, de las bragas, no?

Silvia- QUE OS LARGUÉIS! ( Avergonzada ) VAMOS!

Tras mis gritos y entre risitas, salieron y cerraron la puerta. Tiré de Pepa y la abracé.

Silvia- Por qué hay que aguantar esto? ( Entre pucheros )

Rió y acarició mi cara.

Pepa- Son así… habrá que quererlos igual…

Silvia- No, yo hasta final de curso no aguanto, eh?

Volvió a reír y besó mi mejilla, después, pareció volver a estar rara de nuevo.

Silvia- Por favor, Pepa… no le des vueltas a eso…

Pepa- Es que me da miedo…

Silvia- El qué?

Pepa- Hacerte daño…

Tomé su cara con mis manos.

Silvia- No va a pasar nada, tú no estás bien conmigo? ( Asintió )

Pepa- Pero… te ha dicho que te voy a hacer daño como a ella, verdad?

Quise negarlo, pero mi cara reflejó la verdad. Resopló entristecida más que enfadada.

Silvia- Pepa, me da igual lo que me diga, no tiene razón…

Pepa- Sí que la tiene. Yo.. odio a esa tía, la mataría… pero tiene razón, la hice daño y por eso se comporta así… la utilicé para… ( Avergonzada )… eso… a ella y a muchas más, soy una hija de puta…

Silvia- Ey ( Mirándola ) . Eso no es verdad, todo el mundo cometemos errores.

Pepa- Pero no quiero cometerlos contigo

Silvia- Y no lo harás

Miró para otro lado. La obligué a mirarme.

Silvia- Tú me harías daño?

Pepa- Claro que no…

Silvia- Lo prometes?

Pepa- Lo prometo, yo nunca…

La besé.

Silvia- Pues ya está, no hace falta más, vale?

Asintió lentamente. Me acerqué a ella ladeando mi cara.

Silvia- Me sonríes?

Lo hizo, y volví a besarla, esta vez tiernamente. Tenía intenciones de llegar a más… hasta que el rollo ya no es que se cortara, es que se fue a China cuando oí la voz de mi padre en la puerta.

D. Lorenzo- Qué pasa aquí? Se puede saber qué hacen en grupito en la puerta del baño? Es su nuevo cuartel para conspirar sobre cómo tocar los cojones? Venga para clase!

Pepa- HOSTIAS! ( Asustada )

Se separó de mí como si quemara y se giró rápidamente para huír. De la rapidez, se tropezó cayendo al suelo. Me bajé del lavabo.

Silvia- Pepa?!

Pepa- Que como me vea aquí contigo me mata!

Se levantó rápidamente y se encerró torpemente en una de las cabinas, justo a tiempo para cuando entró mi padre. Este se quedó mirándome.

D. Lorenzo- Silvia, hija, qué haces aquí?

Silvia- Eh… ( Nerviosa ), nada… retocarme en.. el espejo

No se me ocurrió otra cosa. Mi padre me miró mosqueado.

D. Lorenzo- Retocarte? Qué te crees que en vez de venir al instituto vienes a la discoteca?! Y qué hacen esos cuatro en la puerta, qué son? Tu guardia real? Como si fueras la Condesa de la Fontaine!

Oí un carraspeo producto de la risa desde la cabina en la que estaba encerrada Pepa, tosí para ensordecerlo.

Silvia- Que no papá…

D. Lorenzo- Ni papá ni popó! Tira para clase ya que te me estás atontando juntándote con esta chusma, vamos!

Fui a salir por la puerta pasando por su lado.

D. Lorenzo- Y Miranda?!

Tragué saliva.

Silvia- Qué…?

D. Lorenzo- Que donde está Miranda!

Silvia- y… yo que sé papá, a mí que me dices?

D. Lorenzo- Qué te digo? Aquí huele a Miranda !

Alucinante. En ese momento me pregunté por qué mi padre no trabajaba como perro policía. Tiré de su chaqueta para sacarle fuera.

Silvia- Qué dices papá, que estás paranoico!

Creí que le había convencido… hasta que se volvió a meter en el baño.

D. Lorenzo- Que no, que no… que son muchos años ya, soy capaz de distinguir su olor y su presencia entre mil

Silvia- Pero que… ( Asustada )

D. Lorenzo- MIRANDA! SALGA DE DONDE ESTÉ AHORA MISMO, NO SE LO REPITO MÁS VECES! AHORA ME VA A EXPLICAR QUE HACÍA USTED AQUÍ ESCONDIDA CON MI HIJA!

Yo sabía lo de que le dijo que era una obsesa sexual, pero de pronto ese mosqueo desmedido porque estuviera conmigo no lo entendía.

Silvia- Papá que estás insinuando?

D. Lorenzo- Yo me entiendo!

Se metió en una de las cabinas… y aproveché. Tras darle un par de toquecitos a la puerta en la que estaba Pepa, y rogar a Dios a que hubiera entendido el mensaje, entré detrás de mi padre en el cubículo impidiéndole la salida. De paso, aproveché para recriminarle.

Silvia- Pero qué estás diciendo?

D. Lorenzo- Que Miranda tiene mucho peligro, yo sé lo que me digo! Se ha propasado contigo, verdad?

Silvia- Que no, papá! ( Mintiendo descaradamente )

D. Lorenzo- Seguro?! PORQUE ESQUE YO ME CAGO EN TODO EH?!

Silvia- Quieres dejar de decir burradas?! Que piensas, que soy una fresca?!

D. Lorenzo- No, si de ti no pienso nada mi vida, pero es que Miranda… es perro viejo!

Silvia- Papá! Vale ya! Te digo que no!

Mientras me preguntaba cómo podía ser tan mentirosa, mi padre entró en razón. Salí de la cabina haciéndome la ofendida con él detrás.

D. Lorenzo- Silvia, mírame

Lo hice.

D. Lorenzo- Está aquí? Estás bajo coacción, verdad? ( Susurrando )

Silvia- Pero se puede saber qué te has tomado esta mañana? Que no!

Se giró, y sentí que mi sangre se helaba cuando empezó a abrir las puertas de los baños una por una.

D. Lorenzo- MIRANDA! QUE NO ME LA CUELA, YA NO SE ACUERDA DE LO QUE HABLAMOS? ( Abriendo puertas )

Silvia- Esto es surrealista…

Tragué saliva, abrió todas las puertas hasta llegar a la última, aquella donde ( recé por ello ) había estado Pepa… aquella que tenía una ventanita al lado. Mi padre sonrió pensando que la tenía acorralada.

D. Lorenzo- VOY A ABRIR LA PUERTA, Y COMO LA ENCUENTRE…! COMO LA ENCUENTRE..! RECE PARA QUE NO LA ENCUENTRE!

Abrió la puerta bruscamente, cerré los ojos y…

D. Lorenzo- No es posible… ( murmuró )

Los abrí… y suspiré sonoramente al ver que Pepa ya no estaba. Tiré de mi padre.

Silvia- Lo ves? Paranoico! Que eres un paranoico!

D. Lorenzo- Esta se ha escapado por la ventanilla!

Silvia- Pero quien te crees que es? Pepa Judini? Que la ventanilla se abre por fuera!

Saqué a mi padre del baño reprochándole su actitud ( De una forma bastante falsa, todo hay que decirlo ), mientras el sólo asentía avergonzado.

Había estado cerca.


	2. Parte II: Reencuentros y hostilidad

*CAP.1, PARTE II: "REENCUENTROS… Y HOSTILIDAD"*

SILVIA

Aquella tarde, Pepa y yo íbamos agarradas de la cintura por la calle ( Aprovechando que nuestras casas no estaban cerca, así nadie de nuestra familia podría ver la imagen ) de camino a casa de Paula. Allí habíamos quedado todos para pasar el rato, y bueno… supongo que también para integrarnos como grupo, que parecía que íbamos a serlo.

La verdad es que aunque no lo exteriorizaba, me hacía bastante ilusión. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos… mi carácter antes retraído, y que era un blanco fácil para los demás no me había permitido tener un grupo de amigos… y ahora que las cosas con Lucas estaban más que bien, parecía posible tenerlo. El único con el que no encajaba era con Aitor, y me daba que esa parte iba a ser difícil.

La voz de Pepa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Pepa- Joder princesa, menos mal que he estao rápida para largarme de ese baño, si tu padre me pilla…

Silvia- Pero qué es lo que te traes con mi padre?

Pareció hacerse la loca unos segundos.

Pepa- Nada… pero con eso de que soy una enferma sexual, como que no creo que le haga mucha gracia vernos a solas en una habitación

Silvia- Bueno, pues si no le gusta que se acostumbre

Pepa- Ah, sí, claro… qué fácil!

Me paré en seco para girarme y mirarla de frente.

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Que lo dices con una facilidad, que se acostumbre dice la tía ( Sonriendo irónica )

Silvia- Pues sí

Pepa- Tú estás loca? Que me mata! Me-ma-ta!

Silvia- A ver Pepa, relax. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que de cara a él somos amigas, y familia. Se va a tener que acostumbrar a vernos juntas y a presenciar lo bien que nos llevamos

Dije esto con doble significado mientras sonreía, abrazándola por la cintura y acercándome a ella peligrosamente. Cambió la cara de vinagre por unos segundos al pillar mi indirecta, y dejó que la besara brevemente.

Pepa- Pero ni se te ocurra decirle nada de lo nuestro, eh?

Silvia- Pues no, Pepa, no quiero matar a mi padre de un disgusto

Empecé a andar, y ella correteo detrás de mí para alcanzarme.

Pepa- Ah, vaya, gracias eh? ( Indignada )

Silvia- Si ya sabes por qué lo digo ( Cogiéndola de la mano )

Seguimos andando, cuando reparé en que Pepa miraba hacia un lado mientras farfullaba por lo bajo. Suspiré.

Silvia- Ya estás de malas?

Pepa- No! ( Sin mirarme )

Silvia- Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?

Pepa- Nada!

Volví a frenarme, y giré su cuerpo para que quedara frente a mí. Me crucé de brazos, y tras un silencio… subió la cabeza repentinamente.

Pepa- Pues que dices que no le quieres matar como si estuvieras saliendo con una nazi!

Silvia- Para mi padre, como si lo fueras

Pepa- Ja! Y la tía se queda tan ancha!

Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada, me acerqué a ella.

Silvia- Pepa, pero si tú sabes que es la verdad, aunque no tenga razón! Es que no entiendo a qué viene tu enfado, si te encanta hacerle enfadar… y estoy segura de que también te encanta que él te… tenga esa tirria

Sonrió disimuladamente.

Silvia- Ves!

Pepa- Pero es que no es justo…!

Silvia- Que no es justo? Pepa por favor, no le eches tanta cara, eh?

Se enfurruñó.

Silvia- Vas a estar así todo el día?

Pepa- Es que entre unos y otros la gente se pasa la vida tocándome el…

Levanté una ceja.

Pepa- …pie, así me pillo los cabreos que me pillo siempre

Silvia- Ya, pero es que hay veces, como esta, que te cabreas porque te da la gana

Chistó.

Pepa- Eso no es ver…

En ese momento, un coche con un par de chicos jóvenes pasó por nuestro lado a una velocidad considerable, uno de ellos se asomó por a ventana y gritó:

Chico- PELIRROJA! SI FUERAS BOLLICAO TE COMÍA HASTA EL CROMO!

En otra situación me hubiera cabreado bastante por aquella frase soez, pero llegando en el momento de la conversación que llegó, y al ver a Pepa darse la vuelta enfurecida como un resorte… tuve que taparme la boca para no reírme.

Pepa- LE VAS A COMER EL CROMO A TU PUTA MADRE, GILIPOLLAS!

Aquello acrecentó más mi risa hasta ponerme roja. Pepa avanzó unos cuantos pasos corriendo detrás del coche, sin conseguir alcanzarlo. Corté la risa de raíz al ver que estaba a punto de formar otra de las suyas, y corrí hasta ella para frenar su carrera tirando de su chaqueta.

Silvia- Lo ves? Pepa, si cada vez que se me acerca alguien le ladras! Te pasas el día gruñéndole a la gente!

Pepa- Pero y qué coño quieres que haga? O sea, le gritan a mi chica que le quieren dar cera ( Puse cara de desagrado ), y qué esperas que haga? Aplaudo?! ( haciendo el gesto )

Silvia- No! Pero tampoco puedes salir como una energúmena detrás del coche! A ver si te relajas un poco!

Pepa- Que me rela…? ( Se llevo las manos a la cara ) Ay va, ay va que mala hostia me está entrando…

Silvia- Lo ves? Si pareces el padre de los simpson, no puedes vivir sin el rabiol!

Empecé a reírme… y ella me miró fulminándome, no le había hecho gracia. Me acerqué a ella descruzándole los brazos, y la abracé. Incliné mi cabeza hacia arriba por la diferencia de altura.

Silvia- Jo, no te enfades… es que es verdad, te pasas la mitad del día rebotada… entre eso y los líos que te metes me vas a durar dos días… no podrías intentar estar un poco menos rabiosa…?

Le puse caritas de fingida tristeza para hacerla entrar en razón, y lo conseguí. Me abrazó y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

Pepa- Lo siento…

Silvia- Si solo tienes que hacer un esfuerzo pequeñito, hazlo por mí…

Pepa- Tampoco creo que sea para tanto, eh?

Silvia- Vaya que no, Pepa si a veces en vez de llevar a mi novia al lado parece que llevo un rotweiller…

Pepa- Bueno… pero eso es tu culpa

LA miré sorprendida.

Silvia- Mi culpa?

Pepa- Sí… porque me tienes enamorá de ti como una perra!

Me empujó suavemente contra la pared que teníamos al lado, y se tiró a mi cuello dándome besos, imitando el gruñido de un perro. Empecé a reírme descontroladamente intentando apartarla de mí, me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Silvia- Para, payasa! ( Riendo )

… ….

Llevábamos un rato en casa de Paula, aunque aún no estábamos todos. Todavía faltaban Lucas y Aitor.

Yo estaba sentada sobre Pepa, en uno de los sofás, y ellas dos en el otro. Llevábamos un rato hablando de tonterías, hasta que salió el tema estrella.

Pepa me abrazaba por la espalda y yo acariciaba una de sus rodillas. Paula nos miró de arriba abajo, para luego mirar a Sara sonriente. Y las cacé al vuelo.

Silvia- No, por fav…

Paula- Ya vais a empezar otra vez a toquetearos? ( Riendo ) Oye que si os entra la urgencia vamos a mi cuarto eh, vosotras os ponéis en la cama y…

Sara- Nosotras os miramos mientras comemos palomitas, como a vosotras os gusta

Pepa se rió a mi espalda, a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo que se hablaran de nuestras intimidades. Yo enrojecí.

Silvia- Cuando vais a dejar la tontería?

Paula- Cuando dejemos de encontraros echando polvos furtivos

Me giré.

Silvia- y tú! Diles algo!

Pepa- Y qué quieres que les diga? Si es verdad..

Silvia- Gracias por tu ayuda eh?

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Paula- Silvia, puedes ir tu?

Silvia- Sí, claro

Me levanté para ir hacia la puerta. Oí risillas a mi espalda y me giré.

Paula- Es que me da miedo darme la vuelta y que os pongáis a mancillar mi cocina o algo

Las tres empezaron a partirse el pecho.

Silvia- Iros a la mierda ( Miré a Pepa ) Y tú y yo ya hablaremos!

Pepa- Pero yo qué he hecho?!

Fui hacia la puerta sin contestar, aunque sí que las seguí escuchando.

Pepa- Ya me la habéis chinao, ahora a ver quien la aguanta ( Lanzándole un cojín a Paula )

Paula- Ay! ( recibiendo el golpe ) Bueno, no te alteres… luego le dices cuatro cositas y en menos que canta un gallo estáis metiéndoos mano en el cuarto de las escobas

Más risas. Resoplé por tener que aguantar lo inaguantable, y abrí la puerta. En ese momento preferí no haberlo hecho.

Aitor me miraba serio, altivo… y Lucas, a su espalda, sonreía intentando transmitirme calma.

Aitor- Hola ( Serio )

Silvia- Ho.. hola

No podía evitarlo, las miradas de Aitor conseguían intimidarme bastante. Carraspeó.

Aitor- Me dejas pasar a casa de MI novia?

Me aparté para dejarle pasar, avergonzada.

Aitor- Gracias

Sentenció al pasar por mi lado. Lucas le dio un pequeño empujón como reprimenda, al que no hizo caso.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Lucas se acercó tímido… y para mi sorpresa, me dejó un fugaz beso en la frente. Le miré sonriente y sorprendida a partes iguales por aquel gesto de cariño.

Lucas- Cómo estás?

Silvia- Bien… no te preocupes, si siempre es así conmigo…

Se puso serio, y colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Lucas- No me refiero a eso

Ya lo sabía, pero había intentando evitarlo. Miré hacia abajo nerviosa, y luego a él.

Silvia- Bueno… bien, supongo, pero… me he pasado todo el día llevándome a Pepa de un lado para otro conmigo, y ella como es tan buena ni pregunta… supongo que no se habrá dado cuenta… ( Avergonzada ) He tenido que ir en coche con mi padre al instituto porque no me atrevía a ir sola…

Después de una mueca de dolor, apretó mi hombro.

Lucas- Silvia, eso se te pasará, es normal que ahora estés asustada. He hablado con mi padre, el cabrón que te atacó estaba aquí de vacaciones, no le vas a volver a ver, vale? Pero antes las vacaciones se las va a pasar en el trullo antes de volver a la jaula de donde le hayan dejado salir

Asentí lentamente y apoyé mi mano en la suya.

Lucas- Y si necesitas ir a cualquier sitio y Pepa no puede ir contigo, me llamas a mí. Tienes mi número?

Sonreí débilmente.

Silvia- No hace falta que te preocupes tanto

Lucas- Sí la hace. Ahora eres una de las nuestras, no? ( Burlón ) Además, tengo que compensarte por lo mal que nos hemos portado contigo

Silvia- Eso ya está olvidado

PEPA

Cuando ya estábamos todos reunidos en el salón, se formaron dos grupitos. Por un lado, estábamos Aitor, Lucas y yo en un sofá hablando y haciendo el cafre. Por el otro, las chicas estaban de pie en una esquina del salón cuchicheando y riéndose, de vez en cuando me miraba, cosa que acabó por mosquearme.

Pepa- Se puede saber qué me miráis tanto? De qué habláis?

Sara- No, de nada… ( riendo )

Pepa- Ya…

Se miraron entre las tres, y ante nuestras caras de mosqueo se echaron a reír.

Paula- Vamos un momento al desván, que os voy a enseñar una cosa ( Riendo )

Aún mosqueados, fuimos a levantarnos para ir detrás de ellas. Aitor salió detrás de las chicas, y cuando vi el momento tiré de Lucas para que se quedase.

Pepa- Espera, espera

Lucas- Qué pasa?

Comprobé que estábamos solos. Unos segundos después, cuando oí las risas de las chicas y Aitor procedentes de desván, arranqué.

Pepa- Qué secretitos te traes con Silvia?

Lucas- Secretitos? Ninguno… por?

Pepa- Por el rato ese que habéis estao solos en la puerta, te crees que soy tonta o qué?

Lucas- Que no me traigo secretitos!

Se giró para irse, pero le retuve.

Pepa- Lucas ( Levantando la ceja )

Resopló, y tras unos segundos…

Lucas- A ver, sí que hemos estado hablando… pero que no hay ningún secreto, la estaba pidiendo perdón por mi comportamiento

Aquello me pilló por sorpresa, sonreí.

Pepa- De verdad? ( Ilusionada )

Sonrió y palmeó mi espalda.

Lucas- De verdad, es buena tía. Me cae bien

Pepa- Eso quiere decir que vais a dejar de avasallarla constantemente?

Rió.

Pepa- No creo que con Aitor sea tan fácil, eh?

Lucas- Bueno… dale tiempo, ya sabes como es

La voz de Paula llegó hasta nosotros.

Paula- OYEEE, VENÍS O QUÉ?! PEPA, QUE TE TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA!

Nos miramos extrañados.

Pepa- Sorpresa?

Lucas- Viniendo de esta cualquier cosa…

Pepa- Verás… ( Mosqueada )

… …

Minutos después…

Ante la sonrisa de todos, y las risas de choteo…

Pepa- NO! Ni de coña, vamos!

Silvia- Pepa! Me has dicho que lo ibas a intentar!

Pepa- Sí, pero de esta gilipollez yo no he dicho nada!

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Paula- Ay va, pues funciona! Pensé que después de tanto tiempo no iba a hacerlo! ( Ilusionada )

Lucas, Sara y Aitor se estaban partiendo el culo, casi por el suelo. Silvia se acercó a mí y me acarició el brazo.

Silvia- Anda…

Pepa- Que no!

Silvia- Me lo prometiste!

Pepa- Pero qué dices? No flipes anda, que yo no te he prometido nada, no pienso ir con esto por la calle haciendo el mongolo para que todo el mundo se descojone de mí, que no!

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Silvia- Pepa! Hostilidad! ( Regañándome )

La " sorpresa " de Paula era la siguiente… habían ido al desván a buscar un pulsometro de esos que llevaban los infartados, en ese caso, el abuelo de Paula.

Silvia les había contado nuestra conversación sobre mis ataques de rabia, y entre ellas y Aitor habían tenido la maravillosa idea de que llevara ese cachivache en la muñeca para detectar mis momentos de hostilidad. En el cacharro ese, me habían marcado un límite de pulsaciones, y si las superaba ( cosa que era muy fácil si me cabreaba ) pitaba.

Y si pitaba? Bueno, habían acordado tenerme vigilada en todo momento del día para ver si hacía pitar al pulsometro, y así echarme la bronca.

Pepa- Que no! Que esto es una gilipollez

Paula- Pues es muy útil!

Pepa- Pues si es tan útil métetelo tú en el culo!

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Lucas- Pepa ( Descojonado )… hostilidad!

Pepa- Que te jodan!

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Silvia- Joe Pepa, es que si vas a estar así todo el rato te lo vas a cargar!

Aitor- Esta en dos días lo revienta ( Descojonado )

Pepa- Se acabó!

Mientras seguía pitando, fui a quitármelo de la muñeca. Me lo habían enganchado de tal forma que tenía que tirar de la correa con los dientes. Silvia se acercó a mí y empezó a darme besos por la cara.

Silvia- Mi amor…

Pepa- No!

Silvia- Por fa…

Pepa- Que no!

Silvia- Anda… si es sólo para ayudarte a superarlo

Pepa- Que no necesito superar nada!

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Silvia- Ves como sí?

Resoplé con los ojos en blanco.

Pepa- Cómo se quita esto? Que no puedo!

Me cogió de las manos.

Silvia- Sólo unos días! Hasta que controles la hostilidad!

Se acercó a mí y escondió su cara en mi cuello, después de besarlo puso su voz de penita mas eficiente.

Silvia- Hazlo por mí…

Pepa- Que no! He dicho que no y es que no! No pienso llevar esta mierda puesta ni por ti, ni por nadie. Ni aunque me venga Jennifer López en pelotas a pedírmelo, CUANDO PEPA DICE NO, ES QUE NO!

… ….

Al día siguiente…

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Sara- Joder, otra vez?

Pepa- Es que no es justo!

Estábamos todo el grupito apoyados en el muro del instituto. Las clases ya habían acabado. A lo largo del día la pulserita, que al final me había dejado puesta, había pitado unas cuantas veces.

Primero, cuando estaba bebiendo en un surtidor y un chaval, que se había tropezado, se chocó conmigo llenándome la cara de agua.

Después, mientras tenía una discusión matutina con Don Lorenzo… otra más.

Por último, cuando Aitor se dedicó a pincharme con un boli durante toda la hora de clase para hacerme saltar… y lo consiguió. También consiguió que la profesora me pusiera un trabajo sobre " Lo importante que es cumplir las normas y no tener encendido el móvil en clase ". Ni qué decir tiene que el supuesto móvil que sonó, fue el pulsómetro.

Todas esas veces sonó, entre otras. Silvia me miraba molesta cada vez que lo hacía.

Pepa- Y todo por el mierda éste!

Le lancé una patada, pero la esquivó mientras se reía.

Aitor- Eh! Hostilidad, no? ( Mirando a Silvia )

La pelirroja me miró con una ceja levantada, asintiendo.

Silvia- Hostilidad, hostilidad…

Pepa- Pero que me está tocando los coj…!

Silvia- Hostilidad! ( Levantándome un dedo )

Pepa- Pff…! ( Cruzándome de brazos )

Sara se sacó una libreta de la mochila, pasó páginas, y empezó a apuntar.

Sara- A ver, el recuento de hoy! Has tenido… veintitrés momentos de hostilidad

Silvia- Pepa! Veintitrés?!

Pepa- Ala, pero qué mentira! Que no! Que sólo he tenido esos tres que has visto!

Paula- Ja!

La miré.

Pepa- Qué? ( Borde ) Ja, qué?

Paula- Que estaba esperado ansiosa a que soltaras esa falacia, para sacar esto!

Se agachó, y sacó una cámara de vídeo de la mochila. Se acercó a Silvia y le dio al play.

Pepa- Me has estado grabando?!

Paula- Pues claro! Sabíamos que ibas a mentir en el momento en el que te dejara sola! He hecho como los documentalistas de la dos cuando se esconden y toman un primer plano de los animales en sus mejores momentos? Pues igual!

Los demás hicieron piña alrededor de ella para mirar, y yo tragué saliva. Paula dio al play.

Pepa- Silvia! Te he dicho lo guapa que estás hoy!

Silvia- Déjalo, no me vas a distraer ( Mirando la pantalla )

La imagen, aunque se movía bastante porque Paula efectivamente estaba escondida, era bastante nítida. En ella se veía como iba a sacar un refresco de la máquina, esta se tragaba el dinero, yo me enajenaba mentalmente repartiéndole golpes y…

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Pausaron la imagen, y Silvia me miró con cara de asesina mientras los demás se partían el pecho.

Silvia- Así que tres, eh? Pepa, si mientes la terapia no sirve de nada!

Pepa- Bueno, vale… han sido cuatro

Paula- Otra falacia? Dale al play, que hay más!

Pepa- No!

Cogí la cámara y estiré el brazo en alto para que Paula no llegara, esta daba saltitos para intentar cogerla.

Pepa- No hace falta, os prometo que ya no miento más!

Silvia abrió la boca para contestarme algún reproche… pero el claxon de un coche llamó nuestra atención. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que las clases se habían acabado, así que estábamos solos en aquella calle.

El chico que estaba en el coche, se bajó de él y extendió una gran sonrisa. Después, saludó con la mano. Yo no le conocía, así que miré a los demás para ver si ellos sí…

Silvia- Ángel! ( Emocionada )

Se bajó del muro y corrió hasta él.

Pepa- Quién es ese?

Miré a los demás, y negaron con la cabeza. Nadie le conocía. En un principio intenté no darle importancia… hasta que Silvia llegó a él y se fundieron en un abrazo que no me gustó nada. El tío se puso a darle vueltas en el aire y todo, con toda la libertad del mundo.

Lucas- Buenooo…

Paula- Ya la hemos liao…

Pepa- Que no, si estoy tranquila…

Sara- Ya…

Me miraron. Intenté no aparentar el cabreo que empezaba a crecer dentro de mí y sonreí falsamente. Seguí mirando la escena, cuando se separaron los toqueteos alegres no cesaron, y empezaron a reír…

Pepa- Qué pasa? Que están en un anuncio de compresas o qué? ( Frunciendo el ceño peligrosamente )

Paula- Pepa, no te calientes que te pierdes…

Lucas- A ver, que será un amigo, o un vecino o…

Aitor-… un ex novio

Y aquellas palabras activaron todas mis alarmas… y todas mis hostilidades.

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Lucas- Tronco! ( Empujó a Aitor ) No la calientes la cabeza!

Me puse una mano en la cara, e inspiré profundamente…

Paula- Pepa, que ibas muy bien! Venga, relájate…

Pepa- Me relajo,… respiro… no pasa nada, no pasa nada… ( Tranquilizándome )

Sara vino hasta a mí y empezó a acariciarme la espalda lentamente. Subí la cabeza, y... viva la amistad, allí estaba Paula grabándome sin perderse ni una toma, a dos palmos de mi cara.

Pepa- Qué quieres? Que nomine? ( Mirando a cámara ) Que dejes de grabarme! ( Volví a taparme la cara )

Sara- Pepa, que será un amigo, simplemente… ahora nos los presentará y ya está, vale?

Pepa- Sí, sí… ( Sin descubrirme la cara )

Aitor- Venga!

Me destapé rápidamente la cara para ver lo que había atraído esa exclamación de Aitor… y vi como Silvia y el tío ese volvían a abrazarse calurosamente, y este le dejaba un beso en la mejilla… después, le colocó el pelo tras la oreja cuidadosamente.

Todos me miraron preocupados. Cerré los ojos, subí un poco la cabeza… inspiré, expiré, y con una voz calmada…

Pepa- Bueno… pues nada… ahora… es cuando él me ha tocado las narices… y yo le reviento la cabeza!

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Súbitamente abrí los ojos, bajé la cabeza, cuadré mandíbulas y fui para allá hecha una furia, con mis amigos intentando frenarme, pero sin llegar a alcanzarme.


	3. Ah, sorpresa

*CAP.2: "AH, SORPRESA…"*

SILVIA

Sonreía extasiada de felicidad. Si todo iba más que bien últimamente, aquel era eldetalle que me faltaba para estar totalmente contenta. Después de romper el abrazo le miré sonríente.

Silvia- Pero… cómo es que estás aquí? Por qué no me habíasdicho nada?

Ángel- Ah… sorpresa ( Sonrió )

Le pegué un pequeño golpe en elbrazo.

Ángel- Cuanto tiempo, eh?

Preguntó sonriente, mirándome embelesado, igual que le miraba yo a él. Asentí lentamente con la misma cara de tonta.

Silvia- Cuánto tiempo…

Y como si fuésemos imanes, volvimos a abrazarnos de nuevo. No podía describir con palabras la felicidad que sentía al verle de nuevo, y lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Al separarnos, me miró con los ojos brillantes, y sin decirnada, colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja cariñosamente. Sonreí ante ese gesto.

Ángel- Bueno, y qué tal todo?

Silvia- Pues…

Antes de que contestara, un pitido, preludio de la que se avecinaba, captó toda mia tención. Me giré sin caer en la cuenta de lo que era… y cuando lo hice, ya no tuve mucho tiempo para reaccionar… aunque si el suficiente para cortarle el paso a Pepa, que venía enfurecida, aferrándome a su cuerpo. Era demasiado alta y fuerte para mí, con lo cual sólo podía "frenarla" de aquella manera.

Silvia- Pepa!

No contestó, y sin mediar palabra consiguió estirarse lo suficiente para llegar hasta Ángel y propinarle un amago de puñetazo. No le dio de lleno, pero la sorpresa fue lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que el pobre cayera para atrás tapándose la cara.

Mis amigos ( Todos menos Aitor, que contemplaba la escena unos pasos más atrás, entre sonriénte y enorgullecido ) llegaron unos segundos después. El único quepudo retener a Pepa entre sus brazos, por la espalda, fue Lucas.

Lucas- Quieta! QUIETA! ( Forcejeando )

Era una escena surrealista… entre el golpe, los jadeos enrabietados de Pepa, losgimoteos de Ángel, los pitidos del pulsómetro que cada vez iban a más…

Pepa- Suéltame! ( Tirando de Lucas )

Cuando pude salir del shock, miré a Pepa con mi mayor cara de asesina y negué con la cabeza. Me agaché a la altura de Ángel y coloqué mis manos en su cara.

Silvia- Cariño, estás bien?

Pepa- CARIÑO? ME CAGO EN…!

" Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi ! "

Lucas- Pepa, hostilidad! ( Cansado, tirando de ella )

Pepa- QUE LE DEN POR CULO A LA HOSTILIDAD! QUITA!

" Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi ! "

Sin hacerle caso a Pepa, ayudé a Ángela levantarse. Asintió a mi pregunta, y me hizo un gesto para transmitirme queno me preocupara. Se frotó la mejilla donde le había caído el golpe, y una vezsegura de que estaba bien, volví a girarme a Pepa. No sé cual de las dos estabamás rabiosa en ese momento, ella o yo.

Silvia- SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO HACES?!

La rabia que reflejaba su cara aumentó, y eso que parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco. Lucas, sorprendido ante mi salida, agarró a Pepa con más fuerza, que ya empezaba a revolverse otra vez.

Pepa- QUE QUÉ HAGO? QUÉ HACE ÉL! QUE TE ESTABA SOBANDO!

Silvia- QUE NO ME ESTABA SOBANDO, BOCAZAS! ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ?

Pepa- YO LOCA?

Silvia- SÍ! LOCA! COMO UNA CABRA!

Pepa- Y ÉL? ÉL ES UN GILIPOLLAS, UN PERVERTIDO, UN SOBÓN Y… Y ES…!

Decidí cortar aquella sarta de tonterías con mi voz más tajante y autoritaria.

Silvia- …MI PRIMO!

Silencio total. Después, la cara decagada absoluta de Pepa, mi cara de rabia junto a jadeos por mi estado alterado, las mismas caras de impresión de Sara, Lucas y Paula… y un carraspeo de risotada de parte de Aitor. Estaba claro que el chico tenía el humor más negro de todo el grupo.

Pepa- Qué…? ( Murmuró )

Silvia- Que es mi primo! Enajenada, que eres una enajenada mental! ( Golpeándome las sienes )

Pepa- Pero… pero si tu padre no tiene hermanos! ( A la desesperada )

Silvia- Ya, pero es que mi madre sí, sabes?

Pepa- Hostias… ( Derrotada )

Se tapó la cara con las manos fruto de la vergüenza del momento. Los demás ni se movieron. Agradecí que al menos los pitidos ya hubiesen cesado.

Silvia- No tienes nada que decir?!

Se destapó, y me miró con cara de cordero degollado. Asintió y miró a Ángel, después le tendió la mano.

Pepa- Hola, soy Pepa, encantada eh?

Mi ira aumentó aún más. La de ridículos que estaba dispuesta a hacer con tal de no pedir perdón.

Silvia- PEPA!

Los demás, excepto Ángel que estaba alucinando, intentaron disimular sus risas. También Paula hacía de las suyas, aunque yo no me dí ni cuenta.

Pepa- Está bien, está bien! Lo…siento ( Murmuró )

Ángel- No te preocupes ( Sonrió )

Miré a Pepa con reproche, me dieron ganas de decírle que agradeciera que Ángel era la persona más bonachona que había conocido, que no sabía lo que era el rencor… porque si no, yo la hubiera matado allí mismo.

Ángel- Pegas fuerte, eh? ( Sonriente, frotando su mejilla )

Pepa- Sí ( Sonriendo, henchida de orgullo )

Silvia- No, encima no le rías la gracia!

Ángel- Pero que no pasa nada, tu amiga se ha preocupado y…

… y ahí venía de nuevo…

" Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi ! "

Pepa subió una ceja hasta el infinito, y tensa, interrumpió a Ángel.

Pepa- NOVIA, su novia se ha preocupado.

Y yo me quise morir de la vergüenza. Me encantaba estar con Pepa, no me avergonzaba de mi relación con ella… pero le hubiera agradecido que me dejara salir del armario ante mi familia cuando yo lo considerara necesario, y no que me echara a patadas de él.

Miré a Ángel esperando su reacción… y la verdad es que me sorprendió. Pese a todo, teníamos confianza y cariño infinito, era una de las mejores personas que había conocido nunca, esperé que le quitara importancia a la sorpresa con una sonrisa de las suyas… pero no lo hizo.

Me miró sumamente impresionado, serio…decepcionado? No lo supe, nunca había visto su cara de aquella forma. Me entristecí al momento… y Pepa se encabronó al momento, para no variar.

Pepa- Y esa cara? Algún problema?

Entonces, él cambió su cara al instante, dejando ver su lado más positivo y sonriente y negó reiteradamente con la cabeza.

Ángel- No, no, qué va, es que no lo sabía

Pepa- Pues ya lo sabes ( Seria )

Quería que me tragara la tierra loantes posible. Por un lado estaba Pepa, a la que mi parentesco con él le había dado exactamente igual, y seguía marcando territorio como los perros.

Y por otra parte, la primera reacción de Ángel me seguía preocupando… estaba claro que no le había parecido bien o algo, por muy buena cara que hubiese puesto después. Había parecido tan… molesto. Pensaba que él me entendería mejor que nadie, siempre lo había hecho con todo durante nuestra infancia.

Lucas- Bueno, pues yo soy Lucas ( Sonriente )

En un intento de romper el hielo y el momento tenso, se acercó a él extendiéndole la mano para presentarse. Ángel la aceptó encantando… hasta que Paula dejó lo que estuviese haciendo, y se metió por el medio de aquellas dos manos que se apretaban, separándolas.

Paula- Y yo Paula!

Le plantó dos besazos que evidenciaban lo que estaba pensando, si no lo hacía ya su sonrisa babosa.

Paula-Encantadísima ( Beso ) de verdad! ( beso )

Entonces Aitor se acercó a nosotros por primera vez, y tiró de ella con fuerza.

Aitor-Encanta hostias! Qué haces? ( Mosqueado )

Paula- Ay, hijo, darle la bienvenida que se merece!

Aitor- No me jodas, eh?

Razones tenía… los ojos de Paula hicieron chiribitas con Ángel ( Los de Sara también, aunque más disimuladamente), y no me extrañaba. Entre sus muchos atributos, estaba la belleza, clarísimamente.

PEPA

Una media hora después, tras las presentaciones y mi cagada abismal, Silvia, su " primo " y yo, caminábamos hacia mi casa.

Mandaba cojones, no sólo tenía que aguantar su carita de pánfilo y sus toqueteos y risitas con Silvia, sino que encima también se iba a meter en mi casa, MI CASA! Territorio de Pepa!

Otra de sus risotadas me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, pero no de mi mala hostia, que fue en aumento.

Ángel- Te acuerdas?

Silvia- Como no me voy a acordar! ( Roja de la risa )

Ángel- Que bien me lo pasé ese verano

Silvia- Y yo, el mejor verano de mi vida

Pepa- ( El mejor verano de mi vida?! Y este tonteo descarado? Y en mi puta cara, no te creas que se esperan a que yo no esté o algo… La voy a liar, … la voy a liar, siii… la voy a liar, pero parda además … me cago en la puta de oros y en el caraculo este que… ! )

" Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi ! "

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, y me tapé el pulsómetro con la mano intentando acallar sus pitidos. En parte lo conseguí… y en parte tampoco hacía falta, porque sus risas de verano azul, tipo qué felices somos, lo ensordecieron.

Silvia me miró en un intento de que me uniera a sus estados de felicidad de anuncios de compresa, por suerte, me dio tiempo a cambiar mi peor cara a la sonrisa más falsa jamás mostrada. La acompañé de un asentimiento de cabeza y un " Hmm" feliz. Una vez dejó de mirarme, volví a mi cara de perro anterior.

Y así, llegamos a mi casa. Ni qué decir tiene que todo fue felicidad y celebraciones, Lola encantada, Paco más todavía… pero faltaba Ari. Sabía que ella no me iba a fallar, ella no iba a caer en el encanto del caraculo, ella era de las mías y…

Ari- ( Tirando del pantalón de Ángel ) Qué guapo eres, quieres ser mi novio?

Pepa- ( Bueno, bueno, buenooo…! )

Tuve que taparme la cara. Iba a reventar, de un momento a otro iba a reventar clarísimamente… el pulsómetro volvió a sonar, amenazando con estallar a la par que yo… pero el jaleo y la felicidad volvió a ocultar el ruido que salía de él.

Me disculpé ( Tampoco es que me escuchara nadie ), y me fui a la habitación. Entré con mi cara de falsedad… me dirigí hasta la cama, me agaché y cogí una almohada.

Suspiré con la sonrisa falsa, me la coloqué en la cara… y chillé. Chillé con todas mis fuerzas, dejando salir ese grito homicida que llevaba en la garganta desde que le ví.

Pepa- Hasta la niña! Hasta la niña le ha dorado la píldora al caraculo! Y a mi me costó semanas que empezara a hablarme! ( Cambié de tercio ) Su primo?! SU PRIMO LOS COJONES, AQUÍ VA A ARDER TROYA, TANTA SONRISITA, TANTO TOQUETEO Y TANTOS VERANOS EN MAZARRÓN… ME CAGO EN…! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Estuve a punto de morir ahogada por mi propia rabia… y por la almohada. Cuando oí unos pasos que se acercaban, tiré la almohada a la cama… justo a tiempo para girarme hacia la puerta, recuperando mi faceta falsa… y Silvia entró.

Me miró sonriente, parecía que la felicidad que le había traído el tío ese le había hecho olvidarse momentáneamente del cabreo que tendría que tener conmigo. Momentáneamente.

Silvia- Qué haces aquí?

Cerró la puerta suavemente, y se acercó a mí hasta rodear mi cintura con sus brazos.

Silvia- Te pasa algo?

Pepa- A mí? Noooo… qué va…

No pude evitarlo, esa fue la mejor respuesta que me salió. Silvia enarcó una ceja, mirándome a los ojos.

Silvia- Pepa… ( Consciente de lo que pasaba )

Pepa- Que no, si estoy bien

Silvia- Pepa, suéltalo

Pepa- Que no tengo que soltar nada, estoy bien, estoy feliz, estoy…

El chivato que llevaba en la muñeca decidió acabar con toda esa falsedad, en contra de mi voluntad. Por mucho que pudiera mentir, el sentimiento estaba dentro.

" Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi ! "

Y ya, de perdidos al río…

Pepa- … estoy de puta madre, vamos! ( Enfadada )

Silvia- Lo sabía! ( Se separó de mí ) Para qué me mientes?

Pepa- O sea, si le pego dos hostias, te enfadas, si le sonrío, te enfadas, aclárate! ( Nerviosa )

Silvia- Ah, o sea que has sido una falsa, no? Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?

Pepa- Silvia, preciosa, amor de mi vida… ( Apretando los dientes ), para mentirte tendría que haber hablado contigo, y dado que no me has hecho ni puto caso, lo veo difícil, sabes?

Silvia- Yo es que alucino. Después de la que has montado…!

Lo dije, momentáneamente. Me crucé de brazos a la espera de la bronca.

Silvia- Coges, lías una de las tuyas armando una escena de Calígula, le metes un guantazo a mi primo, y encima te mosqueas?!

Pepa- Sí, tu primo… ( Murmuré )

Silvia- Pues sí, mi primo. Qué pasa?

Pepa- Que por muy primo tuyo que sea, los toqueteos y las sonrisitas que os traéis no son ni medio normales, que os habéis pegao la mañana tonteando en mi puta cara!

Silvia- Pero que es mi primo, enferma!

Pepa- Sí, tu no has oído eso de " Cuanto más primo, más me arrimo" ?

Silvia- Quieres dejar de decir barbaridades? Por qué siempre lo ves todo de esa manera?

Pepa- Y qué coño quieres que vea? Viene aquí, te sobetea, parece que todo el mundo le hace la ola así de primeras sin conocerle de nada, y encima tú no me has hecho ni caso desde que ha puesto un pie aquí!

El rostro de Silvia se fue relajando a medida que acababa la frase. Empecé diciendo la frase enfurecida, pero finalmente la preocupación había cambiado mi voz a una más de corderito de anuncio, sin quererlo... en la vida había puesto yo ese tono de voz. Dejó atrás su pose tensa, y se acercó a mí lentamente.

Volvió a rodearme la cintura y buscó mi cara.

Silvia- No te he hecho caso? ( Melosa )

Pepa- No ( Cabizbaja )

Silvia- Si sabes que me paso el día pensando en ti… y que te quiero ( Besó mi nariz )

Pepa- Ya… y por eso has puesto la cara que has puesto cuando le he dicho que soy tu novia

Se separó unos centímetros de mí.

Silvia- Como si lo viera… y según tú, he puesto esa cara porque eso me impediría la posibilidad de revolcarme pasionalmente con él, no?

Pepa- Ahá! O sea que pensabas hacerlo? Qué fuerte, qué fuerte! ( Tapándome la cara )

Me destapó la cara y me miró, entre desquiciada y divertida.

Silvia- Pues no, es que ya te conozco perfectamente y sé las tonterías calenturientas que se pasan por esta cabecita ( Dándome golpecitos en ella ) He puesto esa cara porque…Pepa, tienes que respetar mis decisiones, y no lo has hecho. Es parte de mi familia, … y tú prácticamente eres mi vida entera, soy yo la que tiene que decidir cuándo quiero compartir mi vida con alguien tan importante como lo es para mí Ángel, no crees?

Suspiré.

Silvia- Pepa… igual para ti fue fácil reconocer que te gustaban las mujeres, y a mí no me ha costado nada ir contigo de la mano, que nuestros amigos nos vean juntas… hasta la gente de clase, pero la familia es un tema más sensible, no puedes ir gritándolo a los cuatro vientos sólo por celos… dame tiempo para hacerlo yo cuando esté preparada…

Recapacité por unos momentos… tenía razón.

Pepa- Está bien… pero no estoy celosa

Silvia- Ya ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- No lo estoy

Silvia- Por eso le has metido un puñetazo a un chico que me estaba abrazando, no?

Dudé.

Pepa- Hombre, es que una cosa es no ser celosa, y otra cosa es ser gilipollas.

Silvia- Está bien ( Suspiró ) Para ti la perra gorda

Se acercó a mí, y tras besarme…

Silvia- Vienes al salón?

Asentí lentamente.

… …

Aquel fin de semana, ni rastro de Silvia. Supuse que se pegaría esos dos días haciendo el mamón con el caraculo, así que me tuve que aguantar y tragarme mi rabia… porque sí, seguía rabiosa, la explicación que me dio y su relación como primos, no me tranquilizaba para nada.

Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que el chaval sólo estaba de paso, había venido a ver a la familia… y volvería a su ciudad, pero aún así…

…Por dios, cuantos primos se habían liado a lo largo de la historia? Miles! Al menos, tuve la tranquilidad de saber que Ángel no se quedó a dormir en casa de Silvia, porque es que si no me habría dado un ictus.

Paula- Eh! Despierta! ( Chasqueando sus dedos frente a mi cara )

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Sara- Que estás empanada, más de lo normal un lunes…

Estábamos apoyadas sobre el muro del instituto, esperando al resto… bueno, yo más bien esperaba a Silvia, que era el centro de mis preocupaciones, el resto me la sudaban bastante en aquellos momentos.

Pepa- Ya…

Paula- Uuuy… ese " ya ", que sospechoso…

Sara- Muy sospechoso…

Pepa- Ya estáis marujeando?

Paula- Sí! Y tú ya estás rallándote con el temita Ángel, no? Que por cierto ( Mirando a Sara y golpeando su brazo ) …pedazo de maromo!

Chisté molesta. Efectivamente, durante todo el fin de semana me había estado comiendo la cabeza con el tema… y claro, mis ralladas fueron para Paula, Sara, Lucas… incluso para Aitor. Les llamaba, les echaba todas mis comeduras de cabeza encima, me decían que no había nada, que no podía estar así… les colgaba, y llamaba al siguiente.

El único que me había entendido era Aitor.

Sara- Ya ves tía

Miré a sara mosqueada.

Pepa- Tú también?

Sara- Joder Pepa, es que está buenísimo

Pepa- Yo estoy más buena que el, perdona que te diga

Paula- Bueno, por ahí por ahí anda la cosa eh… ( Insegura )

Pepa- Está él mejor que yo?

Sara- Para mí, sí

Pepa- Porque a ti no te gustan las tias y… y qué coño, Lucas qué? Sabe algo de esto?

Sara- Pues no, ni lo va a saber, sólo digo que el niño estaaa…

Paula- Follable, muy follable

Puse cara de desagrado.

Pepa- Estáis flipando eh? Yo no le veo tan guapo

Paula- Será que no tienes ojos en la cara porque yo le hacía de todo!

Pepa- Pero vamos a ver, a ti qué es lo que te gusta exactamente? Los tíos, las tías, todo?

Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. Resoplé enfadada. No entendía a qué venía semejante furor por ese tío.

Pepa- Verás… al final el Angelito este se va a buscar un problema

Sara- Oye, que que nos guste a nosotras no quiere decir que le guste a Silvia, Pepa por dios… si pierde el culo por ti

Pepa- Parece ser que desde que ha llegao el tío ese, ya no

Sara- Que son familia, se quieren… y llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse, es normal

Paula- Además, gracias a él tienes tu primer recuerdo en vídeo con Silvia ( Hurgando en su mochila )

Pepa- Mi primer recuerdo..? ( Sin entender )

Paula- Sí!

Entonces sacó la dichosa camarita de su mochila, la puso frente a mí y le dio al play. Aluciné.. había grabado en vídeo la escena del puñetazo.

Pepa- Estabas grabando?

Paula- Pues claro, Silvia me dijo que captara tus momentos de hostilidad… y mayor momento que este…

Pepa- Qué fuerte

Me separé de ellas unos pasos.

Paula- Pero no te vayas, mira mira!

Sara se pegó a su lado para mirar la imagen, y empezaron a reírse.

Sara- Dale para atrás!

Paula- Mira, en el minuto 2:04 podemos apreciar perfectamente el momento en el que Pepa le parte la cara al chaval

Más risas.

Sara- Ponlo a cámara lenta!

Y más, y más… así estuvieron más de diez minutos, no les importó mi cara de mala hostia. Decidí pasar de ellas… y entonces el mismo coche de la otra vez, llamó mi atención al llegar.

Pude distinguir perfectamente quien iba conduciendo, Ángel, y quien iba en el asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa inmensa… Silvia. Sara y Paula, pararon la cámara, y se dispusieron a mirar lo mismo que yo.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, cruzada de brazos.

Paula- Espérate ( cogiendo la cama ) le voy a dar al rec que aquí viene el primer momento hostil de la semana

Silvia se bajó del coche, y Ángel también lo hizo. Risitas estúpidas más tarde, volvieron a abrazarse…

Pepa- Venga abracitos otra vez, me voy a cagar en todo y la voy a liar.. al final voy y la lio…

Sara- Pepa, aguanta que ya se va…

Paula- Sí, un poco más y ya tienes la mini prueba superada ( Grabándome )

Cuando pensaba que los abracitos se habían acabado, tocaron los besitos de despedida… y mi corazón no lo aguantó más.

" Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi!"

Paula- Ahí, ahí! ( Enfocándome ) Ahí te quería yo ver! Dámelo todo, muñeca!

Los pitidos fueron aumentando de intensidad, y yo empecé a agitar la mano, dándole golpecitos… ya que Silvia se aproximaba.

Pepa- Shhh! ( Al pulsómetro ) Chivato de los coj…

" Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi!"

Pepa- Calla! ( Golpeándolo )

Cuando Silvia estaba a punto de llegar a nuestra altura, escondí rápidamente la mano tras la espalda. Vi como Ángel subía al coche, pero antes se despedía de nosotras con un gesto con la cabeza.

Le imité… pero sonriendo falsamente, apretando los dientes y murmurando.

Pepa- Adiós, adiós… gilipollas… ( Murmurando )

Silvia, sonriente, llegó a nuestra altura.

Silvia- Hola! ( A las chicas )

Las dos respondieron a la vez, mirándome de reojo. Silvia se acercó a mí y me dejó un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Silvia- Hola, mi amor ( Feliz )

Pepa- Hola ( Sonriendo falsamente )

Volvió a besarme, y después se giró para hablar con las chicas. Me intenté tranquilizar… al menos, ya se había acabado. El tío este ya había venido, había hecho su visita, me había tocado las narices… y hasta el año que viene.

Poco a poco, noté como la hostilidad se iba, y sonreí aliviada. Aquello me iba a evitar otra bronca de Silvia porque, me gustara o no, era su primo… le quería, y yo tenía que tragar con él, aunque me cayese como una patada en la boca. Inspiré tranquilamente.

En ese momento, Lucas y Aitor llegaron. Saludaron en voz alta, y se acercaron a mí. Escuchamos como nuestras respectivas chicas hablaban… supuse que a esas horas de la mañana, un lunes, ninguno de nosotros tenía nada importante que comentar.

Paula- Y esa felicidad?

Silvia- Que me han dado una noticia muy buena ( Sonriente )

Pepa- ( Relájate… relájate, ya pasó, Ángel no está, Ángel se fue… como la canción… ahora sólo queda aguantar que cuente el fin de semanita con el caraculo, y fin de la historia… venga, que tú puedes, que no pasa nada… )

Paula- Y eso? ( Contagiada por su sonrisa )

Inspiré… expiré… y seguí tranquila, haciéndole caso a mi discurso mental. Estaba apoyada de espaldas sobre un coche, a mis lados Aitor y Lucas apoyaban sus cabezas en mis hombros, medio tirados… los lunes nos afectaban a los tres por igual. Lucas se sacó un cigarro y le dio un par de caladas.

Silvia- Ángel, que se viene a vivir aquí! ( Feliz )

Lucas tosió el humo que tenía en la boca.

Lucas- Hostias.. ( Mirándome )

Aitor también me miró de la misma forma… y no era para menos. Mi cara, un pulsómetro no pitó, porque mi corazón se había parado en ese mismo momento. La boca hasta los pies, y mis peores temores que se avecinaban…


	4. Buscar las cosquillas a quien no tiene

*CAP.3: "BUSCAR LAS COSQUILLAS A QUIEN NO TIENE PACIENCIA..."*

PEPA

Pepa- Co… cómo que se viene a vivir aquí..?

Silvia se giró con una sonrisa radiante.

Silvia- Siii! No es genial?

Ni contesté. Todos seguían mirándome fijamente a la espera de que saltara… pero estaba tan en shock que no pude. Sólo pude pensar que mis peores presagios se habían cumplido. No sabía qué me pasaba con ese chaval, tampoco es que me hubiera dado motivos de sobra para pensar tan mal de él, para estar tan alterada… pero había algo de mí que no podía evitar pensar así, un mal presentimiento.

Estaba segura de que me iba a traer problemas.

Paula- Pero… y eso? No vivía en Madrid?

Silvia- Sí

Sara- Creíamos que venía aquí a pasar unos días ( Mirándome )

Silvia- Ya, yo también! Pero antes de irse me ha soltado la noticia.

Noticia? Bombazo, más bien.

Silvia- Qué pasa? No os cae bien?

Hubiera sonreído irónicamente, pero no podía mover un músculo. Las únicas que reaccionaron fueron Sara y Paula, sonrientes a más no poder… ni que decir tiene que entonces, no fui la única que se tomó mal la noticia, Lucas y Aitor también se tensaron ante las sonrisitas de sus novias.

Sara- Tampoco le hemos conocido mucho, pero parece majo

Paula- MUY majo

Noté como Aitor se removía a mi lado, enfurruñado, mascullando algo. Lucas carraspeó para intentar disimular su verdadera reacción.

Lucas- Y… y cómo es que viene? Por qué?

Silvia- Pues es que el siempre ha querido ser policía desde pequeño… y en Madrid ha pasado las pruebas y tal, y gracias a Paco va a empezar aquí de becario.

Lo que faltaba.

Lucas- No me jodas… encima madero

Silvia- Cómo? ( Sin entender eso último )

Lucas- Que qué bien, cuanto me alegro ( Sonriendo falsamente )

Silvia- Y yo! Es la mejor noticia que me podían dar!

Entonces la rabia empezó a subir por mi cuerpo… pero me la tenía que callar. Me tapé la cara con la mano.

Sara- Y cuando se instala?

Silvia- La semana que viene

Otro jarro de agua fría. Tan pronto?

Aitor- Pues muy bien ( Murmuró )

Silvia- Y tú no dices nada?

Levanté la cabeza.

Pepa- Qué?

Silvia- Que qué te parece?

Me cogió de los brazos, con una sonrisa tan tierna que no pude romperle la ilusión…

Pepa- B…( Carraspeé ) Bien, bien… genial

Sonreí falsamente.

… …

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Golpeé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

Pepa- Bien, genial! De puta madre, vamos! Es que todo me tiene que pasar a mí, todo! Me cago en mi suerte ( Golpe ) En su primo ( Golpe ) y en su cara de tonto a las tres, coño! ( Golpe )

Lucas me agarró por los hombros. Estábamos en el baño de chicos, aquel donde me solía colar con mis dos amigos para darle al porro cuando no podíamos salir a la calle.

Lucas- Va, Pepa! Relájate!

Aitor- No, si tiene razón… está jodida la cosa ( Apoyado sobre el lavabo )

Otros cuantos golpes más.

Lucas- Eso! Tu anímala!

Aitor- Es que es verdad! Y tú !

Me giré jadeante, muerta de la rabia.

Aitor- Por qué no le has dicho todo eso a tu novia? Porque yo esperaba que le dejaras las cosas claras y en lugar de eso… ( Poniendo cara de tonto, sonriendo ) " Bien.. bien, genial… "

Pepa- Aaah, claro, qué fácil! Si quieres le suelto, " Pues mira, me parece una mierda, porque no aguanto al gilipollas de tu primo, que es un babas que se pasa el día metiéndote mano "

Aitor- Pues sí, eso le tenías que haber dicho

Pepa- Claro, claro… como tú estás saliendo con Paula, que se la bufa todo… qué cachondo, ya te querría ver yo saliendo con Silvia

Aitor- Eso no lo verías ni en sueños

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Fui a abalanzarme sobre Aitor, pero Lucas me sujetó.

Pepa- Qué has querido decir con eso, eh?

Aitor- Nada… ( dando una calada )

Pepa- No! Venga, repítelo! Mierda, que eres un mierda!

Aitor- Soy un mierda?

Pepa- Sí!

Aitor- Y tú el perrito faldero de la niña esa, que no hace más que llevarte como un títere

Me revolví en los brazos de Lucas, que poco pudo hacer, puesto que ya estaba al máximo de nivel de furia. Me acerqué hasta Aitor y le cogí de la cara, amenazante.

Pepa- Y tú desde cuando eres tan chulito, eh?

Aitor- Desde cuando eres tú tan arrastrada? ( Algo asustado )

Me separé de él mínimamente,… pero sólo para alzar el puño y estampárselo en la cara. Lucas llegó a tiempo para separarnos. Aitor, con Lucas de por medio, se incorporó para seguir con la bronca.

Pepa- Te voy a partir la cara, gilipollas!

Aitor- Ahora también me vas a pegar a mí? Te lo ha mandado ella?

Pepa- No, no me lo ha mandado ella, pero de la hostia que te vas a llevar se te van a quitar las ganas de abrir esa bocaza, payaso!

Lucas- Vale ya, vale ya!

Aitor- Empieza!

Lucas me sujetó con fuerza con un brazo, y con el otro le asestó un empujón a Aitor.

Lucas- HE DICHO QUE VALE! YA ESTÁ BIEN!

Los dos nos quedamos quietos, aunque yo seguía respirando alterada, clavando mi mirada en la de Aitor, furiosa. Lucas nos miró intermitentemente.

Lucas- Se puede saber qué coño os pasa a los dos?

Aitor- Pregúntale a ella!

Lucas- Vosotros nunca os habéis peleado así, joder! Que sois amigos!

Pepa- Lo éramos, por lo que parece ya no… por culpa de TUS PUTOS CELOS!

Aitor se quedó callado… en ese momento, comprendió que había metido la gamba hasta el fondo, y todo por dejarse llevar. Lucas le miró.

Lucas- Se puede saber a qué cojones ha venido eso? Cuando te vas a relajar con Silvia? Porque no te ha hecho nada!

Bajó la cabeza.

Lucas- Si no te quieres llevar bien con ella, pues no lo hagas, pero tampoco estés todo el día metiendo mierda, joder! Mucho que presumes de querer a Pepa y no haces más que pincharla!

Aitor- Lo siento… si yo… no pienso eso de ti… ( Mirándome de soslayo )

Empecé a relajarme poco a poco. Entonces Lucas me miró.

Lucas- Y tú? Por mucho que te diga, no te puedes tirar encima de él como una asesina, joder, que somos como hermanos! En qué estabas pensando?

Ahora la que se sentía mal era yo.

Pepa- Lo siento… pero es que sólo le pido que no toque a Silvia, tan difícil es de entender? ( A Aitor ) Cómo te sentirías tú si yo estuviera todo el día cargando contra Paula? Llamándote a ti de todo por quererla, eh?

Asintió lentamente.

Aitor- Lo siento… es que… todavía no me acostumbro a verte tanto con ella… y que pases menos tiempo conmigo…

Bajó la cabeza apenado. Lo que había hecho era para cabrearse, pero no podía verle así… llevaba toda la vida a mi lado, intentando protegerme de todo… y que ahora otra persona " ocupara su lugar ", le dolía…

Pepa- Joder, es que no tienes por qué pensar eso, ya te dije que tú para mí eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, Aitor… Silvia no te está quitando ningún puesto, pero si sigues así, me vas a obligar a elegir.. y no pienso quedarme con alguien que me obliga a elegir ( Tajante ) Por qué te comportas así?

Tragó saliva.

Aitor- Pues porque no quiero que sufras, el tío este me pone de los nervios, y es pensar que puede hacerte pasarlo mal con Silvia y… y no puedo, me cabrea.

Sonreí. Así que era eso… y yo pensando que eran celos. Una vez más, intentaba protegerme… a su manera, claro.

Aitor- Lo siento, sé que me he pasado… pero yo sólo quiero protegerte. Perdóname.

No podía resistirme a él, era superior a mí. En ese momento, pensé que si me hubieran gustado los tíos y si Silvia no existiera, sería mi pareja perfecta. Me acerqué a él y le planté un besazo en la mejilla, conmovida.

Pepa- … pero que sepas que eres un capullo

Sonrió con una de esas sonrisas preciosas que tenía. Alboroté su pelo y me apoyé junto a él en el lavabo.

Lucas- Anda que… me montáis cada escena

Reímos.

Lucas- Bueno, ahora que ya habéis dejado de mataros… podemos pensar un plan? Porque a mí este tío también me está hinchando las pelotas así, a dos manos ( Haciendo el gesto )

Pepa- Anda… y eso por qué? ( Sonriendo de medio lado )

No contestó, bajó la mirada. Miré a Aitor… y él también la apartó. Éramos incapaces de dejar el orgullo a un lado.

Pepa- A ver… por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente… ahora que no nos oye nadie… que levante la mano el que esté celoso.

… y poco a poco, se levantaron las tres manos.

Pepa- O sea, que no era yo la única! Me hacéis creer que lo vuestro es compañerismo, y estáis igual de jodidos que yo… qué fuerte ( Sonriendo sarcástica )

Lucas- Joder, es que no veáis el fin de semana que me ha dado Sara… que si que majo el primo de Silvia, que si que mono…

Aitor- Que si no fuera porque tú eres mi novio le daba lo suyo y lo de su prima… ( Distraído )

Los dos le miramos asombrados.

Pepa- En serio te ha soltao eso Paula?

Aitor- Sí hija sí, para que luego digas lo que tienes que aguantar tú con Silvia

Pepa- Está bien… lo retiro

Lucas- Pues eso, tenemos que hacer algo. Este tío ha venido aquí a quitarnos lo nuestro… y por ahí yo no paso, ni de coña vamos.

Pepa- Ni yo… es que no puedo con él, con esos ojitos que pone y la sonrisa profident…

Lucas- Y todo el mundo comiéndole el culo…

Pepa- Estoy hasta el mísmisimo de oír a todas horas lo encantador que es… aquí, en mi casa…

Aitor- Pues nada ( Se incorporó ) Él se lo ha buscado. Si es que nosotros somos buenos, pero no nos dejan… es que no nos dejan ( Cabreado )

Segundos después, entre nuestras muecas de cabreo.

Lucas- Chicos, yo lo veo así… como no hagamos algo, estamos jodidos.

Chisté.

Pepa- Estamos dice, qué cachondo… la que estoy jodida soy yo! Que es Silvia la que está todo el día pegá al capullo ese… le gusta Silvia, es que lo veo venir… ( Tapándome la cara )

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Aitor- Yo le veo pinta de gustarle todas eh? Este parece el típico que no discrimina… o sea, como tú ( A mí ), pero en tío

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Si fuera así, estaba más que jodida.

Lucas- Pues hay que hacer algo, porque en dos días le tenemos aquí las veinticuatro horas… y yo las veo a las tres como candidatas a caer en las garras del mamón este…

Bufó cabreado.

Pepa- Ya, y qué hacemos? Porque yo estoy atada de pies y manos, como le haga algo más Silvia se me va a tirar al cuello… que es su primo, joder… no puedo hacer nada, tengo que tragar y…

Aitor- … y esperar a que le haga la tres-catorce, llegar un día a su casa y encontrarte a tu piba ahí espatarrada, pidiendo guerra, con el otro dándolo todo y…!

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Miré a Aitor con una cara indescifrable, y cuando fui a atacar se tapó con los brazos.

Aitor- Eh, eh! Que no lo digo por Silvia, era una idea general! Que estamos nominados los tres ( Señalándonos )

Me volví a apoyar en el lavabo. Empezaba a estar tan cabreada que me sentía hasta mal y todo. Mientras el chivato seguía pitando, me abaniqué un poco con la mano. Lucas me tocó el hombro.

Lucas- Estás bien?

Pepa- No… si bien estoy… el que va a estar mal va a ser él, que es que me lo veo venir… va a venir aquí a joderme y a profanar mi madriguera, y yo me voy a cabrear, y me voy a poner a arrancar cabezas, y esto va a parecer Sleepy Hollow y…

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Lucas- Mira, en estos momentos todos somos Pepa

Le miré.

Lucas- Este cabrón ha venido aquí a jodernos a todos con su cara de niño bonito, y por si no te has dado cuenta Sara y Paula están igual de fascinadas con él… es lo contrario a nosotros, admitámoslo! Es educado, fino, habla bien…

Aitor- Un comemierda, vaya…

Lucas- Sí! Pero a ellas parece que les gusta eso… así que Pepa, en estos momentos están en peligro nuestras tres madrigueras, eso es así.

Asentí lentamente, tenía razón… aunque tenía mayor afinidad con Silvia, Ángel parecía haberles llegado a todas… así que a cualquiera le podía tocar la papeleta.

Aitor- Pues está claro lo que hay que hacer ( Sonrió )

Pepa- Ah sí? Pues no sé como vamos a hacer nada sin que nuestras chicas nos corten la cabeza por ello, sabes?

Aitor- Es muy simple…

Lucas- ilumínanos

Aitor- A ver… llevamos años haciendo putadas al Loren, y a otros muchos otros, y casi siempre desde el anonimato, no? ( asentimos ) Estamos entrenados! Aquí hay una comadreja, encantada con el hábitat que le ha tocao, dispuesta a colarse en nuestras madrigueras… no?

Pepa- Aitor, déjate de mierdas que me estás poniendo nerviosa y suéltalo

Aitor- Joder, está claro! Si la comadreja está tan a gusto aquí… hay que joderle el hábitat! Si nos cargamos su hábitat convirtiéndolo en un infierno, en dos días… ( Silbó ) de vuelta a Madrid

Pepa- Ya, muy bien, muy original ( sarcástica )… repito, y si nos pillan?

Lucas- Bueno Pepa.. es eso, o arriesgarnos a que se zumben a nuestras parientas… yo lo veo claro…

Pepa- Ya, pero es que es EL PRIMO DE SILVIA, de Lola… a parte de sobrino de Don Lorenzo! A vosotros no os va a pasar nada, pero es que a mi me exilian!

Aitor- Bueno, y qué vas a hacer? Cruzarte de brazos hasta que le hagan un butrón a Silvia?

" Pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Aitor- Ya decía yo…

Lucas- Chicos, tenemos unos días hasta que la comadreja emigre a nuestro territorio… así que a pensar!


	5. Confiesa

*CAP.4: "CONFIESA"*

PEPA

Sentada en clase junto a Aitor, tras finalizar la clase que estábamos dando, comencé a darle vueltas al boli haciéndolo girar sobre la mesa. Teníamos una semana para pensar en cómo echar a la comadreja de nuestro territorio… lástima que no pudiéramos utilizar la opción de espantarla con fuego, como se hacía en la vida real…

En esas, Silvia se levantó de su sitio y vino hasta a mí dando saltitos estilo Heydi. Al llegar a mi altura, se dobló un poco sobre sí misma, y pasando sus brazos por mi cuello, dejó un suave beso en éste.

Silvia- Hola!

Los ojos le brillaban. Estaba realmente feliz, no sabía si por estar conmigo en ese momento, si por Ángel… o por las dos cosas, pero no me sentía capaz de romperle la ilusión … vale que me había comprometido a hacerlo en un plazo de una semana, pero porque era necesario para nuestra relación… era mí madriguera!

Promesas a parte, en ese momento no pude chafarle la alegría que llevaba encima, simplemente no me podía resistir a esa cara de felicidad… así que tuve que hacer el papelón.

Pepa- Hola princesa ( Sonriendo levemente ) Te veo feliz

Silvia- Pues claro!

Se acercó a mi y me besó en los labios, se separó unos centímetros. Me acariciaba la cara mientras hablaba, mirándome con adoración.

Silvia- Es que con la llegada de Ángel ahora tengo a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida conmigo…

Hice una mueca. No tenía muy claro como tomarme aquello. Lentamente se acercó, y después de besar mi oído susurró.

Silvia- Bueno, a ti te quiero más, pero no lo digas

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, cuando se separó de mi oído pude ver que me respondía de la misma forma. Pasó su dedo por el tabique de mi nariz, y me dio un suave golpecito cariñoso en la punta de esta. Después, aprovechando que Soraya entraba en clase, volvió a su sitio.

Miré a Aitor, el cual ya me esperaba con una ceja levantada.

Pepa- Esto… Aitor… ( Con cara de pena )

Aitor- No

Pepa- Pero es que…!

Aitor- No! Ya lo he visto, y sí, que ha puesto unas caras muy monas, una voz muy tierna… pero no! Tú sabes lo que está en peligro!

Pepa- No le puedo hacer eso, pobrecilla…

Aitor- Pepa… ( Se acercó a mí ) Qué prefieres, sacar al pavisoso de su vida… o que él te saque a ti de la suya ? ( Señalando a Silvia )

Tragué saliva… la respuesta estaba clara. No me soportaba, de verdad que no… por qué de pronto era tan buena, tan… por qué ahora sí tenía alma ? Putos sentimientos…

… …

Un par de días después, nuestras ideas sobre como echar a la comadreja ya estaban cogiendo forma… pero ese problema era a largo plazo. Ahora tenía otro más grande, que reclamaba toda mi astucia.

Y es que… como esquivas a tu novia cuando te pide guerra?...

Pues con mucho arte…

Corrí por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que llegué al baño de chicas, me metí en él casi de cabeza asustando a las que estaban dentro, y cerré la puerta a mi espalda.

Paula- Joder! Pepa! Que me estaba repasando el rímel y casi me hago un pincho moruno de ojo

Pepa- Shhh! ( Colocando un dedo en mis labios )

Sara- Pero qué hac..?

Pepa- Shhhh!

Me apoyé contra la puerta de espaldas, jadeante… hasta que oí que los pasos que sonaban tan cerca, se alejaban pasando de largo. Suspiré aliviada, apoyando la cabeza en la puerta.

Paula- Pero qué te pica? ( susurrando ) De quien huyes?

Sara- Otra vez te persigue la bibliotecaria? Pepa, ya van tres veces este año, cuantas veces más vas a hacerle la broma de entrar a voces en la biblioteca con la capucha puesta a modo atracador? Un día le va a dar un paro a esa mujer, eh?

Paula- Bueno, por lo menos no le habrás hecho la del año pasado, no?

Sara- Cual de ellas? ( perdida )

Paula- Pues un día que estaba yo estudiando filosofía en la biblioteca, y entró esta energúmena encapuchada al grito de " Arriba las manos y abajo las bragas! "

Las dos rompieron en carcajadas ante ese recuerdo, yo también lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque me sentía como una gacela huyendo de su depredador.

Pepa- Que no es eso!

Me aparté de la puerta y caminé hasta ellas.

Sara- Entonces? Le has vuelto a poner chinchetas a la silla de Don Lorenzo? ( Negué ) Secuestrado al perro del bedel? ( Negué ) Activado la alarma anti incendios?

Pepa- Que no!

Paula- Pues de alguien estás huyendo!

No quería contárselo, más que nada porque me iban a abroncar, estaba segura… pero dada su profesionalidad en cuanto a marujeos, me lo iban a acabar sacando si o sí. Así que…

Pepa- De Silvia…

Me miraron impactadas.

Paula- Te ha pillao mirándole el culo a otra?

Sara- Te has propasado metiéndole mano!

Suspiré.

Pepa- Ojalá…

Paula- Como que ojalá? Ves como tenía yo razón, Sara? No sólo les gusta que las miremos echando calicuetes, sino que encima a esta le mola que la novia le pille mirando culos ajenos, que fuerte…

Pepa- Que no es eso, idiota! ( Colleja ) Lo decía por lo que ha dicho Sara

Entonces sí que se quedaron descolocadas.

Sara- A ver… explícate porque yo estoy perdidísima ya…

Pepa- Prometerme que no vais a decir nada, sé que para vosotras eso es un desafío muy grande, pero tenéis que prometerlo

Paula- Bueno… verás, qué pasa ahora?

Pepa- Pues…

FLASHBACK*

Aquella tarde Lola y Paco habían salido llevándose a Ari con ellos. Silvia y yo estábamos tumbadas en mi cama, abrazadas, hablando.

Inocente de mí, pensé que no íbamos a llegar a nada más, me lo tomé como un momento de complicidad, ella y yo hablando de cosas intrascendentes… pero no, me equivoqué claramente.

Silvia movió su cabeza, que estaba colocada en mi pecho, y la puso a la altura de mi cara. Empezó a sonreírme sospechosamente mientras me miraba. Nos besamos calmadamente durante unos minutos, pero aquella sonrisa no desaparecía… y a mí ya se me estaba empezando a meter el miedo en el cuerpo.

Cambió su posición para sentarse sobre mí.

Pepa- ( Ala… date por jodida… es que a quien se le ocurre, con la apuesta de por medio y te metes con ella a solas en tu habitación… en la cama, si es que eres tonta… tonta! )

Comenzó a regar mi cara de besos mientras descendía por ella. Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros, con intención de descender… pero estuve rápida, bajo una falsa apariencia de romanticismo, sujeté sus manos con las mías y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

Pepa- ( Bien! Así bien… las manitas quietas y encima quedo de puta madre )

Por unos segundos me sentí aliviada, hasta que sentí sus labios jugando con mi cuello. Tenía que parar eso.

Pepa- Si…Silvia ( Atontada, achinando los ojos )

Silvia- hm? ( Sin parar )

Pepa- Te… te apetece ver u…una peli?

Rió suavemente escondida en mi cuello.

Silvia- Me apetece más otras cosa

Abrí los ojos.

Pepa- ( Madre mía… y esta desde cuando es tan lanzada? Se tiene que poner en ese plan ahora! Ahora que no puedo hacer nada… es que todo me pasa a mí… )

Debido a mi atontamiento, consiguió soltarse de una de mis manos. La bajó por mi torso acariciándolo lentamente por encima de la ropa, y después la metió debajo de la camiseta. Intentaba pensar algún plan de escape, pero su lengua en mi cuello y sus dedos trazando círculos alrededor de mi ombligo me lo estaban poniendo difícil.

Mis ojos se achinaban solos, la respiración se aceleraba sin permiso. Tragué saliva con fuerza, y volví al ataque ( Con muchas menos fuerzas que antes ).

Pepa- Ta…también pod..podemos ir a dar una vuelta o…o algo…

Silvia- Me quedo con el " o algo " ( Riendo )

Miré la consola. Esa podía ser mi salvación, quizá pudiera distraerla echando un partido a la play.

Pepa- O podemos echar un…

Subió la cabeza súbitamente cortándome a mitad de la frase, y con una mirada traviesa que me cortó la respiración, dijo :

Silvia- Echar un qué…?

Pepa- …partido! Un partido!

Negó con la cabeza sonríente.

Silvia- No me vaciles, anda

Pepa- ( Nada, que no, que esta hoy quiere guerra y por sus huevos que la hay. Pero por qué tengo tan mala suerte? Con lo recatada que era antes y ahora como si fuera la conejita playboy la tía… haz algo! )

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no sabía qué pretendía conseguir con eso, pero lo hice. Silvia fue subiendo mi camiseta, hasta que prácticamente me vi obligada a quitármela. Empezó a bajar a besos por mi estómago hasta llegar al ombligo y rodearlo con la lengua.

Pepa- ( Bueno, esto ya es un polvo inminente… alerta roja, mayday, MAYDAY! Qué hago? Piensa en cosas que no te exciten… igual si ve que no tengo la tarde tonta, se para… )

Entre tanto, Silvia volvió a subir por mi cuerpo. Desabrochó mi sujetador, dejándome aún más indefensa. Apreté los puños cuando sentí sus labios entreteniéndose con uno de mis pechos.

Pepa- ( Con el número uno, Casillas… con el dos Carvalho… con el tres Pepe… con el cuatro Ramos… con el cincooo…la virgen! )

Había aguantado las succiones sin casi enterarme, pero uno de los mordiscos me sacó de aquel oasis. Un jadeo bastante audible se escapó de mis labios, lo que hizo que Silvia le pusiera más entusiasmo al asunto aumentando la velocidad. Sentía sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo mientras tanto.

Pepa- ( Cosas que no exciten, cosas que no exciten! Don Lorenzo! Eso es! Esa imagen es el antimorbo… piensa, Don Lorenzo en pijama…)

Un mordisco, y otro jadeo más intenso. Me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, mis manos se enredaron en su pelo involuntariamente.

Pepa- ( Don Lorenzo en la ducha! Don Lorenzo desnudo! Diossssssssssss… qué asco! )

Mis caras de placer se intercalaban con mis caras de máxima grima absoluta. Una de las manos de Silvia descendió lentamente desde mi estómago hasta el borde de mi ropa interior, que sobresalía por encima de mis pantalones. Cuando empezó a colarse por ella, sentí que era el fin hasta que…

" Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Pepa- ( Gracias a Dios! )

Silvia se separó de mi cuerpo, mirándome con una cara que era un poema.

Pepa- Qué? No lo puedo evitar…

Silvia- Pepa, te lo podrías quitar para hacerlo, me acabas de cortar el rollo

Pepa- Ah, o sea, no me dejas quitármelo en clase y ahora sí?

Silvia- Cariño, no es lo mismo. Si te suena ahora ya sé por qué es, no crees?

Me abroché el sujetador rápidamente, tenía que aprovechar la brecha que se había abierto. Me la quité de encima y me levanté de la cama.

Silvia- Qué haces? Dónde vas?

Pepa- Nada, si se te ha cortado el rollo, pues se te ha cortado, qué le vamos a hacer ( Nerviosa )

De verdad que si las miradas matasen, en ese momento hubiera muerto siete veces por lo menos. Dejó su cara de asesina, y se acercó hasta el borde de la cama a gatas. Mientras yo intentaba atinar con el cierre por los nervios, ella colocó una de sus manos en mi estómago, acariciándolo, y empezó a besar mi oído.

Mis manos dejaron lo que estaba haciendo, quedándome bloqueada. Su lengua empezó a recorrer mi oreja, y yo me estaba empezando a sentir morir otra vez. Bajó su mano de nuevo al borde de mis pantalones para seguir lo que estaba haciendo y…

" Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi! "

Había odiado ese cacharro con todas mis fuerzas, pero en aquel momento me dieron ganas de comérmelo a besos. Silvia se apartó de mí chistando, molesta.

Silvia – Pepa, así no se puede! Quítatelo! ( Tirando de él )

Pepa- No, no! ( Intentando frenarla ) No se puede interrumpir la terapia, tú lo dijiste!

Silvia- Bueno, pero hacemos una excepción.

Se acercó a mi oído peligrosamente y susurró.

Silvia- Te lo quitas, y así podríamos…

Pepa- Llamar a esta gente!

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Me miró desconcertada.

Pepa- Podríamos llamar a Paula y…

Silvia- A Paula? Y qué pinta Paula aquí ahora mismo?

Pepa- Uy, muchísimo! Llorando me llamó el otro día! Tú sabes lo mal que lo está pasando con Aitor y el tema cama? ( Con los brazos en jarra )

Su cara de desconcierto aumentó.

Pepa- Ah, que no lo sabes? ( Falsamente ofendida ) Qué fuerte Silvia, y tú dices que eres su amiga? Que huevos tienes pelirroja

Silvia- Yo no sabía que… ( Entristecida )

Pepa- Claro, no lo sabías!

Silvia- Pues.. pues no, Pepa… yo creía que estaban bien… ( Preocupada )

Pepa- Ya, claro. Pues el " creí que… " y el " pensé que…", son amigos del tonteque. Así no, eh Silvia? Así no, las amistades hay que cuidarlas, no pasárselas por el forro de los cojones

Abrió mucho los ojos, acompañándolos con una cara de tristeza y preocupación.

Silvia- Lo siento, yo no…

Pepa- Pues menos pico y más pala! Claro, pasamos de los amigos y así nos luce el pelo luego, me has decepcionao eh? Me has decepcionao, que lo sepas! ( Apuntándola con un dedo )

Silvia- Pero Pepa…!

Me giré rápidamente. Vaya bronca le acababa de echar así porque sí a la pobre… de espaldas, cuando no me pudo ver, cambié mi cara de ofendida a una de alivio. Por los pelos…

Fui hasta el escritorio a coger mi móvil y desaparecí por la puerta, tras ponerle la guinda al asunto.

Pepa- No, no te muevas eh? Que ya la llamo yo. Y ahí se queda la tía, que felicidad!

Silvia- Pepa! Espera! ( Bajándose de la cama )

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Se miraron entre ellas un par de veces y luego a mí.

Sara- Pepa

Pepa- Si?

Sara- Eres gilipollas

Bufé. Tampoco esperaba que me entendieran sin saber el motivo.

Paula- Aaanda, claro, ahora entiendo el numerito de ayer! ( Fusilándome con la mirada )

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

Sara- Qué numerito?

Paula- El que me hizo montar esta! Que estaba yo tan tranquila en mi casa, viendo Dora la exploradora y…

Sara- Dora la exploradora?

Paula- Sí, y entonces…

Siguió como si nada. Esa chica era un misterio.

Paula-… se presentaron estas dos en la puerta de mi casa, y me obligaron a ir con ellas a un parque a contar mis penas.

Pepa- Joe Paula, que era necesario

Paula- También era necesario que me pellizcaras el brazo mientras tanto?!

Intenté disimular mi risa, la verdad es que no lo fue.

Pepa- Necesitaba que lloraras un poco! Si no Silvia no se lo iba a tragar!

Paula- No, es que esa es otra, a estas alturas ya todo el instituto tiene que saber que soy como la virgen maría.

Sara la miró sin entender.

Paula- Casta y pura todavía ( Aclarándoselo )

Sara- Ah… No jodas? Que tú y Aitor noo…? ( uniendo los dedos )

Paula- Pues no. Pero vamos, ya te lo cuento yo antes de que Pepa lo suelte a voces con un megáfono en medio del pasillo

Me acerqué a ella para hacerle un par de carantoñas, estaba segura de que así me perdonaría. La abracé mientras le ponía vocecitas.

Pepa- Enana… perdóname… fue una alerta roja, no sabía qué hacer…

Paula- No, no te perdono, no se te puede contar nada!

Pepa- Andaaa…

Paula- Que no!

Empecé a darle besos en la mejilla… hasta que se le escapó la risa tontorrona.

Paula- Bueno, vale, te perdono ( Embobada )

Me separé de ella sonriendo triunfalmente. Era irresistible.

Sara- Bueno… y a todo esto, a cuento de qué haces esa gilipollez de rehuírla? Porque no lo entiendo

Pepa- Es que es un poco largo de explicar…

Sara- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ambas se cruzaron de brazos, mirándome sonrientes. A veces parecían clones.

Pepa- Otro día os lo cuento

Intenté esquivarles la mirada, pero de nada sirvió. Paula caminó hasta a mí, me cogió de la cara y me miró profundamente a los ojos.

Paula- Por falta de ganas no es… Eh! Mírame! ( Lo hice ) Por un enfado… tampoco.

Siguió analizándome. Intenté escaparme, pero la súper marujona dos ( Sara ) me sujetó por la espalda para que no me moviera.

Paula- No es por algo que has visto… ( Concentrada ) … es por algo que has hecho!

Tragué saliva.

Paula- Pepa… en tus ojos veo un rastro de culpabilidad y estupidez infinita…

Se separó de mí, y llevándose unas manos a las sienes empezó a procesar los datos.

Sara- Veredicto?

Paula- Ha hecho una apuesta con sus amigotes! ( Acusadora )

Pepa- Qué? Que no! ( Nerviosa )

Paula- Sí! La has hecho, la has hecho!

Pepa- Quien te lo ha dicho? Ha sido Aitor, no?

Sara- Pepa! ( Sorprendida )

Paula- Ahá! No me lo había dicho nadie, te acabas de cavar tu propia tumba solita!

Me solté de Sara y caminé unos pasos con las manos en la cara.

Paula- Cómo se declara la acusada?

Dudé unos segundos. Me aparté las manos de la cara y…

Pepa- …culpable

Sara- Pero… Pepa!

Paula- Lo sabía! ( Estiró su puño en señal de victoria ) Toma ya! Que lista soy!

Sara- Cómo se te ocurre? Tú sabes cómo se va a sentir Silvia si se entera de todo esto? Y todo por reírte con esos dos idiotas, que no tienen otro nombre! ( Dolida )

Paula- Y Paula se alza con la victoria una vez más, frente a un público enloquecido que aclama su nombre… " Paaaaaaula, Paaaaaaaula…"… ( Prendiendo un mechero imaginario )

Pepa- No, por favor, no le digas nada!

Sara- Y qué quieres? Que apueste yo también?

Paula- Gracias, gracias! Quiero dedicarle esta nueva victoria a toda la gente que me ha seguido y… ( Con un micrófono imaginario )

Pepa- A ver… sé que suena horrible, que suena a que me estoy cachondeando de ella pero no es así, de verdad que no… tengo un motivo.

Era verdad. Lo tenía, después de haber pensado mucho aquellos días.. había encontrado un motivo de peso por el que hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y desde luego que no era reírme de nadie.

Sara me miró seriamente… y pudo ver en mis ojos y en mi gesto triste que no mentía.

Pepa- Por favor… os lo explicaré, sólo dadme tiempo… y no le digáis nada… no quiero que se sienta mal… sólo… tengo que pensar cómo voy a decírselo, no quiero hacerla daño… ( Entristecida )

Sara- Está bien… pero, que es, Pepa? Me estás asustando

Negué con la cabeza, necesitaba tiempo. Ella pareció entenderlo. Se acercó a mí y me acarició un brazo en señal de aprobación. Tras eso, le sonreí y me metí en uno de los baños.

SARA

Aquello me había dejado muy preocupada… tanto le había afectado lo de Ángel o…? Había algo más? No entendía qué podía haber pasado, pero la forma en que dijo lo que dijo… me sonó a que iba a dejar a Silvia… y me asusté.

Paula- No, no… de verdad, los autógrafos después, en la rueda de prensa!

Ella seguía a su rollo, una vez que se metía en su mundo feliz, no había manera de sacarla de allí donde estuviera. Seguía dirigiéndose a… " Su público ".

Sara- Paula…

Paula- No, no, entrevistas tampoco! De verdad!

Sara- Paula! ( zarandeándola )

Paula- Bueno, venga, una declaración corta sí. Estoy muy feliz con mi trabajo, muy contenta, y no tengo tiempo para novios!

Sara- Paula!

Le asesté un golpecito en la cabeza. Me miró fastidiada.

Paula- Ay! Qué?

Sara- Que vuelvas! A caso no has oído que..?

Paula- Sí, sí, que ha hecho lo que ha hecho por otras razones, que le demos tiempo y que no le digamos nada a Silvia

Aluciné. Totalmente.

Sara- Pero… pero si estabas… tú… como has…?

Paula- Puedo estar a más de cuatro conversaciones a la vez! Me lo enseñó mi madre ( Sonriendo ) Quizá algún día te diga cómo…

Se cruzó los brazos con autosuficiencia. Empezaba a pensar que tenía algún tipo de poder, porque aquello ya no era normal.

Sara- Pero… como has podido ver que había hecho una apuesta? Yo nunca lo habría adivinado…

Me miró misteriosa.

Paula- Es que a veces oigo las mentes de los demás pensar…

Susurró aquello con una voz que me puso la piel de gallina.

Sara- Qué…? ( Boquiabierta )

Y entonces empezó a reírse, controlando que Pepa no la oyera.

Paula- Eso, y que me lo dijo Aitor, yo he apostado 20 euros a que Silvia se la zumba antes del martes a segunda hora

Lo dicho. En ese pueblo no había nadie normal.


	6. Cambio de papeles

*CAP.5: "CAMBIO DE PAPELES"*

SILVIA

Avancé por los pasillos en busca de Pepa. O yo estaba muy loca, o me había parecido verla en la entrada cuando llegué… pensé que quizá no era ella, porque después de " verme " había salido pitando. Pasé de largo la puerta del baño.

Silvia- Qué raro… al final me voy a tener que poner gafas

Después de una última exploración visual al pasillo, decidí darme por vencida. Volví sobre mis pasos y entré al baño.

Paula- Ah… hola SILVIA!

Sonreí extrañada.

Silvia- Hola Paula… por qué me chillas? ( Sonriendo )

Me acerqué a Sara después de sonreírle, y nos saludamos cariñosamente. Tras eso, me apoyé en el lavabo de brazos cruzados. Pretendía iniciar una conversación, pero mis dos amigas parecían como alteradas por mi presencia.

Silvia- Os pasa algo?

Paula- Algo? A nosotras? No! Por qué? Por qué nos tendría que pasar algo, eh? A caso insinúas que ocultamos algo? Y a ti? A ti qué te pasa, eh?! ( Alterada )

Me incorporé con cara de póker… vale que Paula siempre había sido así de rara, pero esa mañana parecía haber alterado la dosis de lo que se tomara todas las mañanas. Sara le dio un disimulado codazo, y me sonrió.

Sara- No pasa nada… es que estábamos aquí hablando sobre sus problemas de cama!

Paula bufó.

Paula- Ala, otra! Si no sacan el tema revientan, oye

Silvia- Estás bien? ( Acariciando su brazo )

Paula- Sí.. bueno no, no sé… la verdad es que la relación se está volviendo más bien fría por la falta deee… ya sabéis…

Silvia- Bueno, tampoco es para eso… por qué no lo habláis?

Paula- Porque me da vergüenza… ( Cabizbaja )

Sara- No te tiene que dar vergüenza, si no estás preparada pues…

Paula- No! ( La cortó ) Es que… yo creo que sí que lo estoy, pero me da un poco de… miedo, dar el paso… o vergüenza, no sé!

Silvia- Tú? Vergüenza?

Sara y yo reímos.

Silvia- Paula, tu… haz lo que sientas, si sientes que es el momento, pues… simplemente, hazlo. La primera vez con Pepa… no sé si estaba preparada o no, simplemente sentí algo… y lo hice

Sonreí embobada por aquellos recuerdos, la noche en la que, contra todo pronóstico, fui yo la que me lancé a sus brazos.

Paula- Ya claro, qué lista, es que si mi novia fuera Pepa me habría quedado con las bragas por los tobillos al segundo día!

Esa vez no dije nada, no intenté hacerle entrar en razón, agredirla… simplemente la obsequié con mi peor mirada fulminante. Pocas veces había puesto aquella mirada, pero por la cara que se le puso a Paula, supe que había surtido efecto. Recogió la mochila del lavabo nerviosa… y salió por la puerta sin más, entre sonrisitas de clemencia.

Miré a Sara… ésta tan solo puso los ojos en blanco, me acarició el brazo a modo " Te entiendo " y salió por la puerta detrás de ella. Una vez desaparecida de mi vista la acosadora particular de mi novia, me giré sobre mí misma y me miré al espejo.

Apoyada sobre el lavabo, con cara de enfado por lo que tenía que aguantar, resoplé.

Silvia- Vamos… no me digas ( Enfadada )

Una de las puertas de las cabinas individuales, se abrió a mi espalda. De ella salió Pepa con cara de tranquilidad total… hasta que me subió la cabeza.

Pepa- Hostias…! ( Murmuró con cara de susto )

No entendí lo que había dicho, vi como se giraba rápidamente para volver a entrar.

Silvia- Pepa!

Ni caso, fue a cerrar la puerta, pero me interpuse. Puso una gran cara de sorpresa.

Pepa- Coño, pelirroja! Que no te había visto!

En ese momento no entendía lo obvio, estaba huyendo de mí descaradamente… pero qué puedo decir, era inocente y no pensaba mal.

Sonreí creyéndome aquello y, abriendo del todo la puerta, me acerqué a ella para besarla.

Silvia- Hola ( Feliz ) Te estaba buscando

Pepa- Pues ya ves… me has encontrado ( Sonriendo falsamente ) Qué cosas eh? Con lo grande que es el instituto…

Silvia- Ya ( Feliz )

Volví a besarla y me separé, sin dejar de rodearla con mis brazos.

Silvia- Oye, antes me ha parecido verte en la puerta del instituto

Pepa- A mí?

Silvia- Sí… y me ha parecido ver que salías corriendo después de chocarte con la puerta ( Extrañada )

Pepa- Yo? Que va, sería otra

Conforme con aquella respuesta, cerré los ojos y le puse los labios para que me besara… me besó rápidamente en la mejilla y salió de la cabina. Si hubiera puesto un poquito de atención me hubiera dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba… Pepa Miranda no queriendo meterme mano? Más que raro… pero estaba tan feliz, en mi pompa, que ni me inmutaba... lo atribuí a la estupidez transitoria que es el amor.

Escuché como Pepa echaba aire sonoramente mientras se echaba agua por la nuca. Me acerqué a ella por la espalda sonriendo juguetona.

PEPA

Me pasé agua por la nuca… de normal era bastante sencillo excitarme, era una bomba de relojería constante… pero desde que sabía que apenas podía tocarla a menos que quisiera echarlo todo a perder estrepitosamente… estaba empezando a pensar que lo de ser una enferma sexual iba a ser cierto.

Sólo con los recuerdos de la tarde anterior, y la cercanía de ese momento en el baño… ya estaba empezando a pasar calor.

Pepa- ( Es que hay que joderse oye, mira que es grande el instituto… me siento en un pajar y me clavo la aguja )

Intenté calmarme… pero claro, para qué? Para que Silvia se acercara por mi espalda y me soltara un azote en el culo… vamos, para nada.

Me incorporé rápidamente y me di la vuelta.

Pepa- Pero qué haces? ( Nerviosa )

Silvia- Tú qué crees? ( Sonriente )

Se pegó totalmente a mí y comenzó con otro sobeteo … y yo no creía estar preparada para soportarlo una vez más. Silvia se entretuvo torturando mi cuello con sus labios y empezando a colar sus manos bajo mi camiseta, podía notar como pasaba el filo de sus uñas por mis costados.

Pepa- ( Joder… que hoy tampoco me libro, ha venido guerrera la niña… ) Silvia, que nos pueden ver… que puede venir tu padre y…

Mordió mi cuello a la vez que clavó levemente sus uñas en mi piel.

Pepa- …Dios! ( Yo de verdad que no me lo explico… qué coño desayuna ésta ahora por las mañanas? )

Subí la cara todo lo que pude estirando mi cuello para intentar que no llegase… y de nada sirvió… bueno, sí, sirvió para que me levantara la camiseta poco a poco y empezara a repartir besos por mi escote.

Tiró de mi ropa haciendo que bajara la cabeza. Ladeó la suya y capturó mi oreja entre sus dientes suavemente.

Pepa- Sil… ( Atontada )

Bajó por mi cara hasta llegar nuevamente a mi cuello, empezando a lamerlo.

Pepa- ( Hay que hacer algo, tengo que ahuyentarla! )

No estuve orgullosa de ello ( Bueno, quizá un poco sí ), pero no tenía otra escapatoria… era eso, o dejarme cazar en ese baño… y no podía ser. Así que, mientras Silvia se comía mi cuello sensualmente… yo me tiré el mayor eructo que fui capaz de reproducir.

La reacción no se hizo esperar demasiado. Silvia se quedó inmóvil unos pocos segundos…supuse que estaba intentando creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

Silvia- Pero qué…? ( Asqueada ) Te acabas de tirar un…eructo?!

Pepa- Se me ha escapao…

Silvia- Qué asco Pepa

Me miró con cara de desagrado ( Y algo de enfado ), y se giró para salir por la puerta…

Pepa- Joe Sil, es que me he desayunao un cacho de morcilla que sobró de ayer y…

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente,, y antes de salir por la puerta me sentenció con cara de asco, mirándome d arriba abajo.

Silvia- Desde luego que la confianza da asco… ( Se giró hacia la puerta ) casi se rompe la garganta, será cerda la tía!

Pepa- Pero no te enfades! Que las cosas de la naturaleza no se controlan! Sil!

Y lo siguiente fue un portazo. Suspiré aliviada y contraje el codo en señal de victoria.

Pepa- Toma! Prueba superada!

… …

Se sucedieron unos cuantos días más con la misma mecánica… es decir, Silvia iba acosándome constantemente, y yo me inventaba mil formas de esquivarla. Al principio no pareció afectarle demasiado… pero llegó un momento en el que la sequía a la que le estaba sometiendo, empezó a afectarle al humor seriamente.

También era verdad que en momentos de urgencia, tuve que recurrir a las insolencias para quitármela de encima… sobre todo aquella tardE en la que estuvimos solas en mi casa ( Aunque con Ari pululando ).

FLASHBACK*

Me encaminé hacia mi habitación, con Silvia esperándome en el salón, en busca de una película para verla juntas. Ari estaba en la planta de arriba jugando a saber a qué. Agradecí su presencia, pensé que gracias a eso no tendría que armar ninguna de las mías para esquivar a Silvia.

Me estiré para rebuscar en la estantería que estaba por encima del escritorio… y entonces noté un cuerpo pegarse a mi espalda. Entonces supe que me había equivocado con mis teorías sobre la contención.

Pepa- Sil…

Silvia- Shh

Sus manos se colaron bajo la tela de mi camiseta, erizando mi piel. Me mordí el labio y suspiré… intenté pensar alguna forma de librarme, pero sabía que estaba al límite, que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más ese juego. Sus manos ascendieeron directamente hasta mis pechos, los cuales empezó a masajear mientras mordía mi oreja.

Pepa- Silv…Silvia, que está la niña…

Silvia- Está arriba

Una de sus manos fue bajando por mi estómago hasta colarse bajo mis pantalones. Me vi perdida, iba directa al tema. Perdí momentáneamente el razonamiento cuando empezó a acariciarme por encima de la tela. Suspiré, para luego jadear cuando sus caricias se hicieron más notables… la escuchaba suspirar en mi oído.

Bajé las manos y las apoyé contra la mesa, apretándolas con fuerza. Sus dedos fueron a colarse bajo la tela… y me giré.

Pepa- Silvia, en serio, que puede bajar y vernos y…

Y nada, porque al instante se lanzó sobre mis labios. No pude evitar continuar el beso, que cada vez se tornaba más pasional, sobre todo después de que lo profundizara. Apartó sus labios para posarlos sobre mi cuello y comenzar con las succiones mientras su mano volvía otra vez dentro d mi pantalón.

Subí la cabeza con los ojos medio cerrados, suspirando… y me acordé de lo que debía acordarme, así que intenté evitarlo.

Pepa- Silvia que… ( Suspiré ) que… no me apetece

La mano que navegaba dentro d mis pantalones hizo una presión sobre mi sexo. Jadeé intensamente… eso, sumado a mi excitación palpable le dieron motivos de más para decir…

Silvia- Ya ( Sonriendo )

Volvió a mi cuello para mordisquarlo. Estaba visto que la lógica no me iba a funcionar con ella… así que sólo quedaban las insolencias.

Pepa- ( Suéltale una bordería de las tuyas! )

Otra presión, otro jadeo… menos razón. Tartamudeé varias veces antes de poder decir nada.

Pepa- E…eeeh…Silvia

Silvia- Hm?

Pepa- La falda que llevas hoy no me gusta nada

Se paró durante unos segundos… pero siguió a lo suyo tomándose a broma mi comentario.

Tuve que insistir pese a que no lo pensaba.

Pepa- N…noo, en serio… es horrorosa

Separó sus labios d mi cuello unos centímetros, y con una voz que denotaba una serie advertencia dijo…

Silvia- Pepa, cuidado…

Siguió a lo suyo. Alteré el tono de mi voz a un falso enfado.

Pepa- No, es que hoy me apetece discutir!

Silvia- Bueno, pues a mí no ( Siguiendo a lo suyo )

Bufé impotente. Necesitaba un golpe mejor…

Pepa- Es que si la falda es hortera, pues es hortera…

Bingo. Frenó de golpe. Si había algo que le podía doler, es que se metieran con su estética… y calificarla de hortera era una seria ofensa. Sonreí tímidamente consciente de la victoria.

Pepa- ( Ahora, ahora… )

Poco a poco, se separó de mí hasta que la distancia lee permitió otorgarme una mirada de hielo y una cara de cabreo descomunal.

Aquella tarde los gritos que me metió se escucharon hasta en su casa… y me costó Dios, ayuda, y muchos arrumacos que me perdonara.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

No sabía cuánto más iba a poder aguantar ese juego, y sólo habían pasado un par de semanas a lo sumo. Mientras que Silvia tenía el humor aún peor que el de su padre, que ya era decir, yo me iba derritiendo por las esquinas. Las cosas eran así, no estaba acostumbrada para nada a estar tanto tiempo sin sexo… y claro, si a eso le añadíamos los constantes magreos a los que me sometía la pelirroja, pues…

Aquella mañana, viernes al fin, nos encontrábamos Lucas, Aitor y yo sentados en el césped del muro, a esperas de que empezara la primera hora de clase. Como siempre, estábamos dándole al fumque.

Pepa- Pásamelo ( extendiendo la mano )

Lucas- Tú no lo habías dejado?

Aitor- replantea la pregunta… tu novia no te había obligado a dejarlo?

Alcé una ceja mirándole.

Pepa- Aitor, no me calientes ya desde por la mañana, eh?

Lucas decidió no alterar más el ambiente, y me lo pasó. Eché el humo con cara de gloria bendita. Ellos dos rieron.

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Lucas- Que vaya caras que pones, parece que estées… ( Con tonito )

Pepa- Mira, no me hables del tema, no me hables… vale?

Aitor- Cómo llevas la apuesta ? ( Riendo )

Pepa- Pues mal, la llevo muy mal ( rieron )… pero la llevo! Soy una mujer de palabra

Aitor- Y por lo que se ve, una mujer desesperada a estas alturas

Empecé a sentirme picada.

Pepa- Ya, bueno… por lo menos yo estoy a dos velas por voluntad propia, no porque me lo impongan

Aitor cazó la indirecta perfectamente poniéndose un punto en la boca, mientras que Lucas se reía sonoramente. Quizá nos estábamos pasando con él respecto a eso, pero era su culpa, siempre me estaba tocando las narices.

Lucas abrió la boca para decir algo… algo que yo no escuché, porque la perspectiva de una chica en minifalda pasando por delante de nosotros, me nubló la visión. La seguí atentamente con la mirada y la boca medio abierta… esa era otra, desde que estaba así veía sexo por todas partes. Ni si quiera me estaba fijando en la chica en sí, ya que todo lo que imaginaba mi mente era a Silvia.

La chica en cuestión se acercó hasta nosotros y se apoyó sobre el muro dejando a la vista su escote. Clavé mi mirada en él… y de pronto esa chica era Silvia,… Silvia con un escotazo del quince, Silvia sonriéndome provocadoramente y…

Chica- Ehh! ( chascando sus dedos )

Desperté del trance.

Pepa- Q… qué? ( atontada )

La chica sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y negó con la cabeza. Genial, si ya tenía fama de asalta-niñas por todo el instituto, ahora también la tendría de enferma… y lo peor es que ni siquiera me estaba fijando en esa chica en cuestión.

Chica/ Silvia- Tú y yo, nos vemos luego? ( mordiéndose el labio )

Dijo aquello con una voz más que provocadora. Sentí el calor bajando por mi cuerpo, sonreí estúpidamente a la ficticia pelirroja y dije…

Pepa- Qué…? ( Atontada )

Y entonces la visión se volvió a transformar, apareciendo la cara de esa chica que… la verdad es que dejaba bastante que desear.

Chica- Que si tienes fuego!

Mis amigos intentaron ahogar la risa.

Pepa- Ah, sí sí, per…perdona

Nerviosa por la situación, el ridículo y mis visiones, me saqué el mechero del bolsillo y se lo tendí torpemente… tanto, que fue a parar a su canalillo. Sentí como me moría de vergüenza al instante, con las risas de fondo de mis amigos.

La chica no supe muy bien si reírse, estamparme una hostia o qué. La miré, nerviosa, intentando transmitirle mis excusas con la mirada.

Pepa- Pe..perdón, ha sido sin querer, yo te .. lo cojo

Y así, sin pensar, como siempre… allá que fue mi mano, al rescate del mechero. No sabía por qué hacía eso, no quería tocarla ni muchísimo menos… pero si de normal ya hacía cosas sin sentido, los nervios y la vergüenza pudieron conmigo. La chica fue a intentar colaborar con la situación, pero sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Así iniciamos un tira y afloja, las dos sin saber a qué jugábamos.

En un momento de lucidez ( Las risas de esos dos ya eran descojone clarísimo ), conseguí enganchar el mechero y tendérselo. Sin casi mirarme, sonrojada, se encendió el cigarro y me lo devolvió. Pronunció un apenas audible " Gracias ", y después de mirarme con cara de susto, se fue.

Aitor y Lucas pudieron deshuevarse de mí a gusto mientras me daban algún que otro empujón. Sentí como por segunda vez en mi vida, mi cara se ponía roja de la vergüenza. Me tapé la cara para pasar el mal trago…

Aitor- Te ha gustao la Betty la fea de 2º D, eh?

Lucas- Pepa, dime que no te pone esa tía,, porque entonces tienes un problema grave

Pepa- Que no me pone! Qué me va a poner esa? ( Rieron ) Es.. esta mierda de abstinencia que me está volviendo loca y…

…y entonces noté cómo los calores y hormigueos bajaban desde mi estómago hasta sitios innombrables. Me miré hacia abajo.

Pepa- Y esto por qué se pone así ahora? Me cago en mi calavera…!

Las risas aumentaron aún más… hasta que Lucas me chistó un par de veces.

Lucas- cuidao, que viene tu novia! ( Murmuró )

Pensé que tendría más tiempo para reaccionar… pero no, Silvia estaba demasiado cerca, así que al poco de subir la cabeza llegó. Era imposible describir la cara de mala hostia que llevaba, sus brazos cruzados, su ceja levantada y la cara inexpresiva lo decían todo.

Tragué saliva.

Pepa- Hola princ…

Silvia- Ni princesa ni hostias

Mis ojos se expandieron sólos al oírla hablar así. Creo que contadísimas veces la había podido escuchar decir un taco… definitivamente, estaba más que cabreada.

Silvia- Qué narices hacías? ( Enfadada )

Pepa- Pues… le estaba dando un mechero a la chica esta pero… ( Tartamudeando )

Silvia- Aaaaaah, no me digas? ( Asentí en silencio ) No sabía que para darle un mechero a alguien primero había que tocarle las tetas

Silencio sepulcral. Éramos los más chungos, la escoria de aquella sociedad… pero ninguno de los tres tuvo agallas suficientes para enfrentarse a una Silvia encabronada. No era de extrañar, era la primera vez que la veía en ese plan, y no es que fueran pocas veces las que había estado enfadada conmigo.

Tenía una explicación, no era para nada lo que ella pensaba… pero el miedo a morir me hizo hablar atropelladamente sin apenas mirarla a los ojos.

Pepa- Bu… bueno… lo de las tetas técnicamente ha … ha sido después…

Mi mente me preguntaba a gritos a qué coño venía aquella estupidez. Estaba nerviosa, no lo pude evitar.

Silvia- Cómo?! ( Descruzando los brazos )

Lucas- Silvia, que no ha sido así, de verdad, es que…

Silvia ladeó su cabeza para otorgarle una mirada furiosa a Lucas ( Si hubiéramos metido un rugido de león en ese instante como efecto de sonido, hubiera quedado niquelao ), y este, optó por la mejor opción… callarse la boca. Ya no era la única que tragaba saliva.

Iba a intentar explicarme… pero Aitor, que no se podía estar callado, tuvo que meter la puntilla para intentar salvarme.

Aitor- Y esos humos? Tienes la regla o qué?

Lucas y yo nos tapamos la cara después de un " Madre mía ". Silvia posó su mirada en él, y después de una media sonrisa sardónica,…

Silvia- A ti nunca te han dicho que estás más guapito callado?

Aitor- Pues mira…

Silvia- Shh!

Se llevó un par de dedos a los labios para ello, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. No sabía si es que estaba enferma, o que esa actitud suya era extremadamente sexy… pero el hormigueo volvió. Crucé las piernas disimuladamente.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendentemente Aitor le había hecho caso.

Silvia- Por qué no te metes la lengua en el culo un ratito y me dejas tranquila, guapo? Puede ser?

Sentado. Le había dejado sentado. Lucas y yo nos miramos de soslayo intentando aguantarnos la risa. Aitor no supo contestar.

Silvia puso una falsa sonrisa de alegría.

Silvia- Sí? Gracias cariño

La sonrisa desapareció, y me miró a mí.

Silvia- Y tú, deshazte del porro que tienes escondido tras la espalda y tira para clase

Pepa- S..sí, sí

Sin más, Silvia comenzó a descender la cuesta hacia la puerta. No me atreví ni a reírme por si volvía. Miré a Aitor… y este me miraba flipando. Asentí con la cabeza.

Pepa- Claro, es que estás todo el día ahí pinchándola… normal! ( Golpeándome las sienes )

Silvia- TENGO QUE IR A POR TI?! ( A lo lejos )

Pepa- NO, NO!

Me bajé corriendo del muro y fui hasta ella, que me cogió de la mano bruscamente. No supe si tomármelo en señal de cariño o de posesión… pero mejor no plantearlo, no era conveniente abrir la boca.


	7. Mejor no tientes a la suerte

*CAP.6: "MEJOR NO TIENTES A LA SUERTE..."*

PEPA

Sábado por la tarde-noche. Aquel fin de semana, Lola y Paco decidieron irse de viaje con la niña, así que yo me quedé en casa. El mal humor de Silvia parecía haber alcanzado casi el límite máximo… si yo hubiera sabido…

Sara, Paula y yo estábamos en el sofá de mi casa. Habíamos decidido hacer algo así como una tarde de chicas, pasar la noche juntas viendo una película, entre todas nuestras historias pocas veces habíamos podido estar todas juntas y tranquilas.

Yo estaba medio tumbada en mi sofá preferido, y ellas dos sentadas en el de al lado. Jugueteaba con el mando del dvd a esperas de que Silvia, que llegaba tarde, llegara.

Paula- Pues nada… Pepa, cuando piensa llegar tu novia?

Pepa- No sé… estará al llegar supongo…

Paula- Eso dijiste hace media hora…

Pepa- Bueno, y qué quieres que yo le haga? Cuando llegue díselo tú

Paula- Ja! No, gracias, aún soy demasiado joven para morir

La miré mal… pero pronto cambié la cara, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Sara- Aún sigue de mal humor?

Pepa- Mal humor? Al lado de Silvia, Cruella de Vil una Santa

Sara- Ala… tampoco es para tanto

Paula- Que no es para tanto? Si el otro día me echó una mirada que casi me corta la mayonesa

Reí por esa comparativa.

Paula- Y tú no te rías que la culpa es tuya!

Pepa- Mía?

Paula- Sí, tuya, que todos sabemos lo que la pasa… por qué no la echas un polvete a ver si se relaja?

Pepa- Porque no!

Tajante. No quería meterme en ese tema… pero claro, estando con ellas difícil era dejar un tema a un lado.

Sara- Pepa, tiene razón.. por qué no dejas ya la tontería antes de que se entere y se cabree de verdad?

Pepa- Pff…

Me tapé la cara con las manos. La verdad es que empezaba a sentirme en un callejón sin salida.

Pepa- Que ya lo sé, pero es que no sé como

Paula- No sabes? Te la coges de la mano y le dices " Silvia, corazón… follemos! " Y ya está, el resto es mecánico… ( Sonrió perversamente ) Pero oye, que si ves que no sabes, yo te doy un par de clases prácticas y…

Sonreí.

Sara- Y nada!

Paula- Bueno, tenía que intentarlo

Sara- Además, tú qué clases prácticas vas a dar si todavía nooo…? ( Juntando los dedos )

Solté una carcajada al ver la cara que puso Paula.

Paula- Ya estamos con el temita? Qué pasa, no hay más exclusivas?

Pepa- No, eres la protagonista indiscutible del programa de hoy ( riendo )

Se estiró en el sofá con aires misteriosos.

Paula- Pues que sepáis… que ya estoy en camino de arreglar ese tema…

Me incorporé de golpe ante la noticia. Sara se pegó a ella con la misma cara de sorpresa.

Sara- Cuenta, cuenta!

Paula- Bueno… quiero que os enteréis por mí antes de que salga esta noche por la tele en prime time

Pepa- Cuéntalo ya! ( riendo ) Vais aaaa…?

Paula- Sí… bueno no… bueno, sí!

Pepa- Eh?

Paula- A ver, que sí… pero él todavía no lo sabe

Levanté una ceja. Estaba perdida.

Paula- Además, necesito tu ayuda Pepa

Sara- Qué hemos dicho de las clases prácticas? ( golpeando su hombro ) Que Silvia te mata!

Sonreí.

Paula- Que no es eso! ( Me miró juguetona ) Por ahora…

Asentí sonriente con la misma expresión que ella, entonces Sara me lanzó un cojín a la cara.

Sara- Tú encima dale alas!

Paula aprovechó el momento para lanzarme un beso. Lo " cogí " al aire. Sara suspiró cansada y se dio por vencida.

Pepa- Bueno, el caso ( riendo ), para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Paula- Bueno, también me vendría bien la de Sara ( Sara asintió ) A ver, es que el lunes es el cumpleaños de Aitor…

Pepa- Coño, es verdad! ( Simulando llanto ) Qué rápido crecen…

Sara se rió de mi chiste.

Paula- Puedo seguir? ( Silencio ) Gracias! El caso, que es su cumpleaños y digamos queee.. le quiero dar una sorpresa, ya me entendéis…

Pepa- Que porno tu regalo ( Riendo )

Paula- De porno nada! ( molesta ) Va a ser precioso!

Sara- Di que sí ( ilusionada ) Qué hay que hacer?

Pepa- Fijo que quiere que vayamos a comprar condones, que con su estatura no pasa por una de trece

Sara y yo nos carcajeamos ante la mirada asesina de Paula. Carraspeó.

Paula- Como iba diciéndoos, tontas del culo, necesito que…

Pepa- Oye! ( Ofendida )

Paula- … me ayudéis a entrar en su casa sin que él lo sepa.

Me lo pensé por unos instantes… no era mala idea, ahora que por fin la cabrona de la tía de Aitor había accedido a ayudarle con su madre dejando que esta pasara algunos días en su casa, quizá era el mejor momento para llevar a cabo ese plan.

Pepa- Su madre está con su tía, no?

Paula- Sí, por?

Pepa- Porque yo que sé… es el cumpleaños de su hijo, la mujer querrá estar en su casa con él, no?

Paula- No, Aitor va a ir a casa de su tia para comer con ella ese día y tal…

Sara- joder hija, que marcaje le llevas ( riendo )

Paula- Pues claro! Lo tengo todo controlado!

Pepa- Entonces?

Paula- Entonces me ayudáis a colarme en su casa por la tarde, antes de que vuelva, lo decoramos todo estilo romántico que te cagas y por la nocheee… ( bailoteando juguetona )

Empezamos a reírnos por sus tonterías.

Pepa- Vaya tela…

Paula- Entonces? Me ayudáis? Por fa ( Poniendo caritas de pena )

Sara- Claro ( Sonriendo )

Paula- Sí? ( Sara asintió, me miró a mí ) Sí?

Pepa- Claro, enana! Así por lo menos alguien moja ( fastidiada )

Sara- Perdona bonita, pero aquí la menda ( señalándose ) lo hace regularmente, si no te andaras con las tonterías esas que te traes con estos!

Paula- Es verdad Pepa, yo creo que deberías aclararlo con ella… y ponerle fin a eso… ( miró hacia un lado disimuladamente ) antes del martes a primera hora…

La miré extrañada. A qué venía eso? Sara interrumpió rápidamente.

Sara- Bueno, y Silvia qué? Llega o no llega?

Pepa- Pues… no sé ( extrañada )

Paula- Llámala a ver

Pepa- Yo?

Puse cara de susto.

Paula- De quien es la novia?

Pepa- No, no, ni de coña… con el humor que tiene últimamente yo no llamo ni de palo, vamos…

Sara- Cobarde…

Pepa- Lo que tú quieras! Llámala tú si tienes huevos

Sara- Qué exagerada por favor…

Se sacó el móvil y marcó el número, poniéndolo en manos libres. Los tonos empezaron a sonar.

Pepa- Sí, exagerada… ya verás…

Después de un par de tonos más, Silvia descolgó la llamada sin decir nada. Se oía ruido de fondo, parecía que caminaba por la calle.

Sara- Silvia

Silvia- Qué?!

Miré a mis amigas con un gesto de " Os lo avisé ". Sara tragó saliva.

Sara- Na…nada que… donde estás que te estamos esperando…

Silvia- Estoy de camino, tenía que hacer cosas, qué pasa?!

Sara- N..no , nada nada mujer…

Silvia- Pues eso!

Paula- Y… te falta mucho?

Silvia- Me falta lo que me falte!

Intenté disimular la sonrisa. De verdad que me encantaba ese mal humor suyo.

Paula- Bueno, perdona..

Silvia- No, perdona no, es que me he tenido que ir hasta el culo del mundo para fotocopiar los apuntes de Historia, que encima por otra parte son para dejároslo a vosotras ( Tragaron saliva ), y el gilipollas del dependiente ha tardado la vida en dármelos, y además de camino de vuelta se me han puesto un par de señoras delante a cotorrear mientras caminaban y no me dejaban pasar, y llego tarde a todos sitios, y todo es una mierda y la gente es imbécil y…!

Paula- Cálmate!

Silvia- No me calmo! Y encima me agobiáis con llamaditas, dejadme vivir mi vida tranquila, coño!

Y colgó. Para entonces yo ya estaba roja de la risa. Me miraron alucinadas.

Sara- Joder…

Pepa- Te lo he dicho

Sara- Pepa, tienes que hacer algo eh? Parece una nazi

Paula- Y todo porque la tonta esta la tiene estresada por tenerla todo el día más caliente que el palo de un churrero, ya te vale!

Pepa- Si sólo fuera por eso… ( Murmuré )

Me miraron expectantes, cruzándose de brazos.

Sara- Que más le has hecho?

Pepa- Nada ( intentando disimular )

Paula- Pepa, que te conocemos… qué has hecho?

Pepa- Vale, pero prometedme que no me vais a juzgar!

Se miraron entre ellas con poca convicción, y asintieron. Me senté sobre mis piernas, jugueteando con las manos y bajé la cabeza.

Pepa- Que… a parte de " estresada "… está enfadada porque el otro día… creyó verme tocándole las tetas a Leticia, la de 2º B…

Silencio sepulcral… y…

Sara- Pero tú… pero tú! Cómo tienes tantísimas pelotas?

Pepa- A ver, dejad que me explique!

Paula- A Leticia? Si es un orco de Mordor! Te gusta esa?

Pepa- Que no! ( asqueada )

Paula- Ahora cazas orcos también? Te vamos a tener que empezar a llamar Légolas ( riendo )

Pepa- Que no cazo nada! Que fue una confusión!

Sara- Ya, claro, tú te crees que la policía es tonta, Pepa por favor!

Pepa- Pues tonta no sé, pero mal pensada seguro!

Paula- Y qué tipo de confusión te llevó a tocarle las peras a esaaaa…. Señorita?

Resoplé con desagrado. Me llevé las manos a la cara.

Pepa- Vamos a ver… me pidió un mechero, y yo me puse nerviosa porque… porque tenía la cabeza en otra parte, no sé en qué estaría pensando…

Paula- Pues en sexo, en qué va a ser?

La fulminé con la mirada… y proseguí.

Pepa- Y se me resbaló, y le cayó en el escote y… y entre la vergüenza y los nervios, como soy tonta no se me ocurrió otra cosa que intentar pescar el mechero y…

Paula- O sea…

Hizo una pausa, y mirando al infinito recopiló los datos.

Paula- Que accidentalmente se te cae el mechero, y tú con toda la buena intención del mundo intentas rescatarlo…

Asentí esperanzada, parecía que me iba a entender.

Paula- … metiéndole la zarpa en el entreteto…

Ya se inventaba hasta las palabras con tal de dejarme mal.

Paula-… delante de tu novia.

Me miró y se golpeó la cara en señal de " Qué cara más dura tienes "

Paula- Qué valor tiene usted, señora.

Sara asintió con la cabeza sin reírse. A mí se me escapó una risilla nerviosa fruto de la impotencia.

Pepa- Pero que yo no…!

El timbre sonó. Ninguna de las tres se movió.

" Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi! "

El pulsímetro sonaba histérico, y no por un cabreo... más bien, estaba acojonada.

Pepa- Es… Silvia…

Sara- Ya… ( sin moverse )

Paula- Nadie va a abrir?

Negamos. A ver quién era la valiente que le abría la jaula a la fiera.

Paula- En serio? ( medio incorporándose )

Parecía que iba a ir ella… cuando Silvia aporreó la puerta un par de veces con mala leche. Paula se volvió a sentar rápidamente.

Paula- Pues qué pena…

Pepa- Paula, ve a abrir ( suplicando )

Paula- Sí hombre, ábrele tú, no te fastidia!

Sara- Anda, ve!

Paula- Que no!

Pepa- Pues si no vas no te ayudamos con lo de Aitor

Su cara cambió radicalmente.

Paula- Pero…pero…!

Pepa- Nada, o vas… o ya sabes

Farfulló algo y se levantó del sofá.

Paula- Esta os la guardo, mala gente!

Asentimos restándole importancia… y se fue hacia la puerta. Antes de que llegara…

Sara- Suerte, maestra!

Reímos por lo bajo.

Paula- Encima cachondeo!

Otro golpe a la puerta. Paula se puso seria.

Paula- Pues esta se va a enterar de quién soy yo, hombre! Pa borde yo, ahora verás…

Abrió la puerta bruscamente.

Paula- Qué pa…?

Silvia- Ya era hora! ( Malhumorada )

Entró al hall como una fiera ante la mirada de Paula.

Paula- Piensas estar así toda la tarde? ( Borde, con los brazos en jarra )

Silvia- Pienso estar así el tiempo que me salga de las narices, algún problema?!

La cara de Paula cambió drásticamente a una sonrisa inocente, y mientras cerró la puerta…

Paula- Qué va mujer, era por saber

Silvia- Pues ya lo sabes, dónde está Sara?

Al oír eso, la cara d Sara s convirtió en una similar al que espera su sentencia de muerte. Se levantó para sentarse a mi lado y refugiarse, pero yo se lo impedí negando.

Sara- Tía, no seas cabrona, ayúdame!

Pepa- Ah, no, no! Te ha tocao, si te busca a ti te jodes!

Cuando entró Silvia, me encontró a mi sentada en el sofá, y a Sara medio de pie ante mí. Nos miró a las dos durante unos segundos, seria.

Sara/Pepa- Hola..

Silvia- Hola

Se sacó una carpeta llena de folios y la tiró en la mesa. Después miró a Silvia.

Silvia- Tus apuntes

Sara- Gracias…

Silvia- No hay de qué, voy al baño

Pepa- Joder, luego soy yo la de la hostilidad … ( murmuré )

Silvia cejó en su avance, y lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirarme… tan lentamente como se me congelaba a mí la sangre.

Silvia- Has dicho algo…?

No era una pregunta, era una advertencia. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, tragué como pude.

Pepa- Q…q… qué va…

Silvia- Ah, creía

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Mis amigas volvieron a sus respectivos asientos y me miraron intensamente.

Pepa- Qué?

Sara- Qué le digas algo, dilee que no puede seguir así de borde o…

Pepa- Y una mieeeerda así de grande ( Gesticulando ) Yo no le digo nada

Miré hacia el frente jugando con el mando. Las dos se miraron entre ellas, y tras una sonrisa cómplice…

Paula- No le dice nada porque es una cagada

Eso fue suficiente para captar mi atención de nuevo.

Pepa- Qué dices

Paula- Pues eso, que eres una cobarde

Pepa- No lo soy

Sara- Vaya que no, no te atreves ni a enfrentarte a tu novia…

Resoplé, empezaba a entrar al trapo.

Pepa- Meentira

Paula- Verdad! Yo esto no me lo esperaba eh… tantos años conociéndote… y pensar que ahora te doblega una chica

Pepa- No lo hace! ( picada )

Paula- Sí que lo hace! No te sabes imponer… o no te atreves

Pepa- Sí que sé!

Sara- Qué vas a saber, si no te atreves ni a ponerte seria y decirle cuatro cosas

Y como era de esperar, caí. La cabra siempre tira al monte.

Pepa- Que no me atrevo? Quieres que se lo diga, eh?

Sara- Sí!

Pepa- Quieres que se lo diga?!

Sara- Sí!

Pepa- Pues se lo digo, se va a cagar esta

Cuando Silvia llegaba del baño y se encaminaba hacia el sofá, me levanté bruscamente. Puse mi cara de cabreo a la altura de la suya, y con una voz borde e imponente…

Pepa- Silvia! ( Malhumorada )

Silvia- Qué?! ( Malhumorada )

Me volví a sentar, pero no cambié mi tono.

Pepa- Que hoy estás muy guapa! ( Malhumorada )

Silvia- Pues gracias! ( Malhumorada )

Se sentó a mi lado dejándose caer en el sofá. Sara y Paula me miraban entre no dando crédito y a punto de estallar de la risa. Eso volvió a picarme, así que con el mismo tono de voz y cabreo que antes, giré mi cara para mirar a Silvia. Esta también lo hizo, con un gesto de hielo… pero no me dejé achantar… esas dos iban a ver quien llevaba los pantalones…

Pepa- Tráeme un zumo ! ( Malhumorada )

Silvia- Tráeemelo tú! ( Malhumorada )

Pepa- …Vale! ( Malhumorada )

Me levanté de golpe.

Pepa- De qué lo quieres?! ( Malhumorada )

Silvia- De piña! ( Malhumorada )

Pepa- Pues ahora te lo traigo! ( Malhumorada )

Silvia- Pues eso! ( Malhumorada )

Me alejé camino de la cocina. Está bien, había quedado por el suelo… pero no me atreví, cualquiera que hubiera visto ese fuego y esa mala hostia genuina en sus ojos hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo. Al menos, supe que mis amigas no se iban a reír de mí ( por lo menos no en ese momento )… no había huevos de reírse delante de Silvia esa tarde.


	8. La gente siempre se va: Parte I

*CAP.7: "LA GENTE SIEMPRE SE VA: PARTE I"*

PEPA

Después de que volviera al sofá, la situación lejos de destensarse, fue a más. Nos pusimos la peli, y casi no nos atrevíamos a abrir la boca… sentíamos como si Silvia fuera una bomba de relojería a punto de detonar, y que podía hacerlo con cualquier cosa.

Empecé a pensar que no estaba así sólo por el tema sexo… la notaba demasiado tensa y enfadada como para que fuera sólo eso… y empecé a sentirme mal, culpable. Lógico, la única que tenía la culpa de su estado era yo.

De vez en cuando, Sara y Paula me dirigían miradas de preocupación. Era tan obvio que hasta ellas lo habían notado. Intenté solucionarlo, y ya con las luces apagadas, me pegaba a Silvia para intentar abrazarla… pero ella apenas me dejaba espacio para hacerlo. Parecía como si no quisiera que me acercara a ella… y me lo confirmó cuando, en medio de una escena de la película, me acerqué para besarla y me quitó la cara.

Silvia- Para ya, y déjame ver la película. ( Mirándome fijamente )

Era más que una advertencia… más que un enfado tonto. Quizá las cosas habían ido adquiriendo una mayor dimensión, y yo había estado tan preocupada en pararme a hacer el tonto que no lo había notado.

Sentí como la tristeza se unían a la preocupación y la culpa… y si se había agravado tanto que ya no podía arreglarlo? Me entraron ganas de llorar por el miedo a perderla por aquella estupidez… me reproché a mí misma el ser de aquella manera, quizá le había hecho daño con algo y ni siquiera sabía el qué. Me sentí una egoísta.

Silvia no se movió ni un ápice durante las dos horas que duró la película. Permanecía allí sentada, rígida, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en la pantalla… tanto, que ni se dio cuenta de que mis amigas y yo apenas mirábamos la tele.

Cuando acabó, encendí las luces y Silvia se levantó como un resorte.

Silvia- Voy al baño

No nos miró para decirlo, parecía tan ausente… Cuando se fue, la seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo… y entonces, busqué consuelo mirando a mis amigas. Ellas también lo hacía, transmitiéndome su preocupación. Nunca había quienes les callaran, y ahora no abrían la boca. Simplemente estaban allí sentadas, mirándome con la misma angustia que yo reflejada en sus gestos.

Pepa- Voy… voy a hablar con ella…

Asintieron lentamente. Me levanté y caminé por el pasillo, llegando a la puerta del baño justo cuando ella salía. Fue a pasar por mi lado como si no estuviera allí, pero la agarré suavemente de un brazo.

Pepa- Espera

Silvia- Qué quieres?

No lo dijo enfadada… sino cansada. Aquello hizo aún más mella en mi angustia.

Pepa- Hablar

Miró hacia el final del pasillo, donde estaba el salón, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaban Sara y Paula.

Silvia- Ahora no es el momento

Entonces estaba en lo cierto. Ni siquiera me preguntó de qué quería hablar, o sea que era evidente que pasaba algo. Estiré el brazo hasta coger el pomo de mi habitación y abrí la puerta.

Pepa- Por favor… ( Suplicante )

Silvia- Como quieras

Entró en mi habitación sin mirarme, y se quedó de pie en medio de la estancia de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia otro lado. Entré tras ella y cerré la puerta… me acerqué hasta Silvia para colocar mis manos sobre sus brazos… no me rechazó, pero tampoco pareció agradarla ya que no se movió ni un ápice.

Giró la cara para mirarme, clavando su mirada en la mía, seria. Tomé aire….

Pepa- Qué te pasa?

Lo pregunté de la forma más dulce que pude, porque estaba segura de que lo que fuera que le pasara, era culpa mía. Sonrió levemente burlona, como no dando crédito a mi pregunta.

Silvia- Qué me pasa a mí? Qué te pasa a ti, Pepa?

Su voz se quebró levemente en esa pregunta. Pareció dejar de lado el enfado para mostrar dolor. Empecé a sentirme muy mal, estúpida… negué con la cabeza suavemente mientras tomaba su cara con mis manos, no soportaba ver aquella mirada cargada de tristeza.

Pepa- No me pasa nada… ( Dulce )

Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos pese a mis palabras.

Silvia- Seguro?

Preguntó con la voz quebrada. Realmente no era una pregunta, lo dijo estando segura de que no era verdad lo que le había contestado. No supe qué contestar, así que volví a intentar evitar el problema de la forma más cobarde.

Pepa- Sí… ( dudosa )

Otra vez esas sonrisa burlona, esta vez mientras asentía sin convicción. Tras eso, llevó una mano hasta mí y tiró de mi chaqueta para acercarme a ella. Su boca chocó con las mías, y mientras me besaba de una forma pasional, tomó mis manos y las llevó hasta su cintura, metiéndolas bajo su camiseta.

Dejé que me besara, pero no respondí demasiado… y al sentir el tacto de la piel de su cintura en mis manos, automáticamente, aquel pensamiento que llevaba arrastrando días volvió a mi cabeza " obligándome " a apartar mis manos.

Entonces, al hacer eso, Silvia se separó bruscamente de mí con lágrimas en los ojos y me miró.

Silvia- No te pasa nada, no? ( Acusadora )

Me había pillado, había hecho el imbécil y ella lo había captado por la parte que no era. Me lo merecía. Negué con la cabeza.

Pepa- Silvia…!

Haciendo caso omiso, fue hasta la puerta para salir. La retuve agarrando su cintura con cuidado de no ser brusca, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que se detuviera. Se giró al instante.

Pepa- Por favor, escúchame

Silvia- Ahora quieres hablar? Llevo días esperando a que vengas a decírmelo, pero no lo has hecho, así que ahora me vas a tener que escuchar tú a mí.

Pepa- Espera, no…!

No me dejó hablar, se apartó de la puerta para poner distancia entre nosotras y caminó hacia mi cama, quedándose al lado de pie.

Silvia- Como tú no quieres decirme lo que te pasa, te voy a decir lo que me pasa a mí

Intenté abrir la boca, pero no me dejó. En ese momento fui consciente de la gravedad de mis actos.

Pepa- Sil…

Silvia- Me pasa que llevo casi dos semanas detrás de ti, y tal vez tú pienses que soy estúpida y que no me entero de lo que pasa a mi alrededor ( con voz llorosa )… pues bien, puede que sea una estúpida, pero no porque no me entere…sino porque pese a ver claramente lo que está pasando…

Se frotó la cara para intentar frenar el llanto que le estaba a punto de salir. Verla así me encogió el estómago, y tuve esa molesta sensación de arrepentirte de lo que has hecho, pero ver que ya no tienes tiempo para enmendar lo que se te viene encima.

Silvia-… pese a eso, me hago la tonta para intentar no ver lo que estás haciendo, porque confiaba en ti y pensaba que quizá…

Bajó la cabeza, la voz se quebró del todo y las lágrimas salieron. No pudo acabar la frase, se tapó la cara en un vano intento de que no viera sus lágrimas. Me acerqué a ella, quizá yo no fuera capaz de llorar con aquella "facilidad ", pero me sentía horriblemente mal…. Cada vez que la veía llorar sentía como si me clavaran una daga en el corazón.

Aún así, noté un nudo en la garganta al reparar en sus palabras… " Confiaba en ti " ? Ya no lo hacía? No entendía nada… Intenté tocarla, pero lo rechazó.

Pepa- Por favor, no llores…

Silvia- Que no lloré? Creo que tengo motivos más que de sobra, sabes? La persona a la que quiero con toda mi alma se dedica a apartarse cuando intento tocarla y a huir de mí

Realmente era una estúpida, estaba convencida de que no se habría dado cuenta… y la única que no se daba cuenta del daño que hacía era yo. Me lo tenía merecido, podía haberle explicado qué me pasaba, pero no lo hice, y ahora ella pensaba que no la quería cerca. Me miró.

Silvia- Porque no, Pepa, no soy imbécil, sé perfectamente que el día del baño cuando te vi en la puerta del instituto saliste corriendo, y luego… luego en el baño hiciste lo mismo intentando volver a entrar cuando te vi

Entre lágrimas, se asomó una sonrisa de incredulidad.

Silvia- sabes lo estúpida que me hace sentir tener que haber dicho lo que acabo de decir? Me parece una situación absurda, y ni si quiera se por qué… qué te he hecho para que no quieras que te toque ni que me acerque, qué te he hecho?

Preguntó dolida, empezando a alterarse. Me acerqué a ella atemorizada por lo que pudiera pasar, de una tontería se había hecho un mundo. Pese a que intentó resistirse, la tomé de los brazos.

Pepa- A ver, Silvia… no es eso, no pienso eso, sólo es que yo…

No me salían las palabras exactas. No sabía si por vergüenza, por la tensión… pero no salían, aquello no hizo más que avivar el fuego.

Silvia- Que tú, qué Pepa? Que tú qué? ( Alterada, llorando ) Por qué no lo sueltas de una puta vez? Es que ya no te gusto, que te has cansado de mí?

Que pensara eso me dolió, … me dolió muchísimo haberle hecho pensar aquello.

Pepa- No, claro que no...!

Silvia- Entonces qué es?

Se me atascaron las palabras, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Entonces Silvia se alteró del todo, levantó la voz y me dio pequeños empujones con sus manos.

Silvia- Dilo! Hay otra, no?

Me quedé impactada por eso. Me estaba saliendo todo del revés.

Pepa- Qué…?

Mi cara reflejaba un no rotundo, pero no me dejaba hablar. Su voz se distorsionaba por el llanto.

Silvia- Es eso, hay otra, te gusta otra y por eso llevas dos semanas sin tocarme cuando antes no te despegabas de mí!

Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces, pero no le valió. Intenté tocarla, pero se apartó.

Silvia- Ya…

Pepa- Silvia, joder, que no es eso!

Silvia- Estás así por ella?

Volvió a su enfado anterior sumándolo al llanto. No entendí aquella pregunta.

Pepa- Por ella? De quién hab…?

Silvia- Lo sabes de sobra, es por Duna?

Aquello acabó de dejarme alucinada. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza literalmente, cómo podía haber degenerado tanto la situación como para que pensara eso?

Pepa- Pero qué dices?!

Silvia- Es por ella, se ha ido y te has dado cuenta de que te gusta ella!

Pepa- Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Silvia- Cómo? Tal vez porque parece que te dé asco que te toque, porque coincide con su marcha o simplemente porque con ella sí que te acostabas! ( Levantando la voz )

Aparté las manos de mi cabeza, no me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Pepa- Pero tú te estás oyendo? Cómo puedes pensar que…? ( Incrédula )

Silvia- Pues sí, lo pienso, y no te haces la menor idea de cómo me hace sentir ( llorando )

Pepa- Pero es que no te tienes que sentir de ninguna forma porque no es por Duna!

Silvia- Y entonces por quién es? La conozco? Dime quién es! ( Alterada )

Pepa- Que no es nadie! No hay nadie más!

Silvia- Y ENTONCES QUÉ COÑO TE PASA?

Aquellos gritos lograron alterarme del todo, así que no encontré una forma de decirlo.

Pepa- PUES ME PASA QUE NO QUIERO QUE ESTO SALGA MAL! NO QUIERO QUE CON EL TIEMPO TE CANSES DE MÍ Y TE VAYAS, COMO TODO EL MUNDO!

Se hizo un silencio durante el cual sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas. Ella me miraba con cara de no entender nada de lo que le decía. Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

Pepa- La gente siempre se cansa de mí… la gente… la gente siempre se va

Eso era. Siempre había dado entender que no me importaba lo que los demás me hubieran hecho, que se marcharan… pero no era que no me importara, es que ni siquiera me habían dado la oportunidad de impedírselo.

Silvia- No entiendo nada, Pepa…

Pepa- Joder, pues que… que el otro día estuve hablando con Aitor y con Lucas, y ni mis mejores amigos, bueno, los únicos que tengo ( Entristecida )… ni siquiera ellos piensan que esto pueda salir bien, sólo porque no confían en que yo lo haga bien. Hasta ellos piensan que te voy a hacer daño, que te voy a utilizar y… y si las personas que más me conocen en el mundo piensan eso, entonces… entonces que tengo que pensar yo?

No dijo nada, tan sólo me miró fijamente mientras los últimos lagrimones bajaban por su cara.

Pepa- Es que me da la sensación de que haga lo que haga lo voy a joder todo, porque siempre lo hago! Y yo no te quiero perder… no puedo perderte, a ti no, porque no podría soportarlo.. no podría soportar hacerlo mal y que pienses que eres igual que las demás para mí

Silvia- Creí que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro

Pepa- Pues… pues no! No está claro

Silvia- O sea, que no confías en mí

Empecé a desesperarme, parecía no querer entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

Pepa- Sí que confío en ti, en quien no confío es en mí, no lo entiendes?

Silvia- Pues no, no lo entiendo. Me estás queriendo decir que no confías en poder serme fiel, o…?

Pepa- Joder, Silvia, que no! Quítate de la cabeza la idea de que haya más tías porque no las hay, no te das cuenta que la única que me importas eres tú?

Silvia- Pues no lo parece!

Me pasé las manos por la cara. Intenté tranquilizarme, estaba empezando a perder los nervios, y lejos de calmarse ella, parecía que su enfado seguía siendo el mismo aunque se lo explicara.

Silvia- Es que no entiendo a cuento de qué viene esto ahora… de verdad que no, lo hemos hablado y lo dejamos claro

Pepa- Tan claro como yo te dejé a ti lo de Duna y aún así has dudado de mí respecto a eso

Estábamos pasando de intentar aclarar algo a las pullas.

Silvia- No es lo mismo, yo no te he dado razones para desconfiar

Pepa- Y yo a ti sí?

Silvia- Pues sí! O qué pensarías tú si te esquivara constantemente y no te hiciera ni caso?

Tenía otra pulla guardada para contestarle a eso, sobre el tema de Ángel, pero decidí que no era el momento ni la situación para decir eso… además, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, que eran paranoias mías… en todo caso, la culpa la veía en él.

Pepa- Parece que no quieres entender que no es por ti, que es por mí

Silvia- No me sueltes la típica excusa barata, por favor

Pepa- No es una excusa barata!

Silvia- Entonces, me puedes explicar en qué narices te has basado para llegar a la tontería que estás diciendo?

Bufé. De seguir así iba a perder los papeles.

Pepa- En qué me baso? ( Chula )

Silvia- Sí, explícamelo, por favor ( Chula )

Pepa- Pues me baso en que hace dos días, como quien dice, Verónica te estaba comiendo la cabeza con "esa tontería "

Ahora bufó ella, de vuelta a la sonrisa incrédula.

Silvia- Me estás diciendo que has montado todo esto por Verónica?

Pepa- Te estoy diciendo que he montado todo esto porque me siento insegura, me siento vulnerable y… porque nadie confía en que pueda hacerlo bien, y luego encima lo de esa loca, sí, eso te estoy diciendo.

Silvia- Es que lo que digan los demás te tiene que entrar por un oído y salir por el otro, la que tiene que confiar en ti soy yo, y lo hacía!

Otra vez… "Lo hacía ". Hizo una pausa antes de seguir. Bajé la cabeza, me sentía en un callejón sin salida, y no entendía por qué, le estaba diciendo que me sentía mal y no parecía afectarle.

Silvia- Y, además, no te has parado a pensar que lo que me diga esa tarada me da absolutamente igual?!

Subí la cabeza, y lo dije. Quizá no debería haberlo hecho, pero no pude evitarlo. Así que clavando mi mirada en la suya…

Pepa- Hace tiempo no te dio igual

El dolor apareció nuevamente en ella junto al enfado.

Silvia- Cuándo vas a dejar de echarme eso en cara…?

Pepa- No te lo estoy echando en cara, simplemente…

Silvia- Simplemente no lo olvidas. ( Bajó la cabeza unos segundos ) Si te hace sentir mejor, yo lo recuerdo cada día cuando te miro, y no creo que pueda perdonármelo nunca… pero ya veo que tú tampoco lo harás

Pepa- Silvia… no es eso

Me acerqué a ella y levanté su cara. Otra vez la tristeza en sus ojos, no tenía que haberlo dicho.

Silvia- Sí que lo es. Soy consciente de lo que hice, y de cómo me porté… y no me lo voy a perdonar nunca, pero no es justo que me lo eches en cara, no cuando antes de que todo eso pasara tú te dedicaste a humillarme y a hacerme pensar que lo que decían de ti era verdad, qué querías que pensara?

Pepa- Lo siento…

Silvia- Intenté subsanar todo eso, casi… casi me vuelvo loca dándole vueltas a la cabeza para sacarte de esa casa, y me arriesgué mucho… todas nos arriesgamos

Pepa- Ya lo sé… ( Arrepentida )

Silvia- No lo parece… pero estás en tu derecho de no perdonarme

Quiso dejar ahí la conversación, intentó pasar por mi lado pero no se lo permití. Volví a tomar su cara con mis manos, en ese momento me sentí una mierda… era cierto que ella la había cagado mucho con lo de Verónica, pero no sólo era que yo le había empujado a hacerlo, sino que encima había arriesgado su propia vida para salvar la mía. No tenía derecho a decir aquello

Pepa- Silvia, perdóname… no quería decir eso

Sus ojos se volvieron a empañar.

Silvia- Ya… pues lo has dicho

Pese a que no me respondió, la abracé. Me sentía extremadamente culpable por aquel comentario y por mi forma de actuar esos últimos días. Me apartó de ella.

Pepa- No me vas a perdonar…?

Silvia- Da igual Pepa, vamos a dejar el tema, vale?

Volvió a intentar escaparse, y yo se lo volví a impedir. Esto la hizo calentarse otra vez, quizá debería haber dejado calmarse las cosas un poco, no me había parado a pensar que detrás de todo aquello aún había más.

Silvia- Déjame salir ( Enfadada )

Pepa- No, tenemos que hablar…

Silvia- Pepa, te lo pido por favor, déjame salir y dame tiempo para tranquilizarme, ahora no es buen momento

Insistí. Siempre había sido una cabezona… y eso siempre me había traído problemas, aquella vez no iba a ser diferente.

Pepa- Es que no quiero que te quedes con lo que me has dicho antes, quiero que te quedes con la verdad.

Pude ver que el enfado volvía a estallar dentro de ella, esta vez con más fuerza. A partir de ese momento, su voz noo dejó de ser elevada ni un instante.

Silvia- La verdad? ( Asentí ) Quieres que hablemos de verdades? Está bien, pues vamos a hablar de verdades, empiezo yo, te parece?

Pepa- Silvia, cálmate.

Necesitaba que se calmara, si tenía a alguien alterado a mi lado era incapaz de tranquilizarle, mi única reacción era perder los nervios yo también.

Silvia- Te voy a hacer la misma pregunta de antes, te piensas que soy estúpida, Pepa?

Empecé a respirar aceleradamente.

Silvia- No, no contestes, ya me sé la respuesta. Sí que debes de pensarlo, porque igual crees que así como no me habría dado cuenta de cómo huías de mí, tampoco me habría dado cuenta de que TODOS nuestros amigos lo sabían

Subió más la voz. Noté cómo mi corazón se aceleraba, el pulsímetro empezó a pitar.

Silvia- Crees que no me he dado cuenta? He podido notar perfectamente la tensión de Sara y Paula cuando yo estaba delante, pero claro, ellas también pensaran que soy gilipollas y por eso han decidido cubrirte las espaldas. Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor será lo que no sabré en torno a Lucas y Aitor, porque ellos también lo saben, verdad?

Me empujó, y los pitidos aumentaron. Apreté los dientes.

Silvia- Sí, claro que lo saben! Que no sabrán tus amigotes de mí, Pepa? No me quiero ni imaginar lo que habrá detrás de todo eso, pero dime, te lo has pasado bien riéndote de mí? ( Empujón ) Se lo han pasado bien ellos?

Intenté calmar la furia que estaba empezando a sentir.

Pepa- No me he reído de ti… ( murmuré )

Silvia- Que no? Claro que lo has hecho! Una vez más!

Subí la cabeza súbitamente para mirarla.

Pepa- QUE NO ME HE REIDO DE TI!

Silvia- NO ME CHILLES!

Aparté mi mirada de ella para calmarme, consiguiéndolo pobremente.

Pepa- Estás sacando todo de quicio, estás… estás pensando cosas que no son

Silvia- Y qué pretendías que pensara? Pretendías contármelo algún día, o ibas a permitir que mi enfado fuera a más hasta que estallara?

Pepa- No sé, no sé lo que iba a hacer, vale?!

Me dio una tregua durante unos segundos, pero tan sólo para volver con más fuerza que antes.

Silvia- Pepa, tú cuantos años tienes?

Esa pregunta me dejó descolocada.

Silvia- Casi dieciocho, verdad?

Asentí lentamente.

Silvia- Pues quién lo diría, porque a veces me haces pensar que mentalmente no tienes más de cuatro

Si hasta el momento había conseguido reprimir mi rabia… eso cambió.

Pepa- Tampoco hace falta que me insultes, no crees?

Silvia- Te molesta que te insulte? ( asentí enfurecida ) Pues no parece haberte molestado el hecho de que lleves dos semanas insultando mi inteligencia

Pepa- Eso piensas?

Silvia- Quieres que te diga lo que pienso?

Pepa- Pues sí, dímelo

Estaba empezando a perder el control, los pitidos iban cada vez a más. Su voz volvió a quebrarse, pero el enfado no desapareció.

Silvia- Pienso que siempre lo tienes que hacer todo más difícil de lo que es… no has confiado en mí para decir lo que te pasaba, y lo único que has conseguido con este juego es que yo también desconfíe de ti. Creo que esta relación te viene grande

Sentí como se me paraba el corazón.

Pepa- Me estás dejando…?

Silvia- No lo sé

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, agobiada. Entonces mi rabia aumentó considerablemente.

Pepa- Igual eres tú la que se ha cansado de mí, igual eres tú la que ya no me quiere cerca

Me miró impactada.

Silvia- Cómo dices?

Pepa- Lo que has oído, pero eh? De puta madre, ya tienes una excusa cojonuda para abandonarme, como todo el mundo!

Silvia- No le des la vuelta a la situación! No te atrevas a repetir lo que acabas de decir!

La miré furiosa.

Silvia- Cómo… CÓMO PUEDES TENER TANTÍSIMA CARA? TE PASAS DOS SEMANAS IGNORÁNDOME, APARTÁNDOME, JUGANDO CONMIGO… Y AHORA TIENES LA DESFACHATEZ DE ECHARME A MÍ EL MUERTO?

Pepa- No me grites… ( Apretando los dientes )

Silvia- SABES, YA ME HE CANSADO DE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ DE CONVERSACIÓN, PORQUE CONTIGO NO SE PUEDE HABLAR!

Bajé la cabeza y apreté los puños. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, alterada.

Pepa- No… me grites…

Pese a mi advertencia, siguió haciéndolo. Preocupadas por los gritos, nuestras amigas abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Yo no aparté mi mirada del suelo.

Silvia- Qué haceís aquí?

Sara- Lo sentimos, no nos queríamos meter pero las voces que os estáis pegando se oyen desde el salón

Paula- Por favor, no os peleéis así… no merece la pena

A penas oía lo que decían. Empecé a respirar aceleradamente, perdiendo el control. Los pitidos empezaban a ser ensordecedores. Paula, que se dio cuenta, me miró preeocupada y caminó hasta mí para posar una de sus manos en mi hombro e intentar contenerme, Sara hizo lo mismo con Silvia.

Sara- Por favor Silvia… no os enfrentéis así, no merece la pena ponerse así ( Repitió )

Empezaba a ver distorsionado, las voces a penas me llegaban… y una parte de mí se asustó. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza como tantas otras veces, pensé que eso no me iba a pasar, pero me estaba pasando… me llevé las manos a la cara.

Desgraciadamente, su voz sí que llegó hasta mis oídos.

Silvia- Tienes razón Sara, no merece la pena… yo me voy de aquí, ( me miró ) ASÍ TE QUEDAS CON LA VÍA LIBRE DE IRTE CON LA QUE SEA QUE TE GUSTE AHORA!

Y reventé, no pude más. No podía soportar que me acusara de eso, no cuando la quería incondicionalmente y por encima de todas las demás personas… no cuando sólo tenía ojos para ella por primera vez en mi vida… no cuando eso era lo único que había tratado de evitar con mi actitud equivocada. No cuando llevaba más de media hora explicándole que aquello sólo eran paranoias suyas y no había querido escucharme.

Subí la cabeza rápidamente, con la respiración más que acelerada. Como siempre en aquellas situaciones, notaba todos los músculos de mi cuerpo tensados, las facciones marcadas… Paula me miró asustada y negó con la cabeza para hacerme entrar en razón, pero no la veía, no veía nada.

Sara intentaba retener a Silvia y hacerle entrar en razón… y entonces aquellos molestos e insistentes pitidos acabaron por sacarme de quicio del todo. Llevé mi mano izquierda hasta mi muñeca derecha, y tiré con fuerza de la correa del pulsímetro, haciéndome daño. En apenas unos segundos conseguí desatarla, pero ya era tarde… entre los desquiciantes pitidos y que Silvia no dejaba de repetir aquella última frase frente a una preocupada Sara… inicié el procedimiento habitual de mi locura particular.

Grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas captando la atención de todas… y sin ningún tipo de cordura, lancé el pulsímetro contra la pared más cercana a ellas. Yo sólo quería deshacerme de él, estrellarlo contra la pared y que dejara de pitar… pero la rabia me cegó de razón, y de no ser por los reflejos de Silvia, que se tapó la cara con los brazos y se apartó unos pocos centímetros de la trayectoria del reloj, hubiera impactado con fuerza en su cara.

El reloj pasó a pocos centímetros de ella, y se estrelló contra la pared, destrozándose automáticamente. Seguí respirando aceleradamente, mirando al frente sin ver… hasta que pude recuperar la razón y ver una imagen que cargaría en mi conciencia durante mucho tiempo.

Sara y Paula me miraban fijamente, impactadas por lo que acababa de hacer. No fue adrede, pero desde fuera se vio como un intento de agredir a Silvia. Ella, se descubría poco a poco la cara, y más que enfadada… me miraba asustada, decepcionada, dolida…

Me arrepentí al instante, pero de nada sirvió.

Silvia- Me… me has…? … Casi me das… ( Con la voz entrecortada )

Quería decirle que lo sentía muchísimo, que no era mi intención… pero hasta yo estaba descolocada conmigo misma. Cuando me ponía así, era como si me convirtiera en otra persona, y después… ni siquiera me reconocía ni podía entender por qué hacía lo que hacía.

Sus ojos me miraron, vidriosos, decepcionados…

Silvia-… No me esperaba esto de ti ( Con un hilo de voz ), de verdad que no…

Silencio. No podía hablar, no entendía qué había pasado. Silvia pasó por mi lado, asustándola el simple hecho de rozarme, pensando que quizá eso sería provocarme… pensando que había querido hacerla daño, que lo había hecho a posta. No supe reaccionar, no tenía perdón… no sabía qué decir.

Puede que pareciera una tontería, de hecho, en cualquier otra persona lo habría sido… pero dado mi historial, mis idas de cabeza, mis promesas de que yo jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño, de usar mis momentos de locura en su contra… no lo era.

Pepa- Silvia…! ( Voz quebrada )

Pero Silvia ya no estaba, Paula tampoco, había ido detrás de ella. Habían pasado unos minutos, que a mí se me habían hechos segundos. En aquella habitación ya sólo estaba yo, Sara mirándome con una cara indescifrable… y aquel maldito reloj en el suelo, hecho trizas, recordándome que lo que acababa de pasar era verdad, recordándome que acababa de cruzar una línea muy grave.

Recordándome que, aunque esta vez la culpa fuera mía… la gente siempre se va.


	9. La gente siempre se va: Parte II

*CAP.7: "LA GENTE SIEMPRE SE VA: PARTE II"*

PEPA

El resto de aquel fin de semana a penas pude pegar ojo ni un minuto. De Silvia no supe más… y tampoco me atreví a llamarla, estaba tan avergonzada por mi comportamiento violento que no tenía valor para dar la cara.

Pensé que sería mejor intentar hablar con ella en clase… pero se me hizo eterno, ya que ese lunes no había, tenía que esperar al martes.

Martes

Me encontraba en la última fila, como siempre, al lado de Aitor. Ese día era su cumpleaños, y se vio un poco empañado por mis problemas con Silvia. Al contrario de lo que me prometí a mí misma, no había hablado con ella… no por falta de valor, que también, sino porque mis amigas me dieron a entender que no era el mejor momento.

Nuestras miradas sólo se cruzaron unos segundos al vernos a la entrada… no me miró enfadada, pero sí decepcionada, cansada… y yo sólo pude bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

Intenté cambiar un poco la cara, al menos no estar amargada… lo intenté por Aitor, no quería arruinarle el día a él también. Así que con mucho esfuerzo, intenté estar lo más alegre posible.

En ese momento, entró la profesora de inglés, Ana… sí, aquella que nos había suspendido a Silvia y a mí para los restos, la verdad es que no sabía ni por qué iba a su clase… pero minutos después, obtuve la recompensa a hacerlo.

Fui a sentarme a mi sitio, con la cabeza en otra parte, cuando Aitor ( Que ese día tenía el día mas " gracioso" de lo normal ) me retiró la silla sin que me diera cuenta, haciéndome caer al suelo de culo. Lucas, Sara y él mismo, se rieron por la bromita… y yo no me lo tomé demasiado mal, siempre nos hacíamos ese tipo d putadas, y aquel día necesitaba algo de normalidad.

Me levanté rápidamente del suelo, e intenté atacar a Aitor, que ya sentado, se cubrió con su carpeta.

Pepa- Te vas a cagar, capullo!

Hablé demasiado alto, tanto como para atraeer la atención del resto de la clase, arrancando algunas risas… salvo la de Ana, que puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

Ana- Diga que sí, Miranda, ole su vocabulario

Pepa- Perdón

Me senté en mi sitio rápidamente pensando que ya me habría librado de ella, pero nada más lejos.

Ana- Miranda, piensa usted mejorar su vocabulario algún día?

Los demás se rieron, pero no me molestó. Sonreí ante el primer enfrentamiento de la mañana.

Pepa- Lo tengo en pendientes

Ana se inclinó sobre su mesa, a veces esa mujer podía llegar a ser incluso más chula que yo.

Ana- Y estudiar mi asignatura? Dónde lo tiene?

Pepa- Eso en tareas próximas.

La gente rió, y ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

Ana- Pues eso espero, porque… a ver cómo se lo digo para que me entienda… usted, de inglés… ni flores

Más risas. Ladeé la cabeza en señal de chulería, y sonriendo, alcé mis manos fingiendo contar.

Pepa- Cómo que no? Mire… ( Enumerando ) One, two, three, Auma baluba balambambú!

La gente rompió en carcajadas. Ana ni se inmutó, no cambió la cara de mala leche con la que me miraba anteriormente.

Ana- You´re a pain in the ass ( Es usted un grano en el culo )

Su contestación hizo que las risas aumentaran, dado que la gente entendió el significado de esa frase perfectamente. Pero Ana estaba en lo cierto, yo no tenía ni idea de inglés, así que no entendí su respuesta… pero no iba a perder el orgullo, y mucho menos la última palabra.

Pepa- Qué razón tienes hija, me lo has quitao de la boca

Y más risas… de seguir así le iba a acabar reventando la clase, como siempre hacía. Ana tomó aire lentamente, y se puso de pie.

Ana- Sabe, Miranda?

Pepa- Dígame ( Sonriendo )

Ana- Como por nada del mundo quisiera yo perderme ninguna de sus reflexiones, va a venir a sentarse usted aquí delante, a mi vera

Todo el mundo me miró. Que mi asiento estaba en la última fila desde el cual reventaba todas las clases, era otro mito de ese instituto. Puse cara de circunstancia.

Ana- Ya, ya sé que usted no ha pisado la primera fila ni de casualidad, pero para todo hay una primera vez en la vida, así que, venga para acá.

Me levanté lentamente, aquel momento era histórico. Mis amigos me miraron transmitiéndome sus condolencias. Cuando recogí mis cosas y avancé unos pasos, me paré dubitativa.

Pepa- Pero dónde me siento?

Ana cayó en la cuenta. No había ningún sitio libre. Volvió a sonreír.

Ana- Tranquila, que yo le busco un sitio. García!

Paula levantó la cabeza.

Paula- Si?

Ana- Cámbiele el sitio a Miranda.

Tragué saliva, miré para atrás y mis amigos me respondieron con la misma cara. No podía haber escogido momento más inoportuno para sentarme junto a Silvia. Ésta ni se giró, pero un profundo suspiro suyo me hizo saber que tampoco estaba muy feliz con el cambio.

Avancé lentamente hasta mi nuevo sitio. Paula se levantó para cedérmelo, mirándome con una cara de " Lo siento "… pero cambió a una sonrisa rápidamente cuando vio que su nuevo compañero de mesa era Aitor.

Me senté al lado de Silvia, sin mirarla.

Ana- Ah, y ya hablaré yo con su profesora para que este cambio sea hasta final de curso en todas las clases.

Abrí la boca para protestar… pero me callé. Si no lo hacía, le hicharía aún más las narices a esa mujer, y Silvia pensaría ( más todavía ) que no quería estar a su lado. La miré, estaba mirando su mesa fijamente con un gesto de tristeza.

Poco después, Ana comenzó la clase. Aproveché que estuviera de espaldas a nosotros para acercarme un poco a Silvia.

Pepa- Hola

Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para contestar a mi saludo, y volvió a lo suyo. Suspiró. Tenía que hacer algo, aunque no m perdonara, necesitaba verla sonreír, no soportaba verla así de triste.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, fingiendo mirar hacia delante.

Pepa- Te tengo que enseñar una cosa.

No me miró.

Pepa- Te va a gustar

Nada. Resoplé, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Me levanté un poco la chaqueta por la zona de la muñeca derecha, eso atrajo su atención. Me miró descolocada.

Pepa- Es nuevo ( Sonriendo )

Me estaba refiriendo al nuevo pulsímetro que me había comprado la tarde anterior, invadida por la culpabilidad de haber destrozado el otro. Al final había acabado echando de menos ese trasto… me recordaba a Silvia y a su vano intento de ayudarme a disipar mis comportamientos violentos…

Era un intento muy pobre… pero al menos era un principio. No respondió a mi sonrisa, simplemente, volvió a mirar hacia la pizarra.

Pepa- Me lo compré ayer… me cobraron un riñón y parte del otro.

Ana se giró molesta.

Ana- Miranda, Castro, silencio!

Asentí con la cabeza y extendí la palma de mi mano en señal de disculpa. Ni si quiera eso hizo que Silvia me mirara, aunque sólo fuera para reprocharme que le acababan de llamar la atención por mi culpa.

A penas dos minutos después, volví a acercarme a ella.

Pepa- No te gusta?

No se inmutó.

Pepa- Pues debería, se puede apagar cuando quieras y…

Ana- Mirandaaa… ( De espaldas )

Me callé unos segundos.

Pepa- Y… y no veas como pita, pita mucho más que el otro en los momentos de hostilidad

Nada. Como hablar con la pared. La miré.

Pepa- No me crees? Mira

Silvia se giró para mirarme, molesta por mi pesadez… y lo que vio fue a mi apretando los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos. Pasados estos, los volví a abrir.

Pepa- Bueno, ahora no me sale cabrearme, pero…

Ana- Silencio! ( De espaldas )

Silvia fue a quitarme la cara, y tuve que insistir rápidamente para que no volviera a ignorarme.

Pepa-…. Pero, pero esta mañana cuando me he levantao, me he pegao con el meñique del pie contra la pata de la cama, y no veas que fiesta ha montado el cacharro este!

Entonces una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa, que para mí fue como ver las puertas del cielo abriéndose, apareció en la boca de Silvia. Sonreí… pero poco dura la alegría en la casa del pobre. Ana se giró rápidamente, montada en cólera.

Ana- Ya está bien! Miranda, Castro, en el recreo se van a quedar las dos aquí en clase haciendo unas cuantas tareas para mañana, a ver si así les entra en la cabeza que en mi clase se está en SILENCIO!

Entonces, la leve sonrisa de Silvia se disipó del todo para obsequiarme con una mirada de enfado. Chistó molesta, y tirando el boli que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa, miró hacia la pizarra de nuevo.

… …

Pues nada, por si fuera poco, ahí estaba yo… encerrada en clase durante el recreo con Silvia, la que me imaginaba que debía de estar cabreada como una mona.

Imaginaba, porque no me había dirigido la palabra en los quince minutos que llevábamos allí a solas. Yo me había sentado en mi sitio antiguo, en última fila… y ella seguía en la primera, cabizbaja, sin mirar a ningún otro sitio que no fuera su mesa.

Ni qué decir tiene que pasé de las tareas que Ana nos había mandado. Si estaba suspensa, estaba suspensa para todo. Repiqueteé con el boli en la mesa, haciendo un ruido que para los demás sería molesto como poco… pero ni con esas se giró.

Pasé un rato más así, sólo escuchando los propios sonidos que hacía… hasta que un ruidito captó mi atención. Paré de hacer ruido para escucharlo de nuevo… y así fue.

No era un "ruidito", era un sollozo. Me incorporé sobre la silla para mirar a Silvia… y allí estaba, llorando lo más silenciosamente que podía. Ver esa imagen, y saber que era por mi culpa, me rompió el alma.

Me levanté lentamente con un nudo en la garganta… esa incómoda sensación, para mí era el sustitutivo a llorar.

Me acerqué hasta ella, y me arrodillé a su lado. Si el nudo ya era bastante grande de por si, creció cuando ví como unos grandes lagrimones rodaban por su cara… y ella ni siquiera esforzaba en taparlos o enjugarlos.

Pepa- Sil…

Alargué mi mano para tocar su brazo.

Pepa- Lo siento… no era mi intención… por favor, mírame

No lo hizo.

Pepa- Por favor, que no puedo verte así…

Siguió sin hacerme caso, sólo sollozando. Llevé mis manos a su cintura, y con cuidado hice que se girara para quedarnos frente a frente, me acerqué un poco más a ella.

Pepa- Lo siento, no quería que te castigaran, yo sólo…

Por primera vez, reaccionó negando con la cabeza.

Pepa- No, qué..?

Silvia- Que no es eso

Su voz era gangosa, lo que me hacía ver que estaba especialmente disgustada. También me lo decía el hecho de que miraba hacia abajo, pese a que estábamos casi pegadas.

Pepa- Es por lo de ayer..?

No aparté mis manos de su cintura.

Pepa- Silvia, yo no quería hacerte daño, no pretendía darte cuando lo lancé, fue sin querer… yo no sería capaz de…

Silvia- Ya lo sé… ya sé que tú no me harías daño

Dijo llorosa, tapándose la cara.

Silvia- No es sólo por lo de ayer ( Sollozando )

A parte de la culpabilidad, noté como me invadía la ternura. Me acerqué un poco más a ella, y después de retirarle las manos de la cara, limpié sus lágrimas con suavidad.

Pepa- Qué más es?

Intentó calmarse un poco antes de contestar, y por primera vez een todo el día me miró a los ojos.

Silvia- Te acuerdas de mi primo?

Pepa- Al que le partí la cara u otro?

Silvia- Pepaa…

Dijo aquello medio sonriendo, medio sollozando. Capté la última lágrima que salió por sus ojos.

Pepa- Perdona, ya no digo más paridas, pero no llores…

Silvia- Vale…

Dijo mientras se frotaba la cara, borrando los restos de llanto.

Pepa- Qué pasa con Ángel?

Decidí olvidar, al menos de momento, la grima que me daba ese chaval.

Silvia- Te acuerdas que os dije que iba a vivir aquí?

Asentí , cómo olvidarlo. El llanto que se había ido, pareció volver a la carga.

Silvia- Pues ya no… ( Bajó la cabeza )

Para intentar evitar que lloras otra vez, subí su cabeza para que me mirara. Es curioso, lo que más deseaba hace unos días, ahora que veía a Silvia así… ya no lo quería. Hasta a mí me estaba poniendo triste la noticia… empatía lo llamaban.

Pepa- Cómo que ya no? Por qué no?

Y se volvió a derrumbar inevitablemente.

Silvia- Porque dice que se lo ha pensado mejor y ya no le apetece…!

" Valiente capullo ", pensé. Me acerqué a Silvia y la abracé. Acaricié su espalda mientras lloraba en mi hombro, sentí como se aferraba a mí. Al menos la marcha del tío ese me estaba dando el perdón temporal de Silvia.

Pepa- Bueno… pero no pasa nada, Silvia, le puedes ir a ver tú o…

Silvia- Sí que pasa!

Me lo tomé como un berrinche… pero cuando me hizo separarme de ella para mirarme con todo el dolor del mundo, me di cuenta de que no.

Silvia- Nadie me quiere cerca…! ( Amargamente )

Llevé mi mano hasta su cara para volver a limpiar sus lágrimas, que ahora salían incontroladamente y me acerqué a ella tanto como pude.

Pepa- Eso no es verdad

Silvia- Sí que lo es, tú llevas dos semanas huyéndome, mis amigas no me cuentan las cosas porque piensan que soy idiota… ( Sollozando ) y a otra de las personas que más quiero en el mundo ahora de pronto tampoco " le apetece " estar a mi lado

Durante los siguientes minutos, la estuve abrazando mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. A mí también me entraron ganas de hacerlo, pero traté de convencerla de que lo que pensaba no era cierto. Acariciaba su espalda y su pelo mientras, poco a poco, se fue calmando y dejando de llorar.

Cuando ya se hubo calmado, me separé un poco de ella sin perder la cercanía.

Pepa- Ya estás más tranquila?

Asintió lentamente con una cara de tristeza que me seguía arañando el alma, así que sin poder evitar hacerlo, me acerqué lentamente a ella y besé su mejilla. Al ver que cerraba los ojos y no rechazaba el contacto, me armé de valor y comencé a llenar su cara de besos… no debí haber continuado, pero no podía evitarlo.

Poco a poco, me fui acercando hasta su boca… y al llegar, dejé un cálido y dulce beso en ella. No se apartó, pero tampoco se movió. Volví a intentarlo una y otra vez, llenando su boca de pequeños besos como los anteriores… hasta que la " convencí ", y acabó devolviéndomelo.

Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, me situé entre sus piernas aún de rodillas en el suelo, y abracé su cintura. A medida que la intensidad del beso, sin llegar a ser demasiado pasional, iba creciendo, ella subia poco a poco sus manos hasta mis hombros. Ladeé mi cara ligeramente y ella me dejó profundizar el beso.

Sentí que el alivio y la alegría volvían a mí, al notar la suavidad de su lengua en la mía, me había pasado todas las horas desde que nos separamos, pensando que nunca iba a volver a sentirla entre mis brazos, que quizá la había cagado demasiado… pero me había perdonado, o eso pensé antes de darme cuenta de que había alzado las campanas al viento demasiado pronto.

Sin esperármelo, de pronto se apartó suavemente de mí. Volví a intentar besarla, pero colocó sus dedos entre mis labios y los suyos.

Silvia- No…

" No ". Siempre pensé que esa era la peor y más desesperanzadora palabra del mundo… a quien le gusta escuchar un " No " la gran mayoría de las veces?

La miré sintiéndome perdida.

Pepa- No..?

Silvia- No…

Cerró los ojos mientras me apartaba del todo con sus manos.

Silvia- Es mejor que no…

Pepa- Pero por qué no…? No me perdonas?

Llevó sus manos a mi cara para acariciarla levemente, mientras yo sentía como empezaba a romperme poco a poco por dentro. El nudo volvió, haciendo que mi voz sonara más quebrada entre frase y frase.

Pepa- Princesa, yo sé que la he cagado mucho pero yo no quería darte, yo nunca te voy a hacer eso, no podría

Ella fue asintiendo mientras hablaba, pero no la hice caso.

Pepa- Te lo juro, no fue mi intención, fue sin querer, yo sólo quería romperlo porque me estaba poniendo nerviosa ( El nudo aumentó ) Joder, Silvia, que antes de ponerte un dedo encima me pego un tiro

La miré a los ojos profundamente, quería trasmitirle la veracidad de todo lo que estaba diciendo… pero ella parecía saberlo mientras sonreía amargamente y acariciaba mi cara.

Pepa- Por favor, perdóname, por favor…!

Me abracé a ella bruscamente, pensé que quizá si me aferraba a ella de esa forma, sería incapaz de no perdonarme. Hundí mi cara en su cuello. No me apartó, acarició mi nuca.

Silvia- Pepa… que ya lo sé, ya sé que tú no me harías eso ni loca, y ya sé que fue un accidente… siento que ayer me lo tomara así, estaba tan nerviosa como tú… yo no dudo de ti en ese aspecto…

Pepa- Entonces?

Pregunté sin separarme de ella, aferrada a su cuerpo como una lapa. Noté como sonreía levemente mientras intentaba apartarme y yo hacía fuerza para impedírselo. Al final consiguió que volviera a mi antigua posición para mirarla. Llevó sus manos a mi cara.

Silvia- Pepa… yo te quiero, sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma…

Pepa- Pero? ( Triste )

Silvia- Pero… si dejo pasar todo esto, si hago como si no hubiera ocurrido nada… no te voy a hacer ningún favor, ni a ti, ni a mí.

Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, aunque se controló.

Pepa- Déjame arreglarlo…

Silvia- No hay nada que…

Pepa- ( Interrumpiendo )… dame otra oportunidad, cambiaré, te lo prometo! ( Voz quebrada )

Negó. Cogí sus manos, nerviosa.

Pepa- Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero esta vez es de verdad, cambiaré, seré otra persona y…!

Colocó sus labios en mis dedos mientras se le escapaba una lágrima.

Silvia- Cariño,…Es que no necesito que seas otra persona porque yo te quiero como eres tú

Abrí la boca, pero sus dedos siguieron tapándola.

Silvia- No, escúchame por favor ( Asentí, triste )… no necesito que te transformes en otra persona, ni lo necesito ni lo quiero… pero sí necesito que dejes de comportarte como lo haces a veces Pepa…

Acarició mi cuello.

Silvia- Yo puedo entender que al resto de la gente les parezcan graciosas tus actitudes… pero es que a mí me haces daño

Ladeó la cara para intentar que las lágrimas no cayeran.

Silvia- Yo… me arrepiento de las formas de ayer, pero no del contenido de lo que te dije … creo que me quieres,… pero también creo que esto te viene grande. Yo sé que tu serías capaz de hacer cualquier locura por mí, ya me lo has demostrado muchas veces… pero también eres capaz de huirme, de esquivarme y de mentirme cuando hay un problema

Bajé la mirada. Tenía razón

Silvia- Yo no me siento capaz de mantener una relación contigo en la que predomine tu egoísmo, no puedo aguantar ser el objeto de la lástima de los demás porque a ti se te ocurra escapar de mí cada vez que me ves, en vez de decirme por qué huías a la cara

Me hizo mirarla.

Silvia- Crees que hubiera pasado lo que pasó ayer, si me hubieras dicho que me rehuías porque tenías miedo de que pensara que me utilizabas?

Negué.

Silvia- Porque es eso lo que te pasaba, no?

Asentí.

Silvia- Ya ves, no soy un ogro que no entienda las cosas, no crees?

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

Silvia- Tampoco me siento capaz de que te dediques a odiar con la mirada o a romperle la cara a mi primo, porque pienses que tengo algo con él.

La miré sorprendida… aquello me delató. Definitivamente, ella era muy lista y yo muy tonta.

Silvia- No me siento capaz de aguantar que desconfíes de mí constantemente sin motivos… y sobre todo, no me siento capaz de seguir adelante sin confiar en ti… porque por mucho que me digas, me has hecho sentir que sentías asco al tocarme…

Quise responder, pero no me dejó.

Silvia- Y además, Pepa… es que no es sólo que puedas llegar a desconfiar de mí, es que directamente ni confías. Soy tu novia, se supone que me quieres… y no eres capaz de decirme lo que te pasa conmigo? Sé que tienes muchísimas cosas buenas, muchísimas… pero has sido muy egoísta, te ha dado igual que yo estuviera sufriendo

Volvió a acariciar mi cara.

Silvia- No te puedes imaginar cuanto lamento que hayas estado sola tanto tiempo en tu vida… imagino que al estar sólo te acostumbras a actuar de forma egoísta, pero es que ya no estás sola Pepa… tienes una familia, tienes amigos, me tienes a mí… ya no puedes comportarte como antes si no quieres perdernos, me entiendes?

Asentí lentamente y no aguanté más. Volví a abrazarme a ella, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello de nuevo.

Pepa- No me dejes ( Voz quebrada )… no te quiero perder

Me aferré con más fuerza. Noté como ella también se desmoronaba interiormente, pero hacía esfuerzos por aguantarlo.

Silvia- Escúchame

Me separó de ella suavemente, y pegó su frente a la mía mientras acariciaba mi cara.

Silvia- Vamos a darnos un tiempo, vale? ( Voz llorosa )

Negué con la cabeza, suplicándole silenciosamente que no me hiciera eso.

Silvia- Sólo hasta que nos calmemos, se pase todo esto… sólo hasta que me demuestres que puedo confiar en ti, que quieres lo mismo que yo…

Cerró sus ojos para frenar las lágrimas.

Silvia-… que me quieres, y que me deseas como yo a ti

Volvió a abrirlos. Se acercó a mí, y después dejar un suave beso en mi cuello…

Silvia- Sé que lo harás ( Llorosa )

Justo después, sonó el timbre del instituto… Silvia se levantó rápidamente, y salió por la puerta dejándome allí arrodillada.

No sabía qué iba a hacer para recuperar su confianza, no tenía ni idea… pero por alguna extraña razón, yo también estaba segura de que lo conseguiría.

Quizá me estaba equivocando… quizá no.

… …

Me recosté sobre los escalones de la puerta principal de la casa de Paula. Sara estaba a mi lado con un bloc entre las manos.

Sara- Nada?

Pepa- Joder, no! Esto son los porros eh? No se me ocurre nada!

Sara- Bueno, algo tiene que haber que puedas hacer para demostrarle todo eso… a parte de dejar de hacer el gilipollas, claro ( mirándome mal )

Pepa- Si, sí! Eso se acabó… va a flipar en colorines con la nueva Pepa… pero pa que flipe con mi comportamiento primero me tiene que dejar acercarme a ella, y hasta que no consiga una idea pa eso estamos jodidas!

El bloc estaba en blanco… y era posible que permaneciera así el resto de la tarde.

Sara- Y si le escribes una carta?

Me incorporé un poco para mirarla.

Pepa- Una carta?

Sara- Claro

Pepa- De amor?

Sara- No, de amenaza de muerte, pues claro Pepa!

Me lo pensé unos segundos.

Pepa- No, eso no

Sara- Por qué?

Pepa- Porque no, a mi decir chuminadas de esas se me da fatal… no me sale, y si me sale es cuando no me doy cuenta

Sara- Bueno pues… yo te ayudo… dime cómo te sientes

Pepa- Pues…

Tomé aire. Para mí era muy difícil hablar de sentimientos, aunque los tuviera claros se me atascaban y no salían.

Pepa- Sin ella me siento como… me siento como si me arrancaran las tripas con una cuchara de servir helados

Sara- ( Escribiendo ) Cuando te tengo lejos me invade la agonía…

Pepa- Pon… pon que… desde que la conocí… se me acelera la patata al máximo si pasa al lao…

Sara- ( Escribiendo ) Cada vez que te miro se me acelera el corazón…

Pepa- Que… que cuando me toca me pongo burra

Sara- ( Escribiendo ) …cuando tu piel roza la mía no puedo pensar, sólo estremecerme…

Pepa-… que como no vuelva conmigo cojo la pistola de Paco y me pego un tiro en la boca

Sara- ( Escribiendo ) … tenerte lejos es vivir condenada a la tristeza y soledad…

Levantó la cabeza, me miró y sonrío.

Sara- Esto está quedando bien

Pepa- Sí? A ver!

Le arrebaté el bloc de las manos, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo leí… ésta se desvaneció al terminar. Alcé una ceja y miré a Sara con desagrado.

Sara- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Qué mierda es esta? Si no has puesto ná de lo que te he dicho!

Sara- Pepa, es una declaración de amor, no una nota a tu colega de celda!

Pepa- Pero si esto es una cursilada! Falta vomitar purpurina o algo, como le de esto se me descojona en la cara!

Arranqué la hoja y la tirée lejos. Sara me miró con desaprobación… empezzamos a discutir a voces, hasta que Paula salió con un cargamento de cosas.

Paula- Niñas, niñas! Qué pasa?

Sara- Que esta tiene la sensibilidad y el romanticismo por donde amargan los pepinos!

Pepa- Di que no, que es ella que vive en el país de la piruleta, espero que no le digas esas cosas a Lucas porque…

Sara- Porque qué? Pues sí que se las digo, y bien bonitas que son!

Pepa- Pff, sí!

Paula- Bueno, podéis dejar el debate estilo Dónde estás corazón? Y ayudarme con esto? Pesa!

Nos arrojó sus pertenencias.

Pepa- Pero qué llevas aquí? Piedras?

Paula- Pues lo necesario para una noche de amor y pasión, vamos a casa de Aitor!

… ….

Entre las tres, cargamos con todo ello hasta llegar a la casa del chico, una vez en la entrada…

Paula- Tienes las llaves?

Asentí. Tenía una copia de las llaves de la casa, que el propio Aitor me había dado. Con lo que le ayudaba económicamente para tirar para adelante, el pobre me hacía sentir como que esa era mi segunda casa. Se las tendí.

Paula- Pues ahora a colocarlo todo! Qué nervios..! ( Pasé mi mano por su hombro )

Sara- No volvía después de comer? Vamos un poco justas de tiempo, no? Son las cuatro ya…

Paula- Qué va, he hablado con él esta mañana, y me ha dicho que hasta esta noche no volvía, así que tenemos tiempo de sobra!

Dijo aquello feliz. Sonreí, al menos me sentí útil al poder ayudar a alguien a hacer las cosas bien. Abrió la puerta y pasamos detrás suya…

A penas dos minutos después de empezar a sacar las cosas, a Sara se le cayó al suelo uno de los adornos que estábamos utilizando en el salón antes de subir a la habitación de Aitor.

Pepa- Ala, cuidao animal!

Paula se rió alegremente.

Paula- Intentad que las cosas lleguen a su sitio sanas y salvas, por favor!

Las chicas se rieron. Alcé una de mis manos en señal de silencio.

Paula- Qué pasa?

Pepa- He oído un ruido ( Extrañada )

Las tres pusimos atención, hasta que lo oímos todas… parecían pasos que provenían desde arriba… nos acercamos cuidadosamente hasta las escaleras. Yo iba por delante.

Los pasos se fueron acercando a la escalera, aumentando mi nerviosismo, poniendo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo en alerta… hasta que Aitor se descubrió frente a nosotras tras bajar unos peldaños de la escalera, con un bate en la mano.

Todos pusimos la misma cara de susto, y luego de alivio. Me llevé una mano al pecho por el susto.

Paula- Ay, cariño, qué susto!

Aitor- Qué hacéis aquí? ( Nervioso )

Paula- Tú no venías por la…?

Aitor estaba en calzoncillos… y aquello empezó a activar todas las sospechas en mi cabeza, en la de Sara… y en la de Paula. La felicidad en su cara se fue borrando poco apoco, al ser consciente de la imagen que tenía frente a ella.

Paula- Qué… qué haces medio desnudo?

Apreté los dientes con fuerza al atar cabos. Paula parecía no querer atarlos… hasta que una chica, medio desnuda, cubierta por unas sábanas apareció tras la espalda de Aitor.

Chica- Qué pasa…?

No me hizo falta mirar a Paula para sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazo. No fui capaz de apartar la vista de " mi amigo ".

… y es que a veces es culpa nuestra… otras en cambio, no. A veces la gente toma el camino que más nos sorprende, el de la traición, y nos abandona.

La gente siempre se va.


	10. A mi manera

*CAP.8: "A MI MANERA"*

Una semana después…

PEPA

Pepa- La vida es una mierda… ( Dándole un trago al vaso )

Sara- Y dale…

Paula- No, si es que… si es que tienes razón… La vida ( pausa mirando al infinito )… es una mierrrrrrrrrrrda así de grande… ( Extendiendo los brazos )

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde los últimos acontecimientos, y nada había ido a mejor, ni mucho menos. Por un lado, Paula estaba destrozada… y con razón. Aquella tarde las tres habíamos presenciado como su novio le ponía los cuernos a lo grande, el día de su cumpleaños… y supuestamente el que iba a ser el día más especial para ellos dos como pareja.

Para más inri, Aitor ni se había esforzado en buscar una excusa o desmentir los hechos… lo admitió, y acabamos todos como el rosario de la Aurora. Aitor intentando huir de mí para que no le partiese la cara, Sara intentando sujetarme, y Paula llorando a lágrima viva.

Por otro lado, el transcurso de los días me hizo ver que Silvia no estaba de broma cuando me pidió un tiempo. A penas hablábamos, ella intentaba que no coincidiéramos casi… y veía como eso le hacía sufrir, pero claro, era mi culpa… yo solita me lo había buscado.

Había intentado normalizar la situación, pedirle que al menos fuésemos amigas… pero nada, ella simplemente se había limitado a contestarme que eso no sería darse un tiempo, que teníamos que estar separadas… así que las clases eran una fiesta, las dos sentadas juntitas sin casi cruzar palabra… no por falta de ganas, sino porque no sabíamos qué decirnos.

Bueno, sí sabíamos qué decirnos… pero no nos lo podíamos decir. Notaba la tensión entre ella y yo, con sólo una chispa acabaríamos la una en los brazos de la otra de nuevo, sin haber arreglado nada… eso decía mi parte racional, pero llevarlo a cabo me costaba muchísimo.

Así que ahí estábamos, un domingo a las once y media de la noche en un bareto mexicano que habían inaugurado. Paula y yo estábamos borrachas como cubas, tequila va, tequila viene. Sara, sobria, aguantaba nuestros argumentos cada vez más pesimistas.

Miró su reloj.

Sara- Chicas, es tarde… y mañana hay clase, tendríamos que volver ya…

Pepa- De eso nada, otra ronda!

Dije, mamadísima, golpeando el vasito contra la barra del bar como si fuera una vikinga en una taberna. La camarera me dirigió la vigésima mirada de la noche de no aguantarme más… pero para eso le pagaban. No me quejé, bastante fue que no nos pidió el carnet a ninguna gracias a mi labia.

Paula- Eso, eso! ( Golpeando la barra )

La camarera see dispuso a servirnos de nuevo, mientras Sara insistía.

Sara- Otra? Pero habéis visto como vais ya? Que mañana hay clase!

Pepa- Que sí, Pepito grillo, que sí…

Suspiró.

Sara- Bueno, llamadme mala amiga, pero yo me voy ya, que como me pase más de la hora mis padres me matan, dadme un beso

Se acercó a nosotras para dárnoslo a modo despedida. La miré indignada.

Pepa- Nos abandonas?

Sara- Eso me temo

Paula- Qué fuerte, eres… eres…

Me miró al no encontrar un recurso. Estiré mi brazo acusadoramente ( y ridículamente, por qué no decirlo… ) hacia su cara.

Pepa- Una abandonadora!

Paula- Eso! Aba… aband…abandoda…hija puta!

Sara puso los ojos en blanco y asintió unas cuantas veces.

Sara- Que sí, que si… ala, mañana nos seguimos hundiendo en la miseria mutuamente eh? Hasta mañana!

Y se fue… la verdad es que no le faltaba razón, nos habíamos pasado la noche amargándola con nuestras comidas de cabeza. Nos giramos de vuelta a la barra, asumiendo su marcha, y las dos apoyamos los codos sobre esta. Estaba fatal, todo me daba vueltas… bueno, quizás no íbamos tan borrachas…

Paula estornudó. La miré.

Pepa- Jesús…

Paula- Eh?

Pepa- Que Jesús

Paula- Dónde? ( Girándose a mirar )

… o quizás sí. Le resté importancia, y volví a mi posición de borracha deprimida. Apoyé los codos en la barra, y la cabeza sobre una de las manos, mientras con la otra le daba vueltas al vaso… suspiré. Miré a Paula, al notar que estaba en la misma actitud que yo.

Vi una pequeña lágrima caer por su cara. Se me hizo un nudo en el garganta, llevaba toda la semana viéndola así, llorando a ratos, y no sabía qué decirle para animarla… aquello no se me daba nada bien.

Tiré de su camiseta para que me mirara, y sin mediar palabra… la abracé. Supuse que, realmente, eso era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

Paula- Gracias…

Me separé lentamente de ella. Vi como sonreía amargamente mientras seguía llorando. Como pude, llevé mis manos a su cara y limpié sus lágrimas.

Pepa- No se lo merece

Me miró, parecía perdida.

Paula- Qué?

Pepa- Aitor, no se merece que llores por él, tú vales mucho más que eso

Volvió a esa sonrisa amarga mientras su labio inferior temblaba en una mueca de tristeza desgarradora. Tragué saliva… en ese momento hubiera pagado para no parecer el hombre de hojalata y poder saber consolar a alguien.

Pepa- Esto no se me da bien…

Intentó sonreír y llevó una de sus manos hasta la mía, que estaba en su cara, para apretarla cariñosamente. Bajé la cabeza unos segundos para pensar… entonces, con una sonrisa pilla volví a subirla.

Pepa- Me sé una cosa que te anima fijo

Paula- Partirle las piernas a tu amigo? ( Llorosa )

Pepa- No, mucho mejor!

Me miró dándome a entender que pocas cosas se le ocurrían mejores que esa idea. Volví a sonreír, y me acerqué a ella para dejar un pico en sus labios. No iba con mayores intenciones,… pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer… por más que buscara en mi interior, no encontraba palabras de apoyo… cómo lo haría la gente?

Me aparté unos centímetros. Paula me miró inexpresiva durante unos segundos… y por primera vez en aquella semana, soltó una carcajada sincera. Me empujó suavemente.

Paula – Sólo me quieres cuando estás borracha!

Reí… dejé de lado mis propias miserias para sentirme feliz por unos segundos, había conseguido hacer que sonriera. Parecía que eso de la empatía no se me iba a dar tan mal al fin y al cabo…

Tras abrazarla otra vez, a modo de mostrarle mi alegría en sustitución de las palabras que se atascaban en mi garganta, me giré buscando a la camarera.

Paula- Qué haces?

Pepa- Esto que tenemos nosotras se llama mal de amores, y se cura bebiendo más!

Paula- Más? Pepa… que yo ya empiezo a perder el control de mis actos… ( Sujetando su cabeza )

Negué con la cabeza burlona.

Pepa- Ahora vas a saber lo que es una fiesta al estilo Pepa!

Extendí mi mano para captar la atención de la camarera.

Pepa- Guapa! Otras dos de lo mismo!

Mientras nos servían…

Paula- Pepa, estás segura…? Que mañana es lunes y…

Pepa- …y pasao martes! Y qué?

Paula- Y qué les voy a decir a mis padres? Que tú no los conoces…

Pensé unos segundos.

Pepa- Le mandas un sms a tu madre y le dices que te quedas en mi casa a dormir, que estábamos estudiando y se ha hecho tarde…

Me miró con poco convencimiento. Me levanté del taburete balanceándome un poco por mi estado, y rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo. La camarera, cansada de ir y venir, dejó la botella de tequila a nuestro lado.

Pepa- Enana… mañana tenemos que ir a ese campo de concentración liderado por mi ex suegro y… ( sonriendo amargamente )

Paula- Todavía es tu suegro ( Intentando animarme )

Pepa-… y les vamos a tener que ver la cara a esos dos ( sirviéndonos )… encima sentadas a su lado, que manda cojones… no sé tú, pero yo para eso necesito ir preparada ( Cogiendo el vasito )… o sea, que me pienso emborrachar como si tuviera un hijo en la cárcel

Eso le arrancó otra risotada. Le pasé su vasito.

Pepa- Así que, arriba… abajo, al centro…!

Paula- Y pa dentro!

Acto seguido, ingerimos el alcohol. Esa acción se repetiría unas cuantas veces más…

… …..

Una hora después…

No estábamos borrachas, estábamos lo siguiente. Habíamos decidido abandonar los taburetes de la barra por el miedo a caer de ellos y partirnos la cabeza. En su lugar, ocupamos uno de los sofás del local. Yo estaba medio tirada sobre el asiento, y Paula casi encima de mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

A esas alturas, nuestra conversación dejaba mucho que desear.

Paula- P… pues sabes qué? ( me miró ) Que le den! Porque yo soy más guapa que esa… y… y más lista… y mi cuerpo es de revista!

Pepa- Claro que sí, que le jodan! Y a Silvia también… al infierno, y todos a la mierda! Paso de Silvia, de los sentimientos, y paso de… de…

Paula se medio incorporó para quedar a mi altura. Cambié mi actitud arrogante en dos segundos.

Pepa-… estoy fatal, no me quiere ni ver… no me hace caso! ( Voz gangosa )

A Paula se le pegó mi tristeza instantáneamente, y se abrazó a mí.

Paula- Pero no te pongas triste… si sólo te ha pedido un tiempo…

Pepa- No! Me ha dejao

Me tapé la cara.

Pepa- Me ha dejao porque no me quiere!

Paula- Que sí que te quiere, pero es que la has cagao mucho Pepa…

La miré.

Pepa- Tú me quieres..? ( Infantil )

Sonrió totalmente ebria.

Paula- Pues claro que te quiero

Pepa- Cuanto..? ( Infantil )

Paula- Como la trucha al mero

Sonreí de la misma forma que ella.

Pepa- Y si huimos juntas a Cancún?

Paula- Ufff…

Se volvió a recostar sobre mí.

Paula- Mañana, que ahora me da pereza…

Pepa- Vale ( sonreí )

Aquella promesa me dejó mucho más tranquila. Entre nuestros comportamientos, la cogorza que llevábamos, y la música que tocaban los mariachis en el escenario… más que una imagen triste, era una imagen terriblemente ridícula. Acaricié la cabeza de Paula.

Pepa- Joe enana… no sé que hacer… tengo demostrarle que ella es lo más importante para mí, que podría hacer cualquier cosa, que la quiero…

Paula- Uf… qué de cosas… y cómo lo vas a hacer? Porque tienes plancha por delante, eh?

Vaya ánimos…

Pepa- No sé…

Paula- Podrías pedirle su mano a su padre

Empezó a reírse descontroladamente.

Pepa- Sí claro, y qué más…

Paula- O tatuarte su nombre en el pecho!

Se incorporó, y llevándose las manos al pecho a modo ilustrativo…

Paula- " Pelirroja "

Nos quedamos durante unos segundos sopesando la idea con las miradas perdidas…

Pepa- …no, eso no, otra cosa…

Paula- Espera, que voy a pensar…

Se apoyó en uno de los brazos del sofá y cerró los ojos. Me quedé mirando al frente con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida… ya había pasado una semana y todavía no le había demostrado a Silvia lo loca que estaba por ella, que era lo único para mí… tenía que hacer algo impactante, sorprendente, especial, algo…

Pepa- Ya está!

Me incorporé.

Pepa- Paula!

Paula- Hmmmm…

La zarandeé un par de veces.

Pepa- Ya lo tengo!

Paula- Genial… ya me lo cuentas mañana ( abrazándose al sofá )

Tiré de ella para que se levantara, y aunque se quejó como una niña chica, lo conseguí. Nos tambaleamos torpemente.

Pepa- No, no… mañana no, ahora!

Paula- Ahora…? Si son las… ( miró su reloj ) las once…no… las doce… las… las trece y media?... No sé, no veo bien, pero es tarde!

Pepa- Da igual, tú aún llevas la cámara en el bolso?

Paula- Sí,… aquí la tengo, por?

Pepa- Pues prepárala, porque se te van a caer las bragas con la idea que se me ha ocurrido, esta vuelve a mí arrastrándose de rodillas, vamos! ( Tirando de su mano )

SILVIA

Me revolví en la cama y miré el despertador… suspiré. Eran casi las dos y media de la mañana y yo sin poder pegar ojo…

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos me venía a la cabeza la cara tan triste que me puso Pepa cuando le pedí que nos diéramos un tiempo… por qué me lo ponía tan difícil? A caso no se daba cuenta de que me dolía a mí más que a ella…?

La echaba de menos, mucho… muchísimo. A veces, en clase, sentía unas ganas increíbles de girarme hacia ella, abrazarla, besarla… decirle que no quería tiempo, que la quería a ella… pero no podía.

Mi " indiferencia " hacia ella no era un modo de castigarla… era un modo de poner una barrera entre nosotras para evitar que me lanzara a sus brazos de inmediato.

Sabía que ella no tenía fuerza de voluntad para respetar nuestro acuerdo… lo sabía porque, aunque ella pensara que no me daba cuenta, notaba como se pasaba las horas de clase mirándome de reojo.

Veía como acercaba su mano a la mía sobre la mesa, disimuladamente, para forzar un roce entre las dos… había notado perfectamente como caminaba unos cuantos metros por detrás de mí todas las mañanas camino al instituto… supongo que me esperaría cerca de la puerta de mi casa…

Aquellos comportamientos que se podrían tildar de infantiles, lejos de enfadarme, me rompían el corazón. Era verdad que nunca la había visto comportarse así, que me encantaba esa forma particular suya de demostrarme que me echaba de menos… pero también era verdad que eso no era suficiente.

Tenía que dejar de lado su egoísmo, su desconfianza, su orgullo… si no lo hacía, no podríamos estar juntas… una de las dos acabaría destrozada por la otra, y seguramente esa sería yo.

Aunque todos esos pensamientos fueran racionales y acertados, no impedían que la echara de menos… Volví a suspirar y abracé mi almohada, pensé que ojalá fuera ella la que estuviera bajo mis brazos en aquel momento.

Noté como un nudo se instalaba en mi garganta… había pasado una semana desde que estábamos separadas, y a parte de lo mencionado, Pepa no había intentado nada más…

Y si iba a dejarlo pasar?

Y si se había cansado de mí, o…?

Y si no era capaz de demostrarme nada…?

Aquellas preguntas demostraron que estaba infravalorando a Pepa Miranda y a su capacidad para sorprenderte en cualquier momento.

De pronto, y en medio de todos aquellos pensamientos sonó…

( Música : Canta y no llores- Música mariachi )

Tras unos segundos totalmente paralizada, me incorporé rápidamente sobre la cama. O me estaba volviendo loca o…

… me levanté y me abalancé sobre la ventana del balcón. Tras abrirla, salí fuera, y mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo… no, no estaba loca, tenía una banda de Mariachis tocando bajo mi ventana.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza sobrepasada por la situación… por primera vez en mi vida no sabía ni qué pensar, ni qué hacer… no entendía nada, a qué venía aquello?

Voz - YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAA!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer perfectamente aquella voz que acababa de desgañitarse, me apoyé sobre la barandilla para tener una visión completa de mi jardín.

Silvia- No puede ser, dime que no… ( Murmuré )

Y si, si fue… quién iba a ser si no…

Entre el grupo de mariachis, salió Pepa con una rosa en la boca y un sombrero de mariachi más grande que su cabeza. Por la forma en la que se tambaleaba, y en la que casi se cayó al césped de boca… supe que estaba borracha.

Pepa/ Mariachis - AAAAAAAAYAYAYAAAYY… CAAAAANTA Y NO LLORES…!

Miré hacia su lado… y reconocí la figura de Paula, con un gorro mexicano en la cabeza y la cámara en la otra… eso sí, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento, y acompañando la letra.

Como dato, he de decir que los mariachis cantaban… Pepa berreaba.

Paralizada… es que estaba paralizada, no sabía si gritarle, tirarle una maceta, reírme o…

Pepa- CAPERUCITAAA! AQUÍ ESTÁ TU LOBA! ( Mirándome con los brazos extendidos )

… estallé en una carcajada. No pude evitarlo. Tenía sentimientos cruzados, en cualquier otra situación, que alguien se presentara con unos mariachis a las dos y pico de la mañana en mi casa, cantando a voz en grito, haciéndome pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida y despertando a medio barrio, me hubiera cabreado hasta el punto de no volver a dirigirle la palabra en mi vida… pero es que ese alguien era Pepa, y siendo ella, sólo me salía morirme de la risa.

Intenté hablar a pesar de mi risa y mi cabreo interno.

Silvia- Pe… Pepa! Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Se quitó la rosa de la boca y me la lanzó al balcón.

Pepa- Demostrarte que te quiero, que yo por ti hago lo que haga falta! Que yo por ti… yo por ti soy capaz de matar a una ballena a chancletazos, pelirroja! YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAA! ÁAAAAAAAAAAAAANDALE!

Me tapé los oídos durante unos segundos ante su berrido. Las luces del vecindario empezaron a encenderse.

Silvia- Pepa diles que se callen, que vas a despertar a mi padre!

Pepa- Que me la suda tu padre!

Subí una ceja enfadada.

Pepa- …Me la suda tu padre, me la suda tu primo, me la suda la loca de Verónica… me la suda todo el mundo ! … bu… bueno, todo el mundo no, tú no me la sudas… que a mí sólo me importas tú, princesa!

Lejos de callarse, los mariachis, animados por esa declaración, subieron la voz. Miré para todos lados, abochornada.

Alzó uno de sus brazos hacia mí, como si fuera a recitar un poema.

Pepa- Silvia, tú y yo no podemos estar separadas porque…porque tú eres como el guacamole y yo soy como el taco, tu eres los nachos y yo los burritos, y…!

Me tapé la cara ante aquellas palabras, intentando contener la vergüenza ajena y la sonrisa que se me escapaba.

Pepa- He sido una huevona y una pendeja haciéndote pensar lo contrario pero… pero tú me gustas más que las enchiladas, estás mas buena que las fajitas y…!

Tuve que taparme la boca con más fuerza para no carcajearme del todo… lo más raro de toda aquella esa escena dantesca, es que estaba a punto de emocionarme.

Pepa-… y sin ti me siento como un frijole pasao, pelirroja…( Triste )

No sé cómo, pero lo había conseguido. Con esa sarta de tonterías y esa carita al final, lo hice… Me llevé las manos a la cara, emocionada.

Nunca me había encontrado en un estado parecido. Negaba con la cabeza, incrédula, mientras sonreía como una tonta y un par de lágrimas democión resbalaban por mi cara.

Silvia- Estás loca..!

Pepa- Estoy loca por usted, mi princesa linda, hermosa, bella…!

Sonreí aún más. Pepa me dio un largo repertorio de lo que ella creía que eran piropos al estilo mexicano… hasta que llegó un momento que su mente ebria no dio para más y empezó a dudar.

Pepa- Eh…eeeeh…esto… mensa!

Paula se acercó a ella y le pego un empujoncito en el hombro.

Paula- Pepa, que eso es un insulto!

Puso cara de descolocación y volvió a mirarme rápidamente.

Pepa- No, no, no! Mensa no! Pero… pero todo lo demás es verdad

Reí mientras otra lágrima de emoción caía. Pepa se arrodilló en el césped.

Pepa- Silvia… que te echo de menos, que no puedo estar sin ti… que yo te quie…!

La puerta de mi casa se abrió súbitamente. Pepa puso cara de espanto y se tapó la cara con el gorro antes de echar a correr con Paula… los mariachis no tuvieron tanta suerte…

D. Lorenzo- ME CAGO EN MI PUTA ESTAMPA, SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COJONES ES ESTO?!

Los músicos dejaron de tocar al instante, mirándose unos a otros con cara de circunstancia.

D. Lorenzo- ESTO QUÉ ES? UNA EXCURSIÓN DE ANORMALES? QUÉ COÑO HACEN LA BANDA DE PANCHO VILLA Y LA TUNA MAYOR EN FRENTE DE MI CASA A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA?!

Hombre- Señor, nosotros…!

D. Lorenzo- NI NOSTROS NI NOSOTRAS, VÁYANSE AHORA MISMO A TOOCAR LOS COJONES AL MÉXICO LINDO, FUERA DE AQUÍ! LARGO!

Los mariachis recogieron todo tan rápido como pudieron mientras mi padre les chillaba como un energúmeno y la gente que se había asomado volvía a entrar a sus casas. Una vez sólo, mi padre se giró y me vio en la ventana.

D. Lorenzo- Silvia, hija, me vas a explicar qué cojones es esto?

Tragué saliva, cualquiera le decía la verdad.

Silvia- Y yo qué sé, papá…

D. Lorenzo- Yo qué sé? Algo sabrás, al que no han venido a cantar es a mí!

Silvia- Pero… pero que no tengo ni idea…

Mi padre bufó como un miura.

D. Lorenzo- Esto es cosa del ganso con el que te escribes mensajitos todo el día, verdad?

No supe qué contestar.

D. Lorenzo- Cuando me entere de quien es el anormal que te ronda y hace estas gansadas, le voy a meter a los mariachis, a la tuba y al ukelele por el mismísimo culo!

Se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

D. Lorenzo- Hay que joderse, ya no me dejan tranquilo ni en mi propia casa, panda de capullos! ( Portazo )

Corrí hacia la cama para no llevarme más represalias… y una vez allí, no pude parar de reírme y de sonreír como una idiota durante el resto de la noche.

Quizá aún no era suficiente para arreglarlo todo… pero era un principio. Un principio a su manera... al estilo de Pepa.


	11. Vuelta a las andadas: Parte I

*CAP.9: "VUELTA A LAS ANDADAS: PARTE I"*

PEPA

Me revolví en la cama con una mueca del disgusto al escuchar el sonido del despertador.

Pepa- Aaarg…

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Por qué me dolía tantísimo? Sin abrir los ojos, pensé que aquella noche había sido una de las peores de mi vida. No sólo había dormido fatal y me dolía la cabeza, sino que me había pasado la noche soñando con cosas extrañas.

El sueño estaba lleno de tequila, cosas mexicanas, gritos, mariachis… y también salían Silvia y Paula. Fruncí el ceño, tenía que cenar menos por las noches, luego soñaba unas cosas rarísimas. Aplacé el despertador a quince minutos más tarde, y me giré sobre mí misma para abrazar la almohada.

Intenté volverme a dormir… cuando caí en la cuenta de que lo que estaba abrazando era más mullido que una almohada. Abrí los ojos lentamente y…

Pepa- Hostias!

Me sobresalté. La sobresalté. Subí la sábana para comprobarlo… estábamos las dos en ropa interior. Vale que no estábamos desnudas, pero viniendo de mí, aquella situación era bastante sospechosa. La miré.

Pepa- Qué haces en mi cama casi en pelotas? ( Asustada )

Con los ojos aún casi cerrados, Paula hizo un amago de contestarme. La interrumpí llevándome las manos a la cabeza, balanceándome hacia delante y atrás.

Pepa- Ay Dios, ay Dios… que ya la he liao otra vez…

Paula- Pepa…

Pepa- Soy lo peor, soy una enferma, una adicta..!

Paula- Oye! ( Tirando de mi brazo )

Miré hacia el techo para hablar con el infinito.

Pepa- Amigas, Pepa, amigas! No puedes tener amigas?

Paula- Pero te quieres callar?

Pepa- Nada, me tiro a esta, a media población femenina, le miro las tetas a Betty la Fea… es que no perdono, no perdono!

Paula- Pepa!

Pepa- Solo me falta la niña! Igual un día también me da por ahí,… o por Lola! me van a tener que poner un bozal y…!

Paula se incorporó asestándome una señora colleja que casi me hizo doblarme sobre mí misma. Me llevé la mano al cogote.

Pepa- Qué haces, bestia!

Paula- Pues callarte, que tú cuando coges carrerilla te pones de una forma…

La miré asustada, tomándome esa frase por el sentido sexual.

Pepa- Como que carrerilla? Como me pongo? ( Me llevé las manos a la cara ) Ay Dios, que no solo la he estrenao sino que la habré hecho de todo…!

Paula rió socarrona.

Pepa- Qué pasa? De qué te ríes? Estuve mal? Qué pasa, un día tonto lo tiene cualquiera y…!

Rió más alto. Empecé a ofenderme.

Pepa- Tampoco es para reírse eh! Eres la única que se me ha quejao hasta la fecha!

Negaba sin dejar de reírse. Volví a taparme la cara.

Paula- Pepa, ojalá pudiera decir lo contrario pero… no pasó nada.

Me destapé la cara.

Pepa- No?

Paula- No

Pepa- Segura?

Paula- Hazme caso, que de eso me acordaría…

Dijo dándome un repaso visual. Me tapé con lo primero que cogí, sin fijarme en lo que era.

Pepa- Tú me has drogao o algo

Paula- Yo? Pero que morro tienes!

Pepa- Sí, tú! No me acuerdo de nada de lo que ha pasao, ni si quiera se por qué estás en mi cama, y me he pasao la noche soñando con rancheras, y mariachis y…

Paula me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me mirara hacia abajo. Extrañada, lo hice y… al ver que me estaba cubriendo con un gran sombrero mexicano, caí en la cuenta. Levanté la cabeza despacio, mientras Paula se reía por lo bajo, mirándome.

Pepa- No…

Paula- Sí ( Divertida )

Pepa- Dime que no… dime que no ha pasao de verdad…

Paula- Eso me temo!

Fue a gatas hasta el borde de la cama, para hurgar en su bolso y coger la cámara. Volvió a mi lado.

Paula- Mira, por si no te lo creías

Le dio al play… y pude observar una de las imágenes más bochornosas de mi vida. Nunca sentía vergüenza ante nada… pero es que aquel video… aquella imagen de mí misma era para verla.

Un poco después de empezar la canción, cuando me oí a mí misma chillar " Caperucita, aquí está tu loba ", paré el vídeo.

Paula- Qué haces? Si queda lo mejor!

Pepa- No, déjalo, me hago a una idea… Pfff… ( Manos a la cara )

Paula- De verdad que deberías de ver el momento en el que Don Lorenzo sale disparao por la puerta de su casa insultando a todo quisqui

Paula no dejó de reírse de mí durante todo el desayuno, cantándome " Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David ". Ari nos miraba divertida… por suerte, Lola no estaba para presenciar aquello… a ver cómo le explicaba el resacón que llevaba un día de diario.

Salimos de casa las tres juntas en dirección al instituto… el dolor de cabeza era impresionante, pero… disimuladamente, sonreí. Aún me tocaba ver el probable enfado de Silvia después de montar lo que monté, pero… todo aquello mereció la pena por ver a Paula reír de nuevo… aunque fuera de mí.

… …

Cuando llegamos a clase, Silvia aún no estaba. Me paré frente a mi sitio, de pie, con Paula al lado.

Pepa- Y ésta todavía no está… verás cuando llegue…

Paula- Bueno, esa suerte tienes, yo no puedo decir lo mismo ( Seria )

Me giré a ver a qué venía esa seriedad de pronto, cuando vi que Aitor se levantaba de su sitio para ir hacia nosotras. Aunque con las gafas de sol puestas, le dirigí una mirada de advertencia para que no se acercara. No había tenido la decencia de intentar hablar con ella en una semana viéndola mal, y ahora que volvía a sonreír un poco, se acercaba?

El chico pasó de las advertencias y llegó hasta nosotras.

Aitor- Hola…

Paula le miró con una cara de asesina que nunca había visto desde que la conocía.

Paula- Adiós

Pasó por su lado, y Aitor intentó retenerla, pero ella se zafó.

Paula- Que no me toques, niño!

Y se fue hasta su sitio, juntándose con Sara y Lucas, ante las miradas de toda la clase y el gesto cabizbajo de Aitor. Aquella imagen nos impresionó a todos. Paula, siempre feliz, alegre, incluso algo trastornada… de aquella manera… era una de esas personas a las que cuesta un mundo cabrear o hacer daño, pero si se lo hacías… difícilmente había vuelta atrás.

Unos segundos después, Aitor me miró. Le miré inexpresiva, esperando que no tuviera los huevos de ir a pedirme comprensión o ayuda. Vale que yo había jugado con muchas chicas solo por el sexo, pero nunca tenía compromiso con ninguna… yo habría sido una cerda en ocasiones, pero Aitor fue un auténtico hijo de puta.

Aitor- Pepa…

Pepa- Te lo mereces.

Me giré.

Aitor- No podemos hablar…?

Pepa- Ahora no estoy de humor, ya hablaré contigo.

Tras darle la espalda de nuevo, me senté en mi sitio. Dejé la mochila en el suelo, y medio recostándome en la silla apoyé la cabeza en las manos como si me pesara 200 kilos… así me sentía. El dolor no cesaba.

Pepa- No vuelvo a beber en mi vida… ( Murmuré )

Tras la típica promesa que todo el mundo hacía, pero nadie cumplía…. Llegó el momento. Silvia entró por la puerta de clase, y lo primero que hizo antes de acercarse al sitio, fue mirarme fijamente.

Su cara era totalmente inexpresiva. Pensé que la había cagado, que me iba a montar un pollo del quince, que esta vez me había pasado tres pueblos… hasta que de pronto se echó a reír, llegando a ponerse roja.

La miré entre avergonzada, divertida y descolocada. Mientras seguía mofándose de mí, avanzó hasta su sitio, a mi lado, y se sentó. Colocó sus cosas, y después se giró de lado, mirándome fijamente sin perder la risa.

Silvia- Buenos días por la mañana!

Me llevé una mano a la sien y chisté.

Pepa- Por Dios, no grites…

Rió más alto.

Silvia- Yo ayer te pedí lo mismo y no me hiciste ni caso, eh?

Se puso seria, se hizo un silencio y…

Silvia- Loba…

… se echó a reír otra vez. Me quité las gafas pesadamente, para mirarla con una ceja levantada.

Pepa- Te vas a estar riendo de mí toda la mañana?

Silvia- No me rio de ti ( Divertida ) Me rio contigo!

Pepa- Sí, ya

Silvia- No sé si es lo más estúpido, lo más vergonzoso, o lo más bonito que han hecho por mí en mi vida ( Riéndose )

Pasé de responder. Se acercó un poco a mí y enganchó su brazo al mío… aquello me sorprendió bastante.

Silvia- Joe, Pepa… a quien se le ocurre? ( divertida )

Pepa- Pues a mí, que soy gilipollas

Silvia- Todavía no me lo puedo creer ( Entre risotadas )

Pepa- Bueno, pues si no te lo crees pídele el vídeo a Paula, que de aquí a dos días seguro que es un super éxito. Con todo el material que tiene sobre mí va a poder hacer un especial de Pepa Miranda

Más risas… al menos, también había servido para hacerle sonreír a ella. Hubiera mostrado una gran sonrisa… si no fuera porque el dolor me estaba taladrando las sienes. Me llevé ambas manos hasta ellas, masajeándolas.

Silvia- Estás bien?

La tía no perdía la mofa, ni siquiera se esforzó en fingir preocupación.

Pepa- No… me va a estallar la cabeza…

Silvia- Normal, conociéndote te beberías hasta el agua de las macetas

Pepa- Pff… calla…

No quería recordarlo. Volvió a reírse, la miré de reojo, molesta.

Silvia- Jo, no me mires así… es que a quien se le ocurre! ( Repitió )

Pepa- Por más que repitas esa pregunta la respuesta va a ser siempre la misma…

Por un momento pareció bajar la guardia. Llevaba una semana sin apenas mirarme, y sin tocarme para nada. Me atrajo suavemente por el cuello para hacer que recostara mi cabeza en uno de sus brazos, sobre la mesa. Después, se inclinó un poco y besó mi cabeza. Sonreí cuando no me veía.

Silvia- Mejor? ( Acariciando mi cabeza )

Pepa- Mucho mejor…

Uno de sus dedos bajó por mi frente, recorriendo el tabique de mi nariz a modo caricia. Unos segundos después, pareció despertar del trance a la realidad, y apartó su mano, aunque me dejó seguir recostada en su brazo.

Silvia- Te parecerá bonito pillarte esa melopea para venir a clase…

Lo dulce que era su voz volvió a sorprenderme… pero decidí no reaccionar, ahora que estaba más o menos bien conmigo no podía forzarlo.

Pepa- Que no sé que me ha pasao… yo creo que me han echao algo en el vaso o yo qué sé…

Silvia- Ya, excusas ( Riendo )

" Ofendida " porque no me creyera, me levanté súbitamente volviendo a quedar en mi sitio. Sólo lo hice para darle fuerza a mi argumento, pero ella aprovechó para quitar su brazo rápidamente de donde estaba, impidiéndome volver a él.

Aquello tampoco me pasó desapercibido, pero intenté disimular el gesto de disgusto. Pensé que era mejor volver a hacer aparecer su preciosa sonrisa.

Pepa- Que te lo juro pelirroja!

Silvia- Pepa… ( ceja levantada )

Pepa- No me crees?

Silvia- Pues no

Pepa- Pues no es la primera vez que me pasa! El año pasado fui a una fiesta, y estuve bebiendo y tal, na más que me metí alcohol pa el cuerpo, y me empecé a sentir de pronto como en una nube y…

Silvia no dejó de levantar la ceja durante toda la historia.

Pepa-… y algún cabrón me habría echao algo en el vaso, porque empecé a tener unas alucinaciones del quince… de hecho, me quedé a dormir en casa de Sara y cuando llegué, me senté en su cama y me quedé empanada mirando su estantería, a esto que estaba mirando una colección de dvds de Hospital Central, que salían las caras de los protas y…

Silvia- Vale Pepa, ya he oído suficiente

Pepa- Que no, espera! A eso que las estoy mirando y las caras se empezaron a mover y a hablarme… si el Doctor Vilches me miró y me dijo…

Mantuve la vista perdida para rememorar ese recuerdo, y forcé la voz.

Pepa- " Deja de drogarte, Pepa… te vas a morir, Pepa "

Silvia no pudo aguantar más con su semblante serio y empezó a carcajearse como no la había escuchado nunca. La miré ilusionada por haber conseguido aquello. Negó mientras seguía partiéndose el pecho y se giró para quedar de frente a la pizarra.

Silvia- Estás fatal…

Pues sí, lo estaba… pero a quien le importaba? Con tal de verla sonreír de aquella manera, era capaz de contarle todas las historias absurdas de mi vida del tirón. Me " daba igual " que no me perdonara… pero necesitaba verla feliz, sólo con eso yo también lo era.

Sonreí disimuladamente, nunca había pensado algo como aquello de ninguna otra chica… es que ella no era otra chica cualquiera, era mi chica.

… …..

Natalia- Venga chicos, corremos con un poco más de garbo!

Resoplé. Moría… iba a morir, y si no lo hacía, Natalia ( La profesora de gimnasia ) acabaría conmigo antes.

Paula- Yo no puedo más eh? Es que no puedo!

Paula frenó y se encogió sobre sí misma intentando recuperar el aire. Yo intenté aguantar unos metros más, pero fue en vano… adopté la misma postura. Sara, Lucas y Silvia pasaron por mi lado mientras canturreaban la dichosa canción de la noche pasada.

Fui a seguirles y ellos huyeron de mí, pero no llegué muy lejos antes de volverme a rendir.

Natalia- Venga, Pepa! Corre!

Pepa- No, yo no corro más…

Natalia- Y eso por qué?

Pepa- Porque correr es de cobardes! ( jadeando )

Casi media hora después, por fin nos dejó parar. Paula y yo nos apoyábamos la una en la otra, jadeantes, medio muertas, después de haber arrastrado los pies por el cemento a modo zombi.

Natalia- Bueno, por hoy ya vale de correr

Las dos nos estiramos triunfalmente.

Natalia- Ahora abdominales

… y nos miramos con espanto.

Paula- Qué?!

Natalia- Venga, poneros por parejas, no seáis flojas!

Tiré de la mano de Paula para ir hacia las colchonetas, pero tras negar enérgicamente con la cabeza, empezó a alejarse del grupo disimuladamente.

Pepa- Donde vas?

Paula- A esconderme, yo ya no puedo más… hasta aquí he llegado, sálvate tú!

Se alejó sin ser vista…para cuando quise hacer lo mismo, Silvia pasó por mi lado tirando de mi mano.

… …

20 Minutos después…

Me dejé caer de espaldas sobre la colchoneta. Reventada era la palabra. Silvia, sujetando mis tobillos, me miraba divertida.

Silvia- Si es que ya estás mayor para tanta fiesta

Pepa- No tiene ni puta gracia!

Aquello no hizo más que aumentar su risa. Nos cambiamos las posiciones, bastante más tarde que los demás. Para cuando Silvia iba a empezar, el resto de la gente ya empezaba a retirarse a los vestuarios, incluso la profesora.

Miré hacia los lados y solté los tobillos de Silvia.

Silvia- Qué haces?

Pepa- Vámonos, no? Si ya no mira nadie

Silvia- Y qué?

Pepa- Cómo que y qué? Que yo ya no puedo más!

Silvia- Ah no, yo todavía no he acabado.

La miré alucinada.

Pepa- Eres pelota y repelente hasta límites insospechados, eh? Que ya no hay profesora!

Silvia- Que me da igual! Sujeta!

Chisté y lo hice. Aquello era increíble, que éramos la noche y el día estaba clarísimo… pero quien seguía haciendo ejercicios cuando ya nadie miraba? Pues ella.

Silvia- No me estás sujetando bien!

Pepa- Mimimi… que te calles

Subió y bajó unas cuantas veces más… hasta que dio un alarido.

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Silvia- Que me ha dado un calambre! ( Tocándose la pierna )

Pepa- Castigo de Dios por ser tan pelota!

Silvia- Pero ayúdame!

Pepa- A ver… estáte quieta!

Cogí por la rodilla la pierna que le dolía y la estiré, después, hice que la flexionara pegándola a su estómago… y más oportuna imposible. Estaba prácticamente situada entre sus piernas, pegada a su cuerpo.

Al principio estaba tan centrada en ayudarla que ni me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando noté la tensión en su cuerpo, caí. Subí mi cabeza para mirarla… estuvimos unos cuantos segundos sin decir nada.

Pepa- Te sigue doliendo…?

Silvia- No…

Unos segundo más de miradas… y fue ella la que rompió el momento empujando levente mis hombros para que me apartara… pero no lo hice. Me subí aún más sobre su cuerpo y me quedé mirando sus ojos. Ella intentaba apartar la mirada.

Clavé mi vista en sus labios.. y volvió a intentar quitarse. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla, se quedó quieta, y volví a hacerlo. Entonces volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la colchoneta.

No pensé en que me estaba precipitando, o que nos podía ver cualquiera… pensaba en que la echaba de menos y la quería conmigo ya. Insistí, repartiendo besos por su mejilla… entonces noté como ella me los devolvía justo en la mejilla contraria. Una de mis manos se enredó en su pelo, las suyas no me tocaban.

Beso a beso, cada una se iba acercando a la boca de la otra. Bajé mi mano, recorriendo su cuello con mis dedos, pasando por el centro de su pecho… ladeé la cabeza para besar su boca y…

Paula- Chsss! Chss! Hay alguien?

…me apartó bruscamente y miró hacia atrás.

Silvia- Esa no es…?

Pepa- Si hija sí, es ( Enfadada )

Silvia- Paula?!

Poco a poco salió de su escondite improvisado, tras unos arbustos, y vino hacia nosotras. La mirada que le eché no tenía nombre. Silvia me quitó del todo, y se quedó sentada sobre la colchoneta a bastante distancia de mí.

Paula- Interrumpo algo? Lo siento…

Silvia- No, no te preocupes, no interrumpes nada

Esta vez miré a Silvia, decepcionada. Ella ni reparó en mí…

Cuando entrábamos a los vestuarios, con Paula por delante, tiré del brazo de Silvia.

Pepa- Espera

Me miró

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Pepa- No, nada… ( decepcionada ) Que… he pensado que igual podríamos volver juntas a casa

Sonrió levemente.

Silvia- Mejor que no, vale?

Pepa- Por qué?

Silvia- Ya sabes por qué, Pepa… además que he quedado

Mi gesto se endureció.

Silvia- Ya nos vemos mañana, vale?

Se acercó a mí y dejó un más que casto beso en mi mejilla, para luego desaparecer. Me apoyé contra la pared y resoplé… con lo bien que había empezado la mañana… empecé a sentirme bastante mal, ya había pasado un tiempo… vale que lo que hice la noche anterior no era la solución a todo, pero joder, llevaba todo el día pendiente de ella… de hecho, llevaba así toda la semana, y en lugar de sentir que las cosas iban a mejor, empezaba a sentir que me trataba como a una amiga, como a una conocida…

Empecé a cabrearme por momentos cuando pensé en lo que había dicho. Había quedado… con quien? No pude evitarlo, era una de las razones por las que Silvia me había pedido el tiempo, pero es que no le podía hacer nada… estaba celosa. Cabreada, y celosa.


	12. Vuelta a las andadas: Parte II

*CAP.9: "VUELTA A LAS ANDADAS: PARTE II"*

Sentada sobre la moto, me incliné sobre ella para tener mejores vistas. Llevaba toda la tarde controlando la entrada de su casa… me estaba comportando como una psicópata, pero es que no lo podía evitar, la intriga por esa cita misteriosa me estaba matando.

Esperé unos minutos más… había llegado demasiado tarde como para verla salir, pero no tanto como para verla llegar, y aquello no se demoró mucho más. Un rato después, observé como un coche llegaba a la calzada en frente de su casa. De él, se bajó una cabizbaja Silvia… y acto seguido, mi peor presagio.

Pepa- Mírala, había quedao con el capitán moñas este… ( Apretando los dientes )

Ángel acompañó a Silvia hasta la puerta de su casa, pasándole un brazo por encima de su hombro… cabreándome más. Empecé a rechinar los dientes… sabía que le había prometido no ser tan paranoica con respecto a su primo, pero no lo podía evitar, me daba mala espina.

Los dos empezaron a cruzar algunas palabras… intenté acercarme un poco más, pero no pude… si no, me acabarían pillando y ya sería lo último para cagarla del todo con Silvia. Apreté los puños… forcé un poco la vista, pero nada. La inquietud y la ira seguían aumentando… pasé al plan b, tiré de los prismáticos que le había cogido a Ari de su habitación, colgados en mi cuello, y me los puse para intentar leerles los labios.

Estaba mosqueada, estaba rabiosa, celosa… estaba…

Pepa- Uaaala! ( Feliz )

…realmente impresionada. Los prismáticos que le había robado a la niña, lógicamente, eran de juguete… pero ese detalle a mí se me había pasado por alto. En cada lente se veía un dibujo, empecé a hacer girar las lentes para pasar las imágenes. En ellas se veían al coyote y el correcaminos.

Pepa- Buah! Qué pasada tío! Yo quiero uno de estos por mi cumple…!

Giré las lentes hasta ver una imagen en la que el coyote tenía cogido al correcaminos.

Pepa- Ja! Y decía la tía que el coyote nunca le cogía, qué falsa… ( hablando de Silvia )

Pasé todas las imágenes totalmente en mi mundo feliz… hasta que oí el motor de un coche arrancando. Solté los prismáticos para ver que era el coche de Ángel el que se iba.

Estuve dudando unos segundos… qué hacía? Dejarlo todo como estaba o…

Pepa- La lío!

Arranqué la moto, una vez visto que Silvia ya no estaba en la calle, y seguí el coche. Me tuvo un rato detrás de él… parecía no saber muy bien donde iba, cosa que empezaba a impacientarme. Cuando me estaba quedando ya sin paciencia, llegamos a una especie de claro entre unos cuantos árboles. Estaba muy extrañada, no sabía qué hacíamos allí… eso me dio muy mala espina, al final iba a tener razón y ese tío no era trigo limpio.

Se bajó, de espaldas a mí, y sin hacer mucho más se estiró… no pude aguantar más, me dejé llevar por mis instintos más primitivos sin pensar en las consecuencias, me quité el casco y fui hasta él. Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar, se giró sobresaltado… pero no con el tiempo suficiente para evitar quee le cogiera por la camiseta y le estampara contra el coche. Me miró alucinado.

Pepa- Contigo quería yo hablar

Ángel- Qué haces aquí…?

Volví a zarandearle, golpeando su espalda. Emitió un quejido de dolor.

Pepa- Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, caraculo!

Ángel- Pepa, tranq…!

Otro zarandeo. Acababa de cabrearme más.

Pepa- Cómo que Pepa? Pero que mierdas de confianzas son esas?

Me miró extrañado y dolorido.

Ángel- Bu…bueno, te llamas así, no?

Pepa- Para ti no! Para ti… para ti soy María José, pringao!

Otro zarandeo. Asintió enérgicamente, asustado.

Ángel- Va…vale, María José! Escúchame, yo…!

Pepa- No, noo! Espera!

Me quedé unos segundos mirando al infinito sin soltarle. El me miraba fijamente, a la espera, con los ojos muy abiertos. Segundos después…

Ángel- Qué pasa…?

Arrugué el ceño.

Pepa- Mejor no me llames María José, que me suena tope de feo…

Ángel- Entonces..?

Pepa- Entonces… eh… ( Pensativa )

Volví a golpearle contra el coche tras unos segundos de dudas.

Pepa- Para ti soy Miranda, pringao!

Ángel- Está bien, está bien, Miranda, pero cálm…!

Pepa- No, no, no…espera!

Otros segundos recapacitando.

Ángel- Qué pasa ahora?

Pepa- Que eso me suena más feo todavía, así me llaman los profesores…

Cambió su mueca de susto por una de desesperación.

Ángel- Bueno, y cómo te llamo?!

Pepa- Pues… pues Pepa!

Ángel- Pero si te he llamado así desde el principio!

Pensé… y no quise que me quitara la razón. Así que enarqué una ceja.

Pepa- Qué pasa, que vas de chulito?

Ángel- No, pero…!

Pepa- Sabes lo que les hacemos aquí a los chulitos?

Ángel- A ver, no saquees las cosas de quicio porque… ( Conciliador )

Y rápidamente se escabulló de mi agarre, alejándose unos metros. Se puso en posición defensiva.

Ángel- Pepa, que sé artes marciales eh…

Me crucé de brazos.

Ángel- No quiero hacerte daño…

Su pose era un tanto ridícula. Sonreí.

Pepa- Pero qué haces, flipao?

Parecía más asustado que otra cosa, la voz le temblaba.

Ángel- Mira que no quiero hacerte daño, eh?

Pepa- Como sigas así me vas a obligar a hacerte el molinillo… ( Mirándome las uñas )

Ángel- Que sepas… que sepas que sé un montón de lucha! Y que si te aceercas a mí te neutralizaré, hagas lo que hagas!

Pepa- Ah, sí? No me digas…

Asintió nervioso. No pude evitar la tentación de vacilarle. Me acerqué unos pasos, el retrocedió… y entonces subí una de mis rodillas, junto a mis manos haciendo la famosa pose de la grulla, estilo Jackie Chan, acompañándolo de un sonido gutural. Me miró alucinado.

Ángel- No… no te acerques! Es…estoy preparado para todo!

Miré al infinito, por detrás de él.

Pepa- Silvia?

Ángel se giró inocentemente. Aproveché para agacharme y coger un puñado de tierra y acercarme a él. Chisté para que me mirara, y cuando lo hizo, soplé la arenilla de la palma de mi mano hacia sus ojos. Automáticamente se los tapó, quejumbroso. Volví a hacer mi sonido de guerra, y le asesté un patadón entre las piernas.

El alarido fue increíble, cayó al suelo agarrándose sus partes. Me crucé de brazos sonriente.

Pepa- Vaya, parece que tu profesor de lucha no te enseñó a prevenir una patada en los cojones!

Cuando me cansé de verle retorcerse, le agarré por la camiseta para levantarle y tumbarle sobre el capó de su coche.

Pepa- Muy bien, capullo. Ahora me vas a contar un par de cositas… primero, a qué coño has venido aquí? A joderme la vida?

Ángel- No sé de qué me hablas..! ( Dolorido )

Pepa- Ya, lo típico… a ver si esto te refresca la memoria.

Otro golpe contra el coche.

Ángel- Ahh!

Pepa- Habla! Qué, has venido aquí a quitarme a mi novia, no?

Ángel- Estás loca!

Pepa- Uy, ofensas?

Golpe.

Ángel- Para, por favor !

Pepa- Que me respondas! Qué pasa, te gusta mi chica, eh? Te pone?! Me quieres ultrajar la madriguera?!

Me miró con cara de no entender.

Pepa- Contesta! ( Golpe )

Ángel- Claro que no! Si es mi prima, por el amor de Dios!

Pepa- Pues por eso mismo! Cómo no te hizo ni puta gracia que fuera lesbiana, ahora vas a intentar cambiarla de bando, no? ( Golpe )

Ángel- Por supuesto que no! Estás enferma!

Pepa- Ya, tú te crees que yo me chupo el dedo, no?!

Ángel- Pero que te estás equivocando, que es mi prima, joder! Que la he visto crecer!

Aquello me relajó un poco… cuando le miré a los ojos no vi rastro de mentira. Quizá fuera un buen mentiroso… o quizá estaba diciendo la verdad. Le solté y se incorporó.

Ángel- La quiero, sí! Pero no de esa forma que tú piensas!

Pepa- Seguro?

Asintió lentamente, más tranquilo. Inspiré hondo… y volví a la carga, cogiéndole otra vez de la camiseta.

Pepa- No me mientas, eh?

Ángel- Que no te miento!

Pepa- Te advierto que yo estoy muy loca y me importa todo una mierda! No me va a temblar el pulso a la hora de darte cuatro hostias, chaval!

Ángel- Que no!

Pepa- Y entonces por qué pusiste esa cara de acelga cuando te dijo que estaba conmigo, eh?

Pareció dudar unos segundos, me esquivó con la mirada.

Pepa- Que me mires!

Ángel- Pues… porque no me lo esperaba, sólo eso! Pero… pero yo me alegro, si me caes bien!

Pepa- Que te caigo bien?! ( Amenazante ) Te doy de hostias y te caigo bien? Tu eres masoca o qué?

Alcé el puño y se tapó la cara… me empezó a dar un poquito de lástima, así que decidí relajarme. Le solté.

Para tranquilizarme, di un par de vueltas sobre mí misma, comida por las dudas y la desconfianza. Cuando le miré, el pobre estaba recolocándose la ropa con cara de agobio.

Volví a acercarme a él, amenazante…se me había pasado el motivo principal de la visita.

Pepa- Sabes qué? Que no te creo!

Y vuelta otra vez a la extorsión…

Ángel- Pero ahora qué te pasa?

Pepa- Que hay algo que no me encaja, guapito de cara! Si tanto la quieres entonces por qué la estás haciendo sufrir, eh? Por qué le haces ilusiones al venir, diciéndole que te quedas, y ahora te vas, eh?

Ángel- No puedo decírtelo!

Pepa- Dímelo que te reviento!

Ángel- No! No te lo voy a decir

Le solté y sonreí con superioridad.

Pepa- Vaya que si me lo vas a decir

Me giré sobre mí misma e intenté buscar algo con lo que atacarle… a falta de algo mejor, encogí mis hombros y me agaché a por una piña que había tirada en el suelo, volví hacia él.

Pepa- Abre la boca!

Ángel - Qué dices? Ni de coña!

Pepa- Ábrela! ( Forcejeando )

Ángel - Que no! ( Forcejeando )

Pepa- Tú lo has querido!

Pisé uno de sus pies con toda la fuerza que me salió en el momento. Aproveché el momento en el que pegó un alarido para meterle la piña en la boca y empujar hacia dentro con fuerza. La piña era bastante más grande que su boca, así que no se la iba a tragar… pero la sensación áspera no se la quitaba nadie.

Ángel- Aaargrh!

Pepa- Abre la boca!

Forcejeamos, él intentaba apartarme sin éxito, y yo le hacía meterse esa asquerosidad en la boca.

Pepa- Me lo vas a contar?

Negó con alguna lagrimilla en el ojo.

Pepa- Pues piña que te crió… está buena eh? ( Empujando ) Seeeh! Imagínate la de bichos que le habrán echado una meadita encima!

Seguí unos instantes más atormentándole de esa cruel, pero original manera, hasta que pareció que se rendía. Le quité la piña de la boca.

Pepa- Me lo cuentas?

Ángel- Si, sí! ( Medio asfixiado )

Tiré la piña hacia dentro del bosque y me crucé de brazos esperando la explicación. Después de calmarse y recuperar la compostura empezó la explicación.

Ángel- Yo… la he mentido, no le he dicho la verdad a Silvia…

Pepa- Y eso por qué? ( Seria )

Ángel- Pues… pues porque no puedo

Pepa- O te explicas o voy a por otra, eh? Será por piñas!

Ángel- Que no! ( Cogiéndome del brazo ) A ver… no sé si lo sabes pero, yo soy cuatro año más mayor que Silvia y… yo que sé, siempre ha tenido en mí un referente, por así decirlo…

Pepa- Ya, si que eres el niño bueno y que te quiere todo el mundo ya lo he visto

Suspiró.

Ángel- No sé si te lo ha dicho Paco… pero en Madrid hice las pruebas para acceder a la policía, siempre ha sido mi sueño… y lo conseguí, él me prometió ayudarme a hacerme un hueco en la comisaría de aquí para empezar…

Pepa- Un enchufao, vamos…

Ángel- Sí.. supongo…

Su gesto empezó a volverse triste.

Pepa- Y qué tiene que ver toda esa historia emotiva con lo que te he preguntado?

Ángel- Pues… yo quería venir aquí para empezar desde cero, alquilarme una casa, estar cerca de Silvia, del resto de la familia… de hecho, tenía el dinero reunido para la fianza y el primer mes, todo iba bien pero…

Sus ojos se aguaron. Sentí un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho.

Pepa- Pero..?

Ángel- En mi casa… pasó…algo. Discutí con mi padre… bueno, más bien ellos me chillaron a mí, y me echaron de casa. No me han vuelto a dejar entrar, mi dinero se quedó allí y mi padre se niega a devolvérmelo… mi madre ha intentado ayudarme, pero él no quiere entrar en razón… y me he quedado sin nada…

Por unos instantes estuve perdida… hasta que miré su cara triste, el entorno en el que estábamos, el coche… y caí. Le miré pensando que no podía ser,…pero lo fue. Asintió lentamente.

Ángel- Sí… llevo una semana durmiendo en el coche porque no tengo otro sitio, y es lo único que me queda ( Cabizbajo )

Me quedé muda durante unos segundos. Qué podía decir, a parte de que me había pasado tres pueblos?

Pepa- Pero… no entiendo nada, por qué no se lo has dicho a Lola, o a Don Lorenzo o…?

Subió la cabeza con pánico.

Ángel- No!

Pepa- Cómo que no?

Ángel- No, no se pueden enterar…!

Pepa- Pero qué…? Y qué vas a hacer, vivir en un coche eternamente? De qué comes?

Ángel- Del poco dinero suelto que me quedaba… hasta hoy… lo único que tengo es algo suelto y la ropa que mi padre me dejó en la puerta…

Empezaba a sentir mucha compasión… por unos segundos me pregunté cómo podía ser tan orgulloso… hasta que me acordé de mí misma. No era quien para juzgar aquello. Me cogió de un brazo, suplicante.

Ángel- Por favor, no digas nada… no quiero que se enteren, no quiero que piensen nada malo de mí, siempre he sido el responsable, el prudente… y ahora estoy así, no quiero que tengan esa imagen de mí, por favor!

Dudé mucho, no sabía qué hacer.

Pepa- Silvia tiene que saberlo, tu familia tiene que saber que…

Ángel- No! Respétame, no quiero que lo sepan!

Pepa- Y qué coño vas a hacer, tío responsable? Acampar en el bosque con tus amigos los animales y… y las piñas de por vida?

Ángel- No lo sé, seguro que se me ocurrirá algo! Seguro que… seguro que puedo arreglarlo! No tienes derecho a delatarme!

Aquello me picó.

Pepa- No estás en situación de decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer

Ángel- Bueno, ya sé que no te caigo bien! ( Asentí ) Ya sé que no me quieres cerca, entonces alégrate! Yo no voy a rondar más por allí para molestarte, sólo tienes que callarte y ya está, quieres?

No cambié la dureza de mi gesto. Después de mirarme con aquella cara de sufrimiento unos cuantos segundos más, se dio la vuelta, derrotado, y se metió en el coche.

Pepa- Pues muy bien ( Sonreí )

Me di media vuelta de camino hacia mi moto. Ya me había quitado el lastre de encima, ya no había primito Ángel, ni posibles tentaciones con Silvia, ni nada… tenía camino libre para arreglarlo con ella del todo sin que ningún idiota se metiera en medio.

Me subí en la moto triunfante, con una gran sonrisa. Al fin ya tenía lo que quería, ese tío estaba derrotado y lejos de todo lo mío. Sin quererlo, eché una última mirada al coche. A través de los cristales, le vi con la cara enterrada en sus manos… hundido…

Otro pinchazo en el estómago. Mis dos personalidades, la buena y la mala, empezaron a pelearse. Agité la cabeza para sacar todos esos pensamientos de mí y me puse el casco para irme. Arranqué la moto.

Pepa- ( vamos, vete! Ya lo tienes hecho, este tío ya no te va a molestar más, y encima nadie sabrá nunca la verdad! )

Bajé la cabeza.

Pepa- ( La verdad… que le dejaste aquí tirado, sin nadie que le ayude, en la calle… como lo estuviste tú… te hubieras muerto del asco si Jota no hubiese aparecido para ayudarte… )

Volví a agitar la cabeza para exterminar el dolor y el cargo de conciencia por aquel recuerdo. Fui a girar la moto para salir de allí…

Pepa- ( Vamos, vete… vete, dejale ahí, vuelve a tu vida, recupera a Silvia y… )

Suspiré enrabietada después de darle un manotazo al manillar de la moto.

Pepa- ( Cómo vas a recuperar a Silvia si sigues siendo la misma egoísta de mierda de siempre? No puedes dejar a su primo ahí tirado… ella le quiere, aunque te joda, le quiere… y si tú la quieres a ella tienes que ayudarle… aunque no nos guste… )

Como de costumbre, grité de la impotencia para desahogarme. Con toda la mala hostia del mundo debido a mi personalidad buena, me quité el casco y me bajé de la moto. Me encaminé hacia el coche con largas zancadas y abrí la puerta del piloto.

Ángel, se sobresaltó y me miró con algo de miedo. Quizá pensara que iba a pegarle… ojalá.

Pepa- Bájate del coche

Ángel- Qué…?

Pepa- Que te bajes del puto coche, vamos!

Ángel- Oye, lo siento, siento haberte hablado así pero…

Bufé viendo que no me iba a hacer caso. Tiré de su brazo para obligarle a salir.

Pepa- Coge la ropa que tengas, cierra el coche y déjalo aquí. Nos vamos.

Caminé hasta la moto para subirme. Cuando me giré, seguía con la misma cara de pánfilo sin moverse.

Pepa- VAMOS!

Me apoyé sobre el manillar preguntándome por qué era tan gilipollas. Iba a ayudar a un enemigo, que seguro que me traería problemas en el futuro.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya le tenía de pie a mi lado, frente a la moto, con una mochila a cuestas.

Pepa- Sube, y ponte esto ( Tendiéndole el casco )

Lo hizo.

Ángel- Pero… dónde vamos?

Pepa- A mi casa

Negó con la cabeza, con cara de espanto.

Pepa- Que no se va a enterar nadie! Yo te cubriré… vamos, sube

Ángel- Y cómo vas a hacerlo

Pepa- Pues con mucho arte. Dejas ya las preguntitas? Te pareces a mi sobrina

Se subió. Antes de arrancar…

Ángel- De verdad eres capaz de hacer esto por mí..?

Pepa- Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Silvia.

Ángel- Ya… ( Decepcionado )

No podía evitarlo, sospechaba de él… pero me daba un poquito de ternura.

Pepa- Sí, soy capaz. No voy a dejarte en la calle tirao, contento?

Sonrió ampliamente, y arranqué rumbo a mi casa preguntándome cómo iba a superar todo aquel lío.

… …

Horas después…

Ya pasada la hora de la ceena, y después de despedirme de todo el mundo en el salón, entré en mi habitación. En ella me esperaba Ángel, le había colado por la ventana de mi cuarto y le había dicho que atrancara la puerta, que sólo la abriera cuando yo diera un par de toques a modo señal en ella… si Lola o Paco querían entrar, cosa que nunca pasaba, al menos que estuviese atrancada nos daría algo de tiempo.

Cuando Ángel abrió, me sentí segura en cuanto a nuestra farsa… al menos por esa noche. Yo podía llegar a ser muy mentirosa… pero Lola también podía llegar a ser muy buena madre, durante toda la cena me estuvo preguntando si me pasaba algo, así que tuve que inventarme un mal estar, y de paso, me iba a la cama pronto sin sospechas.

Está de más decir que la tuve que líar parda para llevarle la cena a Ángel… durante la cena, no pude coger nada de la nevera porque estaban todos presentes, así que me pasé media noche distrayendo a los tres para robarles croquetas de su plato y metérmelas en una servilleta dentro del bolsillo.

Se las tendí.

Pepa- Toma… no es que estén en muy buen estado, pero yo más no puedo hacer!

Sonrió ampliamente.

Ángel- Muchas gracias

Pepa- Muchas de nada… ( murmuré )

Por qué tenía que ser tan agradable y tan educado? Iba listo si pensaba que ese rollito iba a colar conmigo. Atranqué la puerta de nuevo, y aprovechando que ya tenía el pijama puesto esperé a que Ángel terminara de cenar.

Cuando lo hizo, le hice levantarse para abrir la cama.

Ángel – Oye, que si quieres puedo dormir en el sofá o…

Pepa- Sii, claro! Que buena idea! Y si baja alguien al baño en medio de la noche, le decimos que eres una ilusión óptica… anda queeeee ( Golpeándome las sienes ) Ah, y si te meas, asomas la churra por la ventana, aquí riesgos los mínimos.

Asintió. Una vez abierta la cama, vi que se desabrochaba los pantalones.

Pepa- Eh, eh , eh! Qué haces?!

Ángel- Pues… quitarme esto… no voy a dormir en vaqueros, no?

Pepa- Y tu pijama?

Ángel- mi padre no me ha metido nada para dormir

Pepa- Joder con tu padre… mira capullo, para dormir en MI santuario vas a tener que seguir unas normas

Y lo que me gustaba a mí inventarme normas?

Pepa- Número uno, en mi cama se duerme tapao hasta las cejas, a menos que tengas tetas, pero no las tienes, así que ya sabes. No quiero ni un leve roce de tu asquerosa piel en mi piel de chocolate, estamos?

Asintió.

Pepa- Número dos, aquí se duerme espalda con espalda. Cuanto más pegao estés a la pared, mejor. Ni se te ocurra girarte en ningún momento de la noche, porque como oses pegar tu…. ( Mirando hacia su entrepierna ) cebolleta contra mi culo, de aquí no sales vivo

Asintió.

Pepa- Y número tres y no por ello menos importante. Vas a compartir cama conmigo, lo sé, es genial, no puedo decir que no te envidie. No te voy a prohibir que tengas sueños húmedos conmigo durante el tiempo que dure tu estancia aquí, porque sería pedir un milagro… eso sí, como se te ocurra intentar llevar la más mínima de esas fantasías acabo, te corto los coj…

Ángel- Vale,vale! Tranquila

Pepa- Avisao estás

Abrí la cama y se metió dentro. Después de apagar la luz yo también lo hice, espalda con espalda como prometí.

Ángel- Entonces me puedo quitar los vaqueros?

Pepa- Y vuelta la burra al molino, que pesao cojones, que no!

Ángel- Es que estoy incómodo!

Pepa- A que te vas a dormir a la caseta del perro del vecino de enfrente ( Amenazante )

Ángel- Está bien…

Pepa- Joder con el principito… ya te conseguiré algo mañana pa que te lo pongas pa dormir… y ahora duérmete ya

Cerré los ojos. Pasaron unos minutos durante los cuales pensé que no me reconocía a mí misma… no sabía qué estaba haciendo.

Ángel- Pepa…

Suspiré.

Pepa- Queee…

Ángel- Gracias

Tocó mi pierna con su mano a modo agradecimiento.

Pepa- Eh! Sin tocar!

Ángel- Vale, vale… perdona!

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más y…

Pepa- De nada

Sonreí levemente. Quizá me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero si algo había quedado demostrado desde que la conocí… es que hubiera sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Silvia.


	13. Secretos

*CAP.10: "SECRETOS"*

Dos semanas después…

ÁNGEL

Me desperté. Aunque llevaba dos semanas allí escondido, aún no me acostumbraba a levantarme en aquella habitación que no era la mía… y por supuesto, tampoco me acostumbraba a despertarme a su lado.

Pepa- Hmm ( Sonrient ) Hola…

Sonreí, por mucho que me perturbara el descanso, no podía evitar que me hiciera gracia las constantes conversaciones de Pepa en sus sueños.

Ángel- Vaya tela… con qué estarás soñando hoy…

Ensanchó su leve sonrisa.

Pepa- Qué tetas más majas tienes…

Ante esa inesperada frase, me tape la boca para no reírme demasiado alto.

Ángel- Con lo de siempre, vaya

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Pepa estaba constantemente soñando con mujeres, daba igual el momento. No era algo mutuo, pero con todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí, y con eso de que el roce hace el cariño… yo se lo estaba cogiendo a ella. Sabía que no era recíproco, ya que ella me tenía el mismo asco que desde el primer día.

Sabía que para ella era incómodo tenerme ahí, y eso me hacía sentir culpable… igual o más que no supiera lo que estaba ocultándole… pero cómo iba a decírselo? Se enfadaría, mucho.

Suspiré… no sabía dónde me estaba metiendo, tenía que haber rechazado su ayuda desde el primer momento… cuando todo se descubriera, se iba a sentir aún peor.

Pensé en Silvia y volví a expulsar una gran cantidad de aire… cómo iba a decírselo a ella? Llevaba muchísimo tiempo pensándolo, muchos meses… y aún no sabía cómo hacerlo ni qué momento elegir, claro que con Pepa de por medio, aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que me pareció en un principio cuando descubrí lo que sentía. Me avergonzaba hacerlo, me avergonzaba pensar la posibilidad del rechazo.

Pero después de todo lo que había visto, después de lo que ya sabía y de cómo me trataba Silvia… era imposible que me rechazara.

De todas maneras, Pepa era la única que había sospechado que escondía algo… y no se equivocaba.

Pepa- Tú sí que eres guapa… tú sí!

Aquella nueva tontería me sacó de mis pensamientos. No pude evitar volver a sonreír mientras la miraba… y a sentir la culpabilidad. Mi cara pasó de la sonrisa a la preocupación instantáneamente.

Voz- Chss! Chss! Ángel!

Me incliné para identificar a la persona que me llamaba desde la ventana que daba al jardín. Las persianas estaban bajadas, como dijo Pepa, no podíamos correr el riesgo de que me vieran allí.

Me levanté cuidadosamente, pasando por encima de Pepa, y caminé hacia la ventana. Subí la persona silenciosamente… y sonreí.

Ángel- Qué haces aquí?

Paula- Venir a verte

Sonrió dulcemente. Me encantaba esa chica, en ella había encontrado el cariño amistoso que no encontraba en Pepa, aunque no se lo reprochaba. Era la única que sabía de mi existencia allí, Pepa se lo había contado para que me ayudara cuando ella no podía estar en casa.

Paula- Qué tal estás?

Ángel- Aquí, recluido

Sonreímos. Acarició mi hombro cariñosamente.

Paula- Bueno, no te preocupes, ya queda poco…

Ángel- No sé yo…

Paula- Habéis encontrado solución ya?

Ángel- Bueno… más o menos.

Miré a Pepa, me sentí aún más culpable.

Paula- Qué pasa?

Ángel- Que solución sí que hay… pero a la larga, y no puedo estar aquí mucho más tiempo, porque nos van a acabar pillando… y ella no me deja ayudar, lo quiere hacer todo porque dice que es un riesgo que me vean fuera de aquí…

Paula- Quizá deberíais contarlo de una vez

Ángel- No, eso no

Paula- Ya, ya sé que no quieres… pero piensa en ella, y piensa en Silvia… no te das cuenta que gracias a esto cada vez están peor? La una que si la otra está muy rara, y la otra que no se lo quiere contar a la una y deja que se monte paranoias…

Bajé la cabeza.

Ángel- Si ya lo sé, pero es que ella también está empeñada en no decirlo, no quiere que Silvia lo sepa

Nos miramos largamente, intentando buscarle una solución. Los dos estábamos pensativos, serios, hasta que…

Pepa- … Ole y ole las niñas guapas...yo a ti te pongo un diez ( murmurando )… ole tú! Orgullosa!

Ambos nos reímos intentando no despertarla… pero nos fue imposible.

PEPA

Me desperté con el ruido de unas risas ahogadas. Poco a poco, cegándome con la luz, abrí los ojos. Odiaba que me despertaran de esas maneras, así que desde un principio noté el malhumor mañanero apropiándose de mí.

Enfoqué la vista para verles en la ventana.

Pepa- Ya estáis ahí pelando la pava? Todas las mañanas igual, joder!

Malhumorada, cogí la almohada y me tapé la cara con ella. Más risitas.

Paula- Con quien estabas soñando, eh? ( Picarona )

Pepa- Con tu madre

Aquel corte no frenó sus risitas. No los soportaba, ahora se habían hecho amiguísimos de la vida. Pasaban y pasaban los días, y ese chico no me caía mejor. Al contrario, seguía viendo una alerta de peligro constante en él… pero así, al menos le tenía vigilado.

Un par de minutos después, visto que mi plan de intentar volverme a dormir estaba condenado al fracaso, me aparté la almohada de la cara para sentarme en la cama de malas maneras.

Pepa- Todo el puto día en la ventanita, eh? Parecéis dos marujonas. Y si os ve alguien, qué?

Paula- Cálmate, si no nos van a ver

Pepa- Ya, no nos van a ver hasta que nos ven y…

Reparé en Ángel.

Pepa- Y tú qué haces en calzones? Yo qué te he dicho a ti de los pantalones?

Ángel- Pepa, es que me agobian para dormir!

Pepa- Y a mí me agobia tu cara y aquí estoy!

Me levanté farfullando.

Pepa- Nada oye, le digo que ni se le ocurra y él pasando, que por sus santos huevos que se los quita!

Escuché más risitas de fondo mientras abría el armario para sacar ropa limpia e irme a la ducha. Paula, con toda confianza se había saltado la ventana para estar junto a su nuevo mejor amigo.

Ari- Tía Pepaaa…!

Pepa- Hostias!

Me giré rápidamente. Los dos se habían quedado con la misma cara de susto que yo. No recordaba que ese fin de semana Paco y Lola trabajan por la mañana, que Ari estaba en casa… y que por lo tanto, iba a estar pegada a mí como una lapa.

Después de unos segundos de indecisión, corrí hasta Ángel y le empujé a la cama. Paula pareció pillar mis intenciones, ya que me ayudó a taparle con las sábanas y se tiró conmigo en la cama a la vez intentando ocultar el bulto tras nuestras espaldas, justo a tiempo para cuando se abrió la puerta.

Ari- Hola!

Paula- Hola guapa

Pepa- Hola enana ( Nerviosa ) Qué quieres?

Ari- Es que me aburro…

Me aclaré la voz para que no se me notara el nerviosismo.

Pepa- Pues si te aburres te das cabezazos contra la pared, a mí qué me cuentas?

La niña no me contestó, ni siquiera me miró. Observaba fijamente un punto entre las sábanas. Seguí su mirada… y vi el pie de Ángel asomando por debajo de las mantas. Miré a Paula… esta lo cogió al vuelo, e intentando disimular, aprovechando la postura rara en la que estábamos, rascó ese pie fingiendo que era el suyo.

Ari- Qué haces?

Paula- Rascarme

La niña sonrió maliciosamente.

Ari- No es tu pie

Paula- Sí lo es ! ( Nerviosa )

Fallo. Aquella niña olía el miedo. Se acercó despacio, con la misma sonrisa que antes.

Ari- Tienes pelos en los pies? ( Sonriendo )

Miré el dichoso pie, no es que tuviera pelos en él… es que su tobillo era una enredadera. Paula amagó un par de veces con la respuesta.

Paula- S…sí, tú no?

Ari acortó totalmente la distancia que había entre nosotras con su sonrisa maliciosa. Bajé la cabeza y me tapé la cara con una mano, qué más daba, ya nos había pillado. Esperé a que tirara de la manta, o a que preguntara que…

Ari- Hola Ángel !

Qué?! Subí la cabeza rápidamente y la miré flipando. Ángel, ante la evidencia, salió de debajo de las sábanas dándonos algunos empujones. Cuando se asomó por fin, estaba despeinado …y medio sonriente, medio agobiado.

Ángel - Hola…

Me acerqué a Ari, que sonreía sabiéndose vencedora y la más lista del mundo. La agarré de sus bracitos y la zarandeé un par de veces.

Pepa- Pero cómo que " Hola Ángel ", sabías que estaba aquí?

Asintió un par de veces, feliz de la vida.

Pepa- Y por qué no me has dicho nada?!

Me dio un par de suaves palmaditas en la cara a modo vacile.

Ari- Porque me haces gracia cuando escondes cosas

Miró a Ángel mientras saludaba con la manita.

Ari- Hola!

Ángel- Hola ( Sonriendo )

Me tapé la cara mientras bufaba, Paula empezó a reírse mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Paula- Esta niña cada día se parece más a ti, eh? Eso sí, versión mejorada

Me destapé la cara y le eché una mirada asesina, después miré a Ari.

Pepa- Oye, tú de esto ( señalando a Ángel ) nada, eh?

Ari- Por qué?

Pepa- Porque no se puede saber

Ari- Por qué?

Suspiré. Ya empezábamos… Me quedé unos segundos pensativa buscando una excusa.

Pepa- Porque estamos participando en un torneo mundial del escondite y queremos ser campeones, te vale?

Me miró fijamente y…

Ari- Puedo jugar? ( Sonriente )

Pepa- No! ( Perdiendo los nervios )

Como buen clon mío que era, adoptó la misma actitud que yo empezando a enfadarse. Cruzó sus brazos. Paula se giró para mirar a Ángel.

Paula- Es flipante, eh? Parecen dos cromos calcaos, mira, mira!

Lo hizo, pudiendo vernos a Ari y a mi encaradas, a pocos centímetros y con la misma posición : cruzadas de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

Ari- Pues no es justo!

Pepa- Es que la vida no es justa!

Ari- Yo quiero jugar! ( Berrinche )

Pepa- Y yo quiero un chalet en la playa ( Berrinche )

Ari- Déjame jugar!

Pepa- No! Haberte apuntao antes, ala, tira ( Empujándola )

Ari- No! Yo quiero jugar!

Pepa- Que no puedes!

Ari- Pero por qué?!

Pepa- Dioossssss!

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Entre el despertar que había tenido y aquella discusión de besugos se me estaba poniendo la cabeza como un bombo. Paula volvió a mi lado y tras darme un toquecito en la cabeza, intervino.

Paula- A ver cariño ( A Ari ), te está tomando el pelo, no estamos jugando a nada

Ari se relajó un poco.

Ari- No?

Paula- No. No puedes contar que Ángel está escondido porque es un secreto muuuy grande entre nosotros, y no se puede enterar nadie

Ari- Por qué?

Paula- Pues porque si lo cuentas ya no es secreto, y si deja de ser secreto nos vamos a poner muy tristes… tú quieres eso?

Ari- No ( Medio triste )

Paula- Pues ya está… tienes que jugar con nosotros a guardarnos el secreto, vale?

Aquello pareció convencerla del todo. Sonrió un poco.

Ari- Vale

Las miré frustrada. Por qué a mí nunca me hacía caso esa mocosa?

Ari- Bueno, con una condición

Ya me extrañaba…

Pepa- No te pongas tonta que te suelto un soplamocos, eh?

Volvió a indignarse.

Ari- Pues entonces me chivo!

Pepa- Uuuy… ( Enfadándome ) no te atreverás

Ari- Sí que me atrevo!

Pepa- Quieres ver cómo te meto la cabeza en el váter?

Ari- Quieres ver cómo me chivo?

Pepa- Quieres ver cómo te..?!

Paula tiró de mí para que me volviese a sentar.

Paula- Que poquito tacto tienes, eh? ( me susurró )

Se echó para adelante y acarició la cara de la niña

Paula- Qué condición cariño?

Ari- Que Ángel me de un beso!

Aquello ya me sacó de mis casillas. Me reventaba que hasta la niña estuviera prendada de aquel payaso.

Pepa- Pero qué dices?

Ari- Si no, no juego!

Se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la digna.

Paula- Anda que no es lista la niña ( Murmuró )

Fui la única que oyó aquello.

Pepa- Tú también? No me lo puedo creer

Ángel gateó sobre la cama hasta meterse entre nosotras dos.

Ángel- A ver, no discutáis!

Tímidamente, se estiró hasta la niña y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. La cara de Ari cambió representando la más grande de las alegrías ( mientras la mía lo hacía con la más grande de los ascos ).

Ari- Trato hecho!

Ante un sorprendido Ángel, la niña tiró de su mano haciéndole bajar de la cama.

Ari- Vamos a ver los dibujos!

Y mirándonos con cara de circunstancia, Ángel desapareció de la habitación de la mano de Ari. Una vez solas Paula y yo, bufé.

Pepa- Increíble… antes era a mí a la que secuestraba para llevarme a tragarme los dibujos!

Paula se giró lentamente, sonriendo burlonamente.

Paula- No me lo puedo creer… también estás celosa de él por la niña?

Pepa- Pues no

Paula- Ya…

Pepa- Y qué es eso de también?

Paula- Venga ya, Pepa. Estás muerta de celos por Silvia

Tras negar con la cabeza, me levanté.

Pepa- Para estar celosa tendría que sentirme amenazada por ese bocachancla, y no es así!

Paula- ya… pues espero que lo digas de verdad, porque no deberías estarlo… no tienes nada que envidiarle a él

Dijo aquello seria, sin dobles sentidos por una vez en la vida. La miré aparentando seguridad y sonreí. Recuperé la ropa que había sacado para cambiarme antes de que Ari nos sorprendiera.

Pepa- Espero que no diga nada

Paula- No va a hacerlo… si sabes que esa niña te adora ( Sonrió )

Pepa- Ya… aunque no sé por quien lo hará, si por mí, o por él ( Enfadada )

Paula- Pepa…

Le dí la espalda para quitarme la camiseta con la que había dormido y ponerme la limpia. También lo hice porque no quería que pudiera ver lo que estaba pensando en realidad… pero olvidé que a Paula difícilmente podía ocultarle nada. Durante esos días, noté como la gran conexión que ya teníamos entre nosotras aumentaba.

Se levantó y posó una mano en mi espalda. Me giré.

Paula- No me gusta verte así… no me gusta veros así.

Suspiré, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Pepa- No me queda otra

Paula- Por qué no se lo dices a Silvia de una vez? No es nada malo, al contrario… tú lo sabes

Pepa- Porque no, no quiero

Paula- Pensé que querías dejar de ser tan orgullosa

Pepa- No te parece suficiente con estar ayudando a alguien que me cae de culo, a alguien que le tira los trastos descaradamente a mi chica?

Durante unos segundos vi una expresión de duda en su cara que no entendí.

Paula- Se alegrará si lo sabe

Pepa- No me ralles, vale?

Volví a girarme, hasta que tiró de mi brazo.

Paula- No será mejor perder un poquito de tu orgullo y hacerla feliz, que dejar que se monte paranoias? Porque es lo que está haciendo!

Pepa- Lo estará haciendo porque quiere! Yo más de lo que hago ya no puedo hacer, y lo estoy haciendo por ella

Paula- Y qué ganas con callártelo?

Pepa- Ya se enterará

Suspiró.

Paula- Cómo quieras… a dónde vas?

Me preguntó mientras miraba como me vestía.

Pepa- Tú qué crees?

Paula- Otra vez?

Pepa- No hay otra forma.

Estuve un rato con la mirada perdida.

Pepa- Te quedas con ellos? ( Asintió ) Vigila la hora, por favor. A las dos viene Lola, que no vea a Ángel.

Paula- Y cuando me vea aquí sola y me pregunte por ti?

Dudé unos segundos, tenía razón.

Pepa- Mira… antes de las dos la sacas de aquí contigo, me llamas y me la traes, vale?

Asintió. Me acerqué a ella y le di un abrazo. Era cierto que me costaba mucho hacer eso, pero se lo merecía, me estaba ayudando muchísimo.

Pepa- Gracias… te debo una muy grande

Paula- Espero que me la devuelvas, eh? ( Bromeando )

Me separé de ella y asentí. Si hubiera sabido de qué forma se la iba a devolver… primero no me lo habría creído, y después me hubiera reído muchísimo.

Pepa- Bueno, me voy ya que me voy a meter en líos si no

Paula- Oye, vas a venir esta tarde?

Me quedé extrañada.

Pepa- Que si voy a donde?

Paula- Hemos quedado en el parque de siempre hoy

Pepa- Ah… no me acordaba. Sí, supongo que si acabo pronto iré

Paula- Viene Silvia

La cara me cambió.

Pepa- Bueno, igual luego estoy cansada y no me apetece y…

Paula- Pepa, algún día tendréis que juntaros, no? Aunquee sean diez minutos

Pepa- No sé si es buena idea, las cosas están muy frías

Paula- Por eso mismo… anda, ven…

Me puso la puta carita de cordero degollado que tanto odiaba.

Pepa- No, no me pongas esa cara…

Paula- Andaaa…

Pepa- Está bien, está bien! ( Me abrazó ) Y ahora déjame irme!

Conseguí que me dejara el camino libre. Deespués de despedirme de todos en el salón con una excusa para la niña, me encaminé hacia la puerta. Cuando iba a salir por ella…

Ángel- Pepa! Espera!

Frené apretando los dientes.

Pepa- Ay, Dios! Y ahora qué?

Me giré. Otro con caritas de ternerito. La diferencia es que las suyas no me afectaban… no demasiado.

Pepa- Qué te pasa ahora, príncipe?

Puso cara de desagrado. Ese " príncipe " , no era ni mucho menos un halago. Hacía referencia a su condición tan delicada y que tanto me sacaba de quicio.

Ángel- Nada, que quería hablar contigo

Pepa- Pues no tengo tiempo

Me giré para salir, pero el interpuso su brazo entre la puerta y yo, cerrando esta última. Empezaba a perder la paciencia, me giré.

Ángel- Por favor, solo un minuto

Me froté la frente, malhumorada.

Pepa- Suéltalo ya

Ángel- Joder Pepa, que me siento muy culpable… no puedes cargar tú con todo esto, y menos haciendo lo que haces

Pepa- Ya, y qué hacemos? Porque tú no puedes salir y el dinero no viene sólo hasta aquí.

Ángel- Ya lo sé… pero tú ya haces bastante con esconderme, verte salir a hurtadillas todas las noches y… verte llegar como llegas, reventada… me hace sentir muy mal

Pepa- Peor te sentirás si te tienes que quedar viviendo en la calle, o si todos se enteran de la vaina, no?

Bajó la cabeza.

Pepa- Pues eso

Ángel- Ya, pero es que aún así… según el casero sólo nos quedan tres días antes de que le de la casa a otro, y en tres días no vas a conseguir todo el dinero que…

Si algo me hacía perder los nervios especialmente, es que me dijeran que no podía conseguir lo que quería.

Pepa- Cállate! ( Lo hizo ) Se te ocurre algo mejor?

No contestó.

Pepa- Entonces, déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera y no te pongas de por medio, está bien?

Ángel- Pero… es que si Lola o Paco se enteran de lo que estás teniendo que hacer… si se entera Silvia, se enfadarán

Pepa- Pues que se enfaden. ( Abrí la puerta ) Ahí te quedas… ah, y una cosita ( Me giré para encararle ) Cuidadito con Paula, estamos?

No esperé a que me contestara. Sin más, me giré sobre mí misma y cerré la puerta de golpe. No tenía suficiente con estar más que reventada, estar engañando a todo el mundo, dejarme explotar por un cabrón sin conciencia, cómo para encima tener que oír a Ángel diciéndome que no era capaz de resolver aquello, y encima lo estaba haciendo por su bien!

No sabía qué iba a hacer, pero iba a demostrarle dos cosas. Una, que era capaz de todo. Y dos, que era mejor que él.

SILVIA

Sara, Paula y yo llevábamos más de dos horas en ese parque, ya había empezado a oscurecer… y ni rastro de Pepa. Mis amigas estaban sentadas, pero yo permanecía de pie mirando para todas partes, alterada.

Sara- Silvia, te quieres tranquilizar un poco?

Silvia- No puedo, es todo muy raro ya

Paula- Pero el qué es raro? Si debe estar a punto de venir

Silvia- Te dijo que vendría?

Paula- Por vigésima vez, sí1

Silvia- Y dónde está? Porque yo no la veo por ningún sitio!

Paula- Joder Silvia, estará aún en casa o…

La corté tajantemente.

Silvia- No, een casa no está… ya sée donde está ( Enfadada )

Mis amigas se miraron entre ellas y después me miraron a mí.

Silvia- Vosotras sabéis algo, no?

Paula- Pero por qué estás tan paranoica? Lleváis dos semanas las dos pasando una de la otra y…

Silvia- No, perdona. Yo no paso de ella, sólo que la pedí un tiempo y como comprenderéis si seguimos igual de pegadas que antes el tiempo no serviría de nada. Además, es que lo del tiempo no tiene nada que ver, aunque la cosa esté un poco más fría ella está rara, y lo sabéis

Sara- A qué te refieres?

Silvia- Que a qué me refiero? Es evidente! Está todo el día alelada, como en otro mundo! Se cae dormida por las esquinas, tiene ojeras y nunca se sabe donde pasa la mayor parte del tiempo, queréis más pistas?

Parecían no seguirme.

Paula- No sé a qué te refieres

Silvia- Está muy claro. Actúa igual que cuando nos conocimos… está metida otra vez en líos raros

Sara- Líos raros?

Silvia- Drogas

Me miraron como si acabara de decir la mayor barbaridad del mundo… pero yo estaba convencida. La conocía, me estaba ocultando algo… y tenía la misma actitud rara de cuando "trabajaba" para Alberto.

Podía parecer enfadada… pero más que eso estaba preocupada… asustada. No podía verla otra vez haciendo lo mismo que en el pasado. Me sentía culpable… actuaba así a raíz de que le pidiera separarnos temporalmente, y si había caído en ese mundo otra vez por eso? Y si se había sentido mal, sola… y había decidido ocupar esa soledad volviendo a trapichear? No quería ni pensarlo.

Sara- Silvia, eso que dices es muy grave… y no es verdad

Silvia- Ah, no? Entonces qué es?

Sara- Es verdad que está todo el día en su mundo, que viene a clase como si se hubiera pasado la noche sin dormir… pero ella me ha dicho que está saliendo por ahí por las noches, que necesita despejarse… y eso ya lo hacía antes de conocerte a ti

Silvia- Y con quien sale tanto?

Sara- Pues… no lo sé Silvia, con otra gente, sabes que Pepa se conoce a todo el mundo aquí

Silvia- Me dejas mucho más tranquila ( Irónica ) Se pega todas las noches por ahí con vete tú a saber quien… mira, no me lo creo

Sara- Pues yo sí. Si ella dice que está saliendo por ahí con gente, es que está saliendo por ahí y nada más

PAULA

Empezaba a sentirme muy mal por quedarme callada… pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Además, qué podía decir? Empezaba a temer que Silvia tuviera razón… lo único que sabía es lo que Pepa me había contado, que necesitaba dinero para ayudar a Ángel y que lo estaba consiguiendo " trabajando " por las noches a escondidas. No me había contado más… y ella no quería contármelo.

Y si Silvia tenía razón? Y si estaba metida otra vez en aquel mundo? Intenté sacarme todo eso de la cabeza, Pepa me había pedido que confiara en ella y que la ayudara… y tenía que hacerlo. Sólo me quedaba confiar en que no estuviera ganándose el dinero de aquella forma.

Observé como mis amigas discutían alteradas. Aunque Silvia dudaba de Pepa, y Sara ponía la mano en el fuego por ella… las dos estaban igual de preocupadas.

La discusión se cortó antes de que pudiera intervenir, con el ruido de la moto de Pepa estacionándose cerca de nosotras. La imagen que nos dio al bajarse de la moto y venir hacia nosotras no sirvió para calmar los ánimos.

Se acercó con una cara de cansancio total, ojerosa… en otro mundo. Al llegar, saludó con un escueto " Hola ". Nos dio un beso a Sara y a mí. Cuando se giró para dárselo a Silvia, con bastante tensión de por medio… esta la frenó tomando su cara con las manos y observando fijamente sus ojos. Estaba mirándole las pupilas. Pepa se echó hacia atrás.

Pepa- Qué haces?

Silvia- Has tomado algo antes de venir?

Pepa contestó con una mueca burlona.

Pepa- Una fanta, pero no creo que me de positivo si me paran en algún sitio, tranquila

Aquello enfadó un poco más a Silvia.

Silvia- No me vaciles

Pepa pasó de ella y se sentó a nuestro lado en el banco. Se dejó caer en el visiblemente cansada, recostándose.

Silvia- De dónde vienes ?( Con los brazos cruzados )

Pepa- De estar por ahí, y tú?

Silvia- Yo? Yo he estado aquí esperando a que aparecieras

Pepa bufó.

Pepa- Me estás controlando? Porque tenía entendido que tú y yo ya no estábamos juntas

Silvia- Para empezar ya sabes lo que hay entre tú y yo, así que no terjiverses, vale?

Pepa asintió dándole la razón como a los tontos mientras se sacaba una botella de agua y bebía de ella. Silvia miró atentamente ese gesto… tal y como pensaba las cosas, no me extrañó que la continua ingesta de agua de Pepa le hiciera sospechar más.

Silvia- Y para seguir creo que es normal que te pregunte. Te has visto la cara que traes siempre últimamente?

Pepa- Pues la que tengo

Silvia- Yo no te recordaba esa palidez, ni esas ojeras, ni…

Pepa- Oye, por qué no me dejas tranquila? No sé de qué coño estás hablando, pero vengo de estar por ahí, simplemente. Te molesta?

Silvia- Ya… por ahí… y con quién?

Pepa- Con amigos

Silvia- Qué amigos? Porque ninguna de nosotras tres lo conocemos

Pepa- Pues amigos, amigos! Qué pasa? No puedo tener más amigos?

Silvia- O amigas ( murmuró )

Pepa sonrió cínicamente.

Pepa- Aaah… que es eso, estás celosa

Silvia- No, no estoy celosa, estoy preocupada porque no sé a qué te estás dedicando últimamente.

Pepa reaccionó por fin, dejando de lado la actitud burlona que había tenido hasta el momento. Se incorporó un poco, y por primera vez en tantos días pude ver el dolor reflejado en su cara.

Pepa- O sea, me dejas tirada, me dices que me quieres lejos al menos por un tiempo, no te quieres ni acercar a mí cuando paso por tu lado, no puedo estar con vosotras porque entonces te agobias, y tampoco puedo salir con más gente? Por qué no me escribes una lista de lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, Silvia?

Entendía su reacción. Lo que acababa de decir no era más que una cortina de humo a lo que realmente le dolía. Pepa entendía perfectamente que lo había hecho mal con Silvia, que se había ganado a pulso aquello del tiempo… pero la pobre estaba ayudando a Ángel cuando no podía ni verlo, sólo por Silvia… y sólo obtenía más reproches de esta. Me dio lástima… sabía que Pepa no le contaba nada porque Ángel no quería que los demás supiesen de su situación. Había demostrado ( Al menos a mí ) que su orgullo esta vez no formaba parte de sus acciones…

Silvia- Sólo estoy preocupada por ti…

Pepa- Pues no te preocupes, no puede pasar nada más que empeore las cosas!

Pude observar como la cara de Silvia cambiaba drásticamente a una de incredulidad. Ni si quiera estaba escuchando a Pepa o mirándola. Estaba mirando a nuestras espaldas, por detrás del banco en el que estábamos sentadas.

Lo ratifiqué cuando un par de manos taparon los ojos de Pepa. La miré… no sabía por qué, pero se me aceleró el corazón.

Bueno, pensé el por qué. Quizá porque, si podía pasar algo más que empeorase las cosas.

PEPA

Cuando terminé de reprocharle aquello último a Silvia, sentí como un par de manos frías se posaban sobre mis ojos. Las sentí temblar un poco.

Voz- Quién soy?

Estaba en blanco. En cinco segundos repasé quien podía ser… y no obtuve respuesta. Las tres personas con la suficiente confianza como para hacerme ese gesto estaban ahí conmigo…

Atrapé las manos suavemente, y mientras me giraba las aparté de mis ojos… ojos que estuvieron a punto de salirse de su órbita cuando aquellas dos pupilas se clavaron en las mías. Lo que me había parecido imposible que pasara esos días, pasó. Sonreí… muchísimo.

Pepa- Qué haces aquí?

Duna- Sorpresa


	14. No sabe nada

*CAP.11: "NO SABE NADA"*

SILVIA

Alucinada. No había otra palabra para describir mi estado anímico en ese momento. Simplemente… alucinada, si me pinchaban no saldría sangre… o quizá sí, saldría la sangre hirviendo, que era como la tenía en ese instante.

Aquello ya era rizar el rizo, si ya teníamos suficientes problemas… pues otro más, por qué no? A qué coño había venido esa tía ahora? Con lo bien que había hecho en largarse hace tiempo!

Mientras yo maldecía todo lo maldecible mentalmente, Pepa había aprovechado para ensanchar aún más su sonrisa, aquella preciosa sonrisa que me quitaba el aire… y que hacía tiempo que no me mostraba a mí.

Pepa- Qué haces aquí?

Duna- Sorpresa

No sabía decir cuál de las dos estaba sonriendo más. No quería ser celosa, odiaba ser celosa… pero lo estaba, y mucho. Además, algo me decía que aquello no iba a ser una visita temporal, con la suerte que tenía seguramente que se quedara allí a vivir por los siglos de los siglos. De verdad… no podía haber escogido otro momento para reaparecer? No, tenía que hacerlo cuando peor estábamos Pepa y yo… como siempre.

Pepa se levantó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, con sus movimientos evidenciaba lo que pensaba… no se creía que Duna estuviera allí. Yo tampoco podía creerlo. Miré a mis amigas… y estaban igual, repasando visualmente a aquella… aquella intrusa! No tenía otro nombre!... bueno, sí, sí tenía otros cuantos nombres para ella…

Duna miraba a Pepa con la misma sonrisa tonta, ni si quiera se había molestado en saludarnos a las demás, no le quitaba ojo. Lentamente, Pepa se puso de pie quedando en frente suya. Eran las dos igual de altas… hasta en eso encajaban. Ese pensamiento pueril me hizo ver que sí, que estaba comida por los celos, y tan sólo llevábamos en esa situación minuto y medio. Minuto y medio que a mi parecer fueron horas, por qué nadie decía nada?

Paula elevó la vista hacia Duna, con cara de entre sorpresa y desagrado, y por fin, alguien abrió la boca.

Paula- Co-ño! Missis Robinson! ( Boquiabierta )

La única reacción que pude tener fue reprimir una risotada. Me había hecho mucha gracia ese mote, que por otra parte le venía al pelo. Hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba.

Duna la miró inexpresiva ( Olvidaba que ella era perfecta, jamás se enfadaba ) y Pepa enfadada. Esta levantó una ceja en señal de reprimenda hacia Paula.

Duna- Qu… qué me ha llamado?

Pepa- Nada, no le hagas caso que es idiota

En ese momento comenzó otra situación tensa, Duna y Paula empezaron a echarse un serio. La primera miraba a la otra sin entender a qué venía esa actitud insultante, la segunda miraba a la primera con rabia. Rabia? Jamás había visto así a Paula.

Pensé que sería una ida de olla más de las suyas… pero cuando miré a Sara, esta estaba en la misma actitud desafiante. Sonreí ,sin poder evitarlo, al ver que no era la única que sentía animadversión por la señorita perfecta.

Pepa pasó la mano por delante de la cara de Duna para atraer su atención, consiguiéndola. En cuanto volvieron a mirarse, la tensión desapareció en ellas y volvieron las sonrisitas… y mi fastidio.

Pepa- Cómo es que has vuelto?

Duna- Ya te lo dije, sorpresa ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- " Ya te lo dije, sorpresa "

Puse la típica voz de estúpida cuando imitas a la persona que te cae mal. Pepa se giró rápidamente para mirarme bastante enfadada… pero más enfadada miró a Paula cuando esta hizo el amago de vomitar, y Sara rió.

Duna no dijo nada, se quedó callada, mirándonos algo entristecida… pero a mí sus caritas de lástima no me la daban ya. Ella se cortó, pero Pepa… ella nunca se cortaba un pelo. Se giró hacia nosotras.

Pepa- Sois un poco estúpidas, no?

Miró hacia Duna.

Pepa- Pasa de ellas, vamos a dar una vuelta, que veo que aquí no se puede hablar

Dijo aquello más que enfadada,… por unos segundos me arrepentí de lo que habíamos hecho, quizá nos habíamos pasado y…

Duna asintió levemente, sonriendo, y se alejaron poco a poco de nosotras.

… y a la mierda el arrepentimiento. Me pasé las manos por la cara.

Silvia- Qué fuerte, qué fuerte… qué fuerte! ( Resoplando )

Me destapé cuando escuché unas risillas. Observé la cara divertida de Paula.

Silvia- Qué te hace tanta gracia? Porque yo no se la veo por ningún lado!

Intentó sofocar un poco la sonrisa.

Paula- Nada, que te ponemos un relojito en la mano, unos pitidos ensordecedores alrededor y ala…clavaica a Pepa!

Sara también rió… pero al ver mi cara cambió la actitud drásticamente.

Silvia- Yo es que no lo entiendo… esta tía… esta tía tiene un radar que le avisa de cuando estamos mal y viene, o cómo?

Necesitaba que mis dos amigas, mis voces de la conciencia me calmaran… me hicieran entender que era su amiga, que la echaría de menos…

Paula- A mí esto me huele a chamusquina, esta tía no trae nada bueno pero vamos! Clarísimo además

Sara- A ti no te caía bien?

Paula- A mí? Yo cuando he dicho eso?

Sara- No sé… como a ti siempre te cae bien todo el mundo…

Paula- Hasta que me dan motivos

Tragué saliva. Tan mal estaba el asunto?

Silvia- Qué… qué motivos?

Paula- Pues que motivos van a ser! Esta no se quedó a gusto la última vez con el no que se llevó, y viene a la carga en plan reencuentro sorpresa… no es lista ni ná…

Miramos en silencio a Paula durante unos segundos, esa actitud en ella no era normal.

Paula- Qué pasa? Yo después de lo de Aitor no me fío de nadie…

Silvia- Yo creo que Pepa no me haría algo así…

Paula- Ya, hasta que te lo haga

Sara- Paula! Que es Pepa!

Paula pareció despertar de un trance y se llevó las manos a la boca.

Paula- Joder… joder, que mala amiga soy! Pobre Pepa…Lo siento Silvia, es que a veces me dejo llevar por el rencor y me voy al lado oscuro… si ya lo dijo Yoda…

Silvia- Pero… tan mal lo veis? Ser sinceras…

Se miraron entre ellas, después al suelo…

Silvia- Chicas…?

Sara- Pf, Silvia… sospechoso es un rato. A mí esto me recuerda un poco a lo de la otra vez… llega la tía esta cuando Pepa tiene las defensas bajas y…

Paula- Y zasca! Las bragas por los tobillos!

Se me encogió el estómago del miedo. Cogí la botella de agua que Pepa había dejado en el banco y empecé a estrujarla con rabia entre mis dedos.

Sara- Ala! ( Mirando a Paula ) Qué tacto tienes, eh?

Silvia- No… si es que tiene razón, de esta tía no me fío un pelo, vuelve aquí con su sonrisa perfecta, sus piernas kilométricas, su cara de niña buena y… y no, esta vez no me la lía, esta vez no voy a dejarla!

Paula- Pues pa no dejarla se ha ido por ahí a solas con Pepa… ( murmuró )

Sara le dio un empujoncito a Paula.

Sara- Tía!

Las alertas se dispararon. Los celos y la desconfianza llegaron a su máximo nivel.

Silvia- Esta va lista si piensa que me va a joder otra vez, Pepa es mía!

Paula- Di quee sí, como si os estuvierais peleando por unas bragas en rebajas ( Aplaudiendo )

Pasé de ese último comentario mientras Sara volvía a darle una reprimenda. Esta vez no… no iba a meterse de por medio. A paso apresurado, intenté seguir a Pepa y a Duna… fue difícil, ya que la oscuridad ya había caído por completo y hacía minutos que habían desaparecido.

PEPA

Llevábamos cinco minutos caminando en la oscuridad… y no habíamos abierto la boca aún. Lo único que hacíamos de vez en cuando era mirarnos de reojo, sonreír… y volver a clavar la vista al suelo.

No sabía qué decirle… ya no estaba enfadada por cómo se había marchado… porque la entendía, aunque seguramente yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo, la entendía. Éramos muy diferentes, yo demasiado pasional y ella demasiado racional.

Y ella… supuse que no me hablaba por la vergüenza. Odiaba ser así, estaba contenta, muy contenta… aunque no supiera si iba a quedarse o qué, sentía unas ganas locas de sonreír, abrazarla… chisté, era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y no sabía demostrárselo. Aquello no era una novedad. Yo y mis putos comportamientos fríos.

Cuando miré a mi lado, me di cuenta de que estaba caminando sola. Me giré para encontrármela parada a unos metros de mí, cabizbaja. Aquella imagen me encogió un poco el corazón, me llevé la mano al pecho sorprendida. Vaya, parecía que los sentimientos habían decidido volver para dejar de ser un bloque de hielo. Quizás un poco tarde.

Pepa- Qué pa…?

Duna- Sigues enfadada conmigo.

Alcé una ceja, negué suavemente con la cabeza intentando decir algo… pero no pude. Le había hecho sentir mal sin darme cuenta, como casi siempre me pasaba… yo había chistado presa de la impotencia, y ella se lo había tomado como un gesto de enfado.

Duna- Yo… lo siento. Siento haberme marchado así, siento haberte hecho pensar que para mí no eras importante o… ( Suspiró ) No sé. Pero precisamente por eso me fui… ( Me miró ) por lo importante que eres para mí.

Abrí la boca, balcuceé… y nada. Era incapaz. Miré hacia todos lados intentando buscar algo que me diera la fuerza necesaria para decir lo que pensaba o sentía… pero no había manera. No podía.

Ella volvió a echar aire sonoramente otra vez… y bajó la cabeza. La miré… no entendía cómo podía ser así, como nunca era capaz de reconfortar a las personas que quería. Puto orgullo.

Agité la cabeza para expulsarlo fuera de mí, cogí aire… y me encaminé hacia ella rápidamente. Subió la cabeza esperándose cualquier cosa de mí… no me extrañó. Así que mi reacción la cogió más desprevenida de lo normal.

Cuando llegué a ella, tiré suavemente de su ropa para hacerla chocar contra mi cuerpo y la abracé. En un principio algo torpe… yo no sabía hacer aquellas cosas demasiado bien. Pero a los dos segundos, aprovechando la igualdad de nuestra altura, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y escondí mi cara en su hombro, fruto de la vergüenza. Ella suspiró aliviada, sonriente, y me rodeó con los suyos.

Pepa- Lo siento

Duna- Por qué?

Pepa- Por haberte hecho pensar eso… yo… soy muy torpe, estas cosas no se me dan bien y…

Acabó con mi estúpida verborrea.

Duna- Te he echado de menos.

Contra todo pronóstico, y aprovechando que nadie me veía… sonreí. No contesté, pero ella pudo notar como sonreía y me respondió con el mismo gesto. Me conocía demasiado, supo captar mi silencioso " Yo también a ti ".

Unos segundos después, me separó suavemente y cogiéndome de la cara, besó mi frente. Sonreí avergonzada y bajé la cabeza. Para ayudarme a superarlo, me empujó juguetonamente y reanudó la marcha. Me puse a su altura. Después de carraspear para cortar el momento mimosín, y de que ella se riera entendiendo mi actitud, me decidí a hablar.

Pepa- Vas a quedarte?

Sin rodeos, necesitaba saberlo. Ella me miró sonriente y asintió. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

Pepa- Para siempre?

Duna- Hasta el fin de los días

Reí. La tensión ya no estaba… algo me decía que ese tiempo de ausencia le había servido para olvidarse de los sentimientos que tenía hacia mí.. aunque era posible que me estuviera equivocando. Preferí no tocar el tema.

Duna- Y tú qué tal estás?

Resoplé. Quería contárselo, desahogarme con ella… sabía que me iba a saber ayudar mejor que nadie, como siempre… pero temía hacerle daño con mis palabras. Entendió mi silencio y sonrió.

Duna- Me lo puedes contar

Sonreí aliviada, y lo hice.

… …

Duna- Joder… pues como está el patio

Había sido un breve resumen de diez minutos, pero no hacía falta mucho más.

Pepa- Pues ya ves… maravilloso todo, como siempre. Creo que es imposible que Silvia y yo estemos bien nunca… siempre pasa algo que lo jode. Si no soy yo, es otra persona y así sucesivamente…

Me miró un poco angustiada. Quise golpearme la frente al darme cuenta de mis palabras. Balbuceé.

Pepa- eh… eso… eso último no iba por ti, ni nada, o sea yo…

Duna- Tranquila

Pepa- No, yo quería decir que siempre aparece algún soplapollas!

Sus labios se encogieron en una mueca extraña.

Pepa- O sea! A ver, que no digo que tú seas una soplapollas, yo,,,!

Duna- Pepa, que te he entendido

Pepa- No, no me has entendido o sea… soplapollas ellos, no tú! O sea, su primo es el soplapollas, tu eres una tía de puta madre que…!

Duna- Pepa, ya!

Pepa- Yo lo que quiero decir es que…!

Me cogió de los hombros.

Duna- Pepa, relax… no hagas esto más tenso, te he entendido perfectamente, vale?

Asentí agobiada.

Duna- Continua

Seguimos andando.

Pepa- Pues eso… que no puedo con él

Duna- Y para qué te lo metes en casa? Te va la marcha?

Pepa- No! Pues… pues porque Silvia se piensa que soy una egoísta de mierda.. y tiene razón, porque me he portado mal y… esta es una buena forma de dejar de serlo…

Duna- Ahá… ya… y… dime, reina de las buenas ideas… cómo se va a dar cuenta si no sabe lo que estás haciendo?

Silencio.

Duna- Ya veo…

Pepa- Joder Duna, es que si se lo digo va a pensar que no lo estoy haciendo de corazón, que sólo quiero ganar puntos…

Duna- No será mejor eso que tenerla mosqueada?

Me pasé las manos por la cara. Por qué todo me salía tan… raro siempre? Volvió a pararse frente a mí.

Duna- Pepa… tú no estás metida en ningún lío raro, no?

Tragué saliva. Cómo podía saberlo? La parte de mis salidas nocturnas me la había saltado.

Pepa- No

Duna- Ya

Pepa- Por qué dices eso?

Duna- Porque tienes una cara de pastillera que no es normal

Me reí… hasta que vi que ella no. Lo estaba diciendo en serio.

Duna- Te has visto la cara?

Pepa- Otra igual, que pasa que de pronto todas tenéis el MIR ?

Duna- Silvia sólo está preocupada por ti. Qué no me has contado?

Bajé la cabeza con fastidio. A veces odiaba que me conociera tanto.

Pepa- Nada

Levantó mi cara tomándome de la barbilla.

Duna- Dispara

No se lo podía decir… porque si se lo decía iba a querer ayudarme. Me quitaría de lo que estaba haciendo, querría darme el dinero ella …y no. Sabía que Duna venía de familia bien, que estaba forrada, el amor de sus padres no lo tenía pero su dinero, aunque a ella no le gustaba, le sobraba. Aunque aquello no viniera al tema, Duna nunca usaba el dinero de sus padres… salvo la casa, todo lo que tenía se lo había ganado ella,… así que no podía decírselo.

Las razones me sobraban. No quería obligarla a usar el dinero que tanto odiaba, traicionando sus principios. Y desde luego, después de todo lo que había pasado, me parecería de muy mal gusto aceptar su dinero para contentar a Silvia… era la mejor persona que había conocido, sabía que lo haría encantada.. pero no, no podía permitirlo… así que, con todo el dolor que me producía mentirla por primera vez…

Pepa- No te estoy ocultando nada.

No me creyó, era evidente.

Duna- Entonces esa cara?

Pepa- Pues… no sé, necesito evadirme de todo. Estoy saliendo mucho por ahí últimamente.

Duna- Y te parecerá una solución genial, no?

Su cara transmitía enfado… y empecé a alterarme. Estaba harta de reproches. Resoplé, y empecé a caminar dándole la espalda. Ella me siguió unos pasos por detrás.

Duna- No, no me des la espalda! No seas cobarde!

Apreté los dientes. Probablemente ese era el peor insulto que existía en el mundo: Cobarde.

Aceleré mis pasos, ella también. Su voz seguía a mi espalda.

Duna- Si estás mal, si tienes problemas… la solución no es perderse por ahí y beber o… o lo que se que estés haciendo.

Sonaba afectada.

Duna- Dime que no estás metida en drogas otra vez

Pepa- Yo ya no me drogo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me llevé una mano a la cara. Había cometido un grave error, se me había ido la lengua. Duna corrió hasta a mí y se posicionó frente a mí, compungida.

Duna- Cómo has dicho?

Mi mayor secreto se había ido a la puta mierda por un descuido. Bajé la cabeza e intenté avanzar, pero no me lo permitió poniéndose en medio.

Duna- Ya no?

Pepa- Déjame

Apreté los dientes, me sentía avergonzada.

Duna- O sea, que antes sí?

Pepa- Sí! Antes sí, vale?! Antes sí, pero ya no! Me dejas pasar?

Duna- Júramelo

Pepa- No te tengo que jurar nada ( Sonriendo de lado )

Duna- No, no sonrías porque esto no tiene gracia. Si lo hicieras me decepcionarías muchísimo

Pepa- Qué pasa, que estás sorda? Te digo que ya no lo hago!

Duna- Desde cuándo?

Pepa- Desde antes de conocerte, tranquila que por tu cama no ha pasao ninguna yonki

La aparté de mí y me eché a andar.

Duna- Eso ha sido muy bajo

Sí, lo había sido, tan bajo como dudar de mí. Seguí caminando, y ella empezó a perseguirme a mi espalda como antes.

Duna- Tú sabes lo que le haces a tu cuerpo cuando te drogas?

Resoplé sonoramente, lo que me faltaba.

Pepa- Sabes? Mi madre murió hace tiempo, no me hace falta que venga otra postiza a echarme la charla.

Aquel comentario me había dolido más a mi hacerlo que a ella escucharlo. Miré brevemente hacia el cielo, pidiendo que si de verdad estaba allí… me perdonara por lo que acababa de decir. Bajé la vista.

Duna- Me da igual lo que digas… soy tu amiga y…

Empecé a sentirme un poco rara.

Duna-… preocupo… lo que haces o dejas de…

Rebajé la velocidad, extrañada. O ella hablaba raro… o yo a penas la oía.

Duna-… algo irresponsable…

Agité la cabeza.

Duna- … que eras distinta… ( Cerré los ojos )… te parece que no pero…

Eco, voz distorsionada… me llevé las manos a la cara preparándome para besar suelo.

DUNA

No me estaba haciendo ni caso, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya sin escucharme. Aunque dijera que no lo hacía… lo había hecho, y eso era igual de grave, podía volver a hacerlo… si había sido lo suficientemente débil una vez para escoger ese camino de evasión, por qué no iba a hacerlo una segunda? Además, su cara no invitaba a la confianza precisamente.

Seguí increpándola mientras ella me ignoraba caminando hacia delante.

Duna- Me da igual lo que digas, soy tu amiga y me preocupo por lo que haces o dejas de hacer! Escoger ese camino para evadirse es algo muy cobarde e irresponsable y… y si es sólo por diversión además es estúpido! Pensaba que eras distinta pero…!

Bufé. Quizá ese no fuese el camino. Caminé un poco más despacio viendo que ella también lo hacía, quizá había conseguido que me escuchase. La observé fijamente mientras hablaba, sin prestar demasiada atención a sus gestos.

Duna- Oye, esto no es ninguna charla tipo madre… igual te parece que no pero, sólo es que me preocupo por ti. La gente suele tomarse ese tema a guasa, pero hay mucha gente que ha acabado muy mal debido a eso y…

Se desplomó ante mis ojos. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y asimilar que acababa de caerse de espaldas al suelo como si la hubiesen fulminado. A penas dos segundos después, y llena de miedo por el susto que acababa de llevarme y el no saber que le había pasado, corrí hacia ella tirándome al césped junto a su cuerpo, de rodillas.

Duna- Pepa!

Aporreé su cara con las palmas de mis manos un par de veces.

Duna- Pepa! Oye!

No reaccionaba.

Duna- Mírame! Ey!

… …

SILVIA

Llevábamos unos diez minutos caminando y nada, ni rastro… y yo ya empezaba a montarme paranoias imaginándome lo peor.

Silvia- Pero dónde narices se han metido? Estas dos ya le están dando al tema, y yo me voy a cabrear, y la voy a líar, y las mato, y…!

Paula le dio un par de codazos a Sara.

Paula- Lo ves, clavaíta a Pepa

Silvia- Paula… no está el horno para bollos

Bendito momento en el que solté la frase, mis amigas empezaron a reír por el doble sentido. Hice caso omiso y aceleré el paso.

Paula- Va Sil… no te ralles, que estarán hablando y ya está…

Sara- Sí, a buenas horas te pones a consolarla, después de haberle calentado la cabeza..

Silvia- Es que esto ya es lo que faltaba para el duro, que venga la tía esta aquí a… Pepa?!

A mitad de la frase, y a unos metros de nosotras, vi a Pepa tirada en el suelo con Duna subida encima de ella, dándole palmaditas en la cara. Las paranoias desaparecieron para dejar paso a la preocupación y arranqué a correr con mis amigas detrás.

Cuando llegué, me dejé caer a su lado.

Silvia- Pepa, Pepa! ( Asustada )

Duna- Silvia, tranquilízate!

Si hubiera sido posible, la hubiera traspasado con la mirada.

Silvia- Que me tranquilice?! Qué coño le has hecho?!

La empujé, aunque no conseguí moverla mucho. Mis amigas intentaron calmarme… estaba histérica, después de todo lo acontecido ver a Pepa de una manera parecida aquella activaba todos mis miedos de una manera irracional. Pasé de Duna y me incliné hacia Pepa, notando las lágrimas de terror salir disparadas de mis ojos.

Alterada de sobremanera, zarandeé el cuerpo de Pepa sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Duna tiró de mis brazos para que cejara en mi intento… lo que me inyectó más rabia aún.

La realidad es que intentaba calmarme para que no hiciera daño a Pepa… mi estado alterado me hacía caer en la ficción: Intentaba apartarme de ella.

Silvia- NO ME TOQUES!

Volví a empujarla una y otra vez sin que mis amigas pudieran hacer nada.

Duna- Silvia, cálmate! ( Forcejeando )

Silvia- NO ME TOQUES! ( Forcejeando )

En medio de la confusión, pasaron unos cuantos segundos más hasta que…

Duna- QUE TE CALMES!

…por primera vez en mi vida, sentí como me cruzaban la cara de lado a lado de un bofetón… por parte de Duna. Me paré en seco, ni siquiera me llevé la mano a la cara. Mis amigas se quedaron en el mismo estado que yo, mirándonos con incredulidad.

Duna me arrebató la botella que aún tenía entre las manos sin haberme dado cuenta. Desenroscó el tapón, y rápidamente vertió el agua que quedaba en la cara de Pepa… " resucitando " a esta de inmediato.

Duna sonrió aliviada… yo también lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado en shock aún. Se inclinó hacia Pepa, que estaba totalmente desubicada.

Pepa- Qué… qué pasa…?

La tomó de la cara.

Duna- Estás bien?

Después de un silencio, asintió totalmente perdida.

Duna- Menos mal… que susto… ( Sonriendo )

… …

Media hora después…

Miré por el retrovisor, viendo a Pepa con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal con la mirada perdida. Había empezado a llover, y Duna se había obcecado en llevarnos a todas a casa en su coche. Ya habíamos dejado a Paula y a Sara en sus respectivas casas…a ninguna de las tres, sobre todo a mí, nos hizo gracia subir en el coche de Duna… pero después del susto con Pepa, no estaba el tema como para ponernos a discutir más.

Un par de minutos después, Duna paró el coche. Miré por la ventana… estábamos frente a la casa de mi hermana, no creí que fuera azaroso… lo había hecho a posta, me había dejado a mí para la última. Empecé a cabrearme, pensando que lo había hecho para no dejarme tiempo a solas con Pepa… aunque su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Pepa- Gracias por traerme

Se estiró para abrir la puerta, pero Duna activó los cerrojos. Pepa, extrañada, se colocó entre nuestros asientos.

Pepa- Qué haces? Déjame salir

Duna no se giró. Apoyo uno de sus brazos en la ventana, dando soporte a su cabeza, y la otra mano la dejó en el volante después de apagar el motor.

Pepa- Me estás escuchando? Si es un vacile no tiene gracia

Duna- No es un vacile

Pepa- Entonces?

Seguí la conversación mirando a cada una sin decir nada. Yo tampoco entendía. Duna suspiró, pareciendo saber que se metía en terrenos pantanosos, y sin girarse :

Duna- Nos vas a explicar qué ha pasado?

Vaya, por lo menos había tenido el detalle de decir " Nos", integrándome. Qué considerada…

Pepa resopló.

Pepa- Ábreme la puerta

Duna- Contesta

Pepa- No me gustan las encerronas

La conocía, se estaba enfadando. Por primera vez vi algo en Duna que me gustó y que teníamos en común, ella tampoco cedía ante los enfados de Pepa, por muy descomunales que fueran. Aporreó la puerta.

Pepa- Que me dejes salir! ( enfadada )

Duna- Por mucho que te enfades y por muchas pataletas que te entren no voy a ceder, y lo sabes… así que ahórrate tiempo y rabietas y contesta

Pepa- Me estás tocando los cojones, y no te conviene

Duna- Ahora me amenazas? ( Sin girarse ) Está bien, pues venga, amenázame, pégame… como veas, seguirá sin funcionarte

Sonreí interiormente. Me gustaba que fuera así, siempre le había echado en cara a Pepa que usara su violencia para intentara salirse con la suya, y nunca le había dejado que me chantajeara a mí con eso.

Pepa soltó un gruñido enfurecida. Después, se dejó caer en el asiento cruzándose de brazos, ofuscada. Como una niña pequeña, sólo que cambiando el llanto por los arranques violentos.

Duna- Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

Pepa- Que te jodan!

Duna sonrió. No parecía tomarse en serio para nada las actitudes desafiantes y ofensivas de Pepa… yo no llegaba a tanto. Volví a sentirme recelosa.

Miré a Pepa… me daba lástima verla tan frustrada. Tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido, cosa que hacía cuando no veía salida.

Silvia- Pepa… ( Cariñosa )

Fui a extender mi mano para acariciar su rodilla, pero Duna me miró " prohibiéndomelo ". Parecíamos el poli bueno y el poli malo. Cejé en mi intento, Duna tenía razón… si Pepa no conseguía chantajearme con violencia, sí que lo conseguía con su actitud decaída.

Pasaron un par de minutos, hasta que Pepa resopló vencida. Vi a Duna sonreír disimuladamente.

Pepa- Qué coño quieres?

Entonces sí se giró. Yo también.

Duna- Tú qué crees?

Pepa miró por la ventana.

Duna- Qué te está pasando? Porque sabrás que desplomarse así, de repente, no es ni medio normal

Pepa- Es que me gusta sorprenderos ( Cínica )

Empecé a mosquearme yo también.

Silvia- Puedes dejar esa actitud de chulería? No sé si lo que buscas es sacarnos de quicio, pero lo único que consigues es hacer el ridículo

Duna me miró satisfecha. Pepa en cambio…

Pepa- Pero… ! Pf, yo es que flipo, nunca os habéis tragado, y ahora venís aquí de mis mamis o qué? De qué vais?

Silvia/ Duna- Nos preocupamos por ti!

Duna y yo nos miramos alucinadas por haber soltado eso a la vez. Pepa se rió, burlona. Me giré enfadada.

Silvia- Puedes dejar esa actitud cínica? No te importamos lo más mínimo o qué?

Me fastidió tener que decir " importamos"… pero ya estaba hecho. Igual que una cría… fue decir eso y cambiar su carita de enfado a una remordimiento.

Pepa- Sí que me importáis

Silvia- Entonces no nos trates así

Bajó la cabeza.

Duna- Qué te está pasando?

Pepa- No me está pasando nada, me he desmayado, ya está

Silvia- Por algo será, no?

Me miró empezando a enfadarse de nuevo.

Pepa- No lo voy a decir más veces… no-me-estoy-drogando, vale?

Quería creerla, pero su cara, las ojeras,la actitud agresiva constante, la palidez y ahora esto…

Pepa- No me crees?

No contesté, me dolía mucho… pero es que no me podía creer que eso fuera porque sí, tenía toda la cara de estar haciéndolo. Asintió lentamente.

Pepa- Genial ( Miró a Duna ) Tú tampoco?

Duna- Pepa, entiéndenos… nos dices que no, pero tampoco nos cuentas por qué estás así

Pepa- Porque salgo…! Salgo, y estoy cansada, joder!

Me miró.

Pepa- Y tú me pides confianza?!

Cerré los ojos. Pepa volvió a aporrear la puerta, cada vez con más fuerza.

Pepa- Ábreme!

Duna se quedó impasible, indecisa.

Pepa- QUE ME ABRAS, JODER!

Resopló… y lo hizo. Abrió… y yo no aguanté más, según Pepa bajó del coche, yo hice lo mismo. Duna se quedó dentro.

Silvia- Pepa!

Avancé unos pasos detrás de ella, que se encaminaba hacia la puerta de casa. No me hizo caso hasta que la agarré del brazo.

Silvia- Espera!

Se giró.

Pepa- Qué quieres, Silvia?

Silvia- No te enfades…

Pepa- No te enfades! Me estáis llamando yonki y no quieres que me enfade?

Silvia- Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieras!

Su gesto empalideció. Miró hacia el coche.

Pepa- Te lo ha dicho ella? ( Voz quebrada )

Yo también empalidecí, solté su brazo. Sentí algo romperse dentro de mí.

Silvia- Que… que si me ha dicho qué..? Yo me refería a la vez que… que apareciste en mi jardín huyendo de los policías y estabas…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, consciente de que había hablado demás.

Silvia- Me dijiste que sólo fue esa vez… que no quisiste pero…

Pepa- Pues te mentí ( Sin abrirlos )

Miré hacia el suelo. Sentía dolor, decepción, tristeza, preocupación… demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Pepa- Sí, adelante, júzgame! Llevaba una vida de mierda, no tenía familia, no tenía a penas amigos, no tenía casa…! ( Haciendo aspavientos con los brazos ) Sólo tenía una cárcel en la que un cabrón narcotraficante me molía a palos… cada día que me levantaba me quería morir, y sí! Me metía de todo, lo hacía, no soy perfecta, vale?! Te quedas más tranquila?

Negué con la cabeza, llorando de nuevo. No era por decepción… era tristeza, ella no se había merecido aquello.

Pepa- Pues ya está, ya lo sabes! Soy una mierda y vosotras sois perfectas, buenas noches!

Se giró para entrar, pero no la dejé. Tiré de ella y me abracé a su espalda.

Silvia- No eres eso… lo siento…

Sentía que hubiera tenido que vivir aquellas cosas. Sentía impotencia. Suspiró. Hice que se girara.

Silvia- Te entiendo, y no te juzgo pero… las drogas no solucionan nada

Se llevó las manos a la cara.

Pepa- Dios! Es que no me drogo! Tan difícil es de creer? ( desesperada )

Así no iba a conseguir nada. Volví a acercarme a ella, abrazándola.

Silvia- Me puedo quedar contigo hoy?

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar con ella. No me gustaba verla así, mal, enfadada… débil, y sin ni siquiera saber por qué, porque no quería contármelo. Bueno, sí me lo había contado… pero estaba segura de que mentía. No sabía por qué, pero no me creía que eso fuera fruto de inocentes fiestas nocturnas… y aunque así fuera, me preocupaba igual o más.

Pareció dudar unos segundos. Creí que iba asentir, pero su gesto cambió rápidamente.

Pepa- N..no!

Silvia- Por qué no? ( Entristecida )

Pepa- Porque no… y tu padre?

Silvia- Bueno, le digo que estoy aquí, es la casa de mi hermana, no pasa nada…

Pepa- Que no, mejor que no

Se separó de mí.

Silvia- Por qué…?

Pepa- Joder, porque no, Sil! Estoy cansada y me apetece estar sola y … dormir

Otra vez se había alterado sin razón… y quería que me lo creyera? Rápidamente, sentenció.

Pepa- Nos vemos

No se acercó a darme un beso, ni siquiera en la mejilla… aunque eso tal vez fue culpa mía por haber puesto tanta distancia entre nosotras con aquello del tiempo. Y sin más, desapareció de mi vista dejándome allí sola.

Mee giré, viendo el coche de Duna. Lo había olvidado… tenía una charla esperándome. Teníamos unas cuentas pendientes.

… …

PEPA

Después de esquivar a mi familia alegando que estaba cansada y que no tenía ganas de cenar, llegué a mi cuarto. En él, lógicamente estaba Ángel, sentando en mi cama, leyendo con la luz de una linterna.

Encendí la luz bruscamente, sobresaltándole.

Ángel- Qué susto!

Ni le contesté, no estaba para tonterías. El enfado y el cansancio que llevaba encima eran de dimensiones orbitales. Realizando movimientos bruscos, y sin importarme de que estuviera ahí me desvestí para ponerme el pijama.

Pepa- Has cenao?

Ángel- Sí, Ari me trajo algo ( sonriente )

Seguí a lo mío.

Ángel- Qué tal el día?

Suspiré.

Pepa- Desde cuando nos hemos convertido en un matrimonio?

Ángel- Hoy estás más borde de lo normal…

Pepa- Ángelito, no me hinches las pelotas ( Amenazante )

Se levantó.

Ángel- Te ha pasado algo?

Pepa- Sí! Me ha pasao de todo, he discutido con todo Dios, te vale?

Ángel- Con Silvia también? ( Preocupado )

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No podía preocuparse por mí, por mis cosas… tenía que ir a Silvia directamente. Apreté los dientes y me giré.

Pepa- Tanto te importa que no puedes disimular?

ÁNGEL

Vi como apretaba sus puños. Me acojonaba bastante cuando se enfadaba.

Ángel- Sólo me preocupaba por…

Pepa- Ya, ya veo por qué te preocupas

Cada vez estaba más alterada. Me eché unos pasos hacia atrás, ella venía hacia mí amenazante.

Ángel- Qué te pasa?

Pepa- Que qué me pasa?

Sonrió durante unos segundos. Bruscamente, cambió su sonrisa a un gesto petrificante, me agarró del cuello y me estrelló contra la pared. Susurró como una psicópata.

Pepa- Me pasas tú. No me fío ni un pelo de ti, y estoy segura de que en cuanto puedas me la vas a clavar por detrás… o se la quieres clavar a mi novia? Eso te gustaría más, verdad?!

Agarré su mano en mi cuello. Nunca había visto una chica con tanta fuerza.

Ángel- Es…estás loca!

Pepa- Y una mierda! Yo no estoy loca, los demás están ciegos. Tú escondes algo ( Sonrió ) y no sé lo que es pero…

Acercó su cara a la mía y apretó más.

Pepa- … lo voy a acabar sabiendo. No te quepa duda.

Tragué saliva. Estaba acorralado.

Pepa- Por mis muertos que mañana soluciono esto y sales de aquí silbando melodías, pero no te voy a perder de vista así que ten cuidado. A mí no me la vas a jugar, príncipe

Su cara se había transformado en la de una auténtica psicópata. Eso, su mano en mi cuello, y esa voz susurrante… no ayudaban a tranquilizarme.

Pepa- Ten cuidadito, y ándate con ojo.

Me soltó y se dio la vuelta.

Pepa- Y ahora me voy a costar, procura no hacer el mínimo ruido que he tenido un día de mierda. Sólo me faltabas tú… y no sé, quizá enterarme de que en el pasado Silvia y tú os habéis liao o…

Palidecí. Tragué saliva. Mi corazón se aceleró. La miré asustando… no me estaba mirando.

Ángel- ( Cálmate, cálmate o se va a dar cuenta, lo ha dicho de coña, no sabe nada… )

Había seguido enumerando una lista de posibles malas noticias, pero no las escuché. Mi sangre se había congelado con esa primera.

Pepa-… o algo de eso.

Bostezó… y me miró.

Pepa- Qué haces, atontao?

Ángel- Eh?

Pepa- Que apagues la luz y te metas en la cama!

Ángel- Sí, sí…

Mi corazón se fue estabilizando lentamente. Por un momento pensé que se había enterado, que quizá por eso había discutido con Silvia… no quise ni pensarlo. Sin hacer ruido apagué la luz y me metí en su cama. Suspiré.

Ángel- ( No sabe nada )


	15. Eres increíble

*CAP.12: "ERES INCREIBLE"*

SILVIA

Suspiré. No me quedó otra opción más que ver a Pepa marcharse sin poder hacer nada. Los pocos metros que me separaban del coche de Duna los recorrí pensando en todo lo que había pasado minutos antes… me sentía muy mal por no creerla, pero es que no podía.

Abrí la puerta del coche sin ninguna gana de enfrentarme a lo que se venía, pero sin ningún remedio para evitarlo… así que me dejé caer en el asiento y cerré la puerta. No me dio mucha tregua antes de empezar.

Duna- Cómo está?

Suspiré. Me parecía una pregunta demasiado estúpida.

Silvia- Pues cómo va a estar, enfadada. Se ha enfadado porque piensa que no la creemos…

Hubo un breve silencio.

Duna- A caso se equivoca?

Silvia- …no. Me siento muy mal, siento que la estoy traicionando y…

Duna- Silvia, tú has visto la cara que trae y el comportamiento más agresivo de lo normal… sabes que algo raro está pasando

Silvia- Ya, ya lo sé! No eches más leña al fuego, vale?!

La miré por primera vez.

Duna- No estoy echando leña, estoy consolándote porque te sientes mal

Silvia- Pues no me consueles! No necesito nada de ti

Duna- Ahí vamos otra vez…

Suspiró con los ojos en blanco.

Silvia- Qué has querido decir con eso?

Duna- Qué paciencia, Dios mío… ( Mirada perdida )

Silvia- Sí, desde luego. La paciencia que tengo que tener yo para aguantarte a ti

Duna- Tú a mí? ( Incrédula )

Silvia- Sí! Yo a ti! Que siempre tienes que venir a meter las narices cuando todo está mal!

Agitó sus manos en plan dramático.

Duna- Oh, sí, claro, Silvia contra el mundo, cómo he podido olvidarlo?

Silvia- Quieres dejar de hacer como si yo no estuviera aquí y hablar a las claras?

Esa chica me podía, me sacaba de quicio. Yo siempre era tranquila, racional, no respondía ante provocaciones… pero es que ella me podía. Me miró.

Duna- Ah, quieres que hablemos a las claras?

Silvia- Pues sí

Duna- Bien, pues vamos a hablar a las claras

Se medio giró para estar frente a frente. Empecé a pensar que estar las dos en un espacio tan pequeño no era buena idea… tenía instintos homicidas, instintos que me hacían desear estrellarle la cabeza contra el salpicadero.

Duna- Me refiero a que sigues siendo la misma niñata.

Silvia- Uy…uy… no sigas por ahí.. ( Bajado la cabeza )

Duna- Sí, sí que sigo. Te estoy hablando de los problemas de Pepa y en seguida aprovechas la coyuntura para tirarme todo tu rencor

Silvia- Ah, perdóname, perdóname porque te tiraras a mi novia y luego intentaras quitármela!

Duna- Vamos a ver… punto número uno. Cuando pasó aquello no era tu novia, y yo no te intenté quitar nada! A ver cuando te entra en la cabeza!

Silvia- Noooo, qué va…

Volvió a su posición inicial después de frotarse la cara.

Duna- Mira, vamos a dejarlo porque contigo no se puede hablar

Silvia- Ya, es que a ti te va más actuar que hablar, sobre todo cuando yo no miro

Suspiró largamente y arrancó el motor del coche. Empezó a conducir camino a mi casa sin mediar palabra.

Silvia- No, y encima la tía se hace la ofendida, tócate el co…

Recordé la insistencia de Paula sobre mi transformación similar a Pepa y rectifiqué.

Silvia-…codo, oye!

Duna- Puedes dejar de meter cizaña y pensar en qué hacer para que podamos ayudar a Pepa?

Silvia- Sí, cómo no. Pues… a ver, se me ocurreeee… ( Fingí sorpresa ) se me ocurre que podrías aprovechar para invitar a Pepa a tu piscina y volver a tirártela allí, así, en plan recordatorio!

No dijo nada, tan sólo apretó los dientes.

Silvia- Qué pasa, que no piensas soltar una de tus sabias reflexiones?

Duna- Sí, qué te parece esta? ( Me miró ) Dice un viejo proverbio chino… que si sigues tocándome las narices freno el coche y te vas a casa andando bajo la lluvia

Miré por la ventana. Oh Dios, era verdad, estaba empezando a ser un calco de Pepa… esa frase lejos de enfadarme como tendría que haber hecho, me había hecho mucha gracia.

Noté que su voz cambiaba a un tono divertido.

Duna- Te estás riendo

Silvia- Ya te gustaría

Duna- Te has reído…

Silvia- Pero alguna vez has visto que me haya reído contigo?

Intenté ofenderla, ya sólo me faltaba que a doña perfecta se le subieran más los humos, y encima conmigo.

Duna- Sí, ahora mismo.

Silvia- Lo que tú digas

Poco después, aparcó el coche frente a mi casa.

Silvia- Muchas gracias por el viaje, ha sido maravilloso ( Sarcástica )

Cuando intenté baja del coche, noté su mano agarrándome del brazo. Me giré.

Silvia- Qué haces?

Duna- Espera, vamos a hablar

Silvia- Creía que conmigo no se podía hablar

Duna- Silvia, por favor… ( Cansada ) Hazlo por Pepa

Me dijo aquello mirándome fijamente a los ojos… y no me pude resistir. No por su mirada, sino porque podría hacer cualquier cosa por Pepa. Así que cerré la puerta de nuevo.

Silvia- Dime

Duna- Tenemos que enterarnos de qué está haciendo… seguramente no sean drogas o…

Silvia- Y si lo son?

Mi voz se medio quebró por el miedo a acertar. Suspiró.

Duna- Ella dice que no

Silvia- Ella no se ve la cara

Duna- Ya…

Pensé durante unos segundos.

Silvia- Duna ( Me miró ) Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

No me esquivó la mirada. No se puso nerviosa. Pero su silencio fue más evidente que una confirmación.

Silvia- Ya… como siempre

Duna- No te enfades con ella…

Silvia- No te enfades? SIEMPRE está ocultándome cosas, y ya estoy harta, joder! Precisamente por eso estamos separadas y lo sigue haciendo!

Duna- No es lo que tú piensas

Silvia- Ya, sabes qué? Da igual. Es que ya me da igual todo.

Duna- Silvia…

Intentó tirar de mí, pero no llegó. Ya había abierto la puerta. Me giré.

Silvia- Dos cosas

Lo dije en un tono lo suficientemente amenazante como para que ella pusiera su cara de exasperación total.

Silvia- Una, mañana me voy a enterar de toda esta historia, y más vale que lo que me oculte no sea algo relacionado contigo. Si se está drogando lo voy a saber, y le voy a quitar la afición de un guantazo.

Asintió lentamente con una leve sonrisa. Parecía estar de acuerdo en el método de convicción.

Silvia- Y dos. Tú y yo no somos amigas, no somos colegas… no somos nada, ni lo vamos a ser. No me fío de ti ni un pelo, sé que has venido a intentar joderme.

Echó aire.

Duna- Y dale…

Silvia- Sé muy bien qué quieres de Pepa, y que lo vas a intentar. Pero esta vez no voy a dejarte el camino libre. No me fío de ti, y te voy a tener vigilada.

Duna- Vale Silvia, lo que tú digas.

Salí del coche y cerré la puerta. Cuando arrancó, me asomé por la ventana del copiloto.

Silvia- Espera, una cosa más

Duna- Alguna amenaza más que te hayas dejado en el tintero?

Silvia- No… Yo… esto… ( Bajé la cabeza )… gracias

Murmuré… pero ella lo escuchó. Su cara reflejaba una gran incredulidad.

Duna- Perdona? Has dicho gracias?

Silvia- Sí, sí! He dicho gracias!

Duna- Y por qué?

Silvia- Por… lo de antes… cuando perdí los nervios. No sé qué me paso, siempre que imagino a Pepa metida en algún tipo de peligro después de todo lo que pasó me vuelvo loca y…

Alargó su mano y apretó la mía suavemente. " No te preocupes ", dijo sin hablar.

Silvia- Pues eso que… gracias.

La odie. No podía aceptar mis agradecimientos y ya está… ella tenía que destensarlo todo, intentar hacerme sentir bien. Por qué era tan perfecta?

Duna- No te preocupes, ha sido un placer cruzarte la cara. Si vuelves a necesitarlo, llámame que acudiré encantada ( Burlona )

Se rió levemente… y yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Una pequeña tregua.

Silvia- No te preocupes, algún día te devolveré el favor.

Y sin decir nada más, me di la vuelta para volver a mi casa… y sumergirme en mis pensamientos en cuanto a Pepa. Lo prometido era deuda, iba a enterarme de qué estaba pasando.

SILVIA

Aquella mañana Pepa había llegado dos horas tarde a clase… y no sólo eso, sino que encima tenía la cara de estar medio muerta. Su anterior aspecto decaído no tenía nada que ver con el de esa mañana. Estaba pálida, ojerosa, sudando… y alterada.

Para cuando llegó, estábamos en medio de una clase, así que no pude cruzar palabra con ella… casi hubiera sido mejor, porque si veía algo que no entendía o similares, se alteraba, se frustraba… y reaccionaba violentamente. El profesor acabó echándola de clase tras unas cuantas malas contestaciones. En cuanto eso pasó, mi reacción fue hundir la cara entre mis manos.. la cosa sólo había ido a peor. Ese comportamiento no era para nada normal, y aparte de preocuparme más, confirmé mis sospechas. Qué más podía ser si no?

Empecé a enfadarme seriamente. Si estaba en lo cierto… no sólo me habría decepcionado, también me habría mentido.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó. No me levanté, seguí en mi pose derrotista. En pocos segundos, Lucas pasó por delante de mí camino de la salida, y Sara y Paula se posicionaron a mis lados. Intentaron animarme, pero no les dejé mucho tiempo para hacerlo. La salida de Lucas me había dejado muy escamada.

Unos minutos después, no pude aguantar la intriga. Estaba segura de que Lucas estaría con Pepa, y de que si podía enterarme de lo que hablaban o hacían, obtendría la clave de lo que estaba pasando.

Sin dar tiempo a mis amigas a reaccionar, salí pitando para seguir a Lucas por los pasillos. Iba con Pepa, ésta poco más que arrastraba los pies al caminar. Vi que se dirigían a los vestuarios… aproveché un despiste de los dos al parar momentáneamente a sacar una bebida de una máquina para meterme en el vestuario antes que ellos, rezando por no equivocarme y que realmente fueran allí.

En cuanto entré, me escondí precipitadamente en una de las cabinas. No tuve que esperar mucho para saber que no me había equivocado. Sus voces llegaron hasta mí tras escuchar cómo cerraban la puerta al entrar.

Pepa- Hazlo por mí

Lucas- Que no tía, que no. Ni de coña

Maldije. Me había perdido parte de la conversación.

Pepa- Qué te cuesta?

Lucas- Que qué me cuesta? Ya lo sabes. Además, no te estaría haciendo ningún favor… eso con el tiempo te va a joder y lo sabes. No quiero ser el responsable de verte hecha mierda dentro de dos días. Ya hablamos de eso hace tiempo, o no te acuerdas?

Pepa- Sí, sí que me acuerdo

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Estaban hablando de lo mismo que yo sospechaba… cómo podía haberme mentido en la cara?

Pepa- Por favor, Lucas…

Lucas- No…

La voz de Lucas había perdido toda la seguridad. Pasaron unos segundos. Lucas suspiró.

Lucas- Está bien. Esto te va a traer problemas, acuérdate de lo que te digo.

Pepa- Que sí

Odié a Lucas en ese momento. Con pocas esperanzas, me asomé por la puerta esperando no ver lo que vi… pero pasó. Los dos me daban la espalda, así que no pude apreciar la imagen en su totalidad.

Pepa sonrió y le tendió algo que sacó de su cazadora a Lucas. Este, tras dudar un poco, lo cogió.

Pepa- Y bien?

Lucas- Bien qué?

Pepa- Lo mío!

Estaban trapicheando delante de mí… la odié, la odié muchísimo. Nunca me había sentido tan engañada por nadie.

Lucas- Quién crees que soy, Rockefeller? Ahora mismo no llevo tanta pasta encima

Mi boca se abrió hasta los pies. No podía entender como Lucas accedía a dejar que Pepa se destrozase así.

Pepa- Y entonces? Yo he cumplido!

Lucas- Ya, ya lo sé. Esta tarde te lo acerco

Pepa- Dónde?

Puse toda mi atención, tenía que enterarme de donde iban a quedar. Pensaba aparecer por allí simplemente para que Pepa descubriera que yo lo sabía todo, que me había mentido. Quería que al menos se le cayese la cara de vergüenza.

Cuando fue a responder la puerta se volvió a abrir. Ellos se giraron, me escondí rápidamente perdiendo toda la visión de la escena.

Aitor- Hola

La tensión no tardó en aparecer.

Lucas- Qué pasa tío?

Oí un choque de manos.

Aitor- Qué hacéis?

Pepa- Hablar, no lo ves? ( Rencorosa )

Lucas- Todavía estáis así? Cuando lo vais a arreglar?

Pepa- Cuando Aitor deje de ser un cabrón con una de mis mejores amigas

Aitor- Pepa… te he pedido perdón mil veces..

Pepa- No es a mí a quien se lo tienes que pedir

Aitor- Ella noo me quiere escuchar!

Pepa- Te extraña?

Silencio.

Lucas- Mirad, os voy a dejar solos para que arregléis vuestras diferencias de una puta vez… y voy a por Sara, que me he ido sin decir nada y sólo faltaba que sospeche y se entere de todo el pastel.

Lucas se encaminó hacia la salida.

Pepa- Oye

Lucas- Dime

Pepa- Si Silvia me busca entretenla

Apreté los puños con rabia.

Lucas- Pf… está bien

Pepa- Y …gracias

Lucas- No me las des, esto nos va a estallar en la cara.

Cínico… nos? Esto le iba a estallar en la cara a Pepa, y encima él le ayudaba! Me mordí el labio con fuerza. La puerta se cerró.

Aitor- Pepa…

Pepa- Qué quieres? ( Enfadada )

Aitor- Por favor… deja de estar así conmigo, sé que soy un cabrón, que lo que he hecho no tiene perdón…

Pepa- No, no lo tiene. Has perdido a la mejor persona que podías haber encontrado, ella nunca te hubiera hecho algo así.

Aitor- Ya lo sé, pero…

Pepa- Aitor, no me comas la cabeza, quieres? Tengo muchos problemas

Y más que iba a tener. Pepa se encaminó hacia la salida.

Aitor- Espera!

Pepa- ( Suspiró ) Qué pasa?

Aitor- Que tenemos que hablar de trabajo

Otra vez todas mis alertas puestas.

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Aitor- Hay que ir esta noche

Pepa- Otra vez? Prácticamente acabo de volver!

Así que él también estaba metido en el ajo… y Pepa les llamaba amigos.

Aitor- Ya lo sé, hoy terminamos.

Pepa- Pff.. no puedo más, estoy reventada!

Aitor- Ya lo sé

Pepa- No, no sabes lo que me metí ayer entre pecho y espalda

Me enfurecí. Acababa de decirlo alto y claro.

Pepa- Como tú ayer estabas en la gasolinera te libraste

Aitor- Es lo que tiene ser un pluriempleado

Los dos rieron levemente. Y encima se reían!

Aitor- Esta noche viene lo gordo

Pepa- Joder…

Aitor- Tenemos que estar… además, ya es día de cobro

Pepa- Sí? ( Ilusionada )

Aitor- Sí ( sonrió )

Cómo podía vender su salud, mi confianza… los principios! Sólo por dinero? Empecé a sentir asco.

Pepa- A qué hora?

Tomé mentalmente los datos. No sabía dónde iba a ir, pero si la hora. Así que tuve muy claro lo que iba a hacer.

… …

Doce y media de la noche. Me escapé por el balcón. Mi padre había tardado un tiempo en dormirse, si no me daba prisa no iba a llegar para ver salir a Pepa de su casa y seguirla.

Caminé a paso apresurado por las calles. Estaba asustada, miraba para atrás constantemente por el miedo a que alguien me hiciera algo… lo llevaba mejor últimamente, pero no había vuelto a salir sola a la calle por la noche.

Caminé unos cuantos metros más, sintiendo una presión en el pecho. Empezaba a asustarme muchísimo, tal vez seguía sin estar preparada para salir sola. Intenté hacer un esfuerzo para calmarme y seguir, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a casa de Pepa.

De pronto, noté las luces de un coche a mi espalda. Disimuladamente miré… el coche redujo la velocidad hasta ponerse casi a mi altura. Me estaba siguiendo… empecé a estar atemorizada, me faltaba el aire… no podía pasar por eso otra vez.

Aceleré el paso… el coche también. Metros después, noté como el coche paraba y el conductor bajaba… y entonces empecé a correr muerta de miedo. No miré hacia atrás, simplemente corrí.

Poco después, unos brazos me agarraron por la espalda. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y como pude me di la vuelta, repartiendo manotazos al aire. Noté las lágrimas de pánico resbalar por mi cara mientras balbuceaba casi a gritos cosas inteligibles.

Voz- Cálmate! Espera!

Silvia- Suéltame, suéltame! Déjame!

Forcejeé un poco más, hasta que me agarró de la cara. No lo hizo con fuerza, pero aún así no le miré. Seguía en estado de pánico.

Voz- Mírame!

Abrí los ojos dispuesta a enfrentarme de nuevo a aquello… cuando casi se me para el corazón.

Silvia- Ángel…?

Asintió levemente con cara de preocupación mientras me rodeaba con los brazos.

Ángel- Estás bien? ( Preocupado )

Le asesté un par de manotazos que intentó parar, presa del nerviosismo.

Silvia- Que si estoy bien? Cómo se te ocurre agarrarme así por la espalda y… perseguirme como un psicópata? Estás mal de la cabeza?!

Paró mis manos.

Ángel- Silvia, no te he perseguido! Llevo un rato llamándote pero tú parecías no oír… qué te pasa?

Poco a poco me tranquilicé, siendo consciente de con quien estaba y de que no corría peligro.

Ángel- No quería asustarte, lo siento…

Silvia- No te preocupes, es solo que…

Me lo pensé. No quería hablar de ello, cuanto menos gente lo supiera mejor.

Silvia- Estaba distraída

Ángel- A dónde ibas?

Fui a contestarle, pero callé.

Silvia- A… un momento. De dónde vienes tú? Qué haces aquí?

Estaba totalmente descolocada. Pareció dudar unos segundos.

Ángel- A verte a ti. He ido a buscarte a casa cuando he visto como venías hacia aquí y… he venido detrás

Silvia- A estas horas? De aquí a tu casa hay casi hora y media

Ángel- Ya… es que, mira… tengo que hablar contigo

Me miró a los ojos y cogió mis manos.

Ángel- Tengo que decirte una cosa y no puedo esperar más…

Bajó la cabeza tras coger aire.

Ángel- Silvia,… yo te…

Un ruido a mi espalda. Tiré de Ángel con fuerza para escondernos detrás de unos arbustos.

Ángel- Qué pasa?

Silvia- Sh!

Estábamos más cerca de la casa de Pepa de lo que me había parecido. Prácticamente en la puerta. El ruido provino de la parte trasera, Pepa acababa de salir por la ventana del jardín. En pocos segundos pasó por delante de nosotros. Miró para todos lados, y tras cubrirse la cabeza con una capucha comenzó a andar hasta casi perderla de vista. Me levanté rápidamente.

Silvia- Vamos!

Ángel- A donde? ( nervioso )

Silvia- A seguir a Pepa!

Tiré de él hasta llegar a su coche. Le conocía, parecía estar muy nervioso. Lo atribuí a que él no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, ya solamente me extrañaba que hubiera salido de su casa a esas horas para hablar conmigo. Estaba tan centrada en Pepa que en dos segundos olvidé el intento de confesión de Ángel.

Ángel- Oye, no podemos hacer esto

Silvia- Claro que puedo, vamos, sube al coche!

Me metí en él rápidamente.

Silvia- Vamos!

Dudoso, entró. Pero no arrancó el motor.

Silvia- Ángel, qué haces? La vamos a perder, arranca!

Ángel- Es que no me parece bien seguirla y…

Silvia- No me fastidies eh? Mi novia… o lo que sea que seamos me está tomando el pelo y con algo muy grave

Más nervios por su parte.

Ángel- Quizá tenga una explicación

Silvia- Sí, que es una cabrona y una mentirosa

Ángel- Yo… yo creo que eso no es así, porque verás… es que pasa una cosa, y es que…

No tenía tiempo para escucharle.

Silvia- Ángel! ( Me miró ) Arrancas o voy yo andando?

Pareció dudar. Cuando me fui a bajar…

Ángel- Está bien, está bien!

Suspiró pesadamente… y arrancó. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para darme cuenta de la verdad. Ángel era demasiado transparente… o eso pensaba yo entonces.

… ….

Habíamos seguido a Pepa durante un buen rato con las luces apagadas. Íbamos con la suficiente distancia como para que no se diera cuenta de que la seguían… aunque parecía ir totalmente en su mundo. Así llegamos hasta un almacén. El ambiente era tan tétrico que ni dudé de lo que estaba pasando allí.

No veía a nadie, pero sí se oía algún ruido, así que supuse que estarían en la parte trasera del edificio, donde había un parking.

Abrí la puerta para bajar del coche.

Silvia- Vamos

Ángel- No, espera

Silvia- Dios, qué pasa?

Ángel- Que no puedes ir ahí sin saber que…

Silvia- Que qué? Que me voy a encontrar a Pepa manejando droga, tranquilo que ya lo sé

La cara de impresión de Ángel no tenía descripción.

Ángel- Que qué? Silvia, eso no…!

Silvia- No me entretengas más, yo sé lo que digo. Vamos!

Ángel- Pero que te estás equiv…!

Me bajé del coche sin escucharle.

ÁNGEL

No había forma humana de que me escuchara. Silvia antes no era así… y esa actitud me recordaba mucho a cierta persona. Se ponía cabezona y no había manera.

Ángel- Que qué? Silvia, eso no…!

Silvia- No me entretengas más, yo sé lo que digo. Vamos!

Ángel- Pero que te estás equiv…!

Y se bajó. Hice un último esfuerzo. Me bajé rápidamente.

Ángel- Silvia escúchame, Pepa…!

Silvia- A Pepa se le va a caer el pelo

Se dirigió hacia la esquina del edificio para doblarla y llegar al parking. Corrí tras de ella, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.

FLASHBACK*

Llevaba toda la mañana tirado en la cama de Pepa mirando al techo. Pensando en lo que estaba haciendo… y en Silvia. Lo había intentado, pero no me la podía quitar de la cabeza. Tenía unas ganas locas de verla y estar con ella a solas.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió bruscamente sobresaltándome. Me incorporé

Ángel- Joder! Pepa que susto!

Pepa- Que delicada eres, siempre te acojonas con todo

Sonreí levemente… ella no.

Ángel- Qué haces aquí? No tendrías que estar en clase?

Pepa- Sí. Pero he salido un poco antes, tenía que pedir un favor.

Ángel- Qué favor?

Sonrió… aunque parecía que con un poco de maldad. Se sacó un sobre de los pantalones y me lo tendió.

Pepa- Toma

Ángel- Qué es esto?

Pepa- Lo que te va a hacer salir de mi cuarto cagando hostias

Lo abrí… estaba todo el dinero que necesitaba. Boquiabierto, me levanté lentamente. Sabía que iba a conseguirlo, que me iba a ayudar… pero verlo en ese momento… fue un gesto increíble por su parte.

Ángel- N… no sé qué decir…

Pepa- Pues mejor no digas nada

Se cruzó de brazos. Borde como ella sola. Sentí que iba a emocionarme… así que me lancé sobre ella para abrazarla. Ella reaccionó apartándome bruscamente.

Pepa- Eh, eh! Sin tocar!

Ángel- Joder… Pepa muchas gracias, no sé como agradecerte esto. No me creo que…

Pepa- Ya, yo tampoco me lo creo y sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero ahí está.

Ángel- Cómo lo has conseguido? Pensé que todavía tenías que…

Pepa- Ya, ya. Por qué simplemente no cierras la boca y desapareces de aquí?

Asentí lentamente sonriendo. Sabía que se estaba poniendo una coraza para no parecer amable conmigo. No pude esperar el momento para, después de agradecérselo mil veces más y que ella me repudiara otras mil, salir de allí camino de mi nueva casa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

SILVIA

Doblamos la esquina y nos encontramos un parking ocupado por un gran camión, y gente que cargaba y descargaba cosas hacia dentro del almacén. Tan sólo eran cuatro personas.

Reconocí a Aitor en seguida. Rápidamente me acerqué a él, y tiré de su brazo para hacer que se girase. Me miró muy sorprendido.

Aitor- Silvia, qué haces aq…?

Silvia- Dónde está Pepa? ( Enfadada )

Aitor- Eh… Pepa, no… Pepa no está aquí ni…

Silvia- Ya.

Me giré sobre mí misma para buscarla y no la encontré. Miré hacia la parte trasera del camión y fui hasta allí rápidamente con Aitor y Ángel detrás, siguiéndome.

Cuando llegué, pude distinguir a Pepa subida en la parte trasera del camión con una gran caja entre sus manos.

Pepa- Oye, a quien le paso esto…?

Preguntó al aire, de espaldas.

Silvia- A mí.

Pepa se giró extrañada… y su cara cambió drásticamente a una de sorpresa cuando me vio allí cruzada de brazos a los pies del camión.

Pepa- Sil… qué… qué haces aquí?

Silvia- La pregunta es qué coño haces TÚ aquí!

Pepa dejó la caja en el suelo para acercarse a mí sin bajarse del camión. Extendió sus palmas pidiéndome tranquilidad.

Pepa- Sil, baja la voz…

Silvia- NO ME DA LA GANA!

Pepa- Silvia, por favor…!

Silvia- Eres una cabrona! Y una mentirosa y…!

Pepa bajó de un salto a mi altura, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. La miré con asco.

Silvia- Qué pasa, tanta mierda te has metido que ya ni te tienes en pie?

Pepa- Qué…? Pero qué dices?

Silvia- Por qué haces esto, eh? Por qué lo haces? Para qué necesitas hacerlo? No eres feliz con… conmigo, con nosotros! Tienes que recurrir a esto?

La cara de Pepa era un poema. Intentó tocarme.

Pepa- Vamos a ver Silvia…

Silvia- NO! No me toques!

Ángel- Silvia..!

Silvia- Cállate! ( A Ángel )

Pepa- Silvia, esto tiene una explicación y…

La empujé.

Silvia- Ah, sí? Qué explicación tiene que estés metida otra vez en líos de drogas?

Arrugó la boca.

Pepa- Pero qué drogas? ( Señalando al camión )

Silvia- Qué drogas? Estas! Me puedes explicar que haces aquí cargando…

Miré hacia el camión y señalé. Perdí las palabras. Empecé a balbucear.

Silvia-…lámparas y… sofás… y un perro de porcelana…( Balbuceando )

Volví a mirar a Pepa con cara de " No entiendo nada ". Ella me miraba de brazos cruzados asintiendo lentamente, entre indignada y burlona.

Silvia- Alguien… alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando…?

FLASHBACK

PEPA

Esperé en el pasillo después de que el profesor me expulsara. Estaba reventada, no podía más… me había pasado la noche cargando y descargando muebles, como casi todas las noches de aquellas semanas… pero es que esa en especial había sido horrible.

No sabía si iba a poder aguantar mucho más aquello. El trabajo explotador, los reproches y las paranoias de Silvia y Duna…

Lucas salió de clase buscándome, Rápidamente tiré de su brazo pasillo abajo.

Lucas- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Tengo que pedirte un favor

Lucas- Qué favor?

Pepa- A ver… a modo resumen… tengo al primo de Silvia metido en casa

Lucas- Que qué?!

Pepa- Baja la voz! No puede saberlo nadie…. Bueno, Paula lo sabe. Y Aitor también…

Lucas- Pues menos mal que no puede saberlo nadie ( Burlón )

Pepa- Ay, no me ralles que no tengo tiempo! El caso es que al tío este le han largao de su casa, le pillé viviendo de indigente en su coche en medio de un bosque.

Lucas- Pero qué coño me estás contando?

Pepa- Lo que oyes, el caso…

Lucas me miraba flipando, y yo le explicaba el tema rápidamente con toda la normalidad del mundo mientras caminábamos. Seguí la historia hasta que llegamos a una máquina expendedora de refrescos, me paré ante ella y saqué una bebida, tenía la boca seca después de la historia.

Pepa- Y eso

Lucas- Y eso? ( Imitándome ) Y te parece normal?

Pepa- Lucas, no tengo tiempo para analizar la situación. Necesito pedirte un favor

Suspiró largamente.

Lucas- Tú dirás

Caminamos hacia los vestuarios. Intenté suavizar la petición… pero la mente ese día no me daba para más.

Pepa- Necesito que me dejes el dinero para Ángel

Frenó.

Lucas- Qué? Tu te has metido algo o qué?

Pepa- Y dale, que no me meto nada, coño!

Lucas- Pero no estabas con el trabajo ese?

Pepa- Sí, si te lo devolveré en seguida… pero necesito el dinero ya, porque si no al principito de los cojones le quitan la casa a la que le tiene echada el ojo.

Lucas- Pues que busque otra!

Pepa- No se puede, es la única que se puede permitir. Y el casero ya no se la reserva más días, por favor Lucas… si no lo hacemos hoy, no me saco al niñato este de encima!

Reanudó la marcha .

Lucas- quieres que te ayude a que el tío este se quede aquí a vivir, peligrando nuestras madrigueras? No

Pepa- Lucas…

Lucas- te recuerdo que la que más peligra es la tuya, por si lo habías olvidado

Pepa- Ya, pero…

Lucas- Que no, que no

Pepa- si me ayudas te dejo mi moto una semana entera

Pareció dudar unos instantes… pero negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y entramos a los vestuarios

Pepa- Hazlo por mí

Lucas- Que no tía, que no. Ni de coña

Pepa- Qué te cuesta?

Lucas- Que qué me cuesta? Ya lo sabes. Además, no te estaría haciendo ningún favor… eso con el tiempo te va a joder y lo sabes. No quiero ser el responsable de verte hecha mierda dentro de dos días. Ya hablamos de eso hace tiempo, o no te acuerdas?

Pepa- Sí, sí que me acuerdo… Por favor, Lucas…

Lucas- No…

Le miré fijamente con la mayor cara de tristeza posible, juntando las manos. Suspiró.

Lucas- Está bien. Esto te va a traer problemas, acuérdate de lo que te digo.

Pepa- Que sí

Sonriente, saqué las llaves de mi moto de la cazadora y se las tendí.

Pepa- Y bien?

Lucas- Bien qué?

Pepa- Lo mío!

Lucas- Quién crees que soy, Rockefeller? Ahora mismo no llevo tanta pasta encima.

Pepa- Y entonces? Yo he cumplido!

Lucas- Ya, ya lo sé. Esta tarde te lo acerco

Pepa- Dónde?

Cuando fue a responder la puerta se abrió. Nos giramos para ver entrar a Aitor.

Aitor- Hola

La tensión no tardó en aparecer.

Lucas- Qué pasa tío?

Chocaron las manos.

Aitor- Qué hacéis?

Pepa- Hablar, no lo ves? ( Rencorosa )

Lucas- Todavía estáis así? Cuando lo vais a arreglar?

Pepa- Cuando Aitor deje de ser un cabrón con una de mis mejores amigas

Aitor- Pepa… te he pedido perdón mil veces..

Pepa- No es a mí a quien se lo tienes que pedir

Aitor- Ella no me quiere escuchar!

Pepa- Te extraña?

Silencio.

Lucas- Mirad, os voy a dejar solos para que arregléis vuestras diferencias de una puta vez… y voy a por Sara, que me he ido sin decir nada y sólo faltaba que sospeche y se entere de todo el pastel.

Lucas se encaminó hacia la salida.

Pepa- Oye

Lucas- Dime

Pepa- Si Silvia me busca entretenla

Lucas- Pf… está bien

Pepa- Y …gracias

Lucas- No me las des, esto nos va a estallar en la cara.

Lucas desapareció dejándome allí con Aitor. Aún me duraba el enfado con él.

Aitor- Pepa…

Pepa- Qué quieres? ( Enfadada )

Aitor- Por favor… deja de estar así conmigo, sé que soy un cabrón, que lo que he hecho no tiene perdón…

Pepa- No, no lo tiene. Has perdido a la mejor persona que podías haber encontrado, ella nunca te hubiera hecho algo así.

Aitor- Ya lo sé, pero…

Pepa- Aitor, no me comas la cabeza, quieres? Tengo muchos problemas

Me encaminé hacia la salida.

Aitor- Espera!

Pepa- ( Suspiró ) Qué pasa?

Aitor- Que tenemos que hablar de trabajo

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Aitor- Hay que ir esta noche

Pepa- Otra vez? Prácticamente acabo de volver!

Aitor- Ya lo sé, hoy terminamos.

Pepa- Pff.. no puedo más, estoy reventada!

Aitor- Ya lo sé

Pepa- No, no sabes lo que me metí ayer entre pecho y espalda. Como tú ayer estabas en la gasolinera te libraste

Aitor- Es lo que tiene ser un pluriempleado

Reí levemente. Al ver su sonrisa no pude evitar ceder un poco… al fin y al cabo, el me había salvado el culo encontrándome ese curro, si se podía llamar así.

Aitor- Esta noche viene lo gordo

Pepa- Joder…

Aitor- Tenemos que estar… además, ya es día de cobro

Pepa- Sí? ( Ilusionada )

Aitor- Sí ( sonrió )

Pepa- A qué hora?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

SILVIA

Estúpida… más que estúpida. Así me sentí. A medida que Ángel y Pepa, incluso Aitor, me contaban lo acontecido… aparte de que mi boca se abría al máximo, sentí cómo poco a poco se me encogía el estómago y me emocionaba.

Cuando terminaron, me quedé en silencio mirando a Pepa, y luego al suelo. Un carraspeo.

Aitor- bueno, pues os dejamos que aquí no pintamos nada… tú, príncipe!

Ángel se giró. Aitor le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Aitor- Ayúdame a cargar esto, anda

Ángel- Sí, sí

Y nos dejaron solas. Miré al suelo, me sentía realmente avergonzada. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Pepa- Estás enfadada por…?

Silvia- Has hecho todo esto por él? ( La corté )

Estaba más que claro que Pepa no podía tragar a Ángel. Que hubiera hecho todo eso… no tenía palabras. Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Pepa- He hecho todo eso por ti

Nos miramos fijamente… y rápidamente, tiré de su cazadora hacia mí y la abracé con fuerza, apoyando mi cara en su pecho. Ella no tardó en hacer lo mismo conmigo. Pude notar como acercaba su cara a mi pelo y aspiraba.

Pepa- No quería verte triste…

Todo encajó, después de nuestra charla sobre su egoísmo había hecho todo eso… a mis espaldas, sí, pero no dejaba de ser un gesto increíblemente bonito. Me arrepentí de todos mis palos pensamientos y palabras hacia ella una por una. Ella era tan buena que ni siquiera me lo echó en cara.

Silvia- Vámonos de aquí

Pepa- No puedo… tengo que quedarme a…

Aitor pasó por nuestro lado.

Aitor- De eso nada, yo te cubro.

Pepa levantó la cabeza.

Pepa- Pero…

Aitor- No hay peros. Te vas. ( Me miró ) Bueno, os vais

Me sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que le conocía… era cierto que se había portado mal desde siempre, pero aquello me llegó.

… ….

Minutos más tarde, llegamos a casa de Pepa en el coche de Ángel. Yo iba detrás con ella… íbamos pegadas ( Más bien yo a ella ), pero no nos tocábamos.

Pepa- Bueno… pues gracias por traem…

Ángel- Gracias a ti

Dijo mirándola por el retrovisor. Sonreí. Pepa asintió levemente con la cabeza y fue a bajar del coche.

Pepa- Hasta mañana

Silvia- No

Agarré su brazo.

Pepa- Qué?

Silvia- Que me quedo contigo

Pepa/Ángel- Pero…

Silvia- Hasta mañana Ángel

Le di un beso rápido en la mejilla y me bajé del coche. Después de que él se marchara, en silencio, entramos en casa de Pepa.

Al llegar a su habitación, dejamos nuestras cosas. Me senté en la cama, ella permaneció de pie, apoyada contra la puerta, cansada.

Silvia- Estás bien?

Pepa- Sí… sólo cansada

Silvia- No tenías que haber hecho todo eso Pepa…

Pepa- Te lo debía

Silvia- No me debías nada

Se encogió de hombros.

Pepa- entonces lo he hecho porque quería.

La miré a los ojos sonriendo.

Silvia- Eres increíble ( Susurré )

PEPA

Con esa frase me hice ilusiones, aunque no las mostré. Ella, viendo que no contestaba, borró la sonrisa lentamente y bajó la mirada.

Bajé la cabeza.

Pepa- Voy a ducharme

Silvia- A estas horas…?

Pepa- Lo necesito. No te preocupes por el ruido, ellos arriba ni se enteran.

Esperé que dijese o hiciese algo… pero no llegó. Así que me rendí.

Pepa- Ahora vengo.

Caminé hacia el baño, y después de desnudarme me metí en la ducha. Abrí el agua y apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared, dejando que el agua caliente me cayera sobre la cabeza. Cerré los ojos y suspiré…

Parecía que después de todo, las cosas seguían mal. Empecé a perder las esperanzas de arreglar nada, qué más podía hacer? Había venido conmigo, pero tal vez sólo se sentía culpable y ya está.

Suspiré largamente y apoyé las manos en la pared mientras el agua seguía cayendo encima de mí. De pronto, oí un pequeño ruido. Me aparté del agua y miré a través de la mampara. Era algo opaca, así que no pude distinguir mucho.

Me sobresalté un poco al distinguir una figura detrás. Esperé un par de minutos … y me giré lentamente para abrir la mampara.

Detrás de ella apareció una imagen que me dejó la boca totalmente abierta. Silvia me miraba con algo de vergüenza, abrazándose, desnuda.

Miré sus ojos intentando preguntarle qué hacía, qué pasaba… pero no dijo nada. Poco a poco, se destapó con los brazos dejándome ver su figura totalmente desnuda por primera vez. Las otras veces que habíamos estado así, siempre se tapaba como podía o me esquivaba.

Miré su cuerpo de arriba abajo totalmente ensimismada. Era preciosa. Abrí la boca.

Pepa- Qué…?

Se acercó a mí lentamente y selló mis labios con un dulce y lento beso. Cerré los ojos. Posó una mano en mi pecho y me empujó suavemente hasta que le dejé espacio para meterse conmigo.

Cerró la mampara, y con leves empujones me llevó hasta la pared donde había estado apoyada antes, bajo el agua. Llevó una de sus manos a mi cara mientras me miraba fijamente, y sin decir nada se puso de puntillas para besarme.

Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y la pegué totalmente a mí, notando como suspiraba. Lentamente, el beso se fue tornando más pasional, profundizándolo.

La mano que acariciaba mi cara mientras nos besábamos, elevó mi cara separándome de sus labios. Con el agua cayéndonos encima, comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y suspiré. Jadeé cuando lamió mi cuello. Mis manos, apoyadas en su espalda, hicieron presión en ella.

Su otra mano bajó por mi estómago para acabar en la parte baja de mi espalda, pegándome más a ella.

Bajó con sus labios por mi cuello hasta llegar a la altura de mi pecho. Cuando lo noté, enredé una de mis manos en su pelo. Los jadeos se escaparon por mi garganta cuando sentí como se entretenía con mis pechos, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos sin prisa.

Cuando empezó con las succiones no aguanté más. Hice que girara dejándola a ella apoyada contra la pared. La elevé para que rodeara mi cintura con sus piernas y empezamos a besarnos como unas locas, enredando nuestras lenguas.

Una de sus manos se agarró a mi cuello, la otra bajó lentamente por mi estómago hasta alcanzar mi sexo. Me despegué de su boca cuando noté la primera caricia, escondí la cara en su cuello jadeando. La sostuve con más fuerza.

Ella comenzó a jugar con mi oído a la vez que seguía acariciándome con su mano. Oía como suspiraba pegada a mi oreja. Empecé a moverme lentamente hasta que…

Silvia- Te quiero

… sus dedos entraron dentro de mí. Ahogué un gran jadeo en su cuello. Pasados algunos segundos más, sus dedos empezaron a moverse con mayor rapidez, a la vez que mis jadeos. Subí la cabeza y la besé torpemente como pude, ella me devolvió el beso… beso que acabé rompiendo cuando el ritmo de sus penetraciones aumentó aún más. Volví a esconder mi cara en su cuello.

La pegué totalmente contra la pared para que no se cayera de donde estaba mientras seguía agarrada a mí con sus piernas y yo la sostenía con un brazo. Apoyé la otra mano en la pared, faltándome poco para empezar a arañarla notando el ritmo de su mano crecer y crecer.

Pepa- Silvia, Silvia…! ( Jadeos )

Silvia- Dímelo

Me apreté más contra ella mientras sentía el agua resbalar por mi cabeza y mi espalda.

Pepa- … te quiero! ( Ahogado )

Noté que ya estaba cerca. Usé la mano que estaba contra la pared para llevarla entre sus piernas y hacer lo mismo que ella hacía conmigo. Sorprendiéndola, se aferró a mi nuca con la mano libre cuando se le escapó un gran gemido.

Silvia- Dios..! Pepa!

Ahora era ella la que empezaba a regalarme sus gemidos mientras se movía torpemente por la posición. Sus gemidos fueron subiendo de tono, así que intentó ahogarlos contra mi cuello, apresando la piel de este con los dientes. Jadeé más alto.

Silvia- Más adentro…!

Tiró de mi nuca. Me apreté totalmente contra ella y la besé, esta vez cayéndonos el agua entre las dos. No tardamos mucho más en alcanzar el final entre gemidos ahogados. Noté las uñas de su mano libre clavándose en mi espalda.

Cuando los arañazos pasaron a convertirse en perezosas caricias, me separé lentamente de ella. Estaba totalmente agotada, no por el cansancio que ya llevaba encima, sino porque aquel último momento había sido totalmente estremecedor. Me había dejado en blanco, ida.

Mis piernas temblaban, pero aún así seguí agarrándola con fuerza. Me abrazó, y después de besar mis labios lentamente, lo hizo con mi frente.

Silvia- Eres increíble ( Susurró )


	16. Superhéroes: Parte I

*CAP.13: "SUPERHÉROES: PARTE I"*

Una semana después…

SILVIA

Me fui despertando poco a poco, aunque no abrí los ojos. Quería que aquella sensación durara un poco más… sobre todo al darme cuenta de dónde estaba. Sonreí y estiré mi mano lentamente hasta que toqué su brazo. Lo acaricié con las yemas de los dedos.

Sólo había pasado una semana… pero todo iba más que bien. Después de lo que Pepa había hecho por mí, y por Ángel, el mal ambiente entre nosotras acabó. Me sentía más feliz que nunca a su lado. Estaba loca… pero me había demostrado que estaba equivocada. Que no era una egoísta, que yo le importaba más que nada… y que había cambiado. Aunque seguía teniendo el mismo comportamiento chulesco y a veces infantil, la Pepa que estaba a mi lado en esos momentos no tenía nada que ver con la que fue cuando la conocí.

A ciegas, subí un poco mi mano por su brazo y hombro hasta llegar a su pelo. Con cuidado, enredé uno de mis dedos en un mechón. Aún dormía, la oía respirar pausadamente.

Por lo demás… más o menos las cosas también iban mejorando. Ángel estaba feliz en su nueva casa. No era ni muy grande, ni muy bonita… pero era todo lo que él podía querer. Me había pasado aquella semana ayudándole con la decoración.

Aunque no iba a ganar mucho, ya tenía trabajo. El que Paco le prometió, había empezado de becario en la comisaría. Jamás le había visto tan radiante, pese a la discusión con sus padres. Su padre siempre había sido un estirado, y cuando se enteró de que su hijo se metería a policía en vez de seguir sus pasos de empresario, acabó por estallar del todo. Ángel era el hijo perfecto, pero parece ser que para su padre nunca iba a ser así.

Su relación con Pepa no había mejorado mucho… más bien nada. Él ponía de su parte, pero ella… eso era otra historia.

Duna también se había quedado allí. Por ahora no se le conocía trabajo, pero al parecer no le hacía mucha falta con toda la fortuna que tenía su familia… aunque Pepa me había dicho mil veces, a modo defensa, que ella no lo usaba, que tiraba por sí misma. No me importaba demasiado.

Volvió a su antigua casa… y sabía que Pepa aprovechaba para ir a verla cuando yo estaba con Ángel. No me hacía gracia… ninguna, pero intentaba sobrellevarlo como podía, aunque a veces me costaba muchísimo.

Duna hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para integrarse en nuestra pandilla… pero no lo conseguía. Con Ángel se llevaba bien, era imposible llevarse mal con él. A Lucas y Aitor también les tenía embobados con su personalidad y su perfección, para ellos ya era una más. Con Sara… más o menos. De las chicas, quitando a Pepa, era la que más tregua le daba. Pero con Paula y conmigo… bastante mal. Lo mío no hacía falta explicarlo, y lo de Paula era una mezcla entre que le escamaba lo perfecta que era, y que no se fiaba de su actitud hacia Pepa. Después de lo de Aitor, ya no se fiaba de casi nadie.

A quien sí que le caía a las mil maravillas a Paula era Ángel. Algo me decía que un poco más allá de la amistad. Me alegraba por eso, aunque no sabía si era recíproco… pero bueno, la verdad es que les había visto un poco de tonteo por parte de los dos.

Y en cuanto a mí… pues eso, en una nube.

Abrí los ojos lentamente con una sonrisa en la cara. Esta se ensanchó al ver a Pepa a pocos centímetros de mí, profundamente dormida. Alcé un poco la vista para mirar la hora, aún era pronto. Esa mañana teníamos clase.

La noche anterior habíamos quedado para " estudiar " ( De cara a mi padre ), y al final Pepa me había convencido para quedarme con ella pese a que intenté resistirme. Mi padre no se lo tomaba mal del todo, ya que él prefería pensar que lo hacía por estar junto a mi hermana y mi sobrina más que por estar con mi " Amiga ". Menos mal que de eso no se imaginaba nada…

Me quedé mirando fijamente a Pepa. Con un dedo acaricié el contorno de su cara, casi sin tocarla. No quería despertarla. Miré y repasé sus cicatrices… las de la cara ya casi habían desaparecido, al contrario que la del cuello. Tristemente, dudaba mucho de que esa no le fuera a durar para siempre… Aquellas marcas siempre conseguían ponerme triste.

Pepa- …para…

Me sobresalté llevándome una mano al pecho. Ella se rió bajito.

Silvia- Dios mío, Pepa! ( Le pegué un manotazo ) Qué susto me has dado! Estás loca!

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

Pepa- O sea… llevas media hora mirándome dormir como una perturbada, y la loca soy yo?

Silvia- No te miraba… ( Sonrojada )

Pepa- Sí lo hacías. Estabas mirándome los códigos de barras.

Sonrió, yo no lo hice. Esas bromas sobre sus marcas no me hacían gracia.

Silvia- No tiene gracia

Pepa- Y qué quieres, que llore?

Tomándome el pelo, hizo un puchero.

Silvia- Pepa…

Sin abrir los ojos, se acercó a mí. Me abrazó y pegó su cara a mi cuello, dejando algunos besos en él.

Pepa- Buenos días, princesa

Intenté seguir enfadada… pero no duró. Sonreí y la rodeé con mis brazos.

Silvia- Buenos días ( Melosa )

Besé su cabeza repetidas veces. Fui bajando por su cara, atosigándola con besos. A veces lo hacía a posta para molestarla, sabía que si me pasaba de mimos empezaba a avergonzarse precisamente porque le gustaba.

Pepa- Vale, para ya…

Más besos. La retuve entre mis brazos cuando intentó apartarse.

Pepa- Suficienteeee!

Silvia- Nunca es suficiente para mi cosita! ( Riéndome, refiriéndome a ella )

La estaba tomando el pelo y empezó a sonrojarse.

Pepa- Vale ya! Quita!

Silvia- Ay, mi cosa! ( Besos, Voz estúpida )

Pepa- Joooder… ( Empujones ) Ya! Fuera! Vaish, Vaish!

Silvia- Oye! No me eches como a los perros!

Pepa- Eres más empalagosa que la mermelada, eh?

Me reí por ese comentario y la dejé separarse un poco. Aproveché a que bajó la guardia para darle un rápido beso en los labios. En lugar de apartarse, me retuvo contra ella respondiendo a mis besos.

Silvia- Ves, si ya sabía yo que te gustaba…

Seguimos un rato más besándonos, hasta que " se cansó de mí ". Es decir, hasta que su orgullo le impidió seguir. Me recosté en su pecho haciendo garabatos en él con mi dedo.

Silvia- Pepa, sabes qué?

No contestó, así que imaginé que estaba a la escucha y me daba vía para seguir hablando.

Silvia- Pensaba que no lo íbamos a arreglar nunca… te echaba un montón de menos

Me abracé a ella.

Silvia- Pero esta semana ha sido genial ( Sonreí ) Crees que podrá ser siempre así? ( Ilusionada )

Esperé.

Silvia- Pepa?

Me incorporé un poco… para ver como la tía estaba con la boca casi desencajada, dormida otra vez. Le di un golpe en el pecho, a lo que me respondió despertándose sobresaltada.

Pepa- Qué pasa, qué pasa?!

Silvia- Que te estoy hablando y te has quedado dormida! ( Enfadada )

Me puso cara de : " Ya, y? "

Silvia- Eres lo peor

Me bajé de su cuerpo y me di la vuelta, cara a la pared. Se asomó por encima de mi hombro pese a que intenté apartarla varias veces.

Pepa- Sil…

Silvia- Déjame!

Pepa- Pero no te enfades… si sabes que soy de sueño fácil…

Silvia- Ya, eso o que te aburro!

Pepa- Que no me aburres…

Me puse boca abajo en un intento de que me dejase en paz…. Pero nada, se subió a mi espalda aplastándome en un principio, hasta que se colocó. Asomó su cara por encima de mi hombro.

Pepa- Va, no te enfades tonta…

Silvia- Encima insúltame

Besó mi cara hasta llegar a mi oído. Atrapó el lóbulo con sus labios y estiró suavemente. Sentí un escalofrío.

Pepa- Gorda… ( Melosa )

Menos mal que no tenía ningún complejo y que sabía que era un apelativo cariñoso que no se refería a mi complexión… para uno que me decía muy de vez en cuando…

Silvia- Déjame, siempre me haces lo mismo.

Siguió con los arrumacos.

Pepa- El qué te hago?

Silvia- Pasar de mi culo

Iba a añadir un " como dices tú ", pero ya qué más daba… era evidente que se me estaba pegando todo lo suyo. Levantó un poco la sudadera que llevaba puesta y que ella misma me había prestado, eso y la ropa interior habían sido el pijama improvisado de esa noche.

Sentí sus manos acariciando mi espalda, tuve que reprimir otro escalofrío.

Pepa- Pero qué dices, si sabes que tu culo es mi fuente de inspiración para todo lo que hago en la vida.

Sonreí. Lo sé, la frase había sido horrible… pero en boca de Pepa era un precioso halago. Descendió por mi cuerpo y empezó a repartir besos por mi columna. Dejé escapar un gimoteo de gusto mientras me estiraba un poco.

Empecé a repasar silenciosamente los días de aquella semana que había pasado con ella, ensanchando mi sonrisa. Habían sido geniales.

Noté como a medida que Pepa iba ascendiendo por mi espalda, subiendo mi sudadera, se iba calentando. Esa era otra, durante aquella semana me había demostrado más que de sobra que aquel pensamiento mío sobre que yo ya no le gustaba era una estupidez.

Silvia- Pepaaa…

Dije en señal de regañina/advertencia, pero sin ningún tipo de convicción. Subió otra vez hasta mí, colando sus manos entre mi cuerpo y el colchón, llevándolas hasta mis pechos. Suspiré.

Pepa- Qué? ( Divertida )

Silvia- Otra vez? ( Divertida )

Pepa- Y las que hagan falta

Atacó mi oído entre mis suspiros y alguna que otra risita.

Silvia- No te valió con lo de ayer? Si casi no hemos dormido…

Pepa- No, nunca es suficiente para tu cosita!

Me parafraseó.

Silvia- Ahora si te gusta ese apelativo? ( Divertida )

Asintió. Llevé una de mis manos a su pelo mientras suspiraba. Sus manos aumentaron la presión mientras besaba mi cuello.

Silvia- No me hagas eso… ( Con los ojos medio cerrados )

Pepa- Por? ( divertida )

Silvia- Ya sabes por qué

Pepa- Nooo…

Busqué una forma suave de contestar.

Silvia- Porque entonces ya no sé ni en qué día estoy

Cerré los ojos y ella sonrió.

Pepa- A martes ( Divertida )

Asentí mientras sonreía y me di la vuelta rápidamente quedando por debajo de ella. Antes de besarla, dije:

Silvia- Te voy a dar yo a ti martes

Y me lancé a sus labios. Empezamos a tocarnos de forma urgente, aunque no durante mucho tiempo, ya que apenas 30 segundos después caí en la cuenta de algo. Alarmada, me separé bruscamente de ella con cara de susto.

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Silvia- Has dicho martes?

Pepa- Sí, martes, por qué?

Silvia- Martes, seguro? Seguro que hoy es martes?

Pepa- Que sí, Silvia, martes! Ni lunes ni miércoles, martes! ( Entre burlona y extrañada )

Silvia- Dios!

La empujé con todas mis fuerzas para apartarla de mí, y fui corriendo hasta el escritorio para rescatar mi móvil y confirmar mi horrible sospecha.

Pepa- Pero qué te pasa?

Se sentó en la cama.

Silvia- Que es martes!

Pepa- Oh, dios mío! ( Dramatizando )… y qué?

Silvia- Que hoy es el examen de Biología, Pepa!

Se quedó unos segundos mirándome.

Pepa- Oh, dios mío! ( Dramatizando )… y qué? ( Repitió )

La miré con todo el reproche del mundo.

Silvia- Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Tenemos un examen en cuatro horas!

Puso cara de y a mí que me cuentas.

Silvia- Qué pasa, que te importa un bledo, no? ( Brazos en jarras )

Se encogió de hombros.

Pepa- Pues sí, la verdad que sí… es que no le veo el drama

Silvia- Ah, que tú lo sabías?

Pepa- Yo que voy a saber! Si siempre me entero de los exámenes la media hora de antes!

Silvia- Entonces?

Pepa- Entonces qué?

Resoplé, me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Silvia- Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ( Repetí la pregunta ) Qué piensas hacer?

Tenía la esperanza de que tuviera algún plan… ya se sabe, mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos…

Pepa- Yo? ( Señalándose )

Se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama ante mi mirada atónita. Se puso los brazos de reposa-cabeza.

Pepa- Pues igual duermo un rato más, desayuno, me fumo un piti y…

Silvia- Pepa! Que qué vas a hacer con el examen!

Pepa- Aaaah, con eso

Asentí sin dar crédito.

Pepa- Pues… pues no sé, improvisar

Silvia- Improvisar…?

Pepa- Sí, yo voy allí y… y si sé contestar a algo… bien, y si no… pues ná ( Sonriente )

Sin palabras. Así me había dejado. Calmé mis nervios durante unos segundos para apoyarme en la mesa, llevarme la mano a la barbilla y mirarla como si fuera un experimento.

Silvia- Te puedo hacer una pregunta que llevo haciéndome todos estos meses?

Asintió enérgicamente.

Silvia- Có…?

Pepa- Espera! ( Alzando sus palmas ) Pero tiene que ser fácil… y no puede ser en inglés!

Durante unos segundos, me pregunté hacia donde me llevaría en la vida una relación sentimental con esa persona.

Carraspeé.

Silvia- Pepa… cariño, cómo haces para que todo te la sude tanto?

Pareció aliviada y sonrió más.

Pepa- Ah, eso es fácil! No sé… me sale sólo.

Suspiré largamente y volví a mi histerismo.

Silvia- Vístete, que nos vamos ya!

Pepa- Eh?!

En ese momento sí que se levantó de la cama y todo.

Pepa- Pero qué dices, que queda hora y pico aún pa que empiece la primera clase!

Silvia- Pues por eso mismo!

Rebusqué en mi bolso.

Silvia- Vamos, entramos a la biblioteca y nos ponemos a repasar

Oí una carcajada a mis espaldas. Cuando me giré, vi a Pepa con la mayor cara de diversión del mundo, partiéndose el pecho era poco. Después de contemplarla unos segundos, cortó su risa de pronto y me miró.

Pepa- Ah, que lo dices en serio

Silvia- Pues claro que sí

Chistó e intentó volver a la cama, pero estuve rápida y tiré de su brazo.

Silvia- Venga, vamos rápidamente, nos leemos los temas, subrayamos, memorizamos y…

Pepa- … y entre tema y tema inventamos una cura para el sida, tú estás flipando!

Silvia- Pepa, que casi no me lo sé! Que como mucho me llega para un seis!

Su cara cambió drásticamente. Pude percibir el asco con el que me miró de arriba abajo.

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Que SÓLO te llega pa un seis, y no te lo has mirao?

Silvia- Así por encima

Pepa- Pero si un seis es lo máximo que he sacao yo en la vida!

Silvia- Pues por eso! Si estudiamos un rato ya verás cómo te superas, será divertido! ( Sonriente )

Pepa- Uhhh! ( moviendo los brazos ) Sí, qué diversión, no puedo esperar! Qué tal si en vez de salir por ahí de fiesta hacemos eso todas las noches?

Acto seguido volvió a mirarme con asco.

Silvia- Mira, haz lo que te de la gana, yo me voy!

Me giré rápidamente y miré la hora en el móvil. Me agobié aún más. Pepa se pegó a mi espalda intentando seguir con lo que habíamos dejado a medias en la cama.

Silvia- No, no me sobetees que no tengo tiempo

Pepa- Joe Sil, vamos a pasar del examen y…

Silvia- Que no me presente? ( Asintió ) Tú estás loca!

Bufó. Busqué un número en la agenda. Pepa, que estaba pegada a mi espalda, pudo ver a quien iba a llamar.

Pepa- Qué haces llamando al caracu…?!

Silvia- Pepa!

Pepa- …aaaa tu primo?

Silvia- Voy a ver si todavía no ha entrado a trabajar y así nos lleva al instituto

Pepa- Quée? De eso nada, vamos en mi moto

Silvia- Ya claro, la niña, tú y yo, no? Además, qué moto? Si se la dejaste a Lucas!

Pepa- Coño, es verdad… que me ha tangao la moto una semana más! Qué fallo…

Silvia- Pues eso

Llamé a Ángel. Mientras esperaba a que lo cogiera, Pepa insistía en el magreo y yo intentaba apartarla.

Ángel- Hola Silvia! ( Feliz )

Pepa- " Hola Silvia! " ( Imitándole ) Soplap…

Un gran manotazo mío en su cabeza no la dejó continuar.

Silvia- Hola! Oye, estás ya en el trabajo?

Ángel- Qué va, aún es pronto, estoy en casa… por?

Silvia- Ay, me puedes hacer un favor?

Ángel- Claro preciosa, el qué?

Agradecí que Pepa estuviera demasiado ocupada intentando levantarme la sudadera y que no oyera eso último, cualquiera la aguantaba.

Silvia- Necesito que… Ahh! Pepa!

Había conseguido, no supe cómo, meter sus manos dentro de mi ropa interior a la vez que besaba mi cuello.

Silvia- Para!

Ángel- Qué… qué hacéis…? ( Compungido )

Silvia- Nada, espera un segundo porfa

Tapé el teléfono e intenté girarme, pero no me dejó.

Silvia- Puedes dejar de intentar meterme las manos en las bragas mientras hablo?! Así no puedo!

Pepa- Por qué? ( Siguiendo a lo suyo ) Yo si puedo intentar meterte las manos en las bragas mientras hablas

Chisté y volví a ponerme al teléfono.

Ángel- Todo bien? ( Compungido )

Silvia- Sí, sí… es queee.. está la niña por aquí haciendo ruido

Ángel- Ya…

Silvia- el caso, puedes venir a recogernos y llevarnos al instituto? Es que tengo un examen, y no me acordaba y…

Ángel- Sí, sí. Ahora mismo voy!

Silvia- Gracias

Colgamos y me giré rápidamente sacando las manos de Pepa de donde estaban.

Silvia- Quieres estarte quieta?

Pepa- Qué te ha dicho?

Silvia- Que viene ( Sonreí )

Pepa- Anda que ha tardao en decir que sí el tonto este… ( Murmuré )

Silvia- Cómo dices?

Pepa se estiró con cara de fastidio.

Pepa- Joe Silvia, que no entiendo por qué nos tiene que llevar el tío este a ningún sitio, tenemos tiempo de sobra

Silvia- No, tiempo es lo que no tenemos!

Chistó. Me acerqué a ella y apreté sus mofletes sonriendo.

Silvia- Anda, pórtate bien…

Era curioso, le decía aquella frase más veces a Pepa que a Ari.

Pepa- Es que no puedo con él! Me turba! Lo ves? ( Señalándose ) Ya me estoy poniendo triste…

Rodeé su cintura a sabiendas de que le estaba echando más cuento que Calleja.

Silvia- Intenta llevarte bien con él, hazlo por mí…

Le puse caritas, le hice carantoñas… pero nada. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño sacando su parte más infantil.

Pepa- No!

Expulsé aire perdiendo la paciencia.

Silvia- Bueno, pues no lo hagas!

Pepa- Pues eso haré!

Silvia- Pues muy bien!

La aparté de mí y empecé a recoger la ropa rápidamente para irme a la ducha. Cuando fui a salir aún me miraba con esa cara y esa pose.

Silvia- Deja de mirarme así que no me das pena

Pepa- Pues será que no tienes corazón! Insensible! Egoísta!

Silvia- Pepa, no me calientes ya de buena mañana, eh?

Pepa- Es que siempre hay que hacer lo que tú quieres!

Se cruzó de brazos en medio de uno de sus berrinches infantiles.

Silvia- Qué pasa, que te has levantado con ganitas de discutir? ( Enfadándome )

Miró para otro lado con la cabeza alta.

Silvia- No, ahora no hagas la del no te hablo, no seas niña

Levantó una ceja en señal de " Hago lo que me da la gana ".

Silvia- Pepa, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo… ( Perdiendo la paciencia )

Hizo una mueca en plan " Tú verás ".

Silvia- Pepa, me estás cabreando…

La misma mueca.

Silvia- Dios! Mira, paso de ti! Me voy a la ducha, ahí te quedas! No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo!

Cuando salía por la puerta me retuvo empezando a hablar repentinamente.

Pepa- Oh sí, venga, hagámoslo! Discutiremos, yo me pondré cabezona, intentarás quitarme la razón, no podrás y acabaremos echando un polvo de reconciliación!

La miré durante unos cuantos segundos, volviéndome a plantear la pregunta de hacia dónde me encaminaba con esa relación. Suspiré.

Silvia- Diossssss…

Y salí por la puerta camino del baño, oyendo la voz de Pepa desde el cuarto.

Pepa- Ja! Lo ves?!...EH! Y MI POLVO?

… ….

Veinte minutos después estábamos las tres en la puerta esperando a Ángel. Al final y como siempre, aunque a regañadientes, había acabado por convencer a Pepa.

Yo tenía el libro de biología en las manos, lo ojeaba mientras esperábamos. Pepa refunfuñaba quejándose por todo, y la niña le tocaba las narices como podía.

Ari- Tú no estudias?

Pepa- No

Ari- Por qué?

Pepa- Porque lo tengo todo aquí ( Señalándose la cabeza )

Solté una risilla irónica. Pepa me empujó levemente.

Ari- Pues yo creo que vas a suspender

Pepa- Tú sí que vas a suspender!

Ari- No, yo no.

Pepa- Sí, tu sí

Ari- Pues no, porque la que va a suspender eres tú! ( Sacándole la lengua )

Pepa- Porque tu lo digas! ( Empujándola )

Suspiré sin separar la vista del libro. No sabía quién era más infantil de las dos.

Pepa- Por qué voy a suspender, a ver?

Ari- No sé… es que yo no te veo muy lista para aprobar nada…

Tuve que reprimir otra risotada.

Pepa- Pues te equivocas, porque tía Pepa es la campeona de las listas

Silvia- Claro, claro ( Mascullé )

Esa vez me pegó tal empujón que casi me trago el libro.

Pepa- Tú qué dices, pelofanta

Silvia- Nada, nada

Intenté no reírme, pero aquello sólo la mosqueó más.

Pepa- No, di! Qué pasa, que también crees que voy a suspender

Silvia- Nooo… qué va… ( Sarcástica )

Pepa- A ver, pregúntame lo que sea, lista!

Miré la página que estaba repasando. " Partes de una célula ".

Silvia- A ver, campeona de las listas, dime qué es un nucléolo

Pepa- Hostias

Cambió su pose de chula a una de haberla pillado totalmente desprevenida. Tragó saliva.

Pepa- Ehh…

Silvia- Sí, eh? Apruebas fijo

La niña empezó a tirar del pantalón de Pepa mientras la señalaba con un dedo.

Ari- No lo sabe, no lo sabe!

Pepa- Sí que lo sé, enana!

Ari- Y qué es? ( Burlona )

Pepa- Un nucléolo? Pues… ( Se lo pensó unos cuantos segundos ) donde viven las ranas, a callar!

Acto seguido le metió un capón a la niña. Me amenazó con darme a mí otro cuando me reí escandalosamente por su respuesta.

En ese momento llegó Ángel con el coche. Subimos a él, y Ángel y yo empezamos a hablar de su trabajo mientras Pepa, en la parte de atrás con Ari, desayunaba improvisadamente.

Silvia- Entonces estás contento, no?

Ángel- Mucho ( Sonrió ) Bueno, por ahora no hago nada muy importante, relleno informes y…

Pepa-… y haces fotocopias, qué importante eres!

La sonrisa de Ángel se borró. Me giré.

Silvia- Pepa, cierra la boca y cómete los tigretones

Por una vez, me hizo caso. Durante el breve trayecto soltó alguna que otra pullita. Esa mañana, Ari pareció empatizar con Pepa y estuvo todo el viaje subida sobre sus piernas y contándole cosas de críos.

Después de despedirnos de Ángel, y con alguna que otra mueca por parte de Pepa, llegamos al instituto y dejamos a Ari en su clase, después, nos dirigimos a la nuestra. Estaba casi vacía, la gente empezaba a llegar a esas horas.

Dejamos nuestras cosas. Pepa fue hacia la puerta, quedando apoyada en el marco… como siempre. Fui hasta ella y me coloqué en frente suya.

Silvia- Anda que menos mal que te ibas a portar bien, eh?

Pepa- Y me he portao bien!

Silvia- Sí, ya lo he visto

Pepa- Pero si no le he dicho ná! Lo que pasa es que tu prima es muy delicada y…

Le asesté un manotazo.

Silvia- Pepa!

Pepa- Qué? Es verdad! Me vas a borrar el nombre, eh?

Silvia- Me voy a estudiar

Intenté pasar por su lado, pero tiró de mí cogiéndome por la cintura.

Pepa- Anda, no te enfades…

Silvia- Es que te pasas un montón con él, no te ha hecho nada!

Siseó, parecía no estar de acuerdo. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho.

Silvia- Qué te ha hecho, a ver!

Se pensó la respuesta. Prefirió no contestarme y tiró de mí para abrazarme. Tenía que haber intentado seguir enfada… pero no podía. Sonreí como una tonta.

Pepa- Yo sólo te digo que como me joda vas a acabar llevándole flores al cementerio y a mi tabaco a la cárcel

Reí por el comentario y busqué su cara con la mía. A unos centímetros de sus labios:

Silvia- A la cárcel, no? ( Melosa )

Pepa- Sí… y ten cuidao, porque yo allí voy a ser un caramelito

Reí y pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

Silvia- Anda, caramelito ( Riendo )

Me acerqué a ella para besarla… cuando alguien nos arrolló a las dos. Un nervioso Lucas me separó unos centímetros de Pepa y me rodeó también con sus brazos, como si fuéramos en grupito.

Pepa- Pero qué haces? Estás tonto o qu…?

Lucas miró alertado a Pepa cuando mi padre apareció por la esquina quedándose frente a nosotros. Noté sudores fríos, si no hubiera sido por él nos hubiese pillado. Sara llegó detrás de mi padre y nos miraba con la misma cara de susto que Lucas.

D. Lorenzo- Hombre, pero si es mi hija pequeña y su panda de borregos!

Silvia- Papá!

D. Lorenzo- Papá? Que casi no te veo el pelo! Por no pasarte, no te pasas por casa ni para dormir, que para acordarme de que tengo una hija tengo que mirar una foto tuya!

Pepa- Es que el alzheimer es muy malo…

Mis amigos reprimieron risas ahogadas.

D. Lorenzo- Qué ha dicho Miranda? ( Enfadado )

Silvia- Nada! Venga, no seas exagerado si sólo he dormido fuera un par de días contados!

Mi padre puso cara de desaprobación.

Silvia- Es que si no no veo a la niña…

Aquello pareció convencerle un poco.

D. Lorenzo- Y qué haces aquí tan pronto?

Silvia- He venido antes para estudiar un examen

Asintió complacido… pero cambió la cara al instante.

D. Lorenzo- Un momento… me estás mintiendo?

Silvia- No… por? ( Extrañada )

D. Lorenzo- Me estás diciendo que estos dos ( Señalando a Lucas y Pepa ) Han venido una hora antes para estudiar? Pretendes que me lo crea? Si estos elementos no han tocado un libro en su vida! Antes se congela el infierno

Lejos de ofenderse, rieron orgullosos.

Pepa- Don Lorenzo, es que hemos recapacitao

D. Lorenzo- Ah, sí? No me diga ( Mirándola con asco )

Tiré disimuladamente de Pepa pidiéndole que se callara la boca… y ni caso, claro. Ella no podía dejar pasar esas oportunidades.

Pepa- Sí! Es que nos hemos puesto a estudiar duro porque nos hemos dao cuenta de que de mayores, MUY mayores, queremos ser como usted ( Guiñó un ojo )

Todos se rieron, menos yo que intenté disimular. Mi padre empezó a cabrearse.

Pepa- De hecho, en clase estamos dando la etapa del jurásico… igual nos la puede explicar, usted que la vivió

Pegué un manotazo en su espalda… y la reacción de mi padre no se hizo esperar.

Silvia- Ya empezamos…

D. Lorenzo- Sabe lo que les voy a explicar a usted y a Fernández… y a Carrasco en cuanto aparezca, Miranda?

Pepa- El qué? ( Divertida )

Mi padre se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, y empezó…

D. Lorenzo- LES VOY A EXPLICAR A USTEDES TRES MIS COJONES, DESCEREBRADOS, NIÑATOS DE MIERDA!

Lucas y Pepa bajaron rápidamente la cabeza para reírse. Sara, tras mi padre, se apoyaba contra la pared para carcajearse… y yo me ponía roja intentando aguantarme.

D. Lorenzo- SI EL EXAMEEN FUERA DE MIS COJONES SACABAN USTEDES UN 10, INUTILES! UN DIEZ NO, UN ONCE IBAN A SACAR DE TAN BIEN QUE SE LOS SABEN! DE MEMORIA FOTOGRÁFICA, QUE SE PASAN EL DÍA TOCÁNDOME LOS COJONES! IBAN A SACAR MATRICULA CUM LAUDE, ANORMALES! TUERCEBOTAS! ARRG! CUALQUIER DÍA LES METO UNA PATADA EN EL CULO A LOS TRES QUE LES MANDO AL JURÁSICO CON LOS DINOSAURIOS Y SU PUTA MADRE, MIRANDA!

Pude ver como una lágrima resbalaba por la cara de Pepa… de la risa. Pellizqué su espalda, si seguía así iba a empezar yo también a reírme. La odiaba, siempre me hacía eso.

Después de emitir algún sonido gutural más, mi padre fue a retirarse, pero se giró.

D. Lorenzo- Y ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE HACEN LOS DOS AGARRADOS A MI HIJA?!

Se miraron entre ellos con cara de susto y me soltaron, apartándose de mí.

D. Lorenzo- AHORA A PARTE DE TOCARME A MÍ LOS MISMÍSIMOS TAMBIÉN LES DA POR SOBAR A MI HIJA?!

Si el supiera cuanto de verdad había en esa frase…

Pepa- Que no D. Lorenzo, que nosotros…!

\- USTEDES NADA, SALIDOS, ENFERMOS! A 10 METROS DE MI HIJA!

Silvia- Papá, que no me estaban haciendo nada! Que estábamos…!

D. Lorenzo- No, no digas nada! Si ya me conozco yo a estos cabestros! COMO LES VUELVA A VER EN ESA ACTITUD CON MI NIÑA LES CORTO LAS MANOS! ( Miró a Lucas ) Y A USTED LO QUE NO SON LAS MANOS, ENTENDIDO?!

Pepa- D. Lorenzo, si ya se lo he dicho yo antes, le he dicho… Lucas, no te acerques a Silvia porque es la hija de D. Lorenzo y se puede ofender, porque ella es una dama y… ( Atropelladamente )

No era un vacile, estaba intentando quitarse el muerto de encima. Lucas y yo la miramos preguntándonos cómo podía tener tanta cara.

Lucas- Venga, venga! ( A Pepa, golpeándose la cara con el dorso de la mano )

D. Lorenzo- Fernández, Miranda, al patio ahora mismo!

Pepa- A qué?!

D. Lorenzo- Veinte vueltas al patio, desfilen!

Lucas- Pero qué dice, por qué?

D. Lorenzo- Porque me sale a mí de los cojones! Así se despejan, se cuentan sus chistecitos y dejan de molestar a mi hija, que es una persona decente y quiere estudiar!

Pepa- Pero…!

D. Lorenzo- Nada! A CORRER!

Pepa y Lucas arrancaron a andar hacia el patio, fastidiados.

Pepa- No me jodas, tío!

D. Lorenzo- Miranda! Ese lenguaje que no está usted en su guetto!

Pepa- Pf!

D. Lorenzo- Y no me chiste eh? Que la tengo dando vueltas hasta que haya hecho los kilómetros de aquí a Granada!

Sin más, caminaron por el pasillo de camino al patio. Se giró y acarició mi cara cariñosamente.

D. Lorenzo- Silvia hija, no sabes cuánto siento haberte dejado entrar en este instituto con esta chusma!

Silvia- Papá… pobrecillos…

D. Lorenzo- Ni pobrecillos ni nada, chusma hija, chusma!

Silvia- Pero si Pepa es de tu familia…

D. Lorenzo- No me lo recuerdes hija! ( Suspiró ) Todo bien?

Silvia- Sí ( Sonreí )

D. Lorenzo- Me alegro

Besó mi frente y se dispuso a irse.

D. Lorenzo- Me voy, que esta panda de mamones me tienen alterado ya desde por la mañana

Silvia- Si la culpa es tuya, que entras al trapo y te rallas …y cargas a la gente un mazo

Me tapé la boca rápidamente. Mal momento para sacar a relucir mi parte Pepa… Mi padre me miró asustado.

D. Lorenzo- Pero…qué…? Qué es esa forma de hablar…?

Silvia- No, nada, es que se me ha escapado!

D. Lorenzo- Se te ha escap…No, si ya sé yo quien ha sido esto!

Se giró y avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo por el que se habían ido Pepa y Lucas, asomándose por la esquina.

D. Lorenzo- MIRANDA!

Pepa- QUÉ? ( A lo lejos )

D. Lorenzo- LO DE LAS VUELTAS AL PATIO,… QUE SEAN CUARENTA!

Pepa- JODER, PERO POR QUÉ?!

D. Lorenzo- A CORRER! NO ME HAGA IR CON EL CRONÓMETRO!

… ….

Tres cuartos de hora después, Sara, Paula y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas en las gradas de piedra del patio. Habíamos estado intentando darles apoyo moral a Pepa y a Lucas para que dieran sus vueltas, pero ni qué decir tiene que a las dos vueltas y media se cansaron y pasaron del asunto. En su lugar, Lucas había sacado una pelota de su mochila y se habían puesto a hacer el tonto.

Nosotras repasábamos el examen mientras.

Silvia- Fatal, lo llevo fatal

Sara- No te sabes nada?

Silvia- Sólo tres temas! ( Agobiada )

Paula- Silvia… son cuatro

La miré alterada.

Silvia- Por eso mismo!

Mis amigas se miraron entre ellas.

Paula- En fin… y qué tal con Pepa?

La sonrisa estúpida se instaló en mi cara automáticamente.

Silvia- Geniaaal…

Sara- Ay, qué mona!

Paula- Sí, se te acaba de poner una cara de imbécil

Sara- Ts, Paula!

Paula- Perdón! El lado oscuro…

Un gran alarido de Lucas llamó nuestra atención. Le vi medio tirado en el suelo mientras Pepa se partía el pecho.

Silvia- Pero qué…?!

Me levanté preocupada, pero Sara, indiferente, me obligó a sentarme.

Silvia- Qué haces? Que se ha hecho daño!

Sara- Déjales, si es uno de sus juegos

Silvia- Qué? Qué juego?

Paula- Su famoso juego de reventarse el uno a otro a balonazos

Las miré impactada.

Silvia- Reventarse a…?

Sara- Sí, tranquila que es normal. Llevan así años.

Silvia- Pero… pero que se van a hacer algo!

Volví a intentar levantarme sin éxito.

Paula- Que no mujer, si son de goma, como los niños chinos.

Suspiré mientras miraba a Lucas y Pepa. El primero se había levantado, pelota en mano, y había perseguido a Pepa hasta tenerla a tiro y pegarle una patada al balón tan fuerte que cuando impactó en la espalda de Pepa, casi la tira al suelo.

Se llevó las manos a la espalda. Me incliné preocupada… hasta que vi como se levantaba muerta de la risa, y perseguía a Lucas.

Sara- Tú a veces no te preguntas qué haces con ella? Porque yo me pregunto eso sobre Lucas muchas veces…

Silvia- La verdad es que sí… esta mañana, dos veces

Otro gran estruendo.

Pepa- TOMAAA! En toda la cara! ( Riendo )

Lucas- Arg… te vas a enterar!

Estaba realmente impactada. Entre la fuerza con la que se los lanzaban y el frío que hacía, no sabía cómo podían resistir aquel… " juego ".

Silvia- Míralos, como trogloditas ( Boquiabierta )

Paula- Y lo felices que son, qué?

Sara- Sí, eso sí…

Pepa- Espera, espera, que me sangra el labio! ( Entre risas )

Observé durante unos segundos a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida… no sabía por qué.

Silvia- Qué lástima… ( Mirada perdida )

Sara- Sí…( Mirada perdida )

Segundos después…

Sara- Bueno, entonces con ella bien, no?

Silvia- Sí, muy bien ( sonriente )

Paula- Ahí, ahí!

Miré a Paula… y vi cómo me enfocaba con su cara.

Silvia- Qué haces?

Paula- Grabar la cara de imbécil que pones, es que es buenísima ( Riendo )

Silvia- Qué pesada con la cámara!

Paula- Hombre, no va a ser todo de Pepa! Que de ella ya tengo mucho material

Silvia- Apágala!

Paula- Vaaaaale…. ( Fastidiada )

La guardó.

Paula- Y bueno, tú primo qué tal? ( Sonriendo )

Sara- Mira, ahora la que ha puesto cara de tonta eres tú

Silvia- Te gusta mi primo?

Me hice la sorprendida.

Paula- Bueeeno… se puede decir que un poquito sí ( Riendo ) Pero como ya no me fío de nadie…

Apreté su mano.

Paula- De todas maneras ya le tiraré un poco la caña, algo se me ocurrirá!

Silvia- Me parece muy bien ( Riendo )

Sara- Pues yo no sé si lo veo buena idea eh…

La miré extrañada.

Silvia- Por?

Sara- Joe Silvia, lo preguntas?

Silvia- Pues sí… qué pasa?

Paula- Que muy a mi pesar, me da a mí que a él la que le hace tilín eres tú!

Silvia- Alaaaa!

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza. Bendita inocencia…

Silvia- Qué va!

Sara- No, qué va! Tú has visto como te mira, y como te sonríe?

Paula- Y cómo pierde el culo cada vez que le llamas…

Silvia- Que no seáis mal pensadas! Que eso siempre ha sido así, estamos muy unidos

Paula- No tan unidos como a él le gustaría

Juntó los dedos repetidas veces. Puse cara de desagrado.

Silvia- Ala, no seas cerda!

Sara- Pues… si no fuera porque sabemos que estás loca por Pepa parecería mutuo eh?

Ahí me puse totalmente seria.

Silvia- Qué dices, Sara?

Sara- No sé, que tú te comportas de manera muy similar…

Silvia- De eso nada. Estamos unidos, ya está

Sara- Oye… a ti no te gustará, aunque sea un poco?

Me preguntó con el miedo en los ojos. Me ofendí.

Silvia- Pues claro que no! Por quien me tomas? Quiero muchísimo a Pepa, estoy enamorada de ella y…

Paula- Seguro?

Silvia- Pues claro que sí, de qué vais?! ( Enfadada )

Parecieron arrepentidas.

Sara- No te enfades, sólo nos preocupábamos por…

Silvia- Es que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, parece mentira que me hagáis esas preguntas! ( Enfadada )

Paula- Va Sil, tranquilízate… ( Acariciando mi brazo ) Es sólo que se os ve tan felices juntos y con esas caras que ponéis que…

Silvia- Porque le quiero, le quiero muchísimo. Pero como lo que es, mi primo

Sara- Vale, vale

Silvia- No, vale no. Es que estoy flipando vamos!

Paula- Oye que tampoco es para flipar! Si fuera mi primoooo… uf! Es que como está el niño! ( Babosa )

Me giré hacia ellas para hablar seriamente.

Silvia- Está qué? Porque Pepa no le tiene absolutamente nada que envidiar. Para mí… ella es perfecta! Más que nadie!

Hice una pequeña pausa. Mis amigas miraron hacia el frente. Sara abrió la boca pero no la dejé hablar.

Silvia- Y sí, Ángel es guapísimo, educado, amable y tiene un cuerpazo …

Mi siguiente frase continuaba con un " …pero…" .A medida que decía esto mis amigas me miraban abriendo cada vez más los ojos.

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Sigue, eh? Por mí no te cortes

Me quise morir. Quise que la tierra me tragase. Me giré lentamente para quedar de frente, y allí estaba ella… con una cara de enfado hasta los pies, cruzada de brazos. Lucas, a su espalda, me miraba con cara de " Vaya cagada ".

Silvia- Pepa…

Pepa- No! Por Dios, sigue! No te cortes, puedes seguir enumerando los atributos del tío ese, que ya veo que son unos cuantos!

Silvia- Cariño, que no es lo que parece que…

Pepa- Ya. No estabas diciendo que si estaba muy bueno que si tal, no? La verdad que ardo en deseos de saber cómo iba a continuar la frase… si quieres le llamamos para que venga otra vez y se lo dices a la cara

Estiré mis manos para tocar su cara, pero se apartó.

Pepa- Déjame

Tragué saliva. A ver cómo le decía que lo estaba entendiendo mal, si parecía todo lo contrario… encima con Ángel.

Paula- Oye Pepa, que es verdad. Que yo estaba halagando a tu primo y Silvia estaba diciendo que si tú eras perfecta, que si está enamoradísima de ti y que si tal que si cual, aunque el otro estuviera bueno y demás.

Pepa se quedó sopesando eso por unos segundos. La verdad es que, pocas veces Paula hablaba en serio sin decir ninguna tontería, aquella era una de ellas, eso pareció convencer a Pepa.

Cruzada de brazos, me miró con media cara de vinagre.

Pepa- Soy perfecta?

Sonreí. Ella ya pensaba que lo era, pero le encantaba oírlo, y más si venía de mí. Estiré mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí.

Silvia- Pues claro

Pepa- Seguro?

La besé.

Silvia- Segurísimo

Pepa- Que sepas que soy más guapa que él!

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

Silvia- Lo sé ( Beso )

Pepa- Y más lista que él!

Silvia- Que sí… ( Beso )

Pepa- Y más…!

Volví a besarla para que se callase.

Silvia- Que sí mi vida, tú todo más que el

Entonces ensanchó una gran sonrisa. Lo dicho, le encantaba escucharlo. Besé su mejilla mientras la abrazaba, zanjando su momento de enfado. Observé su cara mientras negaba con la cabeza… a parte de un corte en el labio tenía varias contusiones por el dichoso juego.

Sara- Y a ti qué te pasa? Por qué me miras así?

Ahora el enfurruñado era Lucas.

Lucas- A mí nunca me dices que soy perfecto!

Pepa y Lucas, Lucas y Pepa… tal para cual.

… …

Faltaba apenas media hora para el examen, y yo ya estaba histérica. Era la única, seguíamos en el patio, salvo Lucas que había ido a buscar a Aitor. Desde lo que pasó, no era aconsejable juntar a Aitor y Paula en un mismo lugar.

Sara y Paula también estudiaban, pero no estaban nerviosas. Ellas también aprobaban siempre… pero se lo tomaban con más tranquilidad que yo. Repasé una y otra vez las hojas de mi libro, hasta que nos llegó una risilla.

Miré hacia mi lado y vi a Pepa juguetear con una rana de papel que se había hecho. Cada vez que la presionaba, esta parecía saltar… y cada vez que hacía eso, Pepa se reía.

Silvia- Pepaaa…

Pepa- Queeee

Silvia- Estudia…

Pepa- Qué dices anda, Si ya lo tengo todo preparado

Miedo me daba preguntar… pero, en fin…

Silvia- El qué tienes preparado?

Paula- Qué va a ser, las chuletas que se hace

Silvia- Te haces chuletas?

No sabía de qué me extrañaba.

Pepa- Anda, pues claro

Sara- Todavía lo dudabas? Si es la más tramposa del instituto

Pepa- Síiii ( Ilusionada )

Paula- Da gracias que hoy sólo son chuleta, que esta tiene un repertorio…

Silvia- Cómo qué? ( Inocente )

Pepa- Cambiazos, bolis trampa con chuletas dentro, tipex trampa, pinganillo,..

Silvia- Y te parecerá bonito! ( Escandalizada )

Resopló y se levantó, quedando frente a nosotras.

Pepa- Pues sí, me lo parece. Gracias a eso estoy aquí sin repetir… y gracias a eso tengo tiempo libre para dedicárselo a mis cosas

Silvia- Pero qué cosas, si te pasas el día tocándote el…!

No quise acabar la frase.

Paula- Bueno, no te quejes, que cuando no se lo toca a ella misma te lo está tocando a ti

Las tres rieron y yo me sonrojé.

Pepa- Perdona, pero yo hago mogollón de cosas!

Silvia- Ah sí? Como cuales?

Miró al infinito unos cuantos segundos. Levanté mi ceja.

Pepa- Es que hago tantas cosas que ni sé por dónde empezar

Silvia- Ya, claro… sobre todo en clase

Pepa- Yo en clase lo doy todo!

Silvia- Pero qué dices, Pepa! Si lo único que haces en clase es tocar los huevos a todo el mundo y preguntar gilipolleces!

Pepa- Te parecerá poco! Tú sabes lo cansao que es eso? Reventada llego a casa!

Silvia- Que sí anda, que vale

Volví a fijar mi vista en el libro. Ella puso su mano sobre este para no dejarme ver.

Pepa- Claro, es que como tú eres una empollona y una repelente!

Silvia- Eso no es verdad!

Miré a mis amigas intentando buscar apoyo, pero bajaron la cabeza rápidamente.

Pepa- Lo ves!

Silvia- No es verdad!

Pepa- Nah, qué va

Silvia- Pues no! Yo… yo también he copiado muchas veces!

Mentí. Mucho. No quería que tuvieran esa imagen de mí.

Sara- En serio?

Paula- Tú?

Me levanté y me puse al lado de Pepa, con superioridad.

Silvia- Pues claro!

Sara- Pues no me imaginaba yo que tú…

Silvia- Pues… pues sí! Un montón de veces! Me… me pongo la chuleta en… ( Mirándome )… en el dobladillo de la falda y apruebo con unas notazas que…!

Recibí un fuerte empujón que me movió unos metros. Más bruta que un arao.

Pepa- Pero que te dejes de hacer la guay delante de tus colegas! Que tú no has copiao en tu vida!

Intenté corresponderle al empujón, pero apenas la moví.

Silvia- Que sí que lo he hecho!

Paula- Pepa, no te pases pobrecita!

Pepa- Pero que pobrecita, si se está tirando el pegote!

Silvia- Tu sí que te tiras pegotes todo el día, fantasma, que eres una fantasma!

Pepa- Lo que tú digas, pero mientras tu estudias como una burra yo me toco las narices en casita, y todo gracias a esto!

Se sacó un amplio repertorio de chuletas de la chaqueta.

Silvia- Qué fuerte! Eres una tramposa!

Pepa- Gracias ( Sonriente )

Silvia- No es un halago!

Pepa- Para mí sí. A ti lo que te pasa es que eres una cobarde y no te atreves a copiar por si te pillan y se desvanece tu imagen de niña buena

Silvia- No soy una cobarde!

Pepa- No, qué va ( Mirándose las uñas )

Silvia- Y tú… tú eres una chula y una cantamañanas!

Pepa- Que sí anda, que sí

Me acarició el pelo, aparté su mano de un golpe.

Pepa- Ala, ahí te quedas con tus libros y tus cositas niña buena, yo voy a darme una vuelta mientras tú pierdes el tiempo! Ta lue!

Y se fue. La miré con rencor mientras se alejaba, apretando mis puños.

Silvia- Dioss… es que no puedo con ella, eh? No puedo!

Paula- No decías que era perfecta? ( socarrona )

Silvia- Imbécil! Eso es lo que es! Puede decir lo que quiera, yo soy capaz de hacer eso y más!

Sara- Silvia, déjalo… cada uno con lo suyo…

Silvia- No, no lo dejo!

Sara- Pero qué más te da?

Silvia- Mucho! No la aguanto cuando se pone así, que se cree mejor que nadie y no sabe ni donde tiene la mano izquierda!

Paula- Pues pa no saberlo la cabrona bien que aprueba copiando casi siempre sin dar un palo al agua…

Silvia- Pues que haga lo que quiera, el día de mañana cuando viva debajo de un puente ya me reiré yo de ella!

Y así me pasé el resto del tiempo, odiando a Pepa y a sus salidas en silencio.

… ….

Media hora después…

Contemplaba el examen horrorizada mientras el profesor daba vueltas. Había dos preguntas que no me sabía, y todo por culpa de Pepa! Me estaba pegando su irresponsabilidad. Me pasé las manos por el pelo agobiada.

Miré hacia mi lado, y a unos centímetros vi a Pepa copiando como una bellaca. Suspiré incrédula mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Silvia- ( Cómo puede tener tanta cara? Mírala, será descarada! )

No podía entender como el profesor no la estaba viendo. Decidí no hacerla caso y seguir a lo mío.

Silvia- ( Venga Silvia, que tú puedes conseguirlo… eres lista! Seguro que lo sacas! )

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más. Ya casi era la hora y esas tres preguntas seguían en blanco. Miré a Pepa y sentí como mi odio crecía. Ella ya había terminado el examen, lo tenía totalmente hecho. Mientras yo me agobiaba, ella intentaba mantener el equilibrio del boli por encima de sus labios.

Bufé, y eso atrajo su atención. Miró mi examen estirándose un poco, y después sonrió con superioridad. Tapé mi examen y me dispuse a rellenar una de las preguntas al tuntún, no podía dejar que pensara que no me lo sabía.

Escribí unas cuantas líneas… y negué con la cabeza. Me avergonzaba de lo que había puesto, así que arrepentida, cogí el tipex y eché un gran pegote para borrar todas aquellas incoherencias que había puesto. La risilla de Pepa atrajo mi atención.

Pepa- No tienes ni puta idea, eh? ( Susurrando )

Silvia- Cállate! ( Susurrando )

Pepa- Por qué no lo reconoces? La has cagao, pelirroja ( Susurrando )

Sonrió. Noté como me ponía roja de rabia. Me enseñó su examen, totalmente rellenado.

Silvia- Imbécil! ( Susurrando )

El profesor subió la cabeza levemente y nos mandó callar. Después, Pepa se inclinó sobre su mesa.

Pepa- Te dejo la chuleta? ( Susurrando )

No podía con su cara de condescendencia.

Silvia- No! ( Susurrando )

Pepa- Segura? ( Susurrando )

Miré mi examen, y por unos momentos me sentí tentada… pero negué con la cabeza. Pepa ignoró mi respuesta, y en un hábil movimiento sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tiró su chuleta a mi mesa.

Horrorizada, la cogí rápidamente para ocultarla.

Silvia- Qué haces! Yo no quiero esto! ( Susurrando )

Pepa- No seas tonta, úsala! ( Susurrando )

Silvia- Que no! ( Susurrando )

El profesor se levantó de su asiento. No había visto nada, pero me asusté tanto que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que meter la chuleta entre las hojas del examen, que estaban grapadas… con tan mala suerte de que la chuleta quedó pegada encima del tipex que aún no se había secado.

Abrí mi boca con horror mientras Pepa reía.

Pepa- Pero qué haces? ( Susurrando )

De pronto, el timbre sonó. Levanté la cabeza asustada.

Arturo- Bueeno, pues ya es la hora. Id entregando los exámenes

Esperé a que el profesor se distrajese o se diese la vuelta… pero eso no sucedió. Sonriente, se encaminó hacia mí y cogió mi examen. Palidecí al instante.

Arturo- Qué tal, Silvia?

Tenía la suerte de que contaba con la simpatía de todo el profesorado. Asentí muerta de miedo.

Silvia- B…bien…

El profesor fue a abrir mi examen, iba a pillar la chuleta ahí pegada…

Pepa- Arturo!

Pepa se levantó montando jaleo.

Arturo- Qué pasa, Pepa?

Bajé la cabeza. Estaba muerta de vergüenza, me reconcomía la conciencia… aquel era uno de los pocos profesores amables que había. Se llevaba bien con Pepa, no hacía falta decir más.

Pepa fue hasta él y le entregó su examen, poniéndolo encima del mío.

Pepa- Me ha salido el examen…! ( Besó sus dedos ) Lo he bordao!

Arturo- Me alegro ( Rió ) No me habrás hecho trampas, no?

Pepa- Yo? La duda ofende!

Arturo rió, a sabiendas de que seguramente estaba mintiendo. Palmeó la espalda de Pepa un par de veces.

Arturo- Me alegro. Ala, ya te puedes ir

Pepa- Pero..! ( Mirando mi examen )

Arturo- Va, Pepa! Que me estás armando jaleo

Entre suaves empujones, salió. A mí también me invitó a irme. Salí de clase totalmente ida, pensando en la que se me venía encima, en que iba a perder toda reputación y credibilidad.

En cuanto salí, vi a Pepa que me observaba con carita de cordero degollado, y protegiéndose de mis más que seguros golpes. Expulsé aire intentando llevarlo con calma.

Pepa- Sil… Sil no te encabrones, que ha sido un desgraciado error!

Subí la cara… y a la mierda la calma. Fui hasta ella y empecé a repartirle un aluvión de manotazos allí donde podía.

Silvia- Un desgraciado error? Un desgraciado error?! TÚ SÍ QUE ERES UN DESGRACIADO ERROR, IMBÉCIL!

Pepa- Lo siento, yo qué sabía!

Silvia- QUÉ SABÍAS? A TI TE FALTÓ OXÍGENO AL NACER, O QUÉ? TE APRETARON CON LOS FORCEPS?! TÚ SABES LA QUE ME HAS LIADO?!

Pepa- ( Tapándose ) Que con un poco de suerte no lo ve!

Me aparté de ella hecha una furia.

Silvia- No lo ve? ( Asintió ) Tú te piensas que todo el mundo es igual de corto que tú?! Ya es la tercera vez que me la lías, imbécil, que eres imbécil!

Pepa- Sil, que yo lo arreglo, de verdad!

Silvia- Tú qué vas a arreglar, si sólo sabes destruir!

Intentó tocarme y me aparté.

Silvia- Mira, ni me dirijas la palabra!

Pepa- Joe princesa, que tampoco es pa tanto! Tú… te haces la loca y ya está!

La miré con la mayor de las rabias.

Pepa- Cuando te pregunte pues… pues le dices que… ( Se le escapó la risa ) que echaste tipex y justo entro una chuleta volando por la ventana porque había corriente e hizo ventosa.

Aquello acabó de sacarme de mis casillas. En ese momento nuestros amigos llegaron a nuestro lado, observando la escena con incredulidad.

Silvia- ENCIMA TE RÍES? EN MI CARA!

Pepa- Que no, que no! ( tapándose la boca )

Silvia- Mira… te voy a decir una cosa… por lo que a mí respecta, ni te conozco, ni nos han presentado, idiota!

PEPA

Después de pegarme otras cuantas veces, se fue de allí hecha una furia. Me giré extrañada. Le chillé mientras se alejaba.

Pepa- Cómo que no nos han presentao?!

Miré a mis amigos.

Pepa- Será mentirosa!

Después, con los brazos en jarra, miré otra vez a la figura de Silvia que se alejaba.

Pepa- Que nos presentaron en clase hace unos meses, que te acuerdas de lo que quieres!

Su única respuesta, a lo lejos, fue pegar un portazo después de salir por la puerta principal.

Pepa- Y esta…?!

Cuando me giré, todos mis amigos sin excepción ninguna se partían el culo tapándose la boca.

Pepa- No, no os riais porque se me ha rebotao muchísimo…

Sara- Joder Pepa, normal!

Aitor- Los tienes cuadraos, eh? Encima vas y te ríes en su cara!

Lucas- Qué pena, y yo me he perdido la mitad de la conversación.

En ese momento, Paula, al más puro estilo ninja cámara en mano, salió de detrás de la máquina expendedora más cercana sobresaltándonos.

Paula- No os preocupéis! Para el que se lo haya perdido, yo lo tengo en vídeo!

La miré alucinada. Cómo lo había hecho?, si cuando empezamos a discutir ella seguía en clase!

Mientras mis amigos se reunían al lado de Paula para ver el vídeo, yo le daba vueltas a la cabeza. Tenía que salvar el culo de Silvia… y eso iba a necesitar de toda mi astucia…


	17. Superhéroes: Parte II

*CAP.13: "SUPERHÉROES: PARTE II"*

Unas horas después…

Ya con la moto recuperada, acudí al lugar de la cita en frente de casa de Silvia. Cuando llegué, Duna, Sara y Paula me esperaban allí. Mientras me hacían gestos de que mirase la hora, me bajé.

Pepa- Eyy!

Paula- Que ey, ni qué ey! Que llegas tarde!

Pepa- Ya, es que estaba recuperando MI moto ( mirando a Sara ) Que el cabrón de tu novio me la ha tangao una semana como quien no quiere la cosa

Sara- Esperábamos que no te dieras cuenta…

Pepa- Ya, pues os ha salido mal

Sara- Fijo que te lo ha recordado Silvia, que si no de qué

Tragué saliva.

Pepa- Pues no!

Sara- Ya ( Riendo )

Duna- Hablando de Silvia, qué hacemos aquí?

Paula- Ya está Mrs. Robinson dando la puntilla, qué obsesión tiene con Silvia..

Farfulló, pero se le oyó perfectamente. Sara le soltó un codazo.

Duna- Y dale con Mrs. Robinson, pero por qué me llama eso?

Paula- Tú sabes bien por qué…

Las dos se cruzaron miradas tensas. Rápidameente, me metí en medio de ellas.

Pepa- Eh, sin malos rollos!

Duna- Es que siempre me llama eso!

Paula- Es que no me acuerdo de tu nombre!

Duna- Pues he sido tu profesora, te lo podrías saber!

Paula- Bueno, eso de profesora… ja…

Duna- Pues sí, profesora, qué pasa?

Paula- Nada, nada…

Pepa- Vale ya!

Duna- Te tenía que haber suspendido ( Entre dientes )

Tapé la boca de ambas para que no siguieran.

Pepa- Me voy a tener que poner a repartir galletas u os vais a callar ya?

Paula- Hmm mmm hmmm!

Pepa- Shh! Que me estás babeando la mano! Qué asco joder… os suelto, pero no quiero más discusiones que estáis to el día igual. Tú ( A Paula ) no pinches, y tú ( A Duna ) no entres al trapo!

Sara- Joder, y que todo eso lo tenga que decir Pepa manda narices…

Pepa- Tú tampoco pinches!

Sara- Vaaaale…

Destapé sus bocas.

Pepa- Y a ver si os empezáis a llevar mejor, coño, que sois del mismo grupo

Paula- Ah, que se ha adobado definitivamente a nuestro grupo? ( Molesta )

Duna, triste, resopló.

Duna- Tiene razón, yo me voy a casa

Dio unos pasos para irse, pero le agarré rápidamente. Sara también lo intentó.

Pepa- Eh, de eso nada

Duna- Que sí Pepa, que yo aquí no encajo

Sara- Ey, no digas eso, si ya eres una más

Al decir eso tocó su brazo. Sonreí a Sara, para mí era importante que la aceptaran y al menos ella lo intentaba. Quitándonos a nosotros, Duna estaba sola… y mientras yo estuviera, eso no iba a pasar.

Duna- No sé…

Sara- Que sí… sólo dale tiempo, es que está un poco mohina por una cosa que le pasó y ahora ya no confía en nadie…

Duna- Pero es que yo no le he hecho nada

Paula estaba a unos metros de nosotras, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida. Pero si pensábamos que sólo por eso no estaba poniendo la oreja, es que no la conocíamos nada.

Paula- Si te parece poco haberle intentado quitar la churri a Silvia…

Resoplé.

Pepa- Paula, joder!

Paula- Qué? Es verdad!

Duna- No lo es

Dijo cabizbaja. Pasé mi mano por sus hombros y miré a Paula.

Pepa- Entiendo que estés jodida por lo que pasó con Aitor, pero eso no te da derecho a tratarla así, no te ha hecho nada

Paula- Ya, a mí no, pero a Silvia sí

Empecé a enfadarme con ella. Solté a Duna.

Pepa- Vale, está bien. Si no vas a ser capaz de hacer el esfuerzo aunque sea por mí, entonces la que se va soy yo

Me di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia la moto. Cuando subí y me puse el casco, Paula intervino.

Paula- Vale, vale! Lo siento! No lo haré mas!

Pepa- Seguro?

Paula- Que sí… ( miró fugazmente a Duna )…perdón…

Duna- No pasa nada

Dudé unos segundos, pero Sara extendió su mano reclamándome. Volví a quitarme el casco y a bajar para ir hasta ellas.

Pepa- Necesito que estemos de buen rollo y unidas… y más hoy! ( Sonreí )

Paula- Ya está otra vez esa sonrisa… qué te traes entre manos, Pepa?

Pepa- Oye qué pasa, tan poco os fiáis de mí?

Miré a las tres, que me miraban con la misma cara de desconfianza.

Sara- Pues sí

Pepa- Pues estáis en lo cierto! ( Sonriente )

Paula- Oh, Dios… ya nos vas a meter en otro lío? Pepa, estás descontrolada, que vas de marrón en marrón!

Sara- Es que no lo puede dejar, le encanta meterse en mierdas… y lo que es peor, te encanta meternos a los demás!

Miré a Duna.

Pepa- No me vas a defender?

Duna- Es que por ahora no he oído nada que no sea verdad

Resoplée… y volví a sonreir.

Pepa- Bueno, me da igual lo que digáis, tenemos una misión!

Paula- Tenemos? Lo ves! Ya nos estás metiendo en líos!

Pepa- Que no es un lío, que esta vez es por algo necesario!

Sara- Eso dices siempre!

Pepa- Que nooo!

Paula- Quee siiií!

Duna- Bueno, lo vas a contar ya?

Otra vez Paula miró mal a Duna, aunque esa vez no dijo nada. Las demás optamos por no hacerla caso.

Pepa- Pues es un plan que va a requerir de toda nuestra atención, astucia e ingenio!

Paula- Ah… que tú tienes de eso?

Pepa- Estás hoy tocapelotas eh, Paulita?

Sara- Bueno… sea como sea, lamento mucho no poder embarcarme en esta aventura que seguro que va a acabar en problemas, pero yo no puedo ir!

Pepa- Eh! Cómo que no?

Sara- Como que no, he quedado con Lucas que sus padres no están

Sonrió.

Pepa- O sea, que me vas a dejar tirada por irte a chingar?

Sara- Oye! Que yo no he dicho chingar!

Paula- Se lee entre líneas

Duna seguía la conversación entre sorprendida y divertida. Eso me gustó, era la primera vez que parecía integrada.

Sara- El caso, que lo siento mucho pero yo me voy ya!

Pepa- Pero que desertora eres…

Sara- Lo que tú digas, pero este marrón no me lo como, aunque sea por una vez.

Pepa- Qué fuerte…

Sara se acercó y me dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Sara- No te enfades, si seguro que sale mal y antes de que acabe la noche ya me he enterado por alguien de lo que has hecho, como siempre. Adiós chicas!

Y sin más se fue. Me quedé observando cómo se alejaba con una cara hasta los pies. Después, miré al resto de " grupo ".

Pepa- Pero por qué esa desconfianza? Cuando ha salido mal un plan ideado por mí?

Las dos bufaron al unísono.

Pepa- No confiáis en mí?

Paula- De verdad quieres que te contestemos?

Apreté los dientes y volví a mi sonrisa.

Pepa- Bueno, es igual, no es imprescindible!

Paula- Y qué hacemos delante de la casa de Silvia?

Pepa- Pues nada, he pensao que igual quería venir con nosotras y…

Duna- Y por qué no la has llamado antes?

Pepa- Eehh…

Paula rió y le dio un pequeño manotazo de marujona a Duna, aunque sin mirarla.

Paula- Esta está cagada con la bronca que le ha echado la novia esta mañana y nos ha traído aquí de escudo

Pepa- Eso no es verdad!

Sí, lo era.

Duna- Qué bronca?

Paula- Ah, que no lo sabes? No te preocupees, si la tengo en vídeo!

Y acto seguido fue a sacar la cámara.

Pepa- No, la cámara no!

Paula- Sí, la cámara sí! ( Divertida )

Duna- Qué pasa?

Paula- Que vas a ver una de las grandes cagadas de Pepa

Pepa- Fue un accidente!

Paula- Sea como sea, tienes a Silvia cabreadísima contigo

Pepa- Pues… por eso, he pensado que podríamos entrar las tres y preguntarle que…

Paula- Ah, no amiga! La última vez que estaba cabreada e intenté mediar con ella casi me come, ahora te toca a ti!

Pepa- Pero que es la primera parte de mi plan! Tenemos que ir todas juntas y…!

Palmeó mi brazo.

Paula- Te has quedao sola, compañera!

Pepa- Joder! Está bien, ya voy yo sola, Silvia no me da miedo!

Paula- No, qué va…

Tragué saliva de nuevo y me encaminé hacia el canalón, cuando oí la voz de Duna.

Duna- Qué haces?

Pepa- Subir a verla

Duna- Y por qué no entras por la puerta?!

Pepa- Estás loca? A estas horas estará el Loren en casa, te crees que me va a dejar pasar?

Duna- Por qué no lo intentas? Si te cuelas en su cuarto y está enfadada, igual la cabreas más todavía.

Paula- Mira Pepa, esta chica piensa, al contrario que tú! ( Riendo )

Duna- De todas maneras, si tan enfadada está no sé yo si es buena idea que vayas, eh…

Pepa- Que sí! Yo voy, le hago cuatro mimos, arreglo lo de su chuleta y listo! Si es un plan perfecto!

Paula- Sí, sería perfecto si no fuera porque antes me ha llamado a casa cagándose en tus muertos.

Dudé unos segundos…

Pepa- Da igual!… voy a intentarlo… me esperáis aquí?

Asintieron enérgicamente.

Pepa- Y luego soy yo la cagada!

Paula- Hombree, es que con cómo has rebotado a su padre esta mañana cualquiera va…

Duna-Pepa! A su padre también?

Me encogí de hombros.

Paula- Déjala, si es una costumbre que tiene

Y sin más, a regañadientes, me encaminé hacia la pueerta principal y llamé. Mientras esperaba, suspiré e inspiré, aquello no iba a ser fácil. En cuanto Don Lorenzo abrió la puerta, me echó su mirada de asco habitual.

Pepa- Hola Don Lo…

Don Lorenzo- Miranda! Qué cojones hace aquí?

Tragué saliva. Eso era amabilidad y lo demás tonterías.

Pepa- Es que… es que venía a ver a su hija…

Don Lorenzo- Cómo dice?

Pepa- Es que tengo que decirle una cosa de clase y…

Don Lorenzo- Y por qué no la llama por teléfono?

Pepa- Otro! Pues porque no, a mí me gusta honrar a la gente con mis visitas

Don Lorenzo- Ya, pues en esta casa es usted persona non grata!

Intentó cerrarme la puerta, pero me puse entre medias.

Don Lorenzo- Pero qué coño hace? Capulla!

Pepa- Don Lorenzo, por favor! Déejeme hablar con ella, es sólo un minuto! Subo y bajo en seguida!

Me repasó con la mirada.

Don Lorenzo- Pero… usted cree que le voy a dejar pasar a mi casa, a la habitación de mi niña, conociéndola? Y más después de lo que hablamos de su… ( mirada de asco ) problema!

Pepa- Pero que lo del problema lo tengo controlao!

Don Lorenzo- No mee fío de usted!

Pepa- Ni yo de usted, no te jode!

Empezó a alterarse.

Don Lorenzo- Miranda, no me toque los cojones eh?

Pepa- Pero si es usted que no me quiere dejar entrar! Que somos familia!

Don Lorenzo- Pues claro que no la dejo entrar! Y me da igual que sea usted nada mío, aunque fuera el rey!

Me crucé de brazos.

Pepa- Si fuera el rey ya ves que si me dejaba entrar

Don Lorenzo- Ya, pero no lo es

Pepa- Pues algún día seré alguien importante, más de lo que lo soy ahora, y se arrodillará usted ante mí!

Don Lorenzo- Miranda… dudo que usted llegue a ser…algo! Pero si así fuera, esperaré a que ese hecho imposible suceda, y entonces entrará donde le salga de las narices, mientras tanto…fuera de aquí!

Otro forcejeo con la puerta. Empecé a hacer pucheros.

Pepa- Por favor, por favor! Déjeme entrar!

Don Lorenzo- No!

Pepa- Por fa!

Don Lorenzo- No!

Pepa- Por fa!

Don Lorenzo- Que no!

Pepa- Por fa recubierto de nata!

Don Lorenzo- Es usted más infantil que los niños de parvulario!

Pepa- Por favooooooooor!

Don Lorenzo- Dios! Pero por qué tanta insistencia?

Pepa- Porque tengo que decirle una cosita de ná a su hija!

Don Lorenzo- Pues se lo dice mañana!

Pepa- No, tiene que ser ahora!

Suspiró y me miró durante unos segundos. Tiró de mí para hacerme pasar.

Don Lorenzo- Está bien, pesada! Que es usted una pesada!

Pepa- Gracias! ( Sonreí )

Don Lorenzo- Pero lo que le tenga que decir se lo dice delante de mí

Apareció mi cara de espanto.

Pepa- Qué? Ni de coña!

Don Lorenzo- Cómo que no? Qué es eso que no le puede decir delante de mí? A caso pretende intentar una triquiñuela…sexual de las suyas?!

Pepa- Que no! Pero es que en esta vida existe algo que se llama intimidad, lo conoce?

Se acercó a mí con cara de asesino. Me pegué a la puerta.

Don Lorenzo- Escúcheme bien, Miranda… por su bien, espero que jamás exista nada parecido a la intimidad entre mi hija y usted, porque le arranco la cabeza! Enferma!

Pepa- Es usted un mal pensado eh? Que he dicho intimidad, no coitos!

Se llevó la mano al pecho rápidamente.

Don Lorenzo- Qué ha dicho…?

Pepa- No, nada, es q…

Don Lorenzo- La mato, LA MATO!

Se encaminó hacia mí mientras yo intentaba cubrirme de su inminente ataque cuando…

Silvia- Papá! ( A lo lejos )

Se frenó.

Pepa- Gracias a Dios…

Don Lorenzo- Dime cariño!

Silvia- Por qué chillas? Quien es? ( A lo lejos )

Don Lorenzo- Nada cariño… es… Miranda ( Con todo el asco del mundo ) que viene a verte para decirte no sé qué!

Se hizo un silencio.

Silvia- Pues dile que se vaya! Que no quiero verla! ( A lo lejos )

Pepa- Pero, Sil…!

Silvia- VETE!

Don Lorenzo me cogió de la chaqueta, y tras abrir la puerta me empujó hacia la calle.

Don Lorenzo- Ya ha oído Miranda, no la quiere ver y no me extraña! Se puede saber qué le ha hecho a mi niña?

Pepa- Yo nada!

Don Lorenzo- Nada? Viniendo de usted cualquier cosa, qué le ha hecho?!

Pepa- Que nada! Es que ha heredao su mierda de carácter y…

Don Lorenzo- Qué?!

Solté aquello sin pensar. Acto seguido, Don Lorenzo intentó echarse sobre mí como si fuera una bestia. Estuve rápida apartándome.

Don Lorenzo- LARGO DE AQUÍ! DESPOTENCIADA!

Y pegó un gran portazo dándome con ella en las narices. Resoplé y le pegué un par de manotazos.

Pepa- Ese genio que tiene usted no es normal, eh! A ver si desayunamos un poquito de All-Bran!

Don Lorenzo- AAAAAAARG!

Fue la única respuesta que obtuve. Cuando me giré para volver sobre mis pasos, vi a Duna y Paula descojonadas, esta última grabándome. Frené. Estaba hasta las naricees de la camarita, pero no quería perder mi orgullo, así que me dirigí hacia la tubería y empecé a escalar.

Pepa- Ya ves que si me vas a ver! Por las buenas o por las malas…

Refunfuñé mientras escalaba. Al llegar arriba, tuve que esconderme rápidamente detrás de la pared, Don Lorenzo había subido y estaba hablando con Silvia. Esperé a que se marchara… y una vez lo hizo, tomé aire llenándome de valor y entré silenciosamente.

Silvia estaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio. Parecía estar estudiando. Cuando me fijé en ella, vi que estaba empezando a llorar. Sentí una punzada en el pecho. Entré en el cuarto y…

Pepa- Princesa…

En cuanto me oyó se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, después se levantó enfadada.

Silvia- Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho que no quiero verte!

Pepa- Es que tenía que hablar contigo…

Silvia- Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo! Además, si te ve aquí mi padre te…

Avancé rápidamente hasta ella y le agarré suavemente de los brazos, pero se soltó.

Silvia- Déjame!

Pepa- Estabas llorando?

Silvia- No!

Mintió mientras se quitaba los últimos rastros de lágrimas. Miré hacia la mesa y me fijé en el libro que estaba estudiando… biología.

Pepa- Qué haces estudiando eso?

Silvia- Pues prepararme para la recuperación!

Sonreí levemente. Me acababa de dar mucha ternura.

Silvia- Has venido a reírte de mí otra vez?

Pepa- Que no Sil, que es que…!

Silvia- Es que nada, vete!

Me abracé a ella pese a que se resistía.

Pepa- Por favor, perdóname! No lo he hecho a posta!

Se separó de mí. No sé si estaba triste, enfadada… o las dos cosas.

Silvia- No, Pepa. Es que a ti te hace gracia porque te da igual todo, pero para mí los estudios son importantes! Ya es la tercera que me va a quedar, mi padre está muy decepcionado por las otras dos… qué cara crees que va a poner cuando le digan que he copiado?

Pepa- Sil…

Silvia- Y mi madre igual! Y todavía no lo sabe! No tiene ninguna gracia, Pepa!

Bajé la cabeza.

Pepa- Si ya lo sé, pero…

Silvia- Cuando vas a dejar de hacer el mamón constantemente ?

Me estiré ofendida.

Pepa- Cómo que el mamón?

Silvia- Sí, el mamón, el mamón! Si te centraras más en tus estudios y dejaras de hacer el payaso todo el día!

Pepa- Yo no hago el payaso! …y… y soy muy madura!

Silvia- Oh, sí, mucho! Haces unas cosas que son dignas de admirar, seguro que Einstein mientras inventaba la teoría de la relatividad, en sus ratos libres jugaba a… a eso de los albedríos de guantazos a los que juegas tú!

La señalé con un dedo, orgullosa.

Pepa- Perdona! Se llama balonazos en la cara, y…!

Bajó mi dedo con su mano.

Silvia- Qué pasa, a ti no te fastidia tener que ir a Septiembre?

Pepa- Pues claro!

Pareció que se relajaba un poco.

Pepa- Me jodía mogollón porque tenía que estar ahí todo el día haciendo exámenes y…

Silvia- Menos mal

Dijo aliviada, pensando que había encontrado mi parte responsable.

Pepa-… y pasaba un hambre que no veas, pero luego empecé a llevarme un tupper con la comida y ya está! ( Feliz )

Me miró atónita durante unos segundos… después volvió a montar en cólera y me empezó a sacudir guantazos por el cuerpo.

Pepa- Ahh! Pero qué pasa?

Silvia- Que qué pasa? Lo tuyo es increíble!

Pepa- Joe Sil, que te he sido sincera!

Silvia- No, si es que eso es lo peor, que encima lo dices de verdad!

No entendía nada.

Pepa- Pero por qué te enfadas?

Silvia- Porque tienes la cabeza hueca! Te da igual todo!

Pepa- Todo no, me dan igual los suspensos!

Otra oleada de manotazos.

Silvia- Y lo peor es que me lías a mí con tus tonterías y mira donde estoy!

Pepa- Joe Sil, como te pones por una chuleta!

Se separó de mí, cansada.

Silvia- Que no es por una chuleta, imbécil!

Pepa- Pues… no sé, yo si quieres te dejo mi pinganillo pa la recuperación y…!

… y otra mano de hostias que me dio, empujándome hacia el balcón.

Silvia- Que te calles ya! Fuera de aquí, fuera!

Pepa- Pero quieres dejar de comportarte como la niña del exorcista?

Silvia- Fuera, fuera!

Me quedé en el balcón, y ella a unos pasos de mí.

Silvia- No quiero verte ni en pintura!

Pepa- Encima que vengo a verte! Borde!

Silvia- Vete a la mierda!

Me crucé de brazos.

Pepa- Ya estoy en ella!

Silvia- Que dejes de ser tan infantil! Insoportable, que eres insoportable!

Pepa- Ah, sí?

Silvia- Sí!

Pepa- Ah, sí?!

Silvia- Que sí!

Pepa- Pues… pues el que lo dice lo es!

Me asestó otro empujón.

Silvia- Que te vayas, que no te aguanto!

Fue a cerrar el balcón pero me interpuse.

Pepa- Sil, que lo voy a arreglar, te lo prometo!

Silvia- Que sí anda, que me olvides!

Forcejeamos con la puerta corredera.

Pepa- Espera, espera!

Dejó de intentar dejarme fuera.

Silvia- Qué quieres? ( Cansada )

Me acerqué un poco.

Pepa- No me das un besito? ( Sonriente )

Sonrió de lado y dulcificó su gesto y voz.

Silvia- Quieres un besito?

Pepa- Sí ( Feliz )

Silvia- Cierra los ojos

Lo hice y puse morritos mientras acercaba mi cara. Esperé que me besara, ilusionada y…

Silvia- Pues toma!

…PLAS!

Y después de arrearme semejante hostión, me empujó y cerró la puerta. Echó las cortinas… y ahí me quedé, mirando hacia dentro con una mano puesta en la cara.

Un par de minutos después, llegué hasta mis amigas con la mano en el lado donde había recibido el bofetón. Me ardía la cara.

Paula le dio un par de codazos a Duna y me miró sonriente.

Paula- Qué, ya te ha arreao otra hostia, no?

Asentí lentamente.

Paula- Cuantas van ya?

Pepa- No sé…

Dije con un hilo de voz. Duna se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cara, me obligó a quitarme la mano.

Duna- Madre mía, te ha dejado hasta la marca de la mano

Pepa- Joe, se ha pasao… esta vez se ha pasao, me ha dao con todo el anillo

Subí la cabeza y estiré de mi labio.

Pepa- Creo que me ha hecho sangre por dentro y todo, eh?

Mientras Duna acariciaba mi cara, afectada, Paula la apartó de mí de malas maneras y dijo:

Paula- Normal que te haya soltado una leche! La metes en líos y encima te cuelas en su cuarto!

Pepa- Pero…!

Duna- Es que tiene razón, Pepa!

Pepa- Tú también en mi contra? ( Ofendida )

Duna- Pepa, que ya he visto el vídeo…

Pepa- Ah…

Bajé la cabeza.

Pepa- Bueno, da igual, seguro que se le pasa. Yo lo voy a arreglar… lo vamos a arreglar!

Duna- Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?

Las dos me miraban como si estuviera planteando un imposible.

Pepa- Tengo un plan!

Paula- Ay Dios…

Pepa- Fiaros un poquito de mí!

Las mismas caras de pánico.

Pepa- Bueno, pues no os fiéis, pero ayudadme!

Duna- Está bien… a ver, cuál es tu plan?

Me estiré llena de orgullo y sonriente por mi gran idea.

Pepa- Nos vamos a colar en el instituto y vamos a rescatar esa chuleta!

Paula- Qué?!

Duna- Tú estás loca!

Las dos intentaron irse de allí por un lado distinto, pero tiré de ellas a la vez.

Pepa- Dónde vais?

Paula- Yo a mi casa!

Duna- Y yo a la mía!

Pepa- Pero por qué?

Duna- Todavía lo pregunta la tía! Tú te has dado cuenta de la locura que estás diciendo? Para empezar no es tan fácil como entrar en tu casa, y para continuar si nos pillan se nos cae el pelo! Que yo he sido profesora allí!

Pepa- Pues mejor! Si nos pillan decimos que nos estás llevando de excursión guiada! ( Riendo )

Duna- Vete a la mierda!

Paula- Yo paso!

Pepa- Pero a ver, que no va a pasar nada, no nos van a pillar!

Me miraron sin fiarse un pelo.

Duna- Ah no? Y cual es la gran estrategia?

Pepa- Pues esta!

Me quité la mochila que llevaba a la espalda, y saqué unos objetos.

Pepa- Esta para ti… ( a Duna )… esta para ti… ( a Paula) y esta para mí! La de Sara me la guardo porque es una traidora.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me puse lo que había sacado. Miré a mis amigas con los brazos en jarras, sonriente… aunque ellas no podían verlo. Paula miró a Duna, flipando… y Duna… se frotó la cara un par de veces, suspiró y me miró.

Duna- Pepa… de verdad… de verdad piensas colarte en tu instituto, en medio de la noche, para robar un examen… con una careta de la rana Gustavo? De verdad?!

Pepa- Pues sí, qué pasa?

Pasó algo increíble, Duna perdió los nervios.

Duna- Que es una gilipollez!

Me zarandeó con su careta en la mano mientras me gritaba.

Paula- Sí bueno, no te quejes que a ti te ha tocado la del monstruo de las galletas! Por qué tengo que ser yo Peggy la cerda?!

Conseguí librarme de Duna y me quité la careta rápidamente.

Pepa- Tanta historia por una careta? Duna, cámbiasela!

Duna- Pero… pero os estáis escuchando? Que la careta es lo de menos! Vosotras no estáis bien de la cabeza!

Paula- Qué pasa, que tú nunca haces nada arriesgado?

Le preguntó. Paula tampoco quería hacerlo… pero estaba dispuesta a ello sólo por quedar por encima de Duna. Por un momento, agradecí su rivalidad.

Pepa- Esta qué va! Si lo más arriesgado que ha hecho en la vida ha sido quitarle el plástico de burbujas al mando de la tele!

Duna- No es verdad! Yo he hecho muchas cosas!

Paula- Sí, cientos de ellas ( Sarcástica )

Duna- Pues sí! Además… que no me vais a liar con vuestros piques infantiles! Que yo me desentiendo de esto, me da igual lo que penséis!

Dio unos pasos para irse.

Pepa- Duna… ( Se frenó ) Por favor… necesito que me ayudéis… lo haría sola, pero es que no voy a poder. Joder, hace nada perdí a Silvia durante un tiempo por comportarme como una gilipollas… y me costó mucho esfuerzo cambiar y… y no quiero perderla por una puta chuleta…

Se quedó de espaldas. Vi como se abrazaba a sí misma… tal vez no tendría que haber dicho eso… quizá le habría afectado oírlo. Paula me miró, certificando lo que yo pensaba.

Pepa- Haría estas gilipolleces por cualquiera de vosotras…

Dio un paso para delante,… y volvió a frenar.

Pepa- Si no lo haces por mí… hazlo por ella…

Duna se giró, seguramente para reprocharme que le pidiera que hiciera algo por Silvia, pero su cara cambió en cuanto me vio otra vez con la careta y entendió el significado de la frase.

Pepa-… hazlo por la rana Gustavo…

Empezó a reírse mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Duna- Estás loca…

Pepa- Eso es un sí?

Duna- Está bien…vale…

Corrí hacia ella y la abracé. Me separó.

Duna- Con una condición

Pepa- Cual?

Duna- Nada de caretas, por favor… si nos van a pillar haciendo el vándalo al menos que no nos cojan haciendo el ridículo también

Pepa- Vale, nada de caretas!

Paula- Ala! Por qué? A mí me gustaban!


	18. Superhéroes: Parte III

*CAP.13: "SUPERHÉROES: PARTE III"*

PEPA

Las tres nos encaminamos hacia la moto… pero realmente, la única que iba con convencimiento era yo. Duna lo estaba haciendo porque le había dado pena mi discurso y porque no me podía negar nada. Y Paula… ella lo hacía básicamente por joder a Duna. Nunca había visto a Paula ser tan desagradable con nadie.

Una vez llegamos a mi moto, fui a subirme.

Duna- Oye, espera!

Pepa- Qué pasa ahora?

Duna- No, nada! Sólo que todavía no tengo ni idea de lo que vamos a hacer… como narices vamos a entrar allí?

Pepa- Eso déjamelo a mí que ya lo tengo todo planeado

Paula- En otras palabras: No tiene ni puta idea

Repasé visualmente a Paula.

Pepa- Pues sí que la tengo, lista!

Paula- Ya…

Pepa- De todas maneras… ( carraspeé ) Duna, tú no conservaras una llave del instituto… o algo?

Entonces fue ella quien me miró a mí de arriba abajo. Después a Paula.

Duna- Me lo está preguntando en serio?

Paula- Sí hija, sí

Duna- Pero de qué narices voy a tener yo una llave de nada? Te crees que soy el alcalde?

Pepa- Bueno hija, tranquila! Que sólo era una pregunta… venga, vámonos!

Antes de iniciar la marcha Duna tiró de mi brazo

Duna- Espera, espera!

Pepa- Qué pasa ahora?

Paula bufó.

Duna- Que esto es una locura, nos vamos a meter en un jardín importante

Paula- Joder con la aventurera!

Empezaron a hablar al unísono, antes de que se enzarzaran en una nueva discusión, intervine.

Pepa- A ver, chicas, chicas! Tranquilidad! Ya sabíamos que esto iba a ser arriesgado!

Duna- No, lo sabías tú, que tienes ideas de bombero!

Resoplé.

Pepa- Te quedas más tranquila si consulto esto con la ley?

Duna- eh?

A regañadientes, saqué mi móvil del bolsillo. No me apetecía nada hacerlo, pero si no, no me iban a dejar avanzar nunca. Busqué en la agenda, y con mala cara llamé.

Duna- Qué hace?

Paula- Yo qué sé, fíate tú de esta…

El móvil dio un par de tonos, y descolgó.

Ángel- Pepa?

Pepa- Caraculo! Qué pasa? Mira, que te tenía que hacer una consulta legal, y como tú eres lo más cercano a la autoridad que tengo ahora mismo, te pregunto

Las dos me miraron con caras de impresión. No me hacía ninguna gracia tener que preguntarle nada al príncipe pero… qué coño! Poco más que me debía la vida, además, no podía preguntarle a Paco a cerca de asaltar un instituto.

Ángel- Pasa algo? Estás en algún problema? ( Preocupado )

Pepa- Mmm… no, por ahora no.

Ángel- Cómo que por ahora?!

Pepa- A ver, escucha. Qué me puede pasar si me pillan colándome en mi instituto…digamos que una noche?

Duna se golpeó la frente.

Paula- Está claro que la sutileza y la discreción tampoco son lo suyo…

Me tapé un oído para que no me interrumpieran.

Ángel- Pepa, qué me estás contando?

Pepa- Que no te estoy contando nada, es… es un planteamiento, un por preguntar!

Ángel- Pues que te meterías en un lío muy grande! Sería allanamiento y… y podrían expulsarte para siempre!

Traté de que mi cara no reflejara la respuesta que acababa de recibir, así que simplemente asentí.

Pepa- Ahá… o sea que nada ( Disimulando )

Ángel- Cómo que nada? Te parece poco?

Pepa- Va, pues muy bien. Venga príncipe, ta lue!

Ángel- Un momento! Qué vas a…?!

Pepa- Nada, a chuparla!

Colgué y miré a mis amigas.

Duna- Qué te ha dicho?

Me preguntó seria, era obvio que sabía de sobra las consecuencias, Duna no era tonta y mucho menos irresponsable.

Pepa- Nah, minucias!

Mentí descaradamente.

Pepa- Venga, que no hay más tiempo que perder, al lío!

Pasé de sus quejas y preguntas y me subí a la moto. Arranqué. Cuando vi que no había movimiento, me giré para mirarlas.

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Duna- Pretendes que vayamos en moto?!

Pepa- No, si quieres vamos andando no te jode, que no tengo toda la noche!

Duna- Que no lo digo por eso idiota, que por si no te has dado cuenta somos tres!

Me quedé callada unos segundos.

Pepa- Hostia… qué fallo… bueno, todo plan tiene lagunas

Duna- Lagunas? Tiene océanos!

Pepa- No seas tan tiquismiquis! Nos subimos las tres y voy despacito, si está aquí al lao!

Duna- Dios…

Después de suspirar dándose por vencida, fue a subir a la moto detrás de mí, pero Paula la frenó con un gran tirón.

Paula- Eh, eh, eh! Donde vas, bonita?

Duna- A… a subir

Paula- No, si eso ya lo veo. Vas a subir detrás de Pepa y así te pegas como una lapa, no? Y si hay frote pues mejor!

Duna- Pero qué dices?

Miré hacia delante sólo para que no vieran que me estaba riendo.

Paula- Que te fagorices, la que va a ir en medio soy yo. Mientras esté aquí, entre vosotras que corra el aire, eh Mrs. Robinson?!

Duna- Y dale con el nombrecito!

No hubo más que decir, cualquiera le negaba algo a Paula, así que Duna tuvo que subir la última.

Veinte minutos después….

Aparqué la moto en un sitio un poco escondido y bajamos. Mientras íbamos hacia el instituto…

Pepa- Joder, si lo llego a saber venimos andando, hemos tardado el doble!

Duna- Y qué esperabas?

Pepa- Esperaba que no me dierais el viaje!

Paula- Ha sido esta! Que si cuidado con el bache, que me tiras, que vayas más despacio…

Duna- Y qué queríais que hiciera? Casi me tira de la moto tres veces!

Pepa- Pues haberte agarrao a Paula!

Duna- Ya, para que luego diga que si lo hago por el frote

Paula frenó.

Paula- Ah, que también te quieres frotar conmigo? No, si aquí Mrs. Robinson no tiene límites! Pareces Pepa, que te da igual ocho que ochenta!

Pepa- Y a mí ahora por qué me mete? Es que si no lo hace revienta, eh?!

Paula- Qué pasa, que yo también te pongo?!

Duna- Sí… sí que me pones sí, de muy mala hostia me pones!

Paula bufó. Duna pareció recapacitar e hizo aspavientos con los brazos.

Duna- Bueno, vale, ya basta! Vamos a lo que vamos o nos quedamos aquí discutiendo a voz en grito? Que nos van a pillar!

Asentí, tenía razón… así que tapé la boca de Paula, que ya estaba preparada para soltarle una nueva pullita a Duna.

Pepa- Es verdad… pongámonos las caretas!

Duna- Pero qué…?

Paula- Siii! ( Emocionada )

Repartí las caretas de nuevo. Cuando a Paula le tocó la misma, en un principio puso cara de desaprobación… pero tras unos segundos pareció que cambiaba de opinión con una carita feliz, y se la puso. Me puse la mía. Duna me miraba con cara de poker y su careta en la mano.

Duna- Me habías dicho que nada de caretas!

Paula- Ya estamos aguando la fiesta…

Pepa- Ya, ya lo sé… pero es que si no, las habré traído para nada!

Duna- Uy sí, pobrecita, te habrás herniado!

Paula- No respondas que sí que esta es capaz de ofrecerse para darte un masajito!

Duna miró a Paula amenazante y levantó un dedo, pero lo volvió a bajar cuando intervine.

Pepa- Venga, va! Sólo hasta que entremos! A ver si va a haber cámaras o…

Duna- Que hay cámaras? ( Asustada )

Pepa- O no, yo qué sé!

Duna- Pepa, tú no has planificado nada, estamos aquí a tontas y a locas!

Paula- Pero qué va a haber cámaras, ni que fuera el Banco de España, si esto es un instituto de chichinabo

Duna- Oye, que yo he sido profesora aquí!

Paula rió burlona bajo la careta.

Paula- Por eso, de chichinabo!

Duna- Mira, ya me has cansado!

Duna intentó abalanzarse sobre ella, pero yo, la rana Gustavo, estuve rápida en separarlas.

Pepa- Eh, eh! Calma!

Duna- No, es que me está calentando!

Paula- Ya quisieras!

Otro forcejeo.

Paula- Vamos, ven a por mí!

Duna- A que voy?

Paula- A que te meto?!

Duna- A que te meto yo a ti!

Si la discusión ya era absurda de por sí, se ponía aún mejor viéndola con las caretas puestas.

Paula- Tú y cuantas más? Jirafa!

Duna- Tú te has visto? Tapón!

Paula- Pues con todo lo tapón que soy te voy a meter una colleja que se te va a salir el cogote por la boca!

Duna empezó a reír con superioridad ante esa frase. Yo estaba alucinando, en la vida había visto a Duna con aquella actitud. Paula se aprovechó de mi estupefacción y le pegó una patada en la espinilla a Duna, esta se dobló para agarrarse el tobillo… lo que le dio una altura perfecta a Paula para meterle un collejón. Tal y como prometió, el gran sonido que produjo hizo saber que la colleja fue épica.

Paula- Toma! Pa que vuelvas a por otra!

Duna me miró flipando… yo tan solo asentí. Estaba visto que no era consciente de las capacidades de Paula, a mí no me sorprendió nada. Cuando fue a contraatacar, la inmovilicé.

Pepa- Vale ya! Que esto parece la versión del guetto de Barrio Sésamo!

Duna- Que me ha dado una colleja!

Paula- Y las que te quedan, bonita!

Hice fuerza para retener a Duna.

Pepa- Pero a ti qué te pasa? De Paula vale, porque la conozco y es más rara que un sudoku en binario, pero a ti no te había visto así nunca!

Duna- Es que me saca de quicio, no la soporto! Se pasa la vida insultándome, y encima ahora me ha pegado!

Pepa- Bueno pues… pégale tu otra colleja y en paz!

Paula- Sí, hombre!

Empezaron a discutir otra vez mientras forcejeaban. A ese paso, nunca iba a recuperar la chuleta… así que no me quedó otra que hacer de justiciera.

Con un gruñido inicial, empujé a Duna lo máximo posible, cayendo ella de culo, y me giré rápidamente para asestarle una gran colleja a Paula.

Se hizo el silencio. Una me miraba desde el suelo, y la otra mientras se frotaba la nuca.

Pepa- Ya está! Empate! Podemos seguir con nuestras vidas ahora?

Vi el miedo en sus gestos, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a contestar. No se me veía la cara, pero la mala hostia que me habían puesto se intuía. Tiré de ellas hacia la puerta. Caminamos en silencio, casi en fila india.

Noté como mi corazón se aceleraba, era la adrenalina de saber que estaba haciendo lo prohibido… y me encantaba! Sonreí. La luz de la linterna que llevaba Duna en la mano ( y la de la cámara que ya había sacado Paula… ) me iluminaba el camino.

Entonces, oí unos pasos acelerados a mi espalda. Estaban haciendo mucho ruido.

Molesta, me giré para echarles una nueva bronca cuando de pronto… caí al suelo. Me acababan de hacer un placaje digno de rugby.

Voz- Alto!

Pepa- Ahh! Pero qué coño…?!

Forcejeé durante pocos segundos con el cuerpo que me inmovilizaba… pero no tardé mucho en quitármelo de encima cuando le di un golpe en la nariz. Tras un audible quejido, cayó para atrás.

Me incorporé rápidamente y alargué la mano para pedir la linterna a Duna. Esta me la tendió rápidamente, enfoqué al cuerpo que estaba en el suelo quejándose y… quien iba a ser si no?.

Pepa- Pero tú…? Tú..?!

Me miró impresionado.

Ángel- Pepa..?

Había olvidado que llevaba la careta puesta, me la quité rápidamente y bufé enfadada.

Pepa- Se puede saber qué coño haces, chaval? Tú eres tonto o comes pronto?!

Me froté la cabeza. Aquello ya me superaba, era mi mosca cojonera particular, entendí un poco mejor a y lo que sufría conmigo.

Duna se acercó a Ángel y le ayudó a levantarse. La miré con desaprobación, ella siempre tan correcta… Cuando miré a mi lado, allí staba Paula, inmortalizando el momento con la cámara.

Paula- Joe Pepa, no sé como lo haces pero cada vez que la lías está la cámara delante ( Riendo )

Pepa- Que yo la lío? Ha sido este subnormal, que me ha atacao por la espalda!

La risa de Paula fue a más, parecía que el humor negro de Aitor se le había pegado. Volví a mirar a Ángel. Me crucé de brazos esperando una explicación.

Pepa- Me vas a explicar ya a qué ha venido tu momento heroico, o te parto ya la cara?

Duna- Pepa…

Duna le miraba la nariz a Ángel, ya que soltaba un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

Duna- Qué bruta eres, eh?

Pepa- Qué? O sea…yo es que flipo vamos, me viene el tonto este por la espalda, me hace un placaje que me tira al suelo de boca y la bruta soy yo!

Duna- Es que le has hecho sangre!

Pepa- Y más que le voy a hacer si no me dice qué cojones hace aquí!

Intenté ir hasta él, pero Paula tiró de mí.

Ángel- Lo siento! No pensaba que fueras tú… bueno, sí,… bueno a ver… es que me has dejado preocupado con lo que me has dicho por teléfono y he venido a intentar impedirlo, pero cuando he visto a alguien con una careta pues… pues no me lo he pensado…

Pepa- Pero tú de qué vas? De James Bond? Que eres el pringao de las fotocopias! Además, no te has parado a pensar que era yo? Quien coño iba a ser?

Era bastante lógico, contando que yo misma se lo había insinuado por teléfono.

Ángel- Sí, pero… no sé, con eso de la careta..! Me parecía una tontería que…!

Pepa- Uy! ( miré a cámara ) Me ha llamao tonta?!

Paula- Sí, sí. Con todas las letras además

Pepa- Pues le reviento!

Y otro forcejeo más, esta vez era Duna quien me impedía llegar hasta un asustado Ángel.

Duna- Pepa! Cálmate! Que el chico solo ha venido a intentar impedir esta gilipollez que estamos haciendo, por nuestro bien!

Ángel- Sí, sí, es por eso! Sabes el lío en el que te metes si…?

Pepa- Pero a ti quien te ha dao vela en este entierro? Yo voy a hacer lo que me salga de las santísimas pelotas, me lo vas a impedir?

Ángel- Yo…

Pareció dudar unos segundos. Me puse frente a él para que tuviera la oportunidad de detenerme. Extendí las muñecas.

Pepa- Vamos, espósame si tienes huevos!

No hizo nada. Sonreí.

Pepa- Ya me imaginaba… anda que vaya maderos vas a ser, menudo un cagao

Caminé hacia la puerta, pero sentí su mano posarse en mi hombro.

Ángel- Pepa… de verdad, que te metes en un lío gordo…

Pepa- Que me da igual!

Ángel- Pero por qué tanta insistencia? Qué piensas hacer ahí de…?

No hizo falta que acabara la frase.

Paula- Yo! Yo tengo la respuesta!

Diez minutos después…

Refunfuñé, apoyada sobre la pared del instituto. Cruzada de brazos, miré la hora y volví a resoplar.

Miré al resto de la banda… los tres entorno a la cámara. El vídeo finalizó.

Ángel- Joder Pepa, cómo te pasas…pobrecilla…

Pepa- Bueno, pues ahora que todos hemos visto el puto vídeo, y ahora que ya todos sabemos a lo que vamos y por qué quiero hacer esto… podemos ponernos en marcha, por favor?! ( Desesperada )

Esperé que Ángel siguiera tocándome las narices intentando impedirme que lo hiciera… pero para mi sorpresa, no lo hizo.

Ángel- Está bien, yo os acompaño

Me sorprendió… hasta que…

Ángel- Pero sólo para ayudar a Silvia.

El ambiente se tensó.

Pepa- No, si ya sé por qué haces tú todo en esta vida

Ángel me miró fijamente. Yo también a él, apretando los dientes…

Duna- Bueno! Pues… pues vamos a ello, no?

Decidí dejarlo pasar, tenía que ayudar a Silvia… ya me ocuparía de aquel idiota en otro momento.

Ángel- Vamos

Tragándome mi rabia, me giré sobre mí misma hacia la puerta principal.

Ángel- Y cómo vamos a abrir la puerta..?

Sonreí con superioridad.

Pepa- Eso déjamelo a mí…

Después de ese aire misterioso, me doblé para quedar a la altura de la puerta. Saqué algo de la mochila, y empecé a hurgar en la cerradura… sin conseguir nada. Minutos después, la impaciencia empezó a cundir.

Duna- Y bien?

Pepa- Espera un momento!

Paula- Si llevas ahí media hora sin conseguir nada! ( Grabando ) Al final va a tener razón Silvia y eres una fantasma que se está todo el día tirando pegotes, eh?

Duna- Esta? Siempre

Pepa- Silencio! Lo que pasa es que me está fallando la ganzúa y…

Noté como Ángel se ponía a mi altura… intenté esconder lo que llevaba en la mano, pero no pude. Rió nerviosamente mientras le miré pidiendo que no me delatara.

Ángel- Pee…pero…pero…!

Duna- Qué pasa?

Ángel- Pero qué ganzúa ni que niño muerto? Si está hurgando en la cerradura con el cierre del pan Bimbo!

Duna- Qué?!

Tragué saliva avergonzada y empujé a Ángel.

Pepa- Chivato!

Duna- O sea que llevamos cinco minutos aquí parados haciendo el gilipollas? Este plan cada vez es más ridículo!

Las risas de Paula cada vez eran más sonoras.

Paula- Dios! Qué pedazo de vídeo está quedando, y sólo acabamos de empezar!

Chisté molesta.

Ángel- De verdad pretendías abrir la puerta con eso?

Pepa- Cállate! Tú que sabrás de ganzúas!

Ángel- Más que tú por lo que veo!

Más risas de Paula.

Duna- Pero tú no estás presumiendo siempre de tu extenso lote de ganzúas? Eso también es un pegote?

Pepa- Que no! Que sí que tengo uno pero… es que…

Duna-Es que qué?

Pepa- Pues… que estaba en el sofá después de comer y… y Lola se ha puesto el Sálvame por eso de los cotilleos que le encantan y… y… pues que me he enganchao y se me ha hecho tarde y…

Duna- Y no las has cogido!

Asentí avergonzada.

Duna- Y encima nos has tenido esperándote media hora porque estabas viendo la basura esa del Sálvame!

Pepa- Joe Duna es que me he enganchao…

Duna- Es que no se puede ser más tonta, eh?

Bajé la cabeza.

Paula- Oye, Sara no tenía ganzúas también?

Todos la miraron.

Paula- La llamamos, que venga y ya está…

Me levanté rápidamente, Ángel también lo hizo.

Pepa- Ah, no, no!

Ángel- Por qué no?

Pepa- Porque no! Esa traidora nos ha dejao tiradas antes por irse con Lucas, no voy a llamarla ahora pidiendo ayuda, qué va!

Duna- Mira que eres orgullosa, eh?

Pepa- Bueno, ya, no? Que me estás poniendo verde en un momento!

Duna- Pero si es que es tan fácil como llamarla y…!

Peepa- Que no! El que se fue a Sevilla perdió la silla!

Paula me enfocó con la cámara.

Paula- No… creo que ese dicho ahí no encaja ahora mismo, eeh?

La miré fastidiada.

Pepa- Bueno, pues el que se fue a …follar se perdió el robar! Que no la llamo!

Todos resoplaron.

Duna- Y entonces qué hacemos, oh, gran cerebro del mal? ( Sarcástica )

Pepa- Em…pues… a ver… ya sé! Tenéis una horquilla por ahí?

Miré a las chicas, las cuales negaron… y entonces miré a Ángel. Este me miró con cara de asombro por la pregunta, al ver que insistí, dijo:

Ángel- No, yo no… es que últimamente me gusta llevar el pelo suelto, sabes? ( Sarcástico )

Pepa- Ah sí? ( Inocente ) Jo, pues te queda de puta madre eh?

Alargué mi mano para tocar su pelo, parecía tan suave…! Pero él me dio un manotazo, molesto. Chisté.

Pepa- Bueno hijo! Qué arisco! Encima que te halago!

Duna resopló, desesperada.

Duna- Pepa, por Dios, céntrate!

Desperté del trance que me hacía mirar empanada el pelo de Ángel.

Pepa- Sí, sí… es verdad… dejadme pensar un plan alternativo…

Me froté la barbilla.

Paula- Buenooo… entonces nos podemos sentar, que esto va pa largo

Un par de minutos después, se me encendió la bombilla, justo cuando Duna intentaba convencerme por vigésima vez de que lo dejásemos.

Pepa- Ya sé! Vamos!

Rápidamente, y con mi grupo siguiéndome, llegamos hacia uno de los laterales del instituto, justo donde estaban las minúsculas ventanas de los baños, a ras de suelo. Me agaché para intentar abrirlas… pero nada, también tenían su cerradura particular.

Pepa- Joder, esto qué es? Un instituto o un bunker?

Duna- Pepa, todavía estamos a tiempo de rendirnos y…

Pepa- Jamás!

Me puse de pie.

Pepa- Rendirse no está en el vocabulario de Pepa Miranda!

Paula- Ni inteligencia, ni sensatez, ni educación, ni…!

Intenté soltarle un capón a Paula, pero estuvo rápida en apartarse cámara en mano.

Pepa- Yo esta ventana la abro por mis muertos!

Ángel- Y cómo vas a hacerlo esta vez? Algún artículo más de desayuno que te hayas traído?

Negué con chulería mientras le miraba.

Pepa- No, te voy a hacer un truco de magia cojonudo

Ángel- Ah sí? Cual? ( Sorprendido )

Pepa- Este! Abra Kadabra, ábrete Sésamo!

… y le pegué tal patadón a la ventana que se partió en mil añicos. Cuando me giré sonriente, todos me miraban con estupefacción.

Duna- Pero… pero qué coño haces…? ( Hilo de voz )

Pepa- Ea, no queríais ver como la abría? Pues ala, abierta está!

Ángel- Estás loca? Que se van a enterar mañana de que alguien entró!

Pepa- Me la suda, mientras no sepan que he sido yo…

Duna- Esto es increíble…

Paula- Esta historia tiene de todo, cagadas, ridículos, enfrentamientos, acción…!

Duna- Tú no vas a decir nada más que eso? ( A Paula )

Paula- Qué más quieres que diga?

Duna- A ti te parece normal esto?

Paula- A mí me encanta! Pepa es mi heroína número uno!

Me sonrió dulcemente. Yo sonreí también mientras me cruzaba de brazos con superioridad.

Duna- Y… y ya está? Te parece bien? Si no hace más que liarla y tú la alentas! Es que no tenéis sentido común?

Ángel asentía dándole la razón.

Paula- Qué pasa que tú eres perfecta? Si todos sabemos que cuando dabas clase y tosías lo hacías para disimular los pedos!

Miré a Duna sorprendida.

Pepa- En serio…?

Duna- Que no! Que se lo está inventando!

Paula- Sí… la verdad que sí que me lo he inventao, pero yo lo suelto y si cuela, cuela…

Duna- Esto es increíble…!

Pepa- Bueno, que nos apartamos del tema! Ya tenemos vía libre para entrar

Fui hacia la ventana, cuando Duna tiróo de mí.

Duna- Y si nos ven?

Pepa- Pero quien nos va a ver a estas horas?

Duna- Ah, pues no sé… quizá el bedel, que vive dentro del instituto?!

Puse cara de susto. Otro fallo… el bedel y su perro ( Al que ya había secuestrado alguna vez para hacer la gracia… ), se me había olvidado. Debido a la alta delincuencia que reinaba en el instituto ( toda provenía de parte de mi grupo ), Don Lorenzo había decidido habilitarle una estancia al bedel para que estuviera siempre al tanto d la situación… y bueno, después de los secuestros a su perro y alguna que otra charla en dirección, no se podía decir que el bedel y yo tuviéramos una relación muy amistosa.

Pepa- Vaya fallo… bueno, no pasa nada!

Duna- Cómo que no? Lo más probable es que ese hombree nos acabe pillando, si es que no se ha despertado ya con el ruido de la ventana!

Pepa- Qué nos va a pillar, si lleva un sordotone puesto, ese hombre ya está teniente total!

Ángel miró a Duna con cara de incomprensión.

Ángel- Qué ha dicho..? Es quee a veces no entiendo su vocabulario…

Duna- Ya, hijo, normal.

Paula- Ha dicho que el bedel sufre de sordera y hace un par de años que lleva un sonotone puesto. ( Me miró ) Yo sí que te entiendo todo, cariño

Me tiró un beso y se lo devolví sonriente. Duna carraspeó.

Duna- Podemos dejar los tonteos para después? Qué vamos a hacer?

Pepa- Pues colarnos, sin más!

Duna- Sin más! Qué fácil lo ve todo, oye!

Pepa- Además, acabo de improvisar un plan d emergencia para salvaguardar nuestras identidades.

Duna- Sorpréndeme.

Sonreí.

Pepa- He pensao que si en algún momento corriéramos peligro de ser descubiertos y tuviéramos que avisarnos, llamarnos por nuestros nombres sería una cagada.

Le arranqué la linterna a Duna de sus manos y fui enfocándoles uno a uno mientras les hablaba.

Pepa- Así que, dado que la señorita Duna no accede a utilizar las máscaras, vamos a usar nombres de superhéroes y derivados

Silencio general, caras como poemas.

Pepa- Tú ( Enfocando a Ángel ), vas a ser Robin

Ángel- Hood? ( Sonriente )

Pepa- No, el de Batman, que era igual de inútil que tú, te viene al pelo

Refunfuñó. Enfoqué a Duna.

Pepa- Tú! Vas a seeeeer… Kimberli, la power Ranger rosa

Resopló. Enfoqué a Paula que miraba sonriente con la cámara.

Pepa- Y tú… tú vas a ser Asno, el de Shrek, que eres igual de bocazas y pesada

Otra queja. Me enfoqué sonriente y orgullosa.

Pepa- Y yo voy a ser Catwoman!

Los tres me miraban serios, de brazos cruzados.

Ángel- De verdad eres así, o te entrenas?

Pepa- Qué pasa?!

Duna- Qué pasa… qué pasa…? Que llevo dos horas de reloj escuchando gilipolleces! ( Alterada )

Pepa- Kimberli, relájate que saco el látigo y te meto un cate, eh? Qué te pasa ahora? Dime!

Y la paciencia de Duna colmó el vaso. Con una cara que jamás le había visto en la vida, se tiró sobre mí y empezó a zarandearme mientras Ángel intentaba separarnos.

Duna- Me pasa que eres lo peor! Me haces salir de mi casa para traerme aquí y hacerme escuchar y ver gilipollez tras gilipollez, queriéndome meter en un jardín increíble sólo porque no haces más que cagarla! Te das cuenta de la chorrada que estamos haciendo ahora mismo? Soy una persona racional y comprensiva pero es que tanta gilipollez está acabando conmigo! ( Zarandeándome ) Nunca nadie en toda mi vida me había sacado tanto de mis casillas como tú! Y ENCIMA DE TODO ME PONES UN SOBRENOMBRE RIDÍCULO Y HUMILLANTE PARA COLMAR LA NOCHECITA ABSURDA QUE ME ESTÁS HACIENDO PASAR, TONTA DEL CULO!

Y entonces me soltó, resoplando como un miura. Acojonada, bajé la cabeza y me froté el cogote.

Pepa- Joe… dímelo pero no me abronques…

Paula grababa aquel insólito momento. Duna respiró profundamente, se frotó la cara… y me miró entristecida.

Duna- Lo siento… lo siento Pepa que no sé que me ha pasado, es que he sentido un brote de locura de repente… te juro que en mi vida me habían hecho sentir eso… estoy alucinando…

Silencio.

Paula- Pues yo pienso que Duna tiene razón

Otro momento insólito. Paula hablando con responsabilidad, y dándole la razón a Duna…?

Pepa- Qué…?

Paula- Que tiene razón! Por qué tengo que ser lo que tú digas? Es que si tú vas a ser Catwoman yo quiero ser Dora la Exploradora!

…pues no. Y se armó gorda, Duna volvió a perder la paciencia, Paula indignadísima por su mote, yo queriendo convencerlas, Ángel intentando mediar entre todas…

Pepa- Vale! Valeeee! VALE!

Silencio.

Pepa- Nada de nombres!

Paula- Pero…?

Bufé.

Pepa- Que cada uno sea lo que le salga de las pelotas!

Paula- Qué guay!

Pepa- Se acabaron las tonterías, yo voy pa adentro sí o sí, esa chuleta tiene que ser mía!

Y sin más dilación, aparté los restos de cristales que habían en el marco de la ventana, y entré por ella llegando al baño de chicas.


	19. Superhéroes: Parte IV

*CAP.13: "SUPERHÉROES: PARTE IV"*

ÁNGEL

A medida que pasaba el tiempo me arrepentía más y más de haber ido hasta allí… pero tuve que hacerlo, no podía dejar que Pepa se metiera en más líos, en parte se lo debía… y si Pepa la cagaba, Silvia se ponía triste, y con eso no podía.

Pepa- Se acabaron las tonterías, yo voy pa adentro sí o sí, esa chuleta tiene que ser mía!

Me la quedé mirando fijamente unos instantes. Tenía sus cosas buenas, eso estaba más que claro… pero de verdad que tenía que hacer esfuerzos para imaginarme una relación sentimental con ella… era peor que una niña! Nunca había oído tantas ideas de bombero juntas…

Pepa- Qué me miras, capullo?

Ángel- No…no, nada

Pepa- Pues el que nada no se ahoga, atontao!

Dijo antes de darme uno de sus cachetes en la cara. Se metió lentamente por la ventana sin perder la sonrisa en la boca… en un último intento de volver a la cordura, miré a Duna. Ella era la única persona normal allí. Me miró igual que yo a ella, desesperada.

Paula- Espera Catwoman, que Dora va contigo!

Duna puso sus ojos en blanco. Tragué saliva… parecía una excursión de enfermos mentales, me pregunté por vigésima vez quien me había mandado ir hasta allí. Bueno… de esa manera, quizá pudiera ponerle un poco de cordura a ese plan…

Pepa- Kimberli! Bajas o qué?!

…o quizá no.

Duna- Que sí, que sí… que ya voy…

Suspiró, y se encaminó hacia la ventana. Cuando hubo bajado, yo fui detrás. Me fijé cautelosamente en que no hubiera ningún trozo de cristal en el marco de la ventana… pero parecía que Pepa ya se había encargado de eso. Me dio que pensar en el número de veces que se habría colado en lugares ajenos.

Pepa- Bueno, qué? Baja la princesa o no baja?

Las tres me miraban desde abajo. Pepa me enfocaba con la linterna, acompañando el gesto con una cara de mala leche.

Ángel- Estoy mirando que…

Pepa- Que no haya caca? ( Imitándome ) Baja ya, remilgada!

Suspiré ante esa manía suya de tratarme en femenino.

Ángel- Por qué siempre me tienes que tratar como si fuera una chica?

Pepa- Por lo machote que eres ( Sarcástica )

Ángel- Pues que sepas que yo soy muy viril!

Pepa- Sí, sí… ( entre risas )

Ángel- Pues sí! Soy muy masculino! Y muy valiente y…!

Al bajar la vista hacia la manga de mi chaqueta pegué un grito agudo digno de una niña de parvulario. Aquello hizo que Pepa estallara en una gran carcajada durante largos segundos.

Pepa- Paula, dime que has grabado eso!

Paula- Sí, sí, no te preocupes que lo he cogido! Mi cámara es el gran hermano que todo lo ve!

Sacudí la manga rápidamente.

Duna- Qué pasa? ( preocupada )

Ángel- Una, una…! ( Suspiré aliviado ) Tenía una araña…

Pepa- No me digas que a la nena le dan miedo las arañitas ( Riendo )

Ángel- Era muy grande! Era… era como un puño!

Sacudió la cabeza con algunas lagrimillas en sus ojos, y volvió a su gesto amenazante.

Pepa- El puño que te voy a meter yo a ti como no bajes de una puta vez, gilipollas!

Picado por sus risas y amenazas, me di la vuelta para bajar de espaldas por la ventana. Sentí como me enfocaban con la luz de la cámara mientras bajaba.

Duna- Qué haces?

Paula- Eh… grabar el descenso para mi reportaje!

Duna- Qué reportaje? Si le estabas grabando el culo!

Paula- Ya, es que es otro, se va a llamar Culos 2011, no he fallado ni un año!

Duna- Dios santo, que paciencia…

Me giré entre avergonzado y sonriente por lo que acababa de oír. Entonces Pepa me dio un empujón.

Pepa- Un momento! Estás grabando un reportaje de culos y le grabas a él antes que a mí?

Entorné los ojos.

Paula- Que no corazón, a ti te lo he grabado mientras veníamos en el momento caída, que te has puesto así en pompa y…

Duna- La madre que os parió! Podemos seguir adelante?

Pepa- Pero qué pasa?

Duna- Ahora nos vamos a poner a hablar de culos? No vamos a terminar nunca!

Pepa- Perdona, hablar de mi culo es un honor!

Paula- A esta lo que le molesta es que quiere los derechos de imagen de tu culo Pepa, qué lista!

Y otra vez más ( Ya había perdido la cuenta ) Duna y Paula se enzarzaron. Yo estaba un poco de nuevas… pero había podido percibir durante el poco tiempo que las conocía, que Paula atacaba a Duna porque podía tener sentimientos por Pepa. Yo también lo pensaba.

Pepa- Chicas, chicas, dejad de pelearos por mí!

Enarqué una ceja.

Pepa- Qué pasa? Si me pagaran por cada vez que dos chicas se pelean por mí, sería millonaria…

… ….

Enfocando el pasillo con la linterna, iba el primero de la fila india. Los cuatro andábamos pegados unos a otros mientras lo recorríamos. Sentía como Pepa me iba dando pequeños empujones…segundos de reflexión después, me paré y me di la vuelta.

Pepa- Qué haces?

Ángel- No, que estaba pensando… si eres tan valiente, por qué no vas tu primera?

Paula- Uy, ahí te ha dao…

Pepa- Soy muy valiente! Soy la campeona de las valientes!

Ángel- Entonces?

Pepa- Entonces… entonces no voy yo porque…porque yo soy el cerebro del plan!

Duna- Así nos va…

Pepa- Kimberli, estás muy tonta hoy, eh?

Ante la posibilidad de una nueva discusión, me rendí.

Ángel- Está bien, es igual! Ya sigo yo

Pepa tiró de mí hacia atrás y se adelantó.

Pepa- No, no! Ahora voy yo, que luego las paredes oyen y se piensa la gente que soy igual de lila que tú, quita!

Continuamos con la expedición… pisando huevos.

Paula- Pepa…

Ni caso.

Paula- Pepa!

Pepa- La que esté dando por culo por ahí atrás que se calle si no quiere que vaya yo a callarla!

Paula- Pepa!

Se giró.

Pepa- Dios! Qué pasa?!

Paula- No nada… que a dónde vamos?

Pepa- Pues a por la chuleta!

Paula- Ya.. eso ya me ha quedado claro, cerebro del plan… digo que a donde!

Pepa se estiró y se frotó la cabeza.

Duna- No me jodas! Tampoco sabes a donde vamos?

Pepa- Que sí..! Es que… puede estar en el aula de biología o… en el despacho de ciencias… o…

Paula-…o en el salón de actos! ( Burlona ) A caso tenías pensado…algo?

Pepa- Joder, no me ralléis eh? Vamos al aula de biología y ya está, seguro que está ahí

Seguimos a Pepa hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía el aula de biología. Cuando llegamos, la miramos expectantes. Ella se colocó frente a la puerta y tras empujarla un par de veces, se giró sonriente y dijo…

Pepa- Je…. Está cerrada…

Los tres nos golpeamos la frente al unísono.

Duna- Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza…

Pepa- A ver! Que no cunda el pánico! Esto lo abro en un plis plas!

Acto seguido se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó el alambre del pam bimbo. Después de poner cara de psicópata, Duna le asestó un manotazo haciendo que se le cayera al suelo.

Pepa- Eh! Mi ganzúa!

Duna- Pero qué ganzúa idiota?! Es un puto cierre del pam bimbo, con eso no abres nada!

Pepa- Que me ha costao conseguirla!

Duna- Oh, sí, es verdad… menuda perdida! Nunca podrás ir a un supermercado y conseguir otro de los cincuenta mil cierres que debe de haber!

Pepa- Estás muy negativa eh? Me estás quitando la moral!

Observé a Paula. Llevaba un rato enfocándose a sí misma con la cámara y murmurando.

Paula- Esto es un infierno… nos rodea la oscuridad.. tenemos mucho miedo ( Fingiendo llanto )… vamos a morir todos!

Duna- Y tú a mí me estás quitando las ganas de vivir con esta gilipollez!

Pepa- De gilipollez nada! Es un plan bien estratégico digno de un geo!

Duna- Uy, sí, tú colándote aquí rompiendo ventanas e intentando abrir puertas con alambres del pan de molde como si fueras MacGyver mientras esta… ( señalando a Paula ) va cámara en mano haciendo la copia cutre de la Bruja de Blair!

Paula- El tiempo se agota, cae la noche y el horrible bedel sigue nuestros pasos y….!

Duna- Yo no puedo más eh, no puedo más!

Me interpuse entre las dos.

Ángel- A ver, vamos a intentar pensar un plan para abrir la puerta y acabar cuanto antes con esta locura! Si nos ponemos a discutir no avanzamos nada!

Duna- Está bien… a ver… cómo podemos abrir esto..?

Pepa sonrió extensamente.

Pepa- Yo tengo una idea!

En cuanto vimos que iba a por el banco que estaba en frente de nosotros para intentar romper la ventana, Duna y yo la sujetamos.

Duna- Ni se te ocurra!

Pepa- Pero…! ( Triste )

Duna- No más vandalismos! Quieres despertar a medio pueblo o qué?

Pepa emitió un quejido lastimero.

Pepa- Está bien…

Segundos de silencio después.

Ángel- A ver… tiene que haber una manera más fácil que…

Pepa se fue echando para atrás camino de apoyarse en la puerta de espaldas.

Pepa- Sí, gran y perfecto Ángel, iluminanos con tu sabi…ah!

Antes de acabar la frase, Pepa se apoyó en el pomo. Este cedió, abriéndose la puerta, y Pepa cayó de espaldas dentro de la clase.

Pepa- Arg… que hostia más tonta…

Paula- Lo que yo diga, este reportaje me está quedando completo!

Pepa se retorció en el suelo mientras Duna y yo intentamos ayudarla a levantarse.

Duna- Estás bien? ( Acariciando su brazo )

Pepa- Sí…

Paula- Mierda!

Nos giramos asustados.

Ángel- Qué pasa?

Paula- Que no he cogido la secuencia de la hostia entera! Pepa, te importaría volver a repetirla? Pero esta vez intenta caerte más así como de lomo, que se te vea la cara durante el impacto!

Pepa- Y te hago el pino también si quieres ( Enfadada )

Paula- Bueno vale, pero primero repite la hostia!

Pepa- Tus muertos, Paulita! ( frotándose la espalda )

Una vez Pepa se hubo recuperado del guantazo, volvió a su sonrisita burlona y feliz.

Pepa- Pues al final no ha sido tan difícil entrar! ( Feliz )

Duna suspiró, cansada, y fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla suavemente. Comprobó que luego pudiéramos volver a abrirla.

Duna- Venga, rápido… busca por los cajones, quizá tenga ahí guardados los exámenes. Ángel, tú busca por los armarios del fondo de la clase y….

Pepa- Eh, eh, eh! Un momento! Desde cuando eres tú la jefa?

Duna- Desde que me he cansado de oír tus gilipolleces que no nos llevan a ningún sitio!

Pepa- Pero…pero…!

Duna- Quieres esa chuleta o no? ( Asintió ) Pues venga, busca! Yo vigilo la puerta!

Era la primera idea coherente que escuchaba en toda la noche…pero aún así, estaba tremendamente nervioso. Me dirigí con pasos cortos y lentos hacia el final de la clase donde estaba situado el armario. Inspiré profundamente… me estaba jugando mucho con eso… lo primero, mi reputación.

Nunca había hecho nada que se hubiera salido de las normas, aquella era la primera vez…. También me estaba jugando mi trabajo. Qué clase de policía se colaba en un instituto a media noche para robar? Si me pillaban… no quería ni pensar en qué pasaría…

Había avanzado unos cuantos pasos más en medio de mis pensamientos terriblemente pesimistas, agobiado por la preocupación, por el qué pasaría, temblando… el pulso me temblaba, así que el halo de luz que enfocaba el armario al que me dirigía no era muy uniforme. Volví a inspirar profundamente, cerré los ojos y continué andado, despacio, pensativo… hasta que oí algo extraño a mis espaldas.

Durante esos segundos todo había estado silencioso. Eran como una especie de risilla ahogada… se le unió otra… pese a que sabía que estaba acompañado no pude evitar agobiarme, me giré rápidamente enfocando a mi espalda y…

Pepa- Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena… ( Susurrando )

…me encontré a Pepa, tras la espalda del esqueleto humano que se usaba en aquella clase, canturreando y manipulándolo de manera que el esqueleto tenía una mano en la cadera y la otra en la cabeza, mientras que Pepa le obligaba a hacer movimientos circulares al ritmo de la música…

Pepa- …eeeeeeeeeh, Macarena, aaaaaaaaahá!

…finalizando con un movimiento pélvico de aquel esqueleto, que cuanto menos resultó erótico. Abrí la boca hasta los pies… Duna y Paula se encontraban casi tiradas en el suelo, llorando de la risa mientras se tapaban la boca. De Paula no me sorprendía, ella intentaba grabar la escena… de Pepa mucho menos, pero Duna? Acababa de perder a la única mente sana de aquel grupo.

Ángel- Pero qué cojones hacéis…?

Las chicas siguieron riéndole la gracia a Pepa mientras ella asentía sonriente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ángel- Duna!

Intentó recomponerse mientras me miraba desde el suelo con dos lagrimones recorriendo su cara.

Duna- Lo…lo siento…es que me ha hecho mucha gracia!

Ángel- Esto es alucinante, es que aquí no hay nadie normal!

La única contestación fueron más risas. Bufé derrotado, y me encaminé hacia el armario. Tenía tal cabreo que los nervios se me pasaron de golpe. Abrí el armario y empecé a buscar los exámenes, sin mucho éxito.

PEPA

Tras la bronca de Ángel, dejé el esqueleto y me dirigí hacia la mesa. Desde luego, que poco sentido del humor tenía la gente. Pasados unos segundos de buscar por los cajones, levanté la vista para mirar a una recuperada Duna vigilando por las ventanas de los pasillos… y a Paula enfocándome desde unos pasos más allá.

Pepa- Qué? Tú no piensas hacer nada?

Paula- Sí, es que estoy esperando

Pepa- Esperando a qué?

Paula- A que la cagues y hagas algo gracioso

Refunfuñé.

Pepa- Qué pasa, que soy el bufón de la historia?

Paula- No…pero es que eres incapaz de estar más de treinta segundos sin cagarla

Pepa- Eso no es verdad!

Paula- Sí, lo es

Pepa- Te digo que no…!

Me levanté rápidamente, enfadada… con tan mala suerte de que, de un rodillazo me llevé el cajón abierto por delante. A parte de sentir un gran dolor en la rodilla, el cajón se desencajó y cayó al suelo haciendo un gran ruido. Paula empezó a partirse el pecho sonoramente.

Pepa- Aaarh!

Paula- Lo ves!

Ángel- Pero qué hacéis? Que nos van a pillar!

Razón no le faltaba, el ruido había sido bastante estruendoso.

Pepa- Que ha sido sin querer!

Ángel- Ya, ya me imagino! Dios, esto es un desastre, nos van a pillar y…!

Paula dio unos pasitos para atrás, muerta de la risa… y se cayó de culo al tropezarse con una de las mesas, tirándola al suelo con ella. Otro ruido enorme.

Ángel- Alaaaa, venga, seguid tirando cosas!

Ahora era yo la que se descojonaba, medio tirada encima de la mesa del profesor. Duna acudió a levantar rápidamente a Paula, y después me otorgó una mirada asesina.

Duna- Pepa! Quieres dejar de reírte?

Intenté argumentar que para una vez que no era yo la accidentada no podía dejar pasar la ocasión, pero mi risa me lo impidió.

Duna- Has encontrado algo? ( enfadada )

Intenté responder,… pero nada, sólo pude negar con la cabeza mientras me tapaba la cara por la risa. Oí a Ángel bufar sonoramente y venir hasta a mí. Me apartó de un empujocinto y se agachó a mirar los cajones. Segundos después…

Ángel- Creo que aquí no hay nada… y en el armario tampoco

Duna- Estás seguro?

Ángel- No, hay más cajones, necesito tiempo

Duna- Pues tiempo es lo que no tenemos, a estas alturas seguro que el bedel ya le ha dado tiempo a despertarse cincuenta veces!

Pepa- Ala, exagerada!

Dije sin conocimiento de causa… como siempre, estaba equivocada. Ignoraba que nuestro futuro perseguidor ya se había despertado alertado por los ruidos, y salía en nuestra búsqueda.

Duna- Tenemos que separarnos

Paula se giró rápidamente, por primera vez asustada.

Paula- Qué?

Pepa- Tiene razón… así acabaremos antes y podremos salir de aquí

Ángel- Y qué hacemos?

Paula- No, no! No podemos separarnos!

Duna- Y eso por qué, a ver?

Paula- Pues… pues porque no! ( La enfocó con la cámara ) Tú no ves pelis de miedo o qué? En cuanto nos separemos empezará la matanza! Eso es algo que nunca hay que hacer!

Duna- Pero qué me estás contando?!

Paula- La verdad! Nos separaremos, nos despistaremos y nos irán cogiendo uno a uno… es de primero de películas de terror! En todas las pelis pasa igual, primero van a por la chica tonta que se mete en un cuarto sin luz y..zasca!

Pepa- Hostias, entonces en ese caso tú vas a ser la primera!

Paula refunfuñó.

Pepa- Claro! La tía tonta primero, luego el tonto que se hace el héroe que ese es Ángel…

Si las miradas matasen, la de Ángel me habría atravesado. Me golpeé la frente.

Pepa- Dios, y en qué lugar muere la tía buena? Porque esa soy yo!

Paula- Pues que yo recuerde creo que…

Duna- Basta ya! Ni esto es una película ni aquí va a morir nadie, por el amor de Dios! Podéis dejar las tonterías de lado por unos segundos y pensar? Si ese hombre se despierta, que seguro que lo ha hecho ya, no vamos a tener mucho tiempo para actuar y dado que Pepa no tiene ni puta idea de nada, y mucho menos de donde está la chuleta, acabaremos antes si nos separamos, digo yo!

Ángel- Tiene razón… cómo lo hacemos?

Duna- A ver… Vosotros dos id al despacho de ciencias, Paula sabrá dónde está. Yo me quedo aquí con…

Paula- Já! De eso nada, monada! Qué te he dicho yo antes? Que corra el aire, guapita de cara! Tú y yo nos quedamos aquí y que ellos dos vayan al despacho de ciencias!

Duna- Está bien! ( Furiosa ) Pues vamos!

Paula- Pues eso ( Desconfiada )

Duna- Pepa, la puerta del despacho de ciencias está mal. La cerradura la han roto ya muchas veces y…

Sonreí. Ya lo sabía… había sido yo.

Duna-… por mucho que la cierren con llave es inútil. Lo que tienes que hacer es…

Pepa- Ya, ya, tirar un par de veces pa abajo y empujarla

Se me quedó mirando con cara de póker.

Pepa- Qué mala es la inocencia

Y sin más, salí de allí. Paula y Duna se quedaron en la clase a regañadientes mientras yo me dirigía con Ángel al despacho por el pasillo. Me miró y sonrió.

Pepa- Por qué sonríes? Es que haga lo que haga no me libro de ti, eh?

Apagó su sonrisa. Cuando llegamos a la sala, sólo tuve que hacer lo que predije. Ángel fue a entrar conmigo, le empujé.

Pepa- Dónde vas?

Ángel- Pues a ayudarte a…

Pepa- Quieres ayudarme?

Asintió.

Pepa- Pues vete a sacarme una lata de la máquina, que tengo la boca como una bayeta

Ángel- Pero qué dices?

Pepa- Que me lo barnices! Venga, ve! Este despacho es muy pequeño para los dos

Se quedó unos segundos mirándome incrédulo.

Pepa- Vamos!

Después de resoplar sonoramente, desapareció de allí. No me veía capaz de volver a estar con él en un espacio tan cerrado sin partirle la boca.

…

DUNA

Habían pasado sólo cinco minutos, pero mis nervios estaban totalmente crispados. Estaba segura de que algo iría mal, por muy sordo que estuviera el bedel, que lo estaba, era imposible que no nos hubiera escuchado después de todo.

Rebusqué por los cajones rápidamente. Sin encontrar nada, levanté levemente la cabeza para ver a Paula sentada sobre una mesa, mirándome fijamente.

Duna- Qué haces?

Paula- Mirarte

Duna- No, eso ya lo veo… ayúdame a buscar!

Paula- No

Duna- Cómo?

Paula- Que no pienso aceptar una orden tuya

Duna- Pero… ( Resoplé ) Que no es una orden, recuerda que estamos haciendo todo esto por Silvia!

Sonrió, cínica.

Paula- Sí… por Silvia, te importará mucho a ti lo que le pase a Silvia.

La miré fijamente.

Duna- A qué viene eso?

Paula- Ya lo sabes. Y yo también sé a qué estás jugando… y quiero que tengas muy claro que no voy a permitir que lo hagas

Duna- Que haga el qué? Por qué todas habláis sin saber?

Paula- Lo sé todo! Recuerdas que es una de mis mejores amigas? Lo he vivido todo a su lado, incluso cuando estaba destrozada por tu culpa!

Duna- Por mi culpa? Querrás decir por la suya!

Paula- Ja, qué fuerte…

Duna- Sí, eso digo yo. Se puede saber de qué vas? Yo no te he hecho nada!

Paula- Ya, pero sabes qué pasa? Que odio a las tipas como tú. Sólo pensáis en conseguir vuestro objetivo sin importaros que otra persona sufra… pero no, no te voy a dejar, no me fío de ti

Duna- Mira, haz lo que quieras! Si eres taaaan lista no sé qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo!

Paula- Pues mira,tienes razón

Se levantó.

Paula- Paso de estar aquí metida contigo, me das asco. Tú y toda la gente como tú!

Se encaminó hacia el fondo de la clase.

Duna- Donde vas? No salgas! Pueden pillarte y..!

Paula-No lo harán, soy demasiado lista, recuerdas?

Ladeé la cabeza, sin poder creerme la situación… y al hacerlo, vi un haz de luz proveniente del pasillo, acercándose cada vez más. Siempre me fiaba de mis intuiciones, y aquella no era buena. Por alguna razón, supe que no eran ni Pepa ni Ángel.

Paula estaba totalmente a la vista desde la ventana. Se me sucedió a cámara lenta, no tuve tiempo para pensar. Cerré el cajón y rápidamente corrí hasta Paula, tiré de ella hacia mí y me dejé caer de espaldas, sentada, contra la pared…. Debajo de la ventana. Aquella postura nos ocultaba.

Paula, sin enterarse de nada fue a quejarse… lógico, no me quería tener cerca y ahora estaba sentada entre mis piernas, con su espalda pegada a mi pecho,… más incómodo imposible. Tapé su boca con fuerza, mientras intentaba girarse para mirarme. Empezó a golpear mis piernas con sus manos mientras farfullaba,

Duna- Shhh!

La luz pasó por encima de nosotras, al otro lado de la ventana. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, Paula se paralizó. Los pasos se dirigieron hacia la puerta… sin saber qué hacer, tiré de una de las mesas hacia nosotras, lo que nos dio mayor cobertura.

La puerta se abrió y una cabeza se asomó por ella.

Bedel- Hay alguien ahí?

La tenue luz de la linterna inspeccionó la habitación mientras nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban. Apreté más los ojos, e inconscientemente la boca de Paula… ella se aferró a mí. Parecía que de pronto ya era consciente del lío en el que estábamos metidas y los problemas que podríamos tener si nos descubría.

Bedel- He oído ruidos! Sé que hay alguien aquí!

Y de pronto me volví católica, porque recé el padre nuestro y el ave maría veinte veces a una velocidad de miedo…. Y funcionó. El bedel fue a entrar a la habitación… cuando oyó a su perro alejarse. Este, interesado, cerró la puerta y fue detrás.

Suspiré largamente después de unos segundos de silencio… y aparté mi mano de la boca de Paula. Esta se levantó tímidamente después de mirar por la ventana. Yo a penas me moví.

Duna- Menos mal…

No obtuve respuesta. Miré a Paula, al ver que se iba hasta el final de la clase y se quedaba mirando algo. Me levanté.

Duna- De nada, eh?

Silencio.

Duna- Qué pasa? No vas a decirme nada? Porque aquí la bruja malvada acaba de salvarte el culo!.

Nada.

Duna- Si no es por mí te cogen y se te cae el pelo, me oyes? Se te cae el pelo!

Seguía de espaldas a mí con la vista fijada en algo de la pared. Me acerqué a ella enfurecida por su actitud.

Duna- Ahora me vas a ignorar? Eres una desagradecida! Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? Igual lo ves como un juego, pero si nos pillan las consecuencias son muy serias para todos! Se puede saber en qué estabas pen…?

Bajó la cabeza durante mi discurso, y entonces este se vio interrumpido por lo que parecía un sollozo. ME quedé en silencio pensando que habían sido imaginaciones mías… hasta que volvió a hacerlo.

Tragué saliva… la había hecho llorar? Empecé a sentirme fatal. Me puse a su lado para asomarme un poco y confirmar lo que estaba pasando.

Duna- Oye que tampoco hace falta que llores, que yo no pretendía que… joder, lo siento, sólo quería que entraras en razón y… perdóname!

Paula- No…

Duna- Cómo que no?

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Subió la cabeza rápidamente, llorosa.

Paula- Perdóname tú a mí!

Jaque mate. En ese momento me perdí del todo.

Duna- Qué…? No entiendo nada…

Paula, entre sollozos, intentó limpiarse las lágrimas. Me estaba dando muchísima pena. Se giró y señaló el corcho de la pared con el dedo… en él había una foto de su clase en la famosa excursión a la nieve, aquella en la que yo conocí a Pepa.

Estaban todos los de su clase en grupito, posando en la nieve. La busqué con la mirada… a su lado estaba Aitor. Los dos parecían mirarse de soslayo. Era cierto que sabía que tenían una relación, Pepa me lo había dicho… pero seguía sin entenderlo.

Paula- Era mi novio ( Llorosa ) yo le quería un montón, pero…

Duna- Oye, no hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres…

Extendí mi mano y la apoyé en su hombro. No sabía si le desagradaría el contacto, pero no lo podía evitar, se me estaba partiendo el alma de verla así.

Paula-… se acostó con otra y…

Y no pudo seguir más. La voz se le quebró y empezó a llorar con más fuerza. En ese momento lo entendí todo. No sabía reaccionar, así que la pobre chica se abrazó a mí buscando consuelo… debía de estar destrozada para abrazarme a mí, su anticristo. Torpemente, la correspondí.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio. Yo siempre había sido de las que pensaban que si no tenías nada bueno que decir, mejor no dijeras nada. Que podía decirle? Los típicos " Ya verás como todo se soluciona", " Seguro que encuentras a otra persona "… esas frases me parecían tan genéricas como vacías. Pensé que era mejor un abrazo y dejar que se desahogara.

Después de que se calmara, se separó lentamente de mí avergonzada.

Paula- Lo siento…

Duna- Oye, esto ha sido porque estabas mal de verdad, o ha sido otra de tus malvadas estrategias en mi contra para llenarme la cazadora de mocos?

Me miró fijamente… y después se rió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Sonreí.

Duna- No te preocupes

Paula- Sí me preocupo… he sido una imbécil contigo sin que me hayas hecho nada… yo… lo siento mucho, pero desde que pasó eso.. me he vuelto una desconfiada, y una amargada y…

Duna- Ey, tampoco será así, no? Yo te veo reírte y… y acompañar a Pepa en sus desvaríos…

Sonrió.

Paula- Ya… pero no me encuentro igual que antes… y si no, mírame… yo nunca había tratado así a nadie como te he tratado a ti…

Duna- En serio, no pasa nada

Paula- Sí que pasa. He sido una estúpida… me he dejado llevar por mis miedos

Duna- Qué miedos?

Suspiró.

Paula- El miedo a que Silvia pase lo mismo que yo

Miré hacia abajo.

Paula- Sé que no eres mala… de hecho creo que eres perfecta ( Burlona )… pero no quiero que le hagas daño a Silvia, ni tú ni Pepa… sé que lo he hecho mal, pero lo he hecho por eso

Duna- Ya…

Paula- Porque tú sigues colada por Pepa, no?

Tragué saliva y miré hacia abajo.

Duna- Prefiero no hablar de eso

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Pareció que quiso dejarlo pasar.

Paula- Bueno… ( Carraspeó ) ya me siento mejor

Duna- Sí?

Paula- Sí… ha sido un bajón puntual… y más ahora que ya tengo un nuevo objetivo!

Duna- Ángel, no?

Me miró sorprendida.

Paula- Tanto se nota?

Duna- Pues sí

Sonreí mientras hablábamos, ella también.

Paula- Pues sí! No estoy yo muy segura de llegar a cazarle pero…! Hay que intentarlo ahora que he encontrado a mi alguien especial!

Sonrió emocionada, sonreí.

Duna- Yo también

Murmuré. Me miró fijamente, no le había hecho gracia aquella respuesta.

Paula- Hostias!

Duna- Qué pasa?

Paula- Que hablando de la reina de Roma, Pepa! El bedel y el perro que se han ido para allá!

Tragué saliva, era cierto. Tiré de Paula con fuerza.

Duna- Vamos! Tenemos que avisarla!

PEPA

Llevaba un rato rebuscando entre los cajones de Arturo, que era el dueño de ese despacho, hasta que…

Pepa- Toma, toma, toma…y toma!

Hice un gesto de victoria. Acababa de encontrar los exámenes. Abrí la carpeta en la que estaban guardados… crucé los dedos. Al abrirlos, vi que no estaban corregidos. Comprobé el orden en el que lo habíamos entregado, recordaba que el de Silvia tenía que estar justo encima del mío, y detrás los de Lucas, Sara, Aitor, Paula… y así estaban. Es decir, ni estaban corregidos, ni los había mirado… sonreí.

Pepa- Y luego dicen que yo me toco los huevos a dos manos… no, si aquí es sonar el timbre y dejar de trabajar al instante, vaya cara!

Me golpeé la cara un par de veces.

Pepa- Bueno, al lío!

Cuando fui a mirar los exámenes, oí un ruido en el pasillo. Esperé unos segundos, pero no se volvió a repetir… así que pensé que había sido imaginaciones mías. Cogí el examen de Silvia… y efectivamente, ahí estaba la chuleta. Con un poco de cuidado la despegué para que no se notase la marca.

Misión cumplida! Sonreí todo lo que pude y más, casi a punto de llorar de emoción… lo había visto todo tan lejos! Entonces, después de sonreír malvadamente y darle un destino mejor a la chuleta, decidí que había llegado la hora de empezar la segunda parte del plan. Dejé los demás exámenes en un montón y cogí solamente el de Silvia y el mío. Comparé preguntas… y pensé que igual era un cantazo copiar mis respuestas en su examen y que estuvieran exactamente igual.

ME quité la mochila y saqué el libro de biología que me había traído. Poco a poco, fui rellenando las respuestas que faltaban en el examen de Silvia, imitando su letra.

10 minutos después…

Solo faltaban un par de preguntas en su examen, así que no me llevó mucho tiempo hacerlas. Guardé el libro y fui a colocarlo todo en su sitio… cuando caí en que me faltaba una pregunta por la parte de atrás. Le di la vuelta rápidamente para ver cual era e intentar completarla yo sola con mis conocimientos…. Suspiré de alegría cuando la vi, era la única que me sabía!

Pepa- " Explica qué es un nucléolo… ", qué fácil!

Me incliné rápidamente y rellené la pregunta. Después, volví a meter el examen donde estaba. Cuando los fui a guardar todos… me entró el cargo de conciencia. Los exámenes de Aitor y Lucas estaban medio vacíos… no podía largarme de allí sin ayudarles a ellos también.

Cuando me dispuse a rellenarlos… una luz me enfocó desde el pasillo. Asustada, miré rápidamente… eran Duna y Paula desde una esquina. Aliviada, sonreí y saludé con la mano. Ignoraron mi gesto y empezaron a hacerme señas después de apagar su linterna ( Pero no la cámara, claro… ). Volví a saludar a cámara.

Paula y Duna parecieron desesperarse y siguieron con las señas y los chisteos. Empecé a mosquearme.

Pepa- Que sí, que hola! ( Saludando )

Duna me dijo algunas palabras que no entendí.

Pepa- Qué?

Insistió.

Pepa- No te oigo!

Otra vez.

Pepa- Que no te entiendo tía, qué quieres?

Bufó y lo volvió a intentar.

Pepa- Pero dilo, coño!

Duna- Que viene el bedel, gilipollas!

Una luz de linterna enfocó el pasillo desde la distancia.

Bedel- Qué ha sido eso? Quién anda ahí?!

Me cagué, totalmente. Los exámenes se me cayeron… los recogí todo lo rápido que pude en un estado de nervios increíble.

Duna- Corre, corre!

Paula- Vamos!

Metí los exámenes donde estaban y cerré el cajón, fui a salir por la puerta rápidamente… cuando aquel asqueroso perro al que había privado de libertad más de una vez, se interpuso entre la puerta y yo, gruñéndome. Miré a las chicas que me miraron con cara de pánico. Les hice el gesto de que huyeran sin mí… se resistieron, hasta que la voz del bedel se acercó y Paula tiró de Duna para huir.

Pepa- ( Joder, anda que se lo han pensao dos veces! Traidoras! )

El perro siguió gruñéndome sin dejarme escapatoria. Cuando oí que la voz se acercaba, me metí rápidamente detrás de la puerta para esconderme. Rebusqué en mi mochila el arma que me había traído para usarla en defensa propia.

Esperé un par de segundos… y el bedel estaba dentro. Apartó la puerta para descubrirme, estaba perdida, pero…

Bedel- Quien e..? Arg!

… más rápidas fueron mis manos para enchufarle con el flusflus del cristasol que me había traído. Dejándole ciego momentáneamente, le empujé y salí corriendo pasillo abajo con el perro detrás, ladrándome. Una más de mis escenas de acción patéticas. Motivada por la situación, vi la puerta de la primera clase en la que habíamos estado abierta, y me metí allí dando una torpe voltereta en el suelo… que sólo sirvió para que el perro me cogiese de la chaqueta mientras rodaba por el suelo.

Luché con él como si de un cocodrilo se tratase. Era el típico perro patada. Tras unos cuantos forcejeos, amarré al chucho como pude y lo tiré al primer sitio que pillé… a la papelera de cabeza. Era bastante profunda, así que ahí se quedó. Sonriente, me levanté del suelo y cerré la puerta para intentar esconderme… tenía pocos segundos, así que fui hasta el principio de la clase.

Realmente pensé que era un escondite cojonudo, me sentía camaleónica ahí camuflada con la careta de la rana Gustavo tapando parte de mi cara… pero pareció ser que mi intento de camuflarme posicionándome al lado del esqueleto, y adoptar la misma postura que él, de mano en la cintura y la otra en la cabeza… no funcionó.

El bedel me miraba desde fuera con una cara que era para verla, enfocándome con la linterna a través de la ventana.

Bedel- Pero… me estás vacilando o qué?

Tragué saliva. Había sido descubierta.

Bedel- Sal de ahí! He llamado a la policía, tienen que estar a punto de venir y…!

Sentí que se me caía el mundo… hasta que de pronto, alguien tapó al bedel con una chaqueta y le inmovilizó.

Ángel- Vamos, vamos!

Pepa- Dios! Bendito cara culo!

Ángel- Corre!

Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo. Ángel empujó al bedel dentro de clase y cerró la puerta, después la atrancó con algo que ni vi. Salimos corriendo pasillo abajo.

Ángel- Estás bien?

Pepa- Sí, sí!

Ángel- No me vas a decir nada?

El pobre chaval me miraba esperanzado e ilusionado por su gran hazaña, esperaba un agradecimiento o algo…

Pepa- Sí

Sonrío ampliamente.

Pepa- Y mi lata?

Ángel- Qué?!

Pepa- No me la has traído? Macho, eres un inútil eh! Pa una cosa que tenías que hacer!

Seguí corriendo mientras él se ponía a mi altura, tras haberme balbuceado algunas palabras con incredulidad. Cuando fuimos a llegar a la salida del Instituto, que ahora estaba abierta por la expedición del bedel ( Bendito Bedel y su sordera ), nos chocamos de frente con Duna y Paula que cruzaban el pasillo para salir. Después del mini infarto del susto que todos nos llevamos, y de que miraran mi careta que aún conservaba puesta…

Duna- Estáis bien?

Pepa- Que sí! Vamos, que nos pillan!

Y así corrimos los cuatro, imagináoslo a cámara lenta, triunfantes hacia la puerta, sonrientes, orgullosos…saliendo por ella, sabiendo que habíamos triunfado, que habíamos estado cerca del fracaso pero que lo habíamos superado, rozando la gloria, cruzando la puerta saliendo por la calle y…

Voz- Alto! Policía!


	20. Superhéroes: Parte V

*CAP.13: "SUPERHÉROES: PARTE V"*

PEPA

Voz- Alto, policía!

Frenamos en seco. Miré hacia todos los lados… era inútil, no había escapatoria. Durante breves segundos pensé como podíamos haber sido tan idiotas de salir por la puerta principal… pero ya estaba hecho. Otra enérgica orden me impidió seguir pensando.

Voz- Al suelo, vamos!

Lo hicimos sin dudar. No resultaba muy agradable que nos apuntaran con una pistola. Nos dejamos caer al suelo, boca abajo. El policía parecía estar algo nervioso.

Ángel- Te lo dije, te lo dije… ( Asustado )

Pepa- Cállate!

El policía se acercó hasta nosotros. Por la posición que teníamos, solamente le veíamos los pies. Se agachó rápidamente para quitarle a Duna la linterna de la mano, y nos enfocó con ella uno a uno. Cuando pasó por Paula y Duna tartamudeó algo que no entendí… hasta que llegó a Ángel.

Voz- Pero… pero tú qué haces aquí?

Ángel levantó la cabeza y no pudo hablar por unos segundos, ya por vergüenza o por sorpresa…

Ángel- Pa…Paco?

Pepa- Hostias!

Bajé del todo la cabeza, escondiéndome… no sabía bien de qué, ya que llevaba la careta puesta. Tenía que haberle hecho caso a Duna, no sólo nos habían pillado con las manos en la masa, sino que encima me iban a coger a mí haciendo el ridículo.

Paco- Pero se puede saber qué hacéis aquí…robando? Madre mía, madre mía…!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Ángel- Estás sólo..?

Paco- Eso es lo que te interesa, no? Si estoy sólo? Pues sí, sí! He venido yo solo… y encima acojonao, que me esperaba cualquier cosa!... cualquier cosa menos esto, claro! Levantaos, rápido!

Todos nos levantamos, menos yo, que no sabía donde meterme. Me quedé allí agazapada, en mi mundo… pensando que si me quedaba así, encogida sobre mí misma escondiendo la cabeza como una tortuga, todo se pasaría… pero nada más lejos, claro. Después de una pequeña e incoherente bronca momentánea, Paco se fijó en mí.

Paco- Tú, levanta!

Negué con la cabeza.

Paco- Cómo que no? Que te levantes!

No me moví.

Ángel- Paco, que es mejor que no…

Paco ignoró a Ángel.

Paco- Vamos, arriba! Despacio, eh? No quiero tonterías!

Pepa- De verdad que es mejor que no…

Paco- De pie!

Me apuntó con la pistola… y no me quedó otra. Suspiré y me levanté lentamente. Cuando terminé de hacerlo, me miró flipando.

Paco- Pero…pero qué llevas en la cara…? Esto qué es? Pitorreo hacia la autoridad?!

Pepa- Que no! Es que..!

Paco- Quítate eso!

Mi voz sonaba enlatada debido a la máscara, así que no me reconoció.

Pepa- Vale, pero prométeme que no te vas a enfadar!

Y su cara ya fue un poema.

Paco- Pero qué te voy a prometer yo a ti? Quítate eso!

Pepa- Prométemelo!

La paciencia de Paco se agotó, tiró de mi máscara arrancándomela bruscamente. Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos… me encogí de hombros en plan " Te lo advertimos ". Paco usó la máscara a modo pañuelo, tapándose la boca.

Pepa- Paco… Paco que esto tiene una explicación…

Paco- Pero tú… tú…?!

Pepa- De verdad que no es lo que parece!

Paco- Has entrao en el instituto de Don Lorenzo a robar?!

Carraspeé.

Pepa- Vale, sí es lo que parece, pero si me dejas explicártelo…!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Paco- La madre que te parió, niña! La madre que te parió!

Oí como Paula intentó ahogar su risa. Paco la miró.

Paco- De qué te ríes? Esto no tiene gracia y…y qué haces grabando?! Apaga esa cámara!

Volvió a mirarme a mí.

Paco- Pero tú estás chalá? Se puede saber a qué viene esto?

Pepa- Paquito, es que…!

Paco- Que se nos cae el pelo! Yo qué te dije, eh? Qué te dije?! Que te tranquilizaras y dejaras de meter jaleo! Y te ha faltao tiempo para… madre mía, madre mía!

Después de cagarse en todo mi santoral, nos miró a todos.

Paco- Hay alguien más?

Pepa- No, si ya estamos todos…

Se me escapó una sonrisita.

Paco- Y encima te ríes? Tú es que no te tomas nada en serio?!

Pepa- Que no Paco, que se me ha escapao la risa nerviosa

Paco- Se te ha escapao? Se me va a escapar a mí una colleja que…! Dios!

Se dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Pepa- Nos vas a llevar a comisaría..?

Se lo pensó unos segundos.

Paco- Pero como voy a llevar a comisaría a mi hermana y…y a mi sobrino y toda su tropa!

Suspiré de alivio.

Paco- Pero debería! Debería meteros a todos en el calabozo a ver si se os quitan las ganas de hacer estas tontadas! Salvajes!

Miró hacia dentro del edificio.

Paco- Os ha visto alguien?

Pepa- Bueno…. Más o menos…

Paco- Cómo mas o menos?!

Ángel- No! No nos ha visto nadie… el bedel nos escuchó y supongo que llamó a la policía, pero no sabe quienes somos

Volvió a llevarse la máscara a la boca. Unos segundos después…

Paco- Largaos de aquí!

Sonreí e intenté pasar por su lado para irme.

Pepa- Menos mal, porque tengo un sueño ya…( Bostezo )

Me agarró de la chaqueta.

Paco- No, de eso nada! No te pienses que te vas a ir de rositas que tenemos que hablar largo y tendido tú y yo!

Paula- Ah bueno, entonces nosotros nos podemos ir tranquilamente!

Paco- De eso nada!

Paula- Pero si has dicho ella y tú!

Duna le dio un codazo a Paula.

Paco- Ahora mismo os cogéis y vais todos a casa de Ángel, yo voy a … hacer el paripé con este señor! Largaos de aquí que no os vea nadie, y me esperáis en su casa, que os voy a decir cuatro cosas!

Pepa- El bedel está… encerrao en la clase de biología… y el perro está en la basura

Me miró con los ojos como platos. Me empujó varias veces.

Paco- Tira, tira!

Media hora después…

Los cuatro estábamos sentados en el minúsculo sofá en el salón de Ángel. Apretujados, nerviosos… en silencio.

Duna- Te lo dije!

Bajé la cabeza.

Pepa- Ya estabas tardando! Me preguntaba cuando empezaría la ronda de reproches!

Duna- Y más que te voy a reprochar!

Resoplé y me levanté del sofá, dando pasos para acá y para allá.

Duna- Si es que era de cajón! Estaba clarísimo que nos iban a pillar! Y todo por tu mierda de plan!

Pepa- Oye que tampoco ha salido tan mal!

Duna- Que no ha salido mal? QUE NO HA SALIDO MAL?!

Pepa- Pues no! El objetivo … cumplido, está!

Duna- Y nos ha pilaldo la policía, descerebrada!

Pepa- Bueno, la policía! Nos ha pillao mi hermano… además, han sido daños colaterales!

Duna- Yo es que alucino con esta tía, de verdad…

Ángel y Paula asentían… esta última volvía a grabar.

Pepa- Oye, que nadie os obligó a que vinieraís! Si hubiera ido yo sola lo hubiera hecho todo en un pis pas!

Duna- Encima! Serás desagradecida!

Pepa- Desagradecida yo? Desagradecida tú, que gracias a mí has vivido una aventura irrepetible!

Duna- Irrepetible es la gilipollez que tienes encima!

Ángel- Bueno, dejad de pelearos! Está claro que la culpa es de Pepa, pero…

Pepa- Otro!

Ángel- … nosotros solitos nos hemos arriesgado a esto!

Pepa- Sois unos miedicas eh? Sólo hay que pensar que vamos a decir, y ya está

Ángel- Pues qué vamos a decir! La verdad!

Me giré rápidamente.

Pepa- JAMÁS!

Ángel- Qué?

Pepa- La verdad no se dice nunca!

Duna- Qué bonita lección

Pepa- Nos inventamos una milonga que justifique todo.. y ya está! A ver, pensemos…

Duna- Tú es que no escarmientas?!

Pepa- Shh!

Cerré los ojos para pensar un plan. Pasaron un par de minutos mientras me daba paseítos por el salón.

Pepa- Ya está!

Duna- Venga, y ahora qué? Qué sarta de gilipolleces vas a decir ahora?

Pepa- A ver… cuando venga mi hermano me dejáis hablar a mí que ya sé qué decir!

Paula- Sorpréndenos…

Pepa- A ver… resulta que yo estaba en mi cuarto, estudiando cuando…

Paula- Sí, estudiando, tú! Primera frase y la historia ya es surrealista!

Pepa- Bueno, pues tocándome los pies! Qué más da!

Paula- Estudiando o tocándote los pies?! En qué quedamos que estabas haciendo?!

Pepa- PENSANDO EN TU VIEJA! Me dejas seguir?!

Silencio. Asentí

Pepa- Gracias. Pues eso, que estaba yo en mi cuarto haciendo cosas de tía buena, cuando resulta que dije… oye, pues voy a sacar la basura que si no luego huele la cocina, y entonces…

Ángel resopló y escondió la cabeza en sus manos.

Pepa- … eso hice. Salí al jardín para sacar la basura… cuando de pronto llegó a mis oídos un grito de socorro! Provenía del instituto y…

Paula- Y te despertaste y te caíste de la cama, venga ya Pepa! Que el instituto está a tomar por culo de tu casa!

Duna- Es que esto no se lo cree nadie ( Mirando al infinito )

Pepa- Si os ponéis tan tiquismiquis no se puede!

Duna- Es que lo que no puedes pretender es inventarte una historia para justificar lo que hemos hecho, y encima querer quedar de super heroína! Por qué no sustituimos lo del grito por que viste un logo en el cielo reclamando tu presencia a lo batman?! ( Irónica )

Miré al infinito y asentí un par de veces.

Pepa- Oye, pues sí… eso mola mucho más!

Duna- Pepa, por el amor de dios!

Pepa- Vale, vale! Está bien! A ver… me aburría en casa y fui a darme una vuelta por ahí, pasé por delante del instituto y oí un grito de socorro, así mejor?!

Duna- Claro, donde va a parar…

Pepa- Pues eso. Entonces, como soy valiente que te cagas, me acerqué a la puerta del instituto para socorrer a una dama en apuros, y esa dama era…

Miré a Paula que esperaba sonriente a su nombramiento… pero cambié drásticamente de destino.

Pepa- Ángel!

Y acto seguido empecé a partirme el pecho yo sola. Mientras este me miraba como un psicópata, Duna se levantó del sofá.

Duna- Yo me voy a mi casa

La obligué a volver a sentarse.

Pepa- Vale, vale, que ya me centro! A ver… me acerqué y resulta que era la voz de Paula.

Paula- Y qué hacía yo en el instituto?

Pepa- Pues… ehh… estabas estudiando

Duna- A las doce de la noche?!

Pepa- Sí! Porque es una chica muy aplicada y… y se quedó dormida en la biblioteca!

Más resoplos.

Pepa- Entonces me pidió desesperadamente que la sacara de ahí, porque en su casa se iban a preocupar

Paula- Y por qué no llamé por el móvil?

Pepa- Eh… pues… pues porque no tenías cobertura

Paula- En un instituto no tengo cobertura?

Pepa- Bueno, pues no tenías saldo!

Paula- Y por qué no usé el teléfono de recepción?!

Pepa- Y por qué no te vas a la mierda?! No lo usaste porque eres tonta y ya está!

Paula- Vale! ( Feliz )

Pepa- Dios!

Me froté la cara.

Pepa- Pues eso! Y al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, decidí entrar por otro sitio

Paula- Y por qué no llamaste tú por el móvil?

Pepa- Pues porque no acostumbro a llevarme el móvil cuando voy a sacar la basura, sabes?

Paula- Pero no habías dicho que estabas dando una vuelta?

Aquello me dejó callada.

Pepa- Joder, me estás rallando ya! No llevaba el móvil y punto, coño!

A esas alturas la única que me escuchaba era Paula. Ángel y Duna miraban al suelo con las manos en la cara.

Pepa- Pues eso, hasta ahora nuestra presencia está justificada

Ángel- Y yo?

Pepa- Tú… tú… pf… pues… a ti te llamé antes de entrar por la ventana porque necesitaba refuerzos!

Paula- Pero no has dicho que te habías dejado el móvil en casa? A ver si te aclaras eh!

Pepa- La madre que la parió…!

Me giré frotándome la cara, me estaba sacando de quicio.

Paula- Además, vaya mierda de heroína que necesita refuerzos pa romper una ventana!

Me giré enervada.

Pepa- Y lo dices tú que te has quedao encerrada en un instituto! Yo seré una mierda pero tú eres tonta del culo!

Duna- Vale ya! Podemos.. podemos seguir con esta locura, por favor?

Pepa- Ah, ahora si quieres escucharla!

Duna- No, es que cuanto antes termines antes puedo recuperar mi salud mental

Chisté.

Pepa- Bueno, pues eso, que la cosa fue que no quería arriesgarme a cortar mi preciosa piel, así que llamé a Ángel, rompimos la ventana y entramos!

Paula- Y bien?

Pepa- Y bien qué?

Paula- Que qué más!

Pepa- Ah… pues… pues te encontramos y… y fuimos felices y comemos perdices, qué más quieres que te diga?!

Duna hizo un puchero de desesperación.

Paula- Que de donde salió Duna!

Pepa- Anda coño, qué fallo… pues…

Pensé unos segundos.

Pepa- Pues Duna, como había sido profesora del centro durante unos meses, resulta que entre clase y clase, y café y café se enamoró perdidamente del bedel. Tuvieron un idilio furtivo escondidos en el salón de actos donde dieron rienda suelta a la pasión entre butaca y butaca, lo que pasa es que el bedel la dejó por otra más joven.

Los tres me miraban fijamente.

Paula- Ala, qué bonito! ( Emocionada )

Duna- Pero qué coño me estás contando…?!

Pepa- Calla, que me desconcentras!

Duna- No, es que qué mierda tiene que ver eso con lo de esta noche?! Además, que el bedel tendrá 70 años!

Pepa- Tú no has oído de el amor no tiene edades y que la belleza está en el interior? Bueno, que en mi caso está en el interior, en el exterior… la mires por donde las mires pero…

Ángel- Pepa, al grano!

Pepa- Pues eso, y Duna dejó el instituto… pero su corazón no pudo olvidar al bedel, y decidió volver esta noche para intentar recuperar su amor!

Paula- Y por donde entró?

Pepa- Por la puerta

Paula- Pero la puerta no estaba cerrada?

Pepa- Y LO ESTABA, QUERIDA PAULA, PERO ENTRÓ POR LA DEL GARAJE! ( Perdiendo los nervios )

Paula- Y por qué no ya de la que entraba, me liberó a mí?

Pepa- Pues porque no te vio!

Paula- Y yo donde estaba para que no me viera?!

Pepa- Cagando! Y a mí qué me cuentas?! Yo no estaba para verlo!

Paula- Pues vaya salvadora!

Duna- Pepa, no pienso contar eso!

Pepa- No, si no hace falta, ya lo voy a contar yo. A ver, termino… el caso es que Ángel y yo inspeccionamos el instituto hasta que llegamos a la clase de biología, allí encontramos a Paula pero como todo estaba muy oscuro nos tropezamos varias veces con las mesas armando jaleo y…

Paula- Y por qué no encendimos la luz?

Pepa- Porque hay que ahorrar!

Paula- Y por qué llevabas una máscara de la rana Gustavo?

Pepa- Porque soy tan modesta que no quería que nadie se enterase de la acción tan heróica que he llevado a cabo!

Paula- Y por qué Ángel no la llevaba?

Pepa- Porque es un egocéntrico!

Ángel resopló.

Pepa- El caso es que el bedel y Duna estaban ahí chingando y…

Duna- Ala, venga sí, y qué más!

Pepa- Nada más, porque no os dio tiempo a pasar de los preliminares

Paula- Pero si le has dicho a Paco que no nos vió nadie! Entonces Duna qué?

Pepa- Ay, Dios, vale! Pues no chingaron, ella fue a recuperar su amor pero no le dio tiempo a llegar a la habitación, lo que pasa es que ella también escuchó ruidos, se acojonó y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta chocándose con nosotros y… y el bedel nos persiguió, el perro salió primero y como tiene el olfato desviao pues se metió de cabeza en la basura, confundiendo al bedel que entró detrás de él y… y una ráfaga de aire movió una fregona que estaba cerca de allí, bloqueó la puerta dejándole encerrao y nosotros aprovechamos para huír por la puerta que estaba abierta!

Miré a mis amigos, que me observan fijamente de nuevo, alucinando.

Paula- Yo lo que no entiendo es cómo salimos por la puerta si esta entró por el garaje ( Señalando a Duna ) y además estaba cerrada, pero bueno…

Pepa- Bueno pues resulta que la misma ráfaga de aire que desplazó la fregona hasta el pomo, también abrió la puerta de entrada

Paula- Era una ráfaga de aire o un huracán nivel siete?!

Pepa- Era una mierda pa tu boca, quieres dejar de sacarle punta a todo?!

Algunos segundos de silencio más y…

Pepa- … y bien?

Duna- Pepa, el barco hace rato que se hundió, abandona

Pepa- Pero por qué? Si me ha quedao super creíble!

Los tres subieron la cabeza otorgándome miradas con la ceja subida hasta el cogote. El timbre sonó, era mi hermano.

Pepa- No?

Duna/ Paula/ Ángel- NO!

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, suspiré largamente. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir…

… ….

Habían pasado diez minutos. Diez largos minutos de miradas inquisitivas, cabezas gachas, suspiros varios… y nadie abría la boca.

Paco estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá a nuestro lado, mirándonos fijamente. Nosotros estábamos todos apelotonados en el otro, por este orden : Yo, Ángel, Duna y Paula.

Bajé la cabeza intentando esquivar la mirada de Paco, pensando que ese silencio se me estaba haciendo eterno… hasta que golpeó la mesa haciéndonos sobresaltar.

Paco- Pero se puede saber qué hacíais ahí? Vosotros sabéis la vergüenza que he pasao yo con ese hombre? Que por otra parte, tenía un susto de agarrate y no te menees! Encima he tenido que decir que no he visto ná!

Pepa- Paco, que tiene una explicación…

Paco- Pues ya me contarás cual! Qué explicación va a tener hacer el salvaje, en un sitio privado… en el instituto! En qué narices estábais pensando? Sabéis la que os puede caer encima? ( Me miró ) A ti te mata mi suegro, y después me mata a mí! Y después nos remata Lola a los dos! ( Miró a Ángel ) A ti te echan de la comisaría después de todo el esfuerzo que has hecho!

Según nos iba nombrando, íbamos bajando la cabeza avergonzados. Miró a Duna.

Paco- A ti se te cae el pelo y no vuelves a dar clase nunca más! Por Dios, que has sido profesora en ese centro! ( Miró a Paula ) y a ti…! A ti como hay que decirte que guardes la cámara?!

Paula- Perdón!

La guardó. Paco siguió enumerando una lista de consecuencias… empecé a sentirme muy culpable, todos se habían arriesgado a ayudarme pese a que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea… y ahora se estaban comiendo una bronca del quince por mi culpa. Levanté la cabeza.

Pepa- Paco, que he sido yo

Paco- No, si ya te veo! Tú y tu banda que…!

Pepa- Que no, Paco! Que ellos no tienen la culpa… ni siquiera Ángel!

Era un intento de ayudarle, pero mi orgullo me impedía decir algo más bonito que aquello. Él resopló y me dio un codazo.

Pepa- De verdad, que todo ha sido idea mía… que he sido yo la que he montao todo esto, ellos no querían ayudarme pero… pero como me conozco tos sus puntos débiles, pues les hice chantaje y me tuvieron que ayudar!

Los tres levantaron la cabeza e intentaron negar eso. Alcé una mano.

Pepa- Que sí, que he sido yo, de verdad! Por favor, déjales en paz que ellos no tienen ná que ver…

Paco- Y te parecerá bonito! Primero me desplumas a la niña ( Silvia ) haciendo una apuesta, me la dejas sin paga, ahí llorando y…!

Bajé la cabeza para no reírme.

Paco-… y ahora chantajeas a tus amigos! Hermana, así no eh? Que más que una adolecente pareces el Padrino, todo el día extorsionando a la gente!

Pepa- Ya estamos con los parecidos razonables!

Paco- Pídeles perdón ahora mismo!

Les miré, cabizbaja.

Pepa- Perdón…

Paco- Y qué más?

Pepa- Que… que siento haberos manipulao…

Paco- Y qué más?

Pepa- Eh… pues… que no lo volveré a hacer

Paco- Y qué más?!

Pepa- Y yo qué sé qué más! Joe, qué quieres, que me flagele?

Paco- Que les des una muestra de cariño o algo!

Pepa- Sí, un besito y un abrazo de grupo no te jode!

Me levanté de golpe.

Paco- Pepa!

Pepa- Joe Paco, que ya les he pedío perdón, tampoco hace falta ponernos aquí a hacer mariconadas!

Paco resopló y se levantó conmigo.

Paco- Ahora hablamos tú y yo en casa.

Miró a las chicas.

Paco- Vamos, que os llevo a vuestras casas

Después a Ángel.

Paco- Y tú ni una palabra de esto, eh? Mañana en comisaría seguro que es la noticia del día, tu callao, como si no supieras nada!

Ángel- Sí, sí

Mirada general…

Paco- Yo es que alucino con la juventud de hoy en día, no respetáis ná!

…

Después de llevar a Duna y a Paula a sus casas, volvimos a la nuestra. Durante el trayecto nadie abrió la boca, sólo Paco me miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me obligó a ir al salón con él. Prendió una pequeña lámpara y me hizo sentarme cara a cara con él en el sofá.

Paco- Cuidao no hagas ruido que Lola y la niña ya deben estar durmiendo

Asentí avergonzada.

Pepa- Paco… lo siento…

Paco- Ya me imagino que lo sientes, ya… sientes que te hayan pillao, porque liarlas bien que te gusta!

Pepa- Que no lo he hecho por gusto!

Paco- Joder Pepa, es que es una detrás de otra, es que no descansas! Y encima manipulando a tus amigos!

Pepa- Tenía que hacerlo!

Paco- No se lo podías haber pedío de buenas, por lo menos?

Pepa- No digo eso… digo que tenía que entrar en el instituto….

Paco- Esa es otra, que se te ha perdido a ti ahí? No te has parao a pensar quien es el dueño y el asco que te tiene? Pepa, que llega a ir otro compañero de la comisaría, se entera todo el barrio, te expulsan y nos matan y…. ( Agobiado )

Toqué su hombro para calmarle.

Pepa- Bueno, pero no ha pasao… cálmate!

Paco- Ya, no ha pasao porque te he encubierto! Vaya policía estoy hecho!

Pepa- Bueno… si te consuela eres un pedazo hermano como la copa de un pino

Pareció emocionarse durante unos momentos… hasta que se me escapó la sonrisilla.

Paco- Yo qué te he dicho de manipular a la gente, niña! ( Golpeó mi brazo ) Ahora chantaje sentimental?!

Pepa- Que no joe, que lo pienso de verdad!

Resopló y miró para otro lado.

Paco- La madre que te parió… si lo llego a saber te acoge Rita la cantaora!

Miré para otro lado para no reírme, ya que sabía perfectamente que no lo decía de verdad.

Pepa- Lo siento…

Paco- Me vas a decir ya qué hacíais ahí? Y dime la verdad, eh?

Pepa- Sí, es que…

Paco- Estabas robando, no? Qué pasa, que no te damos todo lo que necesitas? Te falta algo?

Pepa- Qué? Que no, que no es eso!

Paco- No, dímelo! Que es lo que no te damos que tienes que ir robando?

Pepa- Tizas de colores! ( Sarcástica ) Paco, que no es eso!

Paco- Entonces?

Bajé la cabeza, había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Pepa- Lo he hecho… lo he hecho por Silvia…

Paco- Por Silvia? Qué pinta la niña en esto? También está en el ajo? Ay madre mía, que me la estás pervirtiendo, me la estás llevando al lao oscuro y Don Lorenzo me…!

Pepa- Que no! Que Silvia está en su casa!

Suspiró de alivio.

Pepa- Es sólo que… verás…

… y le conté la historia de la chuleta. Me miraba alucinado, como siempre… pero tenía que contarle la verdad.

Paco- Y… y todo este lío lo has montao por una chuleta?

Pepa- Que no ha sido por una chuleta Paco, es que… es que Silvia estaba muy triste por si su padre se enteraba, porque se iba a decepcionar… y todo por mi culpa y… y la he visto así, tan frágil, llorando, triste… que se me parte el alma Paco, yo no la puedo ver así, no puedo… yo soy capaz de asaltar veinte institutos con tal de verla sonreír…

Se hizo un silencio. Yo estaba cabizbaja. Siempre que me salía decir ese tipo de cosas, lo hacía sin darme cuenta… pero aún así me quedaba con la cabeza gacha, vergonzosa. Miré a Paco. Su cara era totalmente de horror. Me extrañé.

Pepa- Qué pasa? Por qué me miras así?

Se llevó el pañuelo a la boca rápidamente.

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Paco- Qué pasa,…? Pepa, hermana… tú qué tienes con Silvia…?

Me hice la extrañada.

Pepa- Yo? Con Silvia? Pero… pero si es una chica y…!

Paco- Hermana no me mientas que desde antes que estuvieras aquí te he visto mil veces pululando por el pueblo cada semana con una, eh!

Tragué saliva. No me importaba lo más mínimo que supiera de mis tendencias sexuales, pero me había sorprendido mucho.

Paco- Pepa.. a mí me da igual que te gusten las niñas, los niños… a mí eso me da igual, es tu opción y mientras tu seas feliz…

Sonreí.

Paco- Pero con Silvia no

La sonrisa se borró. Levanté una ceja.

Paco- No, no me mires así… tú tienes algo con Silvia?

Expulsé aire en una media sonrisa, incrédula. Me estaba enfadado, y qué más daba si lo tenía? Por qué me lo iba a prohibir?

Pepa- No te voy a responder a eso ( Ofendida )

Paco- Ah no?

Pepa- No!

Paco- Pues… pues te prohíbo que la vuelvas a ver! ( Nervioso )

Pepa- Paco… qué dices? Vamos a la misma clase

Paco- Pues…pues… pues te prohíbo ir a clase! ( Nervioso )

Me levanté rápidamente, feliz.

Pepa- Pues de puta madre!

Tiró al instante de mí para hacerme sentar.

Paco- No, no! Que no he pensao lo que he dicho!

Resoplé con la sonrisa a medias, me hacía gracia cuando se ponía así. Me cogió de la mano y me miró a los ojos.

Paco- Pepa… Silvia es la hija de mi suegro, no es mal hombre en el fondo… pero es el tío más cuadriculao, recto y tradicional que hay en este mundo. Si ese hombre… si ese hombre se enterase de que tú tienes algo con su hija, te mata… y me mata a mí, y se lía un cristo en la familia. A mí me da igual que ese hombre tenga prejuicios contra ti, porque no son verdad, yo te quiero y sé como eres… y Lola igual… pero si pasara algo con la niña, esto sería el acabose, y me obligarías a tomar una posición… yo siempre me pondría de tu lao, pero… pero acabaría con la paz en la familia. Me ha costao muchos años y mucho esfuerzo que ese hombre me aceptase para su hija… y ahora que tenemos una familia ( Me acarició la cara )… no quiero que se rompa. Mataríamos a Lola de un disgusto y… ( Suspiró agobiado ) es que no lo quiero ni pensar…

Empecé a sentirme mal, muy mal. Tenía razón… pero qué podía hacer? Las cosas estaban así… yo no había elegido enamorarme de Silvia…

Paco- Hermana… por favor… dímelo, hay algo entre Silvia y tú?

Miré a sus ojos… y tuve que mentir. No podía hacer otra cosa, no podía elegir uno de los dos caminos.

Pepa- …no

Suspiró aliviado de nuevo.

Paco- Seguro..?

Pepa- Seguro Paco… somos amigas, ya está… ella… me salvó la vida y me ha ayudao mucho, y la quiero muchísimo…pero sólo eso…

Cerré los ojos. Nunca me había traicionado tanto a mí misma como esa noche, negando lo que mas quería… pero tampoco podía hacer daño a mi hermano. Pensé que quizá, con el tiempo, esa visión sobre mi relación con Silvia podría cambiar…

Pepa- No me obligues a dejar de verla, por favor… la necesito

El asintió rápidamente y volvió a acariciar mi cara.

Paco- Perdóname, sólo que me he puesto en lo peor… y me he agobiado. Lo siento

Pepa- No pasa nada…

Paco- Eso sí, por mucho que quieras a tus amigas te prohíbo que hagas más el cabestro eh? Aunque lloren o aunque se flagelen como los nazarenos, me oyes?

Pepa- Sí, sí!

Paco- Pues eso… y de esto ni una palabra a Lola porque…

Ari- Ni una palabra de qué?

Nos sobresaltamos. Paco se dio la vuelta en el sofá rápidamente. Ahí estaba la mocosa, poniendo la oreja como siempre.

Paco- Hija por Dios! Qué susto! Qué haces aquí?

Ari- Espiando

Pepa- Di que sí, sinceridad ante todo

Paco- Pues eso no está bien!

Ari- Ya… pero es divertido!

Paco- Aunque sea divertido! Las cosas malas no hay que hacerlas!

Ari- Por qué? La tía Pepa siempre dice que hay que hacer lo que te salga del mondong…!

Me tiré a taparle la boca. La enganché, y la aprisioné entre mis piernas, tapándole la boca.

Pepa- Y nada! Di que no Paco, que esta niña se lo inventa todo!

Ari se destapó la boca.

Ari- Y qué hacíais?

Paco- Eh… hablando

Ari- De qué? Y por qué tan tarde? Y por qué has dicho que no se puede saber?

Paco- Por… por nada! Estaba castigando a la tía Pepa por… por llegar tarde! Pepa, un mes sin paga!

Pepa- Eh! Pero qué dices!

Paco se levantó y tiró de mi chaqueta para levantarme también. Con el intento de disimulo me acababa de comer un castigo.

Pepa- Pero que no es justo!

Paco- Y tú! ( A Ari ) Castigada también, ya no te compro más barbies hasta el mes que viene!

Ari- Jolín!

Paco- Ni jolín ni nada, ala todo el mundo pa la cama!

Fue tirando de nosotras por el pasillo.

Ari- Pero que yo quiero mi barbie surfista!

Pepa- Y yo quiero retocar la moto, que no sé que le pasa que cuando arranco ya no hace el rugido este que hace que se giren todas a mirarte!

Empujó a Ari para que subiera la escalera.

Paco- Pues no hay dinero! Castigadas! Tú coges a una de tus barbies, te la llevas a la bañera, pegas un par de manotazos al agua pa hacer oleaje, y ala! Ya tienes barbie surfista!

Y a mí hacia el pasillo para ir a mi habitación.

Paco- Y tú… tu el ruido de la motoooo… brum, brum! Lo haces con la boca!

Pepa- Joder Paquito, que cutre eres!

Paco- De cutre nada, a ver si tratamos las cosas mejor! La próxima vez te lo piensas y cuidas mejor la moto! Que con lo cafre que eres cuando no es el motor es que la rallas y…

Pepa- Tú sí que te rallas!

Paco- A la cama! Y ya hablaremos eh?

Asentí mientras me iba a mi cuarto. No pude evitar ir sonriendo mientras… había pasado un momento tenso con Paco, pero ya iba todo hacia la normalidad. No quería pensar en qué podría pasar cuando se descubriera lo de Silvia…

…y pensando en Silvia, sonreí más. Había solucionado el problema en el que le había metido… pronto volvería a sonreírme de nuevo.


	21. Coartadas

*CAP.14: "COARTADAS..."*

SILVIA

Aquella mañana empezó con jaleo… vamos, como todas desde que estaba allí. Parecía que en aquel lugar nunca iba a empezar un día con normalidad.

El despertador aún no había sonado, pero yo ya estaba despierta. Tapada hasta arriba, como queriéndome proteger de la que se me avecinaba, clavaba mi mirada en el despertador, intentando detener el avance de los minutos. No podía dejar de pensar en el momento en el que Arturo entrara en clase de biología, y me dejara en ridículo delante de todo el mundo diciendo que había copiado… y encima con la prueba del delito en su mano.

Me revolví entre las sábanas… literalmente, estaba muerta de miedo. No quería ni pensar en lo que iba a decirme mi padre…

Y entonces, oí como sonaba el teléfono de casa. Tuve una mala sensación, una de estas veces que, pocos segundos de que algo malo pase, ya lo sientes venir. No era normal que el teléfono sonara a esas horas de la mañana… y me asusté más. Pensé que iban a avisar a mi padre de lo que había hecho, incluso antes de llegar al instituto. Me cubrí aún más y cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando oí a mi padre contestar desde el pasillo.

D. Lorenzo- Dígam…?

No hicieron falta ni tres segundos para que mi padre pusiera el grito en el cielo. Había acertado de lleno, problemas…estaba metida en un lío. Contraje mi cuerpo hasta formar un ovillo.

D. Lorenzo- Que qué?! … ME CAGO EN MI PUTA ESTAMPA! AHORA MISMO VOY PARA ALLÁ!

Y colgó. No sé cuantos segundos se tardaría desde el pasillo hasta mi habitación, muy pocos… pero a mí se me hicieron eternos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando escuché cómo mi padre abría la puerta bruscamente, furioso.

D. Lorenzo- Silvia! Despierta!

Ni disimulé. No tenía mucha malicia para ese tipo de cosas. Pegué un bote y me senté en la cama.

Silvia- No fue mi culpa! Te lo juro!

Mi padre me miró aturdido durante unos segundos.

D. Lorenzo- Eh?

Estuvimos unos segundos mirándonos sin hablar. Decidí pensar antes de volver a soltar algo,… le analicé. Parecía cabreado, pero le había dejado descolocado con la frase… así que quizá no estuviéramos hablando de lo mismo…

Silvia- El grifo del baño que pierde agua, no ha sido mi culpa!

D. Lorenzo- De qué estás hablando, Silvia?

Silvia- Pues…que el otro día después de ducharme, vi que el grifo perdía agua y… y… no he podido aguantar más el cargo de conciencia… pero no he sido yo!

Mi padre me miró de arriba abajo.

D. Lorenzo- Desde luego que monto un circo y me crecen los enanos, a mí qué cojones me importa ahora el grifo, Silvia!

Carraspeé.

Silvia- En…entonces qué te pasa?

D. Lorenzo- Que algún energúmeno se ha colado esta noche en MI instituto! Me acaban de llamar… como coja al responsable lo mato, LO MATO!

Me quedé en blanco. Me esperaba de todo menos algo así. No lo pude evitar, en cuanto me contó la historia, la cara de Pepa pasó por mi cabeza… supongo que al igual que todo el mundo allí, cada vez que algo malo pasaba pensaban en ella automáticamente… y ahora que la conocía, lo entendía.

D. Lorenzo- Pero qué haces con esa cara de lela, me estás escuchando? Que han asaltado MI FORTALEZA!

Silvia- Tu fortaleza, joder papá ni que fueras el rey de Castilla

Su vena creció.

D. Lorenzo- Pero qué son esas formas de contestar a tu padre…?

Apreté los labios.

D. Lorenzo- Otra Mirandada?

Silvia- Se me ha escapao…

D. Lorenzo- Y otra más! YO ME VOY A CAGAR EN TODO LO CAGABLE Y…! VISTETE, NOS VAMOS!

Y de un gran portazo, acabó la conversación. Mientras me vestía, pensé que no había podido elegir peor día para que mi padre se enterase de lo que había hecho. Bajé las escaleras hecha un flan.

… ….

Ya habíamos llegado allí. Faltaba poco para empezar las clases, y el humor de mi padre no había mejorado para nada… al contrario, mucho menos después de que el bedel nos explicara lo que pasó la noche anterior.

D. Lorenzo- Pero cuantos eran?

Bedel- No sé, apenas los vi… pero más de uno, eso seguro.

Bajé la cabeza. Tenía una corazonada, iba a ser Pepa, seguro. Y los otros, sin duda Lucas y Aitor.

Bedel- Rompieron la ventana del baño de las chicas para entrar

Ahí si que estuve segura. Era Pepa y los suyos, quien si no? No era la primera vez que había roto esa ventana. Estaba claro que era su modus operandi.

D. Lorenzo- Y no pudo verles las caras?

Bedel- No exactamente…

D. Lorenzo- Cómo que exactamente?

El bedel puso una cara un tanto extraña.

Bedel- Verá,… estuve unos cuantos minutos siguiéndoles las pistas, no dejaban de hacer ruido… y resulta que acabé dando con uno de ellos pero… llevaba una máscara…

Bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado.

D. Lorenzo- Una máscara?!

Bedel- Sí… de… de la rana Gustavo…

Mi padre alucinó, yo aluciné…todos alucinamos. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

D. Lorenzo- Está usted de broma?!

Bedel- Por supuesto que no, señor! Sé que es surrealista… pero es lo que pasó!

D. Lorenzo- Y qué se llevaron?

Bedel- Nada! Eso es lo más raro!

\- Yo… yo… yo es que no doy crédito con la gente de este pueblo, de verdad que no! PANDA DE CAPULLOS! Y LO PEOR ES QUE YA ME HUELO YO QUIEN HA SIDO!

Miré a mi padre asustada. Si yo había atado cabos, él, que conocía a Pepa y a los demás de toda la vida…

Bedel- Lo siento señor, lo máximo que pude hacer fue llamar a la policía. Cuando descubrí al de la careta, otro vino por detrás y me redujo dejándome atrapado dentro de una clase… no pude hacer nada más… cuando vino la policía ya era demasiado tarde…

El pobre hombre bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Mi padre le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Me estaba dando mucha pena, pero a la vez estaba entre enfadada y muerta de miedo por mi corazonada. El bedel se retiró.

D. Lorenzo- Esto es de traca… eso sí, voy a pillar a los culpables que ya me imagino yo quienes son y aquí van a rodar las cabezas!

Silvia- Papá, relájate…

D. Lorenzo- Pero como me voy a relajar, hija? Tú estás viendo lo que yo tengo que aguantar?

Silvia- No sabes quienes son…

D. Lorenzo- Que no? Estos han sido Miranda and company, como si lo viera! Has visto que amiguitos te echas?!

Silvia- Papá, no tienen por qué haber sido ellos! Es que juzgas sin saber, no tienes pruebas!

Intentaba defenderlos, pero yo pensaba igual.

D. Lorenzo- Sí, tienes razón. No tengo pruebas, pero las voy a tener, de eso puedes estar segura.

Besó mi cabeza.

D. Lorenzo- Vete para clase anda, que tengo que llamar al cristalero… que ya me sé su número de memoria, otra ventana más! Si es que no ganamos para ventanas con esta panda de anormales! ARG!

Y así se fue, enervado, como siempre. Caminé hacia clase y esperé en la puerta, ya que aún no estaba abierta. Durante largos minutos me comí la cabeza, la corazonada cada vez era más fuerte.

15 minutos después…

Ya me había dado tiempo a saludar a todo el mundo, menos a Pepa. Era la única que aún no había venido… podía haberle preguntado a los demás si sabían algo, pero cuando conté lo que había pasado todos pusieron cara de sorpresa. O eran muy buenos actores, o me estaban mintiendo descaradamente… estaba segura de que Lucas y Aitor lo hacían… pero con Aitor no tenía la suficiente confianza, y a Lucas le cubría Sara. Cuando le pregunté donde estuvo anoche y me dijo que en casa con Sara, sólo me salió un " Ya, claro ". El chico me preguntó que qué me pasaba, pero no contesté, me encaminé hacia la puerta de clase para esperar a la cabecilla del grupo.

La conocía demasiado bien. Era más torpe que otra cosa, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano se delataría.

Sólo un par de minutos después, entró por la puerta del instituto. No dejé de seguirla con la mirada. Venía cogida de la mano de Ari, cuando llegó a mi altura con una gran sonrisa, me besó en la mejilla.

Pepa- Hola prin…!

Silvia- De donde vienes?

Se quedó un par de segundos mirándome, sopesando su respuesta. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, que con la cara de enfado que tenía, sabía que algo había hecho.

Pepa- Qué te p…?

Silvia- De donde vienes? ( Repetí )

Pepa- Del mono, no?

Sonrió. Le asesté un gran manotazo en el hombro.

Silvia- Pepa no me vaciles, eh?! Que no está el horno para bollos!

Ari- Qué horno?

Silvia- El mío! Que tu tía Pepa me lo tiene quemado todo el día

Miré a Pepa… que se reía, como no. A todo le tenía que sacar la punta sexual.

Silvia- Me vas a contestar?

Pepa- Joder, pues de casa, de donde voy a venir?

Silvia- Conociéndote, de cualquier sitio. Tú sabes lo que ha pasado, verdad?

Pepa- Lo que ha pasado con qué?

Lo sabía, se lo notaba en la cara. Se estaba haciendo la loca.

Silvia- Aquí. Anoche alguien entró en el instituto

Pepa miró a la niña y luego a mí.

Pepa- Ah sí? Pa qué?

Silvia- No sé, tú sabrás

Pepa- No sé nada

Silvia- Ya, claro

Pepa- Insinúas algo?

Silvia- Tú qué crees?

Nos echamos un serio. Las dos sabíamos que la otra sabía algo.

Pepa- Pero pa qué voy a entrar yo aquí? No vengo a clase por el día, voy a venir por la noche!

Silvia- Qué hiciste anoche?

Pepa- Ir a verte

Me respondía tan rápidamente que resultaba sospechoso. Como si ya se lo hubiera pensado de antes.

Silvia- Muy rápido me estás contestando, no? Tú que normalmente cuando se te pregunta la hora te piensas la respuesta de dos minutos para arriba

Ari tiró de la manga de Pepa.

Ari- Te ha llamado tonta

Pepa- No, si ya.

Ari- Era por si no lo habías entendido

Chistó y la fulminó con la mirada. Volvió a mirarme a mí.

Pepa- Te noto como rencorosa

Silvia- No, me notas cabreada

Pepa- Y eso? Se te ha roto una uña?

Silvia- No, se te va a romper a ti la cara como no me digas la verdad

Resopló sonriente.

Pepa- Ay, la hostia! Pero se puede saber qué he hecho?

Silvia- Eso es lo que intento averiguar. Qué hiciste anoche?

Pepa- Ya te lo he dicho, ir a verte! Pero me echaste de malas maneras!

Silvia- Ya, digo después.

Pepa- … me fui a casa

Cerró brevemente los ojos. Acababa de mentir y se había dado cuenta de su error.

Silvia- Sí?

Pepa- Sí!

Ari tiró de la manga de Pepa.

Pepa- Qué!

Ari- Lola dice que está mal decir mentiras

Pepa tragó saliva y le tapó la boca a la niña.

Silvia- Anda! ( Sonreí ) Que interesante observación… verdad, Pepa?

Pepa- Que no sé por qué ha dicho eso, que no le hagas caso!

Silvia- Ya… y dime, qué hiciste exactamente? A qué hora llegaste?

Pepa- Pues súper pronto!

La niña intentó hablar sobre la mano de Pepa. La aparté de un manotazo.

Silvia- Qué quieres decir, cariño?

Ari- Pues que…!

Pepa miró amenazante a la niña… y justo cuando iba a decir algo, Paula me llamó desde dentro de clase. Intenté evitarla, pero me llamó insistentemente hasta que me giré. Cuando lo hice, vi que señalaba el libro de lengua, o sea que me quería decir algo sobre los deberes. Resoplé.

Silvia- Ahora vengo

PEPA

Aproveché la breve ausencia de Silvia y me puse de rodillas ante Ari.

Pepa- Pero tú de qué vas, chivata?!

Ari- Es que Lola dice que…

Pepa- Que me da igual lo que diga Lola! Y tú qué pasa, desde cuando haces todo lo que está bien? Porque sabes que espiar está mal y bien que lo haces!

Ari- Pero no es lo mismo!

Pepa- Ah, no? Por qué?

Ari- Porque ahora estamos hablando de ti

Y sonrió.

Pepa- Yo flipo contigo, eres lo peor… mira, da igual, por favor, cierra la boca y no le digas nada a Silvia!

Ari- A cambio de qué? ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- A cambio de nada!

Ari- Entonces no

Sonreí levemente y negué con la cabeza.

Pepa- No… esta vez no me vas a chantajear niña…

Ari- Y por qué no?

Pepa- Porque como no cierres la boca… como Silvia se entere de la verdad, esta noche va a pasar algo

La niña no se asustó ni un ápice.

Ari- El qué?

Pepa- Tu quieres mucho a Tripi, verdad?

Tripi era su mono de peluche. Se lo habían regalado Paco y Lola… pero el nombre se lo había puesto yo. Cuando Lola se enteró me dio una de sus collejas de épica, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ari ya se había acostumbrado a llamarle a su queridísimo mono por ese nombre psicotrópico.

Al nombrar a su mono, empezó a asustarse.

Ari- Sí…

Pepa- Ya, lo sé… he observado que no le sueltas ni pa cagar… y tú no quieres que le pase nada malo a Tripi, verdad que no? ( Voz dulce )

Ari- No…!

Pepa- Pues entonces ya puedes estar calladita! Porque como digas algo de lo que pasó, esta noche te encuentras a Tripi rajao de arriba abajo y con el algodón de relleno fuera de su redonda y bonita barriga!

Se tapó la cara con las manos. Igual me había pasado un poco… pero es que con esa niña nunca acertaba, o me pasaba o me quedaba corta!

Pepa- Así me gusta, como las niñas buenas

Entonces me incorporé rápidamente antes de que volviera Silvia. Nos analizó.

Silvia- Que le has hecho a la niña?

Pepa- Yo? Nada

Silvia- Ya… Ari, qué pasa?

La niña negó con la cabeza y se calló.

Silvia- Ya veo que no me puedo ir sin que la líes

Pepa- Que no he hecho nada!

Silvia- Algo habrás hecho para que ahora no quiera hablar! Pero me da igual, porque me voy a enterar de la verdad

Pepa- De qué vas, de detective?

Sonrió y dio un par de pasos. Puso sus manos en mi cintura.

Silvia- Pepa, mírame a los ojos

Pepa- No!

Aparté la mirada, pero ella me obligó a volver a posarla sobre la suya cogiéndome de la cara suavemente.

Silvia- Dímelo

Me empezó a temblar el labio, de seguir así iba a acabar confesando. Acarició mi cara.

Pepa- N…no tengo ná que decir…

Silvia- Venga, cuéntamelo

La miré detenidamente. Me sonreía, me acariciaba… me empecé a confiar.

Pepa- Pues…

Silvia- Sí? ( Sonriente )

Pasó su dedo por mis labios.

Pepa- Pues ayer…

Amplió su sonrisa.

Pepa- ( NO! ALTO! Que te está haciendo el lío! Te está calentando pa que sueltes la verdad, pero en cuanto lo hagas te suelta una hostia y…)

Silvia percibió mi lucha mental. " Disimuladamente " tiró de su camiseta para " colocársela "… y se me fue la mirada. Aquella prenda le dejaba los hombros a la vista, pero claro, no fue ahí donde miré.

Silvia- Decías…?

Pepa- Que..ayer,…ayer yo…

Siguió acariciando mi cara.

Pepa- ( Uy, que arma más sucia… deja de mirarle las tetas! Apártalas de tu cara, apártalas de tu cara! )

Subí la cabeza rápidamente. Me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

Silvia- Dímelo, si no me voy a enfadar… ( Sonriente )

Y ahí la cagó. Era la primera mentira universal de las mujeres. Un " Dímelo, que no me voy a enfadar " era claramente un " Dímelo, que te vas a cagar ". Sacudí la cabeza y me aparté de ella.

Pepa- Pero tú te crees que soy gilipollas?!

Borró su sonrisa angelical y puso cara de fastidio.

Silvia- Mierda! Ya casi te tenía!

Pepa- Pero que me tenías de qué? Que no he hecho ná!

Silvia- Pepa, las dos sabemos que tú anoche no estuviste en tu casa!

Pepa- Sí que estuve!

Silvia- Entonces por qué no eres capaz de decirme lo que hiciste?

Pepa- Vale, está bien! Yo…

Miré para todos lados.

Pepa- Yo… llegué tarde

Silvia- Ahá…

Pepa- Pero no porque estuviera en ningún sitio, es que te fui a ver y… y luego me di una vuelta con la moto pa relajarme

Silvia- Y cuantas horas tardaste en dar una vuelta? Porque de mi casa te fuiste bien pronto y la niña ha insinuado que llegaste tarde a casa!

Pepa- Es que la moto me dejó tirada

Silvia- Vaya por dios ( Sin creérselo )

Se cruzó de brazos.

Silvia- Y eso por qué?

Pepa- Pues… pues porque… iba con la moto, no?

Silvia- Ahá

Pepa- Y… y ná… iba por la carretera ahí… motivada, pero resulta que tuve un ligero percance…

Silvia- Pues te veo muy sana

Pepa- Ya, es que no llegué a tocar suelo… sabes qué pasa? ( Nerviosa ) Que la moto me hizo aquaplaning!

Silvia- Aquaplaning

Pepa- Sí

Silvia- Sí que te fuiste lejos, no? Porque…LLEVA MÁS DE UNA SEMANA SIN LLOVER, PEPA!

Tragué saliva. Me había pillado.

Silvia- Está bien, no me lo cuentes! A ver qué opina mi padre de todo esto cuando te vea porque no te pienso cubrir más!

Cuando vi que se iba, tiré de ella con fuerza atrayéndola hacia mí bruscamente.

Pepa- Espera, espera!

Silvia- Ay, qué bruta eres!

Pepa- Te lo cuento, te digo la verdad

Silvia- NO, ahora ya no quiero!

Pepa- Que sí! ( forcejando ) que te lo cuento, te lo juro!

Silvia- Que me dejes! ( Forcejando )

Pepa- Joe Sil, que te lo cuento! Es que… es que me daba vergüenza decirte la verdad!

Dejó de forcejear para mirarme.

Silvia- Te daba vergüenza?

Pepa- Sí..

Silvia- A ver, qué pasó?

Me estiré sobre mí misma y carraspeé.

Pepa- Verás… es que resulta que estaba en casa y dije, joe, pues voy a sacar la basura que luego huele la cocina y…

Silvia- Pepa, al grano

Pepa- Sí sí… pues eso, y ya de paso me fui a dar una vuelta con la moto. A esto que estaba pasando al lado de un bosque y vi una cosa

Silvia- El qué?

Estaba cruzada de brazos, seria… vamos, que no me estaba creyendo.

Pepa- Un tejón

Silvia- Un tejón…

Pepa- Sí, un tejón, un tejón, qué pasa?

Silvia- No, básicamente que nunca había visto uno en ningún bosque

Pepa- Pues será que no te has fijao, porque los tejones habitan en los bosques caducifolios que…

Silvia- Pepa, no te enrolles

Pepa- Bueno, pues eso, que vi un tejón

Silvia- Y qué? ( Cansada )

Pepa- Pues que me moló cantidad, porque claro, me puse a pensar,… y dije, joder lo que iba a fardar yo llevando uno de esos en el hombro to el día, en plan pirata pero cambiando el loro por el bicho ese, no?

Ni me contestó.

Pepa- Y dije, pues ese pa mí! Total, que me bajé de la moto y me fui a cazarle, con tan mala suerte que el bicho se asustó y salió corriendo carretera abajo. Entonces, me subí a la moto y le perseguí… qué pasó? Que el bicho era tela de rápido, no? Y debe ser que se asustó porque echó una meadita de estas de miedo, y ahí lo tienes… aquaplaning! Me resbalé, me caí… y luego no había dios que arrancara la moto

Me miraba con una ceja subida. Suspiró y se ladeó para irse. La retuve y empecé a hablar nerviosa.

Pepa- Y, y! Y entonces empecé a caminar por la carretera con la moto, porque claro del tejón ya no supe nada más, total que anduve un montón de kilómetros y me encontré con un camionero que se había parao a mear, así que aproveché y me subí en la parte trasera del camión

Silvia- Y te dejaste la moto ahí

Pepa- Claro. Y me subí y esperé a que pasara por aquí cerca pa bajarme, lo que pasa es que el tío cargaba colchones, me tumbé en uno pa esperar y… y tu ya sabes que soy de sueño fácil y más si el clima acompaña, así que me quedé dormida y cuando me desperté estábamos en Lugo

Silvia- En Lugo..

Pepa- Sí. Y ya dije mira, se lo voy a decir al hombre este que nos hemos pasao. Pero qué va!

Golpeé su hombro.

Pepa- Que la que me había pasao era yo, que el tío iba pa Lugo en verdad. Y na, muy majo él pues me acercó hasta casa y… y eso, llegué a las mil y coña claro.

Silvia- Claro…

Asintió varias veces. Sonreí.

Pepa- Y ya está… pero me lo pase bien, eh? Igual esta noche hago lo mismo ( Sonriendo forzadamente )

Silvia- Ahá… ya… y…si yo ahora mismo voy a esa ventana… y me asomo… no voy a ver tu moto en la puerta, verdad?

Pepa- N….no…?

Fue a ir hacia la ventana. La frené.

Silvia- Pepa es que mientes más que hablas, tú te das cuenta de la gilipollez que me has contado? De verdad eso te funciona con alguien?!

Pepa- Pero Silvia, es que…!

Ari se echó sobre las piernas de Silvia.

Ari- Me ha amenazado con rajar a Tripi!

Silvia- Encima amenazas a la niña? Tú no tienes sentido común o qué?!

Pepa- Chivata!

Ari- Pero si ya te había pillado mintiendo, qué más te da!

Silvia me echó una mirada de psicópata. En ese momento pasó la profesora de Ari, que tras saludarnos, se la llevó.

Silvia- Está bien, no me cuentes la verdad

Pepa- Pero si ya te lo he dicho…

Dije aquello con la boca pequeña. No quería que se enterase de que había sido yo… al menos, no antes de que se llevara la alegría de haber aprobado el examen sin el tema chuleta… así al menos la bronca no sería tan grande.

Silvia- Vale, si dices que es verdad, te creo

Sonreí.

Pepa- De verdad?

Silvia- Ahá

Sonrió.

Silvia- Oye, me dejas tu móvil? Es que me he olvidado el mío en casa y tengo que llamar

Sonreí encantada.

Pepa- Sí, claro… cógelo, está en el bolsillo pequeño

Me giré dándole la espalda para que cogiera el móvil de la mochila que llevaba puesta. Gran error. Sentí como abría la parte grande… intenté girarme, pero fue tarde.

Silvia- LO SABÍA, ES QUE LO SABÍA!

Cuando me giré, me golpeó repetidas veces en el pecho con la máscara de la rana Gustavo en mano. Se me había olvidado sacarla la noche anterior.

Pepa- Silvia, no!

Silvia- ES QUE ESTABA CLARÍSIMO, QUIEN IBA A SER SI NO?

Pepa- Sil, que tiene una explicación, te lo juro!

Silvia- MIRA!...MIRA! No quiero saber nada, tú verás lo que haces, que cada día estás peor de la cabeza, majadera!

Me tiró la máscara a la cara y entró en clase.

… ….

Veinte minutos después, estábamos en clase de biología. Arturo había dicho que sólo daría los exámenes al final de clase. El nerviosismo y la mala hostia de la pelirroja crecían por momentos. Mientras el profesor escribía cosas en la pizarra…

Silvia- Déjame, que estás mal de la cabeza!

Pepa- Princesa, te juro que tiene una explicación!

Silvia- Qué explicación va a tener? Otra Mirandada, como dice mi padre! Que te encanta hincharle las narices

Pepa- Que no!

Silvia- Y de paso ya al bedel también, que es perfectamente conocido en el lugar que es otra de tus víctimas preferidas

Pepa- Silvia, que no, te lo juro..!

Silvia- Mira, no me jures nada, que mientes más que hablas! Ya verás mi padre…

Pepa- Qué te ha dicho?

Silvia- Tú qué crees?

Miré hacia la ventana del pasillo… y vi a D. Lorenzo… observándome fijamente, sonriente. Tragué saliva.

Pepa- Joder Sil, tu padre…

Ella también se giró. Cuando volvió a mirarme, parecía más preocupada que enfadada.

Silvia- Tranquila, que te lo va a notar

Pepa- Este viene a por mí

Silvia- Que no… tú tranquila

Llamó a la puerta de clase. Me levanté.

Silvia- Qué haces?

Pepa- Pues irme preparando, si está clarísimo.

Silvia- Pepa, siéntate!

Pepa- Que no, tu hazme caso

D. Lorenzo se asomó por la puerta.

D. Lorenzo- Arturo, te voy a quitar a unos alumnos un momento

Arturo- Claro

D. Lorenzo- Vamos a ver… he estado hablando con todos los padres de los alumnos de esta clase… bueno, para qué vamos a mentir, sólo con los de unos pocos de vosotros. Me he enterado de quienes de ustedes no estuvo ayer por la noche en su casa. Todo esto lo hago por protocolo, ya que estoy seguro de quien entró aquí a noche… así que: Miranda,…

Asentí con la cabeza mirando a Silvia. Tenía yo razón.

D. Lorenzo-… Fernández, Carrasco y García, a mi despacho.

Por lo único que se extrañó la gente fue porque llamaran a Paula también, lo de nosotros tres era en pan de cada día.

… ….

Por una vez, Lucas y Aitor eran inocentes… así que fliparon bastante con la llamada del viejo. Fueron los dos primeros en pasar a su despacho. A Paula y a mí nos hizo esperar en el pasillo, cada una en un banco diferente… y con el bedel vigilándonos. Aquel hombre me miraba sonriente, encantando de que estuviera allí. Le hice una mueca de una sonrisa falsa.

Disimuladamente, saqué mi móvil y le mandé un sms a Paula, que estaba a pocos metros de mí.

Sms Pepa- Tú tranquila, …mientras no abras la boca todo irá bien

Paula me miró y susurró.

Paula- Serás borde!

Poco tiempo después, Lucas y Aitor salieron. no dejó que nos dijeran nada, y los hizo volver a clase.

D. Lorenzo- García, adelante

Pepa- Lo ves! Ha sido abrir la boca tú y mira… ( Susurrando )

Me levanté.

D. Lorenzo- Dónde cree que va, Miranda?

Pepa- Adentro, no?

D. Lorenzo- Nooo… ( Sonrió ) Voy a hablar con ustedes dos por separado

Bajé la cabeza, sonriendo irónicamente.

Pepa- Qué cabrón…

D. Lorenzo- Como dice, Miranda?

Le miré. Sonreía altivo.

Pepa- Que qué alegrón, una charla con usted… otra vez ( Sonriendo falsamente )

Asintió, sonriente, y dejó pasar a Paula que me miró acojonada.

10 minutos después…

Paula salió. El bedel la acompañó hasta clase, sin dejarla decirme nada.

D. Lorenzo- …MIRANDA! ( Desde el despacho )

Suspiré.

Pepa- Ya voy…

Entré. En él me esperaba D. Lorenzo con la misma sonrisa de superioridad. Le correspondí, y me senté. Me recosté en la silla y cogí uno de los objetos de su mesa, como si estuviera en mi casa.

D. Lorenzo- Bueno… pues nada, va a confesar que fue usted directamente, o hacemos el paripé de siempre?

Pepa- Nah… por nada del mundo me iba a perder yo una de estas charlas tan amenas con usted

Gruñó.

D. Lorenzo- Pues dígame, que hizo usted anoche, Miranda?

Pepa- No sabía que le importara tanto mi vida, me voy a sonrojar

D. Lorenzo- Déjese de gilipolleces y responda. Qué hizo anoche?

Pepa- Qué hizo usted?

D. Lorenzo- Lo que a usted no le importa! No me haga perder los nervios, Miranda!

Pepa- Ah, perdón.. pensé que era una conversación de colegas

Volvió a gruñir.

Pepa- Pues nada… hice los deberes, estudié… Me corté las uñas de los pies, fui a la cocina, me hice una tostada.. pero de fresa, porque la mermelada de manzana no me gusta.

Su vena empezó a hincharse. Sonreí.

Pepa- Después me hice un colacao, me fui a ver la tele… pero en seguida cambié de canal. Me puse a ver las super nenas y…

D. Lorenzo- MIRANDA! DÉJESE DE TONTERÍAS Y RESPONDA DE UNA VEZ! O ME CUENTA AHORA MISMO QUE HIZO O LA EXPULSO DE AQUÍ!

Me estiré. Si me expulsaban mataba a Lola de un disgusto.

Pepa- Vale vale… pues… resulta que estaba en mi cuarto aburrida y dije, oye, pues voy a sacar la basura que si no luego huele la cocina y…!

D. Lorenzo- NO SE ENROLLE!

Pepa- Me fui a dar una vuelta

D. Lorenzo- Sola?

Me pensé muy bien esa respuesta… Paula acababa de salir, así que seguro que le había dicho que estaba conmigo.

Pepa- …No

Sonrió ampliamente y se recostó en su silla.

D. Lorenzo- Con quien?

Esa sonrisa me hizo dudar. Nos miramos durante largos segundos

Pepa-… con Paula

Puso cara de fastidio y volvió a estirarse. Suspiré aliviada. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, volvió a su cara de rancio. Encendió el flexo que estaba sobre la mesa, y me apuntó con él a la cara. Sonreí, iba ganando… ya me había hecho el interrogatorio del flexo muchas veces, así que no me puse nerviosa.

D. Lorenzo- Vamos a ver, Miranda… usted lo sabe, yo lo sé. Está mintiendo. Por qué no lo deja ya? Con sus amigotes fuera de juego, no tiene usted coartada ninguna.

Pepa- Sí la tengo, estuve con Paula ( Sonreí )

D. Lorenzo- Ya… déjeme que lo dude… y si aun así fuera, tendría que coincidir su relato con el de su amiga…y aceptémoslo, Miranda… ni la intuición ni la inteligencia corren de su parte

Pepa- Ah, no? ( Sonriendo )

D. Lorenzo- No ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- Póngame a prueba ( Sonriendo )

Asintió lentamente sin perder la sonrisa.

D. Lorenzo- Está bien… dígame, qué hicieron ayer García y usted?

Pepa- Dar una vuelta, ya se lo he dicho

D. Lorenzo- Es curioso… ( Jugueteando con un boli ) porque ella me ha dicho que fueron ustedes al cine

Maldije mentalmente. Por qué había sido tan específica sabiendo que yo iba detrás? Definitivamente, Paula estaba muy verde como mente malvada.

Intenté no perder el gesto.

Pepa- Ya, es que dando vueltas se pueden hacer muchas cosas

D. Lorenzo- Así que estuvieron en el cine?

Le analicé. Los dos nos mirábamos fijamente… los dos movíamos nuestros dedos nerviosos. Él con el boli, yo sobre los brazos del asiento. Ese duelo ya lo habíamos tenido mil veces… le conocía, era un farol. Iba a jugármelo todo a una carta, iba a arriesgarme. Me incliné sobre mi asiento hacia él, y moví el flexo hacia su cara, sonriente.

Pepa- D. Lorenzo… hace cuanto que nos conocemos?

D. Lorenzo- Mucho tiempo….mucho, demasiado

Pepa- Exacto…demasiado

Sonreí después de mirar hacia abajo, y volví a mirarle. Parecía haber perdido seguridad.

Pepa- Lo suficiente como pa saber que me está intentando hacer el lío,… lo suficiente como pa ver que su nariz aletea ligeramente… y lo suficiente pa saber que está nervioso, porque me está tirando un cebo… así que, mi respuesta definitiva es… no, no fuimos al cine. Dimos una vuelta con mi moto, y ya está

Gruñó sonoramente y se incorporó en su silla. Sonreí aliviada.

D. Lorenzo- No se va a salir con la suya, Miranda.

Pepa- Fíjese que al final no voy a ser tan tonta

D. Lorenzo- Sí, sí lo es… pero todos los tontos tienen suerte, y usted la ha tenido. Es usted una mente maligna y manipuladora, ha sabido adelantarse a mis pasos y al testimonio de García… pero no se va a salir con la suya, la voy a descubrir…oh si, la voy a descubrir y la voy a empapelar de tal manera que no va a volver a ver usted la luz del sol.

Pepa- Ya ( Suficiente, guiñe un ojo )

Me levanté e hice un gesto de saludo con mis dedos.

Pepa- Hasta entonces… buenos días, D. Lorenzo. ( Chula )

Y salí por la puerta, sonriendo victoriosa mientras el maldecía y gruñía. Cuando salí, allí estaba el bedel esperando mi sentencia.

Pepa- No ha habido suerte

Gruñó. Y sin más, le lancé un beso de despedida. Aquello no hizo más que alterar su gesto de fastidio. Me encaminé hacia clase.

… ….

SILVIA

Había llegado el momento. Arturo empezó a repartir los exámenes… bajé la cabeza, nerviosa, a la espera de que se descubriera la verdad. Y encima no tenía a Pepa al lado para desahogarme cuando aquello pasara porque se acababa de ir.

Paula entró por la puerta de clase, y se fue directa a su sitio.

La espera se me hizo eterna… hasta que al final, llegó.

Arturo- Silvia

Levanté la cabeza lentamente. Me tendió el examen. Lo cogí con las manos temblando sin dejar de mirarle, esperando a que lo dijera.

Arturo- Enhorabuena, un nueve

Silvia- Qué…?

Me sonrió ampliamente. Miré el examen alucinada, no era posible. Mi cara de sorpresa aumentó cuando vi todas las respuestas contestadas.

Arturo- No esperaba menos de ti, lo único que…

Se inclinó hacia mí bajando la voz

Arturo- Hay una cosa que me ha dejado un poco descolocado…

" Sólo una?", pensé.

Arturo- Es que.. en la última pregunta…

Cogió mi examen y leyó.

Arturo- " Decribe qué es un nucléolo…"

Me miró fijamente.

Arturo-… " Donde viven las ranas..?"

Se me congeló la sangre… lo entendí todo en ese momento.

Silvia- Eh… yo…

Arturo- No es sólo que me extrañe esta respuesta… absurda vieniendo de ti… es que Pepa ha contestado lo mismo

Su cara era indescriptible. La mía también… empecé a reir nerviosa.

Silvia- Sí.. es que.. es que verás… es… es una broma que tenemos…

Asintió medio sonriente. Suerte había tenido de que fuera tan majo.

Arturo- Ya me imagino… pero la próxima vez, por Dios, no me plantéis eso en el examen… que no es que solo casi me atragantara con el café al leerla, es que como el director vea eso… ya sabes

Me guiñó un ojo y asentí. Se fue a repartir el resto de los exámenes. Mire el mío con incredulidad y sonreí

Silvia- La madre que la parió…

Cuando repartió el último…

Arturo- Jimenez ( Serio ) Usted y yo tenemos que hablar de su examen

Verónica- Qué es esto? Un cero?! Por qué?

Arturo- Todavía lo pregunta? La próxima vez que decida usar una chuleta, a parte de hacerla a ordenador para que la letra no la delate, recuerde no dejársela olvidada entre medias del examen

Sentenció con todo el asco del mundo, y volvió a su mesa.

Verónica- Esto no es justo! Alguien la ha puesto ahí, yo no he sido!

Arturo- Ya, claro… déjelo, ya conocemos todos sus malas artes

Desde que hizo lo que hizo, todo el mundo sabía de qué era capaz Verónica. Empezaron a discutir, hasta que Arturo la hizo callar amenazándola con la expulsión. Ella bufó alterada y se calló.

No pude evitar sonreír un poquito… estaba mal, pero se lo merecía. Aunque yo nunca había sido así, en ese momento me sentí orgullosa de Pepa…

La sonrisa se me fue. Vale, había sido ella pero… cómo lo había hecho?

Paula se sentó a mi lado.

Paula- Hola…

Su sonrisa la delataba.

Paula- Antes de que te enfades, te tengo que enseñar una cosa.

Sacó su cámara.

… …

Después de haber visto todo aquello… no sabía donde meterme. Reírme me había reído, muchísimo… pero aún así…

Silvia- Pero… pero como se os ocurre hacer esto…?

Paula- Y yo qué sé! Pregúntale a tu novia que es una minusválida mental!

En aquel momento, Pepa entró por la puerta. Arturo justo salía, palmeó su espalda dándole la enhorabuena por su nota, y se fue. Paula me sonrió y se fue a su sitio.

Cuando Pepa llegó hasta mí, se arrodilló a mi altura y se cubrió.

Pepa- Sigues enfadada…?

Me preguntó aquello asomando un poco la cara entre sus brazos. Me giré para quedar frente a ella y alcé una mano. Se escondió más.

Pepa- …no me des!

Silvia- Que no te voy a dar

Aparté sus manos, tiré de ella y la besé. La cogió bastante de sorpresa, así que a penas se movió.

Pepa- Qué te pasa..? Te ha dao un ictus o algo..?

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, y volví a tirar de ella para besarla. Cuando lo hice…

Silvia- Ya he visto el vídeo

Pepa puso cara de circunstancias y miró hacia Paula.

Pepa- Anda que le ha faltao tiempo! Silvia yo todo esto lo he hecho para que…

Volví a callarla con un beso.

Silvia- Ya sé porque lo has hecho. Estás mal de la cabeza…

Pepa- Yo…

Beso.

Silvia- Y lo peor es que me encantan tus locuras

Entonces me dio una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. No lo podía evitar, me encantaba. Me encantaban sus desvaríos, sus mentiras estúpidas, sus locuras… me encantaba ella.

Pepa- Te ha gustao? ( Asentí embobada )… yo por ti, jodo a tu padre las veces que hagan fal…

La besé.

Silvia- Mi amor, no hables que la cagas…

Durante varios minutos y delante de todos, me la comí a besos. No podía hacer otra cosa, ya lo sabía, pero esa mañana pude ver claramente hasta donde podía llegar Pepa por verme feliz. La quería… por encima de sus trastadas, de los cabreos de mis padres, de los jaleos… la quería por encima de todo.


	22. Deudas

*CAP.15: "Deudas"*

PEPA

Aún estaba ahí, arrodillada frente a Silvia. Me sentía totalmente compensada por todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… aunque, siendo sinceros, tampoco es que lo necesitara, a mí no me costaba nada hacer ese tipo de cosas…vamos, que lo disfrutaba como la que más.

Mientras a mis tres acompañantes les invadió el nerviosismo sobre el qué pasaría, a mi me llenaba la adrenalina,… no lo podía evitar, yo era así, D. Lorenzo tenía razón, me gustaba más un jaleo que a un tonto un lápiz.

Silvia no dejaba de repartir besos por mi cara mientras me abrazaba, sonriendo como una tonta… igual que yo. Se separó de mí después de mirar hacia todos lados, la entendí, no podíamos ponernos en ese plan en medio del instituto y menos con dando vueltas por allí.

Pepa- Entonces me perdonas?

Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, y me dejó otro suave beso en la punta de la nariz.

Pepa- Eso es que sí?

Colocó sus manos en mis hombros.

Silvia- Eso es que me metes en cada jaleo…

Se estiró y besó mi mejilla.

Silvia- Eso sí, pasar te lo habrás pasado bien eh?

Pepa- De puta madre ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- Ya, ya lo he visto en el vídeo… la madre que te parió ( Sonrió )

Pepa- Bueno, yo aún no lo he visto… pero por lo que me han contao por lo menos ha servido para que Duna y Paula firmen la paz

Puso una breve cara de disgusto al nombrar a Duna.

Pepa- No pongas esa cara que gracias a ella también, tienes un pedazo nueve…

Volvió a sonreír.

Silvia- Y más que hubiera tenido si te hubieras estudiado los nucléolos…

Pepa- Eh? Qué pasa con eso? No estaba bien?

Puse cara de angustia mientras esperaba su respuesta. Para una que había contestado con mis conocimientos…

Pepa- Donde viven las ranas, no? ( Angustiada )

Miré el libro de biología encima de la mesa de Silvia y extendí mi mano para buscar la respuesta. Ella cogió mi mano y la besó.

Silvia- Sí mi amor, si estaba bien… donde viven las ranas

Volvió a besar mi mano.

Pepa- Entonces por qué…?

Silvia- Porque se te olvidó ponerle la tilde a nucléolo

Chasqué la lengua.

Pepa- Joder, que fallo… lo siento pelirroja, con las prisas yo…

Volvió a besarme.

Silvia- Gracias

Sonreí tanto como pude.

Pepa- De nada

Nos quedamos mirándonos embobadas. Quien me había visto y quién me veía… cogió mi mano y volvió a besarla mientras me miraba a los ojos. La sonrisa no podía ser de más tonta… así que de pronto caí en la cuenta de la actitud que estaba teniendo, además en público, y aparté mi mano rápidamente. Carraspeé.

Pepa- Bueno que… vamos a dar una vuelta antes de que empiece la segunda clase?

Silvia sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era obvio que sabía lo que acababa de pasar. Rápidamente me dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Silvia- Vamos

Fui a levantarme.

Silvia- Espera, espera!

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Silvia- Dame la careta esa que llevas y métela en mi mochila, anda… que sólo falta que mi padre se ponga a registrarte y te la vea

Después de dársela, salimos por la puerta de clase. En ella estaban nuestros amigos, aunque Paula y Aitor guardaban una distancia, como siempre. Les hice un gesto con la cabeza para salir afuera y asintieron. Pasé uno de mis brazos por los hombros de Silvia, pegándola a mí. Ella hizo lo mismo con mi cintura.

Entre alguna que otra tontería, caminamos hacia la puerta del instituto… todo parecía ir bien, sin ningún sobresalto o problema... pero no fue así, nunca era así. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta entre risas, oímos un grito a nuestras espaldas.

Verónica- TÚ!

No me hacía falta girarme para saber quien era. A ninguno nos la hizo. Silvia apretó mi cintura temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar. Apreté mis labios y me giré, desafiante. La vi junto a la puerta de clase. Nuestras miradas coincidieron, la una observaba a la otra. Yo a la defensiva, preparada para un enfrentamiento que teníamos pendiente desde hace mucho. Ella furiosa, se le veía en los ojos.

Ese único grito sirvió para que todo el mundo se girase, callase… y nos mirase. No era ningún secreto la rivalidad que había entre nosotras desde lo que había pasado. Típico de un instituto, todo se sabía.

Desafiante, sin cambiar la postura en la que estaba con mi brazo rodeando a Silvia ( Que se pegaba a mí, parecía intentar retenerme ) hice un gesto con la cabeza dándole pie a Verónica a que hiciera lo que tuviese pensado hacer… en ese caso, acercarse a mí a paso apresurado muerta de la rabia.

Cuando sólo nos separaban un par de pasos, Lucas que fue el que estuvo más rápido, se interpuso entre nosotras y posando su mano en el hombro dándole un leve empujón, impidió el choque. Yo no me moví de mi sitio, la miraba sonriente.

Lucas- Eh, eh!

Advirtió sin más palabras. La cara de loca de Verónica no cambió ante eso.

Verónica- Has sido tú ( Enfurecida )

Pepa- He sido qué? ( Sonriente )

Verónica- Crees que soy imbécil?

Pepa- En serio quieres que te conteste?

Todos mis amigos, salvo Silvia, se rieron. Ella parecía más asustada y tensa que otra cosa. Verónica ignoró mi respuesta.

Verónica- Sólo tú eres capaz de hacer algo tan rastrero

Pepa- Rastrera? Y me lo dices tú?

Verónica- Sí, te lo digo yo. Te conozco perfectamente, esto es lo más suave que sabes hacer… por qué nunca haces las cosas de frente?

Apreté la mandíbula. Sabía a lo que se refería. Me solté de Silvia y me adelanté un paso.

Pepa- Quieres que lo haga ahora?

Verónica- Te atreverías a dar la cara? No me lo creo

Silvia tiró de mí, poniéndose a mi lado.

Silvia- Pepa, por favor…

Pepa- Shh!

Le espeté junto con un gesto. Ni si quiera la miré, eso no tenía nada que ver con ella. La aparté suavemente de la escena, aunque ella intentó volver a posicionarse a mi lado.

Verónica- Eres una cobarde

Sonreí irónica, para luego volver a apretar los dientes.

Pepa- Y tú una estúpida, a caso no aprendiste nada de la última vez? Que yo recuerde me suplicabas llorando que no te hiciera daño

Verónica- Me atacaste por la espalda, como siempre. Tú siempre haces las cosas por la espalda… la única que no sabe eso de ti es ella ( Mirando a Silvia ), pero se acabará enterando.

Sonrió. Intenté acercarme a ella, pero Lucas no me dejó. Silvia tampoco, tiró de mí. Verónica nos miró a todos con asco.

Verónica- No siempre vas a tener a tus amiguitos para defenderte

Pepa- No necesito que nadie me defienda, lo sabes muy bien

Verónica- Esto no va a quedar así, y mi respuesta no va a ser algo tan… infantil como dejar una chuleta en mi examen, de eso puedes estar segura

Clavó su mirada en la mía. No tenía miedo, pero sentí un escalofrío que disimulé. Yo también la conocía a ella… y desde luego, nunca había visto esa mirada. Por un momento pensé que hablaba en serio, pero decidí no darle importancia.

Verónica- Estás advertida

Sonreí.

Pepa- Que miedo me das

Verónica- Debería, no tienes ni idea de hasta dónde estoy dispuesta a llegar… ya no soy la misma de antes

No hice nada más que sonreír. La conocía tanto que sabía que para ella no había mayor ofensa que reírme de lo que decía.

Verónica- Un día dejarás de reírte, acuérdate

Pepa- Esperaré ansiosa el momento

Se acercó lentamente a mí dejando su cara muy cerca de la mía, podía sentir su respiración agitada debido a su enfado.

Verónica- Tenemos algo pendiente. Y ese día nadie podrá impedirme que pase lo que va a pasar

Me cansé de amenazas. Bruscamente, hice chocar mi frente con la suya.

Pepa- Cuando quieras

Casi lo gruñí. Silvia tiró de mi con insistencia y me obligó a mirarla.

Silvia- Por favor, pasa de ella, por favor… vámonos

Me tendió su mano para que la cogiera. No sabía qué hacer,… mi antiguo yo se hubiera quedado ahí con Verónica hasta que la bomba que había entre nosotras detonase… pero en ese momento dudé. La mirada y la mano que Silvia me tendía, me hacían dudar. Miré a Verónica otra vez que esperaba mi reacción, desafiante.

Silvia- Por favor…

Susurró. Aquello hizo que la mirara, y el brillo de furia de mis ojos desapareció. Por una vez decidí hacer lo correcto. Asentí levemente, fastidiada. Volví a colocar mi mano sobre su hombro y reanudé la marcha con mis amigos al lado. Todos parecían satisfechos de mi decisión, incluso Aitor. Parecía ser que las palabras de Verónica no habían pasado inadvertidas para nadie… que esta vez, todos habíamos percibido algo que temer en ellas.

Verónica- Que decepción

Escuché a mi espalda. Silvia apretó su mano en mi espalda… así que, aunque con esfuerzo, lo ignoré y seguí adelante. Hasta ese momento, nunca había dejado pasar de largo un insulto o algún comentario ofensivo hacia mí… pero en ese momento sí. Decidí que no había palabras suficientemente importantes como para decepcionar a Silvia de nuevo. Por una vez no me importó que alguien se decepcionara por no saltar a la primera, porque no se viera lo que esperaban de mí… esa vez prefería que pensasen lo que quisieran, prefería irme con Silvia.

Ya casi estábamos llegando a la puerta… ya casi lo había conseguido. La caricia de Silvia en mi espalda me había llenado de calma de nuevo, hasta que…

Verónica- Silvia! Tú también acabaras arrepintiéndote de esto… al fin y al cabo, para ella solo eres una puta más

No pudieron evitarlo, no pudieron retenerme. En apenas dos segundos ya me había dado tiempo a girarme sobre mí misma y soltarme de sus brazos para ir directa a ella. No sé qué pasó entre medias. Ni siquiera durante…

Desde la primera vez que me había pasado, muchas habían sido las veces en las que prácticamente perdía la consciencia y la cordura en medio de un ataque de ira. Cuando "despertaba" de ese trance llegaba a asustarme de mí misma, ya que no sabía que había hecho ni cómo había sido capaz. No recordaba algunos de los instantes… pero en esa ocasión, fue la perdida de juicio más importante que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en el suelo, encima de ella. Todo a nuestro alrededor era revuelo… algunas manos tiraban de mí, pero no podían conmigo. Me notaba sangre resbalar desde la boca hasta la barbilla. Notaba dolor en la ceja…. Pero lo único que veía ante mí era a ella. Tenía el mismo aspecto lamentable que yo… pero parecía satisfecha. En ese momento no lo pensé, pero tenía razones para ello… una vez más me había hecho mostrarle mi peor cara a Silvia.

Entonces, en medio de todo el bullicio, un fuerte tirón me apartó de ella. Cuando desperté de mi locura, la gente empezaba a irse aunque intentando enterarse del desenlace. Verónica estaba en la otra punta del pasillo, siendo controlada y reprendida por Arturo. Mis amigos me miraban… no sabía cómo, si con preocupación, enfado… no lo sabía porque un par de figuras se interponían entre nosotros.

D. Lorenzo- BASTA YA, BASTA YA!

Entonces me di cuenta de quién era y qué hacía. D. Lorenzo frente a mí, me retenía sujetándome por los hombros y de frente a él contra la pared. Lucas le ayudaba a controlarme. Sin darme cuenta, había seguido forcejeando con cualquiera que se pusiera ante mí y jadeando…

D. Lorenzo- Miranda! ( Me sujetó por la cara ) Míreme, míreme!

Lo hice. Al fin conseguí enfocar la vista y ver de nuevo la realidad. Dejé de forcejear con él.

D. Lorenzo- Cálmese!

Asentí levemente. Seguí respirando como un animal enfurecido…pero ya no me movía. Miraba para todos lados, intentando saber qué había pasado y qué había hecho. Poco a poco fui atando cabos. D. Lorenzo volvió a sujetarme de la cara.

D. Lorenzo- Ya está?

Asentí. Expulsó aire, parecía que esta vez mi perdida de racionalidad le había asustado hasta a él. Aproveché un segundo para mirar a Lucas. Él también parecía preocupado… era normal, me conocía de siempre… estaría pensando que jamás me había visto en ese estado tan grave. Acarició mi cara, preguntándome con la mirada si ya había pasado… asentí.

D. Lorenzo- Fernández, lárguese

Lucas- Pero…!

D. Lorenzo- LARGO!

Puse una mano en su hombro y le empujé levemente para que hiciera caso. Sólo faltaba que él también cargara con la culpa. Lucas no se fue muy lejos, dio unos pasos para colocarse donde estaba el resto del grupo… donde estaba Silvia, a la que seguía sin poder ver. Cerré los ojos con fuerza… no estaba arrepentida, pero si me asustaba la posibilidad de haberla vuelto a cagar con Silvia. D. Lorenzo tiró de mí hacia la clase más cercana. El movimiento me permitió cruzar mi mirada con la de Silvia un par de segundos.

Me miraba entre horrorizada y preocupada. Seguí su mirada por mi cara. Me llevé una mano a la barbilla, y cuando la miré vi la sangre ensuciándola. Genial, no sólo le había vuelto a mostrar mi lado más horrible… esta vez lo había acompañado con un poco de gore. Silvia pareció querer venir, pero Lucas la retuvo.

No me dio tiempo a ver más. D .Lorenzo me hizo pasar a la clase de un gran empujón. Cerró las persianas que daban al pasillo para que nadie pudiera vernos… porque que nos oyeran sería imposible. Algo me decía que sus gritos iban a ser insuperables.

Me senté en una de las mesas y me llevé una mano a la cara. Había empezado a sentir el dolor… y era muy intenso.

D. Lorenzo- SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ COJONES VA USTED? ES QUE NO PIENSA COMPORTARSE COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL NI UN JODIDO DÍA? AHORA TAMBIÉN ME VA A MONTAR EL ESPECTÁCULO CALLEJERO? ESTOY HARTO DE USTED MIRANDA, HARTO!

Bajé la cabeza. Esa vez ni era un juego, ni le faltaba razón. Así que no quise responder. Sentía su mirada clavada en mí.

D. Lorenzo- ES USTED UNA BESTIA INSENSIBILIZADA E INSOCIABLE, LE PARECE NORMAL MONTAR ESTOS NÚMEROS? DESCEREBRADA, PARÁSITO!

Suspiré.

D. Lorenzo- ESTA VEZ HA CRUZADO USTED EL LÍMITE, LO HA CRUZADO! YA ME DA IGUAL QUE SEA USTED DE MI FAMILIA, O QUE LE VAYA A DAR UN DISGUSTO ENORME A MI HIJA.. NO PUEDO MÁS, LO HE INTENTADO DE TODAS LAS FORMAS PERO CON USTED NO HAY MANERA, NO TIENE ARREGLO! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLA PISAR MI INSTITUTO…MÍREME!

No lo hice.

D. Lorenzo- AHORA NO SE PONE TAN CHULA? AHORA NO TIENE AGALLAS? YA SE LE HA PASADO EL BROTE DE VIOLENCIA? QUE ME MIRE!

Lo hice. Lo que debió de ser una mirada arrepentida, fue desafiante.

D. Lorenzo- NO SE PUEDE TRATAR CON PERSONAS COMO USTED, ES PEOR QUE UN ANIMAL! CON ELEMENTOS COMO USTED NO HACE FALTA ECHARLE MUCHA IMAGINACIÓN PARA SABER DONDE VAN A ACABAR!

Después de una mueca de conformidad, asentí.

D. Lorenzo- NO TIENE USTED RACIOCIONIO NINGUNO…ENCIMA ESTARÁ ORGULLOSA DE LO QUE HA HECHO, VERDAD?

Aparté la mano de la herida de la ceja que sangraba. Me cansé.

Pepa- Pues sí

Abrió la boca con sorpresa

D. Lorenzo- Ah, sí?!

Pepa- Sí!

D. Lorenzo- Es usted escoria ( Mirándome con asco )

Pepa- Orgullosa de ello

Me analizó lentamente. Hizo una mueca de repugnancia.

D. Lorenzo- No entiendo como se puede estar orgullosa de ser como es usted

Pepa- No necesito que lo entienda, me da igual lo que diga, que se enfade, que me grite… me da igual

Su enfado volvió a aumentar.

D. Lorenzo- A USTED LE DA TODO IGUAL, NO? PIENSA QUE ESTÁ FENOMENAL, QUE HAY QUE APLAUDIRLE QUE DECIDA ABRIRLE LA CABEZA A UNA COMPAÑERA

Pepa- … Y POR QUÉ COJONES NO SE INFORMA AL MENOS DE LO QUE HA PASADO, EH? POR QUÉ COÑO ME ECHA A MÍ EL MUERTO SIEMPRE?

Se quedó paralizado. Era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz y de aquella manera. Levantó su dedo en señal de advertencia, amenazador.

D. Lorenzo- NO SE LE OCURRA HABLARME DE ESA F…!

Me levanté bruscamente de mi asiento improvisado.

Pepa- LE HABLARÉ COMO ME SALGA DE LAS PUTAS NARICES! PORQUE YA ESTOY HARTA… O NO, MIRE, MEJOR! VAMOS A HABLAR POR UNA VEZ CON EL MISMO VOCABULARIO, YA QUE USTED ME ESTÁ RECORDANDO SUS SANTOS COJONES CONTINUAMENTE, ENTONCES YO LE VOY A DECIR QUE ESTOY HASTA EL MISMÍSIMO COÑO DE AGUANTAR SUS PUTAS INJUSTICIAS!

Silencio. No existían las palabras para describir la cara con la que me miraba. Enfado, rabia…impresión. Estaba blanco. Sentí mi corazón a mil por hora, sabía que no debía hacer eso, que se me iba a caer el pelo… pero ya total, qué más daba. Además, no me importaba, si me quería echar que me echase, pero no podía aguantar más aquello.

D. Lorenzo- MIRAN…!

Pepa- CÁLLESE! POR UNA VEZ VA A SER USTED EL QUE ME ESCUCHE A MÍ! ESTOY HARTA DE SUS INSINUACIONES, DE QUE ME INSULTE, DE QUE ME TRATE COMO SI FUERA LA PEOR ESCORIA DEL MUNDO… PUEDE QUE A VECES TENGA RAZÓN, PUEDE…PUEDE QUE INCLUSO A VECES ME HAGA GRACIA, PERO NO TIENE USTED NINGÚN DERECHO A TRATARME ASÍ, NINGUNO!

D. Lorenzo- Y USTED NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO A IR ABRIÉNDOLE LA CABEZA A LA GENTE QUE LE CAIGA MAL NI DE TOMARSE LA JUSTICIA POR SU MANO, DÍGAME QUÉ ES LO QUE LE HA HECHO? LA HA MIRADO MAL, LE HA ROZADO CON EL HOMBRO AL PASAR, LE HA…?

Pepa- …LE HA LLAMADO PUTA A SU HIJA!

Enmudeció… y después de tartamudear un par de veces, empezó a enrojecer de furia. Decidí saltarme la parte en la que Verónica había amenazado a Silvia.

D. Lorenzo- QU…?

Pepa- ENTONCES TODO CAMBIA, VERDAD?!

Quiso hablar, pero no le dejé.

Pepa- MIRE, ME DA IGUAL QUE ME EXPULSE, QUE ME GRITE, QUE ME INSULTE… ME DA IGUAL TODO LO QUE ME VAYA A HACER! Y TAMBIÉN ME DA IGUAL QUE SE PIENSE QUE SOY UNA ENFERMA QUE SOLO QUIERE ACERCARSE A SU HIJA PARA APROVECHARSE DE ELLA, PUEDE PENSAR LO QUE LE SALGA DE LOS COJONES, PERO ME DA IGUAL PORQUE NO ES ASÍ, PORQUE…PORQUE YO QUIERO A SU HIJA…!

La cara se le transformó. Mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho. Caí en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir… era cierto que yo era una insensata, pero en ese momento tuve la sensatez suficiente como para darme cuenta de que ni era el momento ni mucho menos el lugar para una declaración así, así que lo intenté arreglar como pude.

Pepa- QUIERO A SU HIJA, QUIERO A MIS AMIGOS, QUIERO A MI FAMILIA,… POR MUCHO QUE USTED PIENSE QUE SOY UNA BASURA SIN SENTIMIENTOS NI RAZOCINIO, ES ASÍ! HE PASADO MUCHAS COSAS Y MUY DURAS, SABE? MUCHAS COSAS QUE USTED NO ALCANZA NI A IMAGINAR, NO SE PUEDE HACER LA IDEA DE TODA LA MIERDA QUE HE PASADO..!

Noté como se me quebraba la voz. Nunca hubiera imaginado que eso pudiera pasar… pero sucedió. Una solitaria lágrima salió de mi ojo derecho para resbalar por mi cara mientras mi voz se quebraba más.

Pepa- NO SE HACE USTED NI UNA PUTA LIGERA IDEA! NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO A TRATARME ASÍ SÓLO POR EL HECHO DE QUE NO ME PUEDA SOPORTAR! LLEVO TODA LA VIDA… RECIBIENDO PALOS, INSULTOS, DESPRECIOS… Y USTED NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO A RECORDÁRMELO CON SUS PUTOS TRATOS!

Otra lágrima salió.

Pepa- PUEDE QUE LA PALABRA "PUTA" SEA UN MERO INSULTO SIN IMPORTANCIA PARA USTED, AUNQUE SE TRATE DE SU HIJA… PERO PARA MÍ NO LO ES, SABE POR QUÉ? PORQUE ESA…PANDA DE GENTUZA QUE ESTÁ AHÍ FUERA, COMO USTED LOS LLAMA, SON MI VIDA! SON LO ÚNICO BUENO QUE HE TENIDO A MI ALREDEDOR HASTA HACE UN PAR DE MESES... LO ÚNICO QUE HAN IMPEDIDO QUE ME CORTASE LAS VENAS Y ACABARA CON TODO, PORQUE TAL VEZ SU VIDA SEA MARAVILLOSA PERO LA MÍA HA SIDO UNA MIERDA, Y LO ÚNICO QUE HE TENIDO HA SIDO A ELLOS… Y… Y SEGURAMENTE QUE A USTED SE LE OCURRAN MIL FORMAS MÁS CÍVICAS Y CORRECTAS DE DEFENDER A ALGUIEN, PERO A MÍ NO, PORQUE YO SOY ASÍ! Y SI ME TENGO QUE ABRIR LA CABEZA CON QUIEN HAGA FALTA PARA PROTEGER LO MÍO, LO VOY A HACER, POR MUCHOS INSULTOS QUE USTED QUIERA DEDICARME!

Y entonces salieron unas cuantas lágrimas más de rabia.

Pepa- Así que… así que adelante. Insúlteme, tíreme su rabia, su desprecio pero…

Me tapé la cara. Me avergonzaba estar dejando ver mis debilidades y más delante de él.

Pepa-… usted no tiene ni idea de lo que he pasado, y no es justo…

Pasaron unos segundos en los que esperé su ráfaga de gritos… aunque me daba igual. Notaba un nudo muy grande en mi garganta, tenía ganas de llorar de verdad, porque las lágrimas que habían caído eran de desesperación e impotencia… y estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando sentí como aquel hombre, hasta ahora mi detractor más grande, me abrazó.

No pude evitarlo ni supe por qué hice eso, pero lo necesité. Yo también me aferré levemente a él… tal vez por el mero hecho de pedirle comprensión por una vez. Acarició mi cabeza, conmovido, mientras me pedía perdón e intentaba reconfortarme. Fueron pocas palabras.

Cuando volví a subir la cabeza, habiendo borrado el rastro de las pocas lágrimas que habían pasado por mi cara, me miró fijamente. No había enfado, ni asco, ni nada parecido a lo que había habido hasta entonces. Simplemente me dio una leve palmadita en la cara.

D. Lorenzo- Gracias por cuidar de ella, Miranda.

Era lo único que pudo decir. Fue lo único que necesitaba escuchar.

D. LORENZO

Quizá estuvo mal, pero si aquella chica tenía un orgullo infinito… yo también. Después de aquel gesto que pensé que nunca podría salir de mí, salí de aquella clase. Miré a mi hija ,que estaba junto a sus amigos, durante un par de segundos… parecía realmente preocupada.

Entonces entendí que tal vez me había equivocado… que tal vez había sido injusto con Miranda. Nunca ibamos a ser amigos… dudaba mucho de que ese fuera nuestro último enfrentamiento… pero que hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso por mi hija, pese a que fuera un comportamiento de cavernícola… me conmovió.

Por qué? Tal vez mi hija pensara que no lo sabía, que la protegía en exceso... pero sabía perfectamente como la habían tratado en los demás lugares en los que había estado pese a que ella ignorara que yo lo supiera. Sobreprotegía a mi hija porque era perfectamente sabedor de que en Madrid, cada tarde llegaba llorando a casa de su madre porque le habían hecho o dicho lo otro. Puede que eso suene algo absurdo… pero sólo alguien que tuviera una hija y la amase como la amaba yo, podría comprender el sufrimiento y la impotencia que eso causaba.

Silvia no había venido a mi casa, a mi instituto, porque su madre necesitara tiempo para ella o porque yo lo había solicitado así para que pasara tiempo conmigo. Me daba igual que Silvia hubiera venido enfadada pensando que ese era el motivo. Prefería que pensara aquello antes de que supiera que la habíamos traído aquí cansados de que la sometieran a vejaciones continuas allá donde fuera, de que se cebaran con ella minando su autoestima, borrando su sonrisa solamente porque fuera de naturaleza tímida y distinta a los demás.

Le hice un gesto indicándole que todo iba bien, y fui en busca de Arturo para que curara las heridas de Miranda. Ese no iba a ser el fin de nuestra guerra, pero al menos ese día algo cambió. Aunque yo no lo demostrase, ya no la vería igual… porque siempre estaría eternamente agradecido a que ayudara a mi hija a integrarse… a recibir el cariño y el trato que se merecía. Entonces fui consciente de que el cambio que había visto en Silvia, era gracias a Miranda y a sus nuevos amigos. Nunca antes había visto a mi hija tan sonriente, integrada, tan en paz, tan…feliz.

Nunca lo diría en alto… pero desde ese día me sentí en deuda con Miranda.


	23. Especial Verónica

*CAP.16: "ESPECIAL VERÓNICA"*

SILVIA

Tuve que esperar a que mi padre saliera de clase, después de haber entrado con Arturo, para ir a ver a Pepa. No hizo falta pedirles a mis amigos que me dejaran ir a mi sola.

Cuando entré, Arturo le estaba curando la cara a Pepa. Ella solo me miró un par de segundos, después bajó la vista avergonzada.

Arturo- No te muevas… que al final te voy a dejar la cara peor de lo que la tienes

Subió la cabeza.

Pepa- Vaya, gracias eh? Nunca me habían llamao fea tan descaradamente… qué coño, nunca me habían llamado fea!

Arturo rió.

Arturo- Que no, mujer! Me refería a peor de lo que la tienes por las heridas que te has hecho

Pepa- Ah…

Sonrió, su ego se había inflado otra vez.

Pepa- Eso es otra cosa

Me acerqué a ellos lentamente hasta ponerme a su lado.

Silvia- Cómo estás…?

Pepa- Bien…

Dijo avergonzada. A penas me miraba,… supuse que pensaría que estaba enfadada con ella. No era el momento para hablarlo con Arturo delante. Agradecí que el cortara ese momento tenso mientras acababa de curarle el labio y empezaba con la ceja.

Arturo- Joder Pepa… otra vez…

Silvia- Otra vez qué? ( Preocupada )

Arturo- Que ya se le ha partido la ceja otra vez… cuantas van ya?

Bajó la cabeza. Les miré con incredulidad.

Silvia- No es la primera vez que…?

Arturo- Si me pagase todas las veces que la he tenido que curar por meterse en jaleos ya tendría un sobresueldo

Miré a Pepa para reprocharla, pero su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

Arturo- Pues ya sabes lo que toca…

Cogió algo de su maletín.

Pepa- No, no… no me jodas!

Arturo- Sí, sí te jodo

Iba a preguntar qué pasaba…hasta que vi como él iba a proceder a darle puntos. Pepa intentó apartarle con un manotazo y levantarse, pero entre los dos la volvimos a sentar en la mesa.

Arturo- Sabías a lo que te arriesgabas!

Pepa- Pero que esto se cura sólo!

Silvia- Pepa, estáte quieta!

Arturo- Si sólo van a ser un par, venga… tienes que superar ya el miedo a las agujas eh? Que no es para tanto

La cara de Pepa se transformó. Después, cambió su cara de evidente pánico por una sonrisa socarrona al mirarme.

Pepa- Pero qué miedo ni que…

Rió altiva y miró a Arturo.

Pepa- No inventes que yo no le tengo miedo a nada

Arturo- Pero si la última vez montaste una que…!

Sonreí enternecida, eso no me lo esperaba.

Pepa- Ni puto caso, Sil! Que se está equivocando de persona!

Arturo- Creo que soy capaz de recordar perfectamente que fuiste tu la que me amenazó con, y cito textualmente…

Arturo se estiró y empezó a imitar a una alterada Pepa a la perfección.

Arturo-… " Este palo pa mirar las babas de la gente si no apartas ese pincho de mi cara "

Empecé a reírme mientras Pepa le fusilaba con la mirada. Estaba claro que había sido ella.

Silvia- Pretendías agredir a alguien con uno de esos palitos de madera para examinar la boca?

Pepa- Que no!

Arturo- Dí que sí ( Me miró ) Fue una escena un tanto dantesca... no sé cómo, se escapó de mi control y cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía a una de las enfermeras rodeada por la espalda. Le pasó el palo por el cuello al grito de " Atrás! O le secciono la yugular con una astilla! "

Empecé a reírme incontroladamente junto a Arturo. A Pepa no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

Silvia- Y qué pasó? ( Riendo )

Arturo- Nada, al final conseguimos pincharla distrayéndola con un peluche que usamos para los niños de primero. A los niños le encanta ese peluche, pero Pepa se quedó prendada de él, verdad?

Pepa sonrió tontamente.

Pepa- Es que era suavito

Reímos más alto. Pepa acababa de meter la pata descubriéndose. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta, volvió a su pose defensiva.

Pepa- Que no era yo, cojones!

Arturo volvió a lo suyo tomando a Pepa de la cara.

Arturo- Está bien, no eras tú. Demuéstranos lo valiente que eres sin quejarte y dejándome trabajar

Resopló y se dejó hacer… aunque su cara de valentía pronto se transformó en una de miedo y dolor cuando empezó a darle los puntos. Vi como apretaba los puños sobre la mesa. Sabía que no iba a pedírmelo, así que lo hice yo… cogí una de sus manos para que me la apretara. No me miró, pero pude sentir su alivio cuando la cogió con fuerza.

Arturo decidió darle conversación mientras tanto para distraerla.

Arturo- Anda qué… cuando te vas a dejar de meter en estos líos?

Pepa- No ha sido mi culpa…

Arturo- Algo habrás tenido que ver, no?

Pepa- Me ha provocao…

Arturo- Ya me imagino…

Le miré sorprendida. Era la primera persona que conocía que no parecía desconfiar de ella.

Arturo- Si sabes que yo confío en ti… ya nos conocemos, pero aún así… tienes que dejar estas de hacer estas cosas, lo único que consigues es que la gente que está equivocada contigo se equivoque aún más…

Pepa- Me da igual lo que piensen esa panda de gilip…

Silvia- Pepaaa…

Se calló. Arturo sonrió.

Arturo- A mi también

Volvió a sorprenderme… ya que era profesor, pensaba que se posicionaría del lado de sus compañeros, pero ese hombre siempre había parecido distinto a los demás profesores. La verdad es que todos eran una panda de estirados menos él…

Arturo- Aún así, tienes que controlarte un poco…

Pepa- Lo intento, pero es que me ha provocao!

Arturo- Pues no te dejes llevar por las provocaciones! Y menos de ese elemento de Verónica, si ya todos sabemos de qué va… pensaba que eras más lista, eh?

Pepa- Lo siento…

Arturo- No me pidas perdón, no te estoy echando la bronca…

Ya acabando, limpió la ceja de Pepa.

Arturo- Es sólo que me fastidia ver como tiras por la borda todos tus progresos con este tipo de acciones…

Pepa pareció tensarse ante esa frase. Yo me mantuve a la espera, no sabía de qué estaban hablando. Yo la quería muchísimo… pero eso de los progresos… había sido peor antes?

Arturo- Mira, no sé lo que te ha pasado este año

Se tensó más.

Arturo- Pero desde principios de curso no eres la misma persona… y no creas que soy el único que se ha dado cuenta.

Pepa- Ya, bueno, en fin… podemos dejar el tema? ( Nerviosa )

Silvia- A qué te refieres?

Pepa resopló fastidiada. Arturo me miró sorprendido.

Arturo- A qué me refiero? Que pese a que esta… macarrilla ( Pepa sonrió con una mueca de fastidio ) siga haciendo de las suyas, como saltarse clases, llegar tarde… dormirse ( La miró mal, bromeando ), está avanzando mucho. A mí me tiene muy orgulloso… no sé a qué se debe el cambio, pero desde que empezó el curso está irreconocible

Golpeó su cara cariñosamente.

Pepa- Bueno que tampoco es para tanto, además que yo sigo siendo la misma que…

Arturo- Ya ( Sonrió ). Pues a mí me da que todo esto es para impresionar a alguien…

Y ahí Pepa se levantó rápidamente de la mesa mientras yo la miraba alucinada.

Pepa- Pero qué dices? Anda, venga, vete ya a hacer tus cositas de profe guay y deja de tirar faroles que me estás dejando en ridículo!

A parte de aquella confesión, me dejó impresionada el hecho de que tuvieran esa amistad y que yo no me hubiera enterado de su existencia hasta entonces. De pronto entendí por qué mi padre nunca había conseguido deshacerse de Pepa… parecía que alguien había intercedido por ella antes que Lola y Paco.

Arturo se paró a analizar la situación. Miró a Pepa nerviosa, a mí sonriendo como una tonta mirándola, nuestras manos unidas…y pareció a atar cabos. Sonrió mientras asentía.

Arturo- Ya… en ridículo… ya me imagino por qué…

Pepa- Ya, es que eres muy listo, venga va!

Le apresuró a irse mientras le daba un par de empujoncitos. Arturo recogió sus cosas y fue hacia la puerta sin perder su sonrisa. Miré a Pepa de arriba abajo, la preocupación me había vuelto a invadir. Tiré de su cara para que me mirara, preguntándole en silencio si estaba bien. Asintió lentamente… entonces, sin importarme que nadie nos viera, me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé tirándola para atrás, haciendo que volviera a sentarse donde estaba. Apoyé mi frente en su hombro y cerré los ojos, ella me rodeó por la cintura.

A mi espalda, volví a oír la voz de Arturo, que aunque parecía haberse ido, se asomó tímidamente por la puerta… esta vez con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca.

Arturo- Oye, que respecto a las clases particulares que me pediste, creo que los miercoles por la tarde estoy libre para…!

Alcé mi cabeza para mirar a Pepa. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Ella me miró asustada, y poniendo una mano en mi cabeza me obligó a volver a apoyar mi frente en su hombro sin dejarme ver más.

Pepa- Pero qué clases, qué dices! No inventes tío! No estudio aquí voy a estudiar por las tardes!

Miré de reojo como pude, y vi que mientras Pepa decía eso, con una mano le hacía el gesto a Arturo de " Llámame".

Oí un chasquido a mi espalda, que indicaba que la puerta se había cerrado… sólo entonces, Pepa me dejó apartarme un poco de ella para mirarla.

Silvia- Clases particulares? Quieres estudiar..? ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- Que no Sil, que eso es pa pringaos

Silvia- Ya…

La miré enternecida.

Pepa- No, no me mires con la carita de " Qué orgullosa estoy de ti..", porque no hay ná de lo que estar orgullosa, que se ha tirao el pisto diciend…

La besé. Debió de parecerle una buena válvula de escape, porque no se separó de mis labios en un par de minutos… entonces, me separé de ella mientras miraba sus heridas.

Silvia- Mira como te ha dejado la cara…

Me entristecí al momento, no podía soportar ver como alguien le había hecho daño… mucho menos después de todo lo que había pasado tiempo atrás. Acaricié su cara.

Pepa- Yo la he dejado peor ( Autosuficiente )

Silvia- Por qué lo has hecho..?

Pepa- Silvia… lo he intentao, tú lo has visto, he intentao pasar de ella… pero me ha provocao…

Silvia- Da igual que te provoque, no tienes que hacerla caso

Pepa- Y no se lo he hecho hasta que…

Se calló.

Silvia- Hasta que me ha insultado?

Bajó la cabeza. La obligué a mirarme.

Silvia- Pepa, me da igual que me insulte, no puedes hacer eso

Pepa- Pues a mí no me da igual!

Silvia- Te parece normal ponerse así por un insulto que ni siquiera me importa?

Pepa- Es que me da igual que no te importe, a mí sí que me jode que alguien te diga algo así!

Silvia- Pero es que a mí no, y preferiría que tú también aprendieras a pasar de esas cosas. Siempre va a haber alguien que te provoque o que quiera enfrentarse contigo porque desgraciadamente el mundo está lleno de imbéciles, si te pones a su altura…!

Pepa- A qué altura me pongo? Qué me estás llamando? ( Ofendida )

Silvia- No te estoy llamando nada, te estoy diciendo que…!

Empezamos a perder los nervios.

Pepa- No, si ya te he entendido perfectamente, ahora para ti también soy una basura?

Silvia- Qué?! No saques las cosas de contexto! Lo único que te estoy queriendo decir es que el ojo por ojo no te lleva a ningún sitio, que no me importa lo que me puedan hacer o decir, lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien y que no te metas en líos porque una imbécil diga esto o lo otro!

Pepa- Y yo lo que te estoy queriendo decir es que me da igual que me digan lo que sea, pero no voy a dejarlo pasar si se trata de ti!

Silvia- Y qué vas a hacer? ( Subí la voz ) Partirle la cara a todo el que me insulte o me mire mal?!

Pepa- SÍ!

Durante la discusión nos habíamos ido separando poco a poco, hasta el punto de que casi nos separaba un abismo… pero cuando dijo eso, descrucé los brazos para mirarla. Me miraba de una forma distinta… de una forma que nunca me había mirado. Si bien sabía que ella me quería proteger de todo, no me lo había dicho nunca con palabras… pero después de ver la cara con la que me estaba mirando, una cara de protección y defensa total mezclada con la ternura que transmitían sus ojos… no me pude contener. Sentí un vuelco en el estómago, no podía entender como me podía transmitir tanto sin decir nada, como de un acto vandálico o con una declaración tan violenta… podía salir una declaración de total amor y dependencia hacia mí. Nunca me habían hecho sentir nada parecido.

Era posible que esa contestación no le hubiera agradado a nadie… pero a mí sí, porque la conocía. Dicen que nunca llegas a conocer a nadie totalmente, pero nuestro caso no era así. Sabía lo que había querido decir con eso… sabía que me estaba diciendo que me quería más que a nada, y que no le importaba las consecuencias de sus actos con tal de protegerme como si me metiera en una caja de cristal dejándome inmune ante el daño que me pudieran hacer los demás… así que mi enfado se disipó, caminé hasta ella y la abracé con más dependencia de lo que ella pudiera sentir por mí. Besé su cuello repetidas veces mientras ella se aferraba a mi cuerpo, parecía agradecer que la hubiese entendido… nadie se había parado a intentar entenderla nunca.

Me separé de ella para mirar a sus ojos.

Silvia- Te quiero

Sonrió tanto como pudo y se acercó para besarme. Se separó un par de centímetros y con la voz tan baja como para que nadie pudiera oírla nunca dijo:

Pepa- Yo también a ti

Mi sonrisa se unió a la suya. No esperaba que me contestara. Nos pasamos unos minutos mirándonos o dejando besos en la cara de la otra. Me separé mientras acariciaba su cara.

Silvia- Tienes que tener cuidado con ella… ( Preocupada )

Sonrió de forma autosuficiente.

Pepa- Que tenga cuidado ella conmigo

Silvia- Pepa… te lo digo en serio…

Pepa- Yo también

Silvia- No me ha gustado nada lo que ha dicho… o la forma en que lo ha dicho, no sé, pero no me da buena espina, me preocupa, nunca la había visto así… no quiero que te pase nada…

Pepa- No me va a pasar nada, no te preocupes por eso.

Me separé un poco más.

Silvia- Pepa… tengo que preguntarte una cosa…

Me miró sonriendo. Estuvo a punto de soltar algún comentario jocoso, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando notó la preocupación en mi cara. Asintió dándome pie.

Silvia- Qué pasó entre vosotras para que…?

Miró hacia otro lado, molesta.

Pepa- Ya lo sabes

Tomé su cara para que me mirase.

Silvia- Me refiero a antes de conocerme a mí

Bajó la cabeza y resopló, parecía no gustarle nada el tema. Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros.

Silvia- Por favor, cuéntamelo…

Suspiró.

Pepa- Está bien…

*"...ESPECIAL VERÓNICA"*

FLASHBACK

VERÓNICA

Abrí los ojos lentamente. La luz de la mañana empezaba a molestarme… pero sonreí. No había nada lo suficientemente molesto como para borrar la estúpida sonrisa que se había instalado en mi cara desde días atrás.

Estiré lentamente la mano y toqué su espalda desnuda. Sonreí. Poco a poco, me acerqué hasta ella y la abracé… más bien, me aferré a su cuerpo. Murmuró con fastidio y se removió un poco en la cama… la había despertado.

Estuve unos minutos besando sus hombros desnudos, hasta que se giró.

Verónica- Buenos días ( Sonriendo )

Alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar detrás de mí, donde se encontraba el despertador. Al ver la hora hizo una mueca.

Pepa- Joder… pero qué hora es…?

Verónica- Las siete

Pepa- Pfff…

Se tapó la cara. No era un despertar muy romántico… pero siempre se despertaba así. No dejé de sonreír, qué más daba? Muchas personas no tenían buen despertar… ella era una de esas personas.

Pepa- Pa qué me despiertas tan temprano?

Se quitó las manos de la cara, y automáticamente me acerqué para besarla. Respondió al beso perezosamente.

Verónica- Porque hay que ir a clase… es lunes, recuerdas?

Su cara reflejó más disgusto si podía.

Pepa- Paso

Verónica- Cuánto llevas sin ir?

Pepa- No sé, dos semanas

Verónica- Y qué vas a hacer, quedarte aquí?

Sonreí divertida. Mis padres estaban fuera por asuntos de negocios , como siempre. Mi hermana… no sabía dónde estaba.

Pepa- No

Se soltó de mi agarré y se levantó. No pude evitar mirar su cuerpo mientras se iba vistiendo.

Verónica- Donde vas?

Pepa- Tengo cosas que hacer

Verónica- Qué cosas?

Bufó.

Pepa- Cosas, cosas, qué más te da?

Verónica- Bueno… sólo me interesaba por ti

Pepa- Ya, pero no te lo puedo contar. Ya lo sabes

Supuse que eran cosas de "trabajo". No sabía qué necesidad de trabajar tenía con nuestra edad, ni a qué se dedicaba… pero parecía lo suficientemente serio e importante como para no querer hablar de ello.

Verónica- Vaale… no te enfades

Pepa- No me enfado

Dijo aquello como si no le importara absolutamente nada. Estaba seria…. Como siempre. A veces me preguntaba si es que ella nunca sonreía. Me tapé con la sábana, y me coloqué de rodillas al borde de la cama, frente a ella que acababa de vestirse.

Verónica- Te quedas a desayunar?

Pepa- Qué va (Sin mirarme), tengo prisa

Estiré mi mano para coger la suya. Las miró subiendo una ceja. Era cierto, tampoco era muy cariñosa… de hecho, quitando el sexo, nunca me tocaba. Parecía que los gestos de cariño estaban a años luz de su comprensión.

Verónica- Pero si te has despertado porque yo me he pegado a ti… tanta prisa no tendrás… venga, quédate…

Le pedí sonriendo. Soltó mi mano y negó con la cabeza.

Pepa- No puedo

Verónica- Pero…

Chistó molesta y se acercó a mí. Me dejó un rápido beso en los labios, que a mí me hizo olvidar todo y volver a mi estado de embobamiento.

Pepa- Nena, no me agobies, vale? Tengo cosas que hacer

Su cara de seriedad no había cambiado ni un ápice… pero a mí me valía. Quizá debí pararme a pensar que ese beso me lo había dado por obligación para hacer que me callara… y que ese " Nena " no había sido cariñoso, sino que era su recurso más fácil para nombrar a la chica con la que estuviera en ese momento. No le interesaba aprenderse si quiera el nombre de sus compañías… pero en ese momento, no lo percibí ni me importó. Yo percibí un beso que me dejaba sin respiración y un mote cariñoso.

Verónica- Vale, perdona… ( Sonriente ) Cuando te vuelvo a ver?

Pepa- No sé… ya te llamo

Dijo aquello mirando la pantalla de su móvil. No me miró.

Verónica- Te acompaño a…?

Pepa- No, ya sé donde está la puerta. Hablamos

Paso su mano por mi cara rápidamente a modo caricia, y se fue. Me dejé caer en la cama, miré al techo y sonreí. Estaba tan embobada con ella que no veía la realidad… Sólo pensaba en lo que había conseguido cambiar esos días… pese a que en el fondo sólo era una ilusión.

FLASHBACK

Mario- Te he dicho mil veces como son las cosas en esta casa!

Verónica- Es que no es justo! Sólo ha sido un suspenso, a Susana nunca le decís nada!

Susana era mi hermana mayor. Pese a que en la mayoría de las relaciones con los hermanos las cosas eran distintas, nosotras nos queríamos y nos compenetrábamos. El problema eran mis padres. La tenían en un pedestal, ella podía hacer y decir todo cuanto quisiese, que mis padres siempre iban a estar ahí para alabarla.

No había una razón lógica, simplemente era así. Ella había dejado los estudios cuando le había apetecido para ponerse a trabajar… y nadie dijo nada. En cambio, si yo cometía el error de bajar de un nueve en una asignatura, me convertían la vida en un infierno. Se escudaban en que mi hermana siempre había sido muy autosuficiente, que tenía un trabajo, ganaba un dinero… y que por esa razón no se la debía decir nada. No tenía sentido… pero era así.

La cosa, obviamente, no se quedaba en las notas académicas. Era con todo. Todo lo que ella hiciera estaba bien… todo lo que yo hacía era motivo para machacarme y humillarme como si no fueran mis padres, como si yo fuera una desconocida.

Verónica- No es justo

Mario- Ya, nosotros también esperábamos no tener una hija tan mediocre como tú, pero has salido así aunque no sea justo

En ese momento sentí… no sé describirlo. Simplemente, me sentí una basura. Busqué apoyo con la mirada en mi madre… pero ella parecía estar de acuerdo con aquello. La única que intercedió por mí fue mi hermana… pero en vano. Aquella noche salí huyendo de mi casa, llorando, humillada… sintiéndome lo más bajo del mundo.

Salí de allí sintiéndome vacía, pensando que quizá tuvieran razón. Hiciera lo que hiciera nunca era suficiente… nunca lograba sentirme aceptada o querida por alguien. No entendía por qué, siempre había sido buena con todo el mundo, siempre me había portado bien… y sólo había recibido palos. Era demasiado inocente como para no caer en las trampas de todo el mundo. La única persona en la que podía confiar era mi hermana… y paradójicamente, era la persona que me hacía sombra en mi casa. Así que me pasé la noche dando vueltas por las calles, triste, vacía, sola… como siempre.

No respondí a ninguna de las llamadas que me hicieron mis padres. Pese a todo ese dolor que tenía acumulado, no era capaz de sentir rencor por ellos. Sólo era capaz de sentirme mísera a sus ojos… y a los ojos de todos.

Mi vida era así. Confiar en los demás, y que ellos se aprovechaban de mí. Mi hermana había intentado explicarme muchas veces que por el camino de la confianza jamás iba a llegar a ningún sitio, que todo el mundo te acababa haciendo daño… pero yo no quería creerla. No quería creer que todo el mundo era así, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pensara igual que yo… a alguien que no conociera el significado de la maldad o el aprovechamiento.

Y así, dando vueltas, muerta de frío… acabé llegando a las puertas de un garito en medio de la pequeña ciudad… y allí me di por vencida. No sabía si estaba buscando algo, o simplemente quería dar vueltas hasta perderme y desaparecer… pero en ese momento lo único que me salió fue dejarme caer en las escaleras más próximas al local.

Me quedé allí hecha un ovillo, pensando en todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Derrotada, aquella era la palabra. Empecé a llorar, lloraba con rabia, intentando expulsar todo el dolor que recibía de los demás incomprensiblemente. Yo no era mala, no mentía, no hacía daño… por qué la gente sí me lo hacía a mí? Más tarde supe que aquello era el pan de cada día, que a todo el mundo le pasaba, todo el mundo se sentía decepcionado por alguien querido se portase bien o no… pero entonces no lo entendí. Yo no merecía aquello.

Me abracé a mí misma, presa del frío, y continué llorando sin importarme las chicas que pasaran por mi lado, sin importarme quien me mirara o quien se riera por mi situación. Me daba igual, todo me daba igual.

Minutos después, cuando seguía presa de mi llanto… escuché una voz.

Chica- Estás bien?

Levanté la cabeza que hasta entonces había estado escondida entre mis brazos. Mi aspecto era lamentable, llena de lagrimones. Intenté limpiármelos mientras asentía débilmente. La chica en cuestión estaba frente a mí, de cuclillas, mirándome fijamente a poca distancia.

Chica- Qué te pasa?

Por la seriedad de su gesto, parecía que más que preguntarme me estaba ordenando que se lo contara.

Verónica- Nada…

Chica- Si no me lo quieres decir no me lo digas, pero no digas que nada, porque es evidente que algo te pasa.

Aquella respuesta me dejó un poco descolocada. No esperaba una respuesta tan…atrevida por parte de una desconocida. Lo lógico es que se hubiera marchado sin más, o hubiera insistido de otra manera.

Verónica- Que… que me siento mal, mis padres… me tratan mal

Hizo una mueca burlona y volvió a su seriedad.

Chica- Ya somos dos. Te han hecho algo?

Me miró de arriba abajo con seriedad. Entendí al momento a qué se refería, me preguntaba si me habían hecho algo físicamente. Puse cara de horror, en qué cabeza cabía eso?

Verónica- No, claro que no!

Chica- No sería tan raro

Se encogió de hombros mientras decía eso, como restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir. Le dio una calada a un cigarro casi acabado, y lo tiró hacia un lado de la calle. Me quedé mirándola… no sabía si es que me parecía extraña, peligrosa… o las dos cosas. Desde luego la palabra " Normal " no la describía. Gesto serio, como de hielo, frialdad, descaro… rara.

Chica- Deja de hacer eso

Verónica- El qué..?

Chica- Analizarme, no me gusta

Verónica- Cómo sabes que..?

Chica- Todos lo hacen

No sabía qué contestarla. Nunca había tratado con nadie tan enigmático.

Chica- Me llamo Pepa, cómo te llamas?

Abrí la boca con sorpresa y asentí. Desde un principio me había sonado de algo… iba a mi instituto, aunque no a mi misma clase. No era raro que no hubiese caído a la primera… pese a su innegable fama allí, no se dejaba ver demasiado por el centro.

Verónica- Verónica. Creo que te conozco

Pepa- Ah, sí? ( Indiferente ) De qué?

Verónica- Sí… del instituto

Pepa- Ah… ya

Verónica- De qué si no?

Pepa- Si taaanto me conoces ( Mueca ) entonces sabrás que todo el mundo sabe quien soy

Verónica- Sí, supongo que…

Pepa- No, no supongas nada. La gente cree conocerme, pero nadie me conoce lo suficiente

Verónica- A qué te refieres?

Pepa- Tú a qué crees?

Verónica- No sé… la gente habla de ti, pero…

Pepa- Qué dicen de mí?

Me lo pensé varios segundos, no creía que fuese a gustarle mi respuesta.

Pepa- Deja de buscar una excusa. Qué dicen de mí?

Verónica- Pues… ( Bajé la cabeza ) Que… hay que tener cuidado contigo, que no eres de fíar… que eres… peligrosa… como si no sintieras nada por nada…

Pepa- Lo ves, nadie me conoce

Verónica- Me alegro de que no sea verdad

Sonreí… pero ella alzó una ceja.

Pepa- Yo no he dicho eso

Verónica- Has dicho que nadie te conoce, pensé que te referías a que…

Pepa- Exacto, nadie me conoce, porque se han quedao cortos

Borré la sonrisa. Estaba empezando a asustarme.

Pepa- Coge todo eso que han dicho de mí, multiplícalo por treinta… y entonces sí que me conocerás

Y sonrió levemente…. Pero aquello no era una sonrisa. No era sincera… era más bien… como un gesto de maldad o… una muestra de orgullo de maldad. No supe describirlo, pero no me dio buenas vibraciones. Su intento de sonrisa no duró más que un par de segundos, más tarde, volvió a su gesto que no transmitía nada.

Pepa- Qué haces aquí?

Verónica- No sé… no… no sabía donde ir…

Pepa- Como todos

Verónica- A ti también te pasa?

Asintió levemente con una mueca.

Pepa- Sí, pero yo no me paro a llorar por el camino. Llorar es de débiles

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada. Ella tiró de mi barbilla para que la levantara. Su tacto me estremeció, pese a esa imagen de hielo, tenía una piel muy suave. Me gustó… y no supe por qué, nunca me había gustado nada en especial de una chica. No me gustaban las chicas.

Pepa- Siempre puedes aprender a dejar de ser débil

Verónica- Cómo voy a…?

Me cortó.

Pepa- Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

Por primera vez su mirada transmitió algo, sobre todo cuando me repasó con ella. Lujuria. Sonreí torpemente, intimidada, no podía creer que pensara aquello de mí,… se estaba equivocando.

Verónica- Yo no… ( Negando )

Extendió su mano hacia mí.

Pepa- Te doy miedo?

Verónica- Bueno….

La respuesta era sí.

Pepa- Y por qué no pasas del miedo y me demuestras que vas a dejar de ser débil? El miedo es de débiles

Me estaba llevando a su terreno sin darme cuenta. De pronto me importaba mucho lo que una desconocida pudiera pensar de mí.

Verónica- No sé si…

Me miró a los ojos. Era una mirada dura, penetrante… fría. Extendió más su mano.

Pepa- Cógela

… ….

Entramos a trompicones en la casa. No me dejaba separarme de ella, de sus manos, de su boca… y yo no quería separarme. No sé que tenía, qué magnetismo me había atraído a ella irremediablemente sin yo quererlo. Nunca me había gustado una chica… pero en menos de quince minutos ella había hecho que no deseara otra cosa que lo que estaba pasando. No entendía cómo, pero había ganado su juego. Me había llevado donde quería, y me encantaba.

No sabía si quiera si aquella era su casa, ni donde estábamos… apenas sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Ella se había encargado de que no fuera capaz de apartar mi mirada de la suya.

Me llevó hasta una habitación a empujones. Mientras, me mordía el cuello con fuerza y me desvestía rápidamente, prácticamente me estaba arrancando la ropa mientras marcaba mi piel con sus labios.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, me tiró sobre la cama. Se desnudó rápidamente de cintura para arriba y se tiró sobre mí para acabar de quitarme lo poco que llevaba encima. Me mordió, arañó y marcó mi cuerpo cuanto pudo, aunque sin llegar a hacerme daño. Me estaba gustando y no me paré a pensar que lo único que hacía era marcarme como su propiedad, su juguete. Tonta de mí, pensé que estaba siendo especial, que el destino me había mandado aquella persona especial a la que aferrarme… así que no lo pensé, no la rechacé, dejé que hiciera conmigo todo lo que quisiera aferrándome a castillos en el aire.

Sentí como jadeaba en mi oído cuando empecé a tocarla como parecía querer. No me miró, no me besó, no hizo nada más que lo anterior. De pronto la sentí en mi interior, bruscamente, con fuerza. Me agarré a su espalda llenando aquella habitación de mi voz. Yo la besé, la acaricié…todo lo contrario que ella a mí. Pero no me importó, pensé que al fin había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Cómo iba a negarme? En el poco trayecto que hicimos hasta esa cama, cuando presenció mis dudas, me convenció con promesas y alguna palabra bonita que no le pegaba nada decir… pero me las creí. Pensé que no podía negarme a aquello… le conté lo que me había pasado. Pareció prometer que ella si estaría a mi lado, que borraría todo ese dolor… y la creí. Cómo no iba a creerla con todas aquellas palabras? Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando me había sonreído por primera vez mientras lo decía? No pude.

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, no estaba. Estaba en una casa desconocida, sin ella. Lo único que me dejó fue un mensaje al móvil excusándose… y volví a creerla. La noche siguiente sucedió lo mismo, y la siguiente… y la siguiente…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Aún envuelta en las sábanas, una vez que Pepa se hubo marchado… sonreí. Podía no ser todo lo cariñosa que me hubiera gustado… incluso fría, pero pensé que ella era así, y la quería así…

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada de mi pensamiento. La quería? Sonreí… sí, definitivamente la quería. Sólo llevábamos juntas un par de semanas… pero había erradicado mi tristeza y mi vacío, tal como prometió.

Ya no me sentía sola, incomprendida… ya no. Por eso sentía que la quería aunque fuera demasiado pronto. Suspiré… era la primera vez que me enamoraba de alguien. En ese momento sentí que tenía que decírselo… tal vez, si ella fuera consciente de que alguien la amaba, de que alguien sentía algo tan puro como aquello por ella… dejara de sufrir. Ella no lo decía, pero yo pensaba que tenía que sufrir. No era normal ese trato tan distante con la gente, esa frialdad… me preocupaba que lo pasara mal.

Me levanté para vestirme. Iba a decírselo… de la misma forma que ella había acabado con mi martirio interior al demostrarme que ella estaba a mi lado, tal vez yo acabaría con el suyo, aunque no supiera cual era, si la hacía saber que me importaba… que la amaba. Estaba segura de que nunca nadie se lo había demostrado. Yo iba a hacerlo.

… ….

Aquella noche la llamé. Quería verla para cumplir mi prometido, estaba nerviosa como una cría ( Al fin y al cabo, lo que era )… pero en una breve conversación, me dijo que aquella noche no podría verme. Me sentí mal, pero la entendí… seguramente tendría que trabajar o algo parecido. Le dije que no se preocupara, que no pasaba nada, que la entendía. Ella no dijo mucho más… era así, de pocas palabras.

Me sentí triste por no poder verla… pero en cuanto recordé sus palabras dulces ( Aunque cortas, dichas con frialdad ) que a veces me decía, sonreí. Más tarde me daría de bruces con la realidad al descubrir que aquellas palabras solo salían por su boca antes de tener sexo conmigo.

Decidí que no importaba, la vería más tarde como me había prometido.

Aquella noche tuve otra bronca monumental con mis padres, y volví a salir de casa disparada hacia la noche. Pero aquella vez no lloré, simplemente recorrí el mismo camino que la primera vez… aquello me animó, me hizo pensar que no había mal que por bien no viniese, que gracias a eso aquella noche conocí a la luz que despejó la oscuridad en la que se había convertido mi existencia.

Miré mi ropa mientras caminaba, y sonreí. Parecía mentira… desde que me alcanzaba la memoria, desde que toda aquella tristeza empezó, siempre había acostumbrado a vestir con ropa negra, oscura… como mis esperanzas. Y ya hacía más de dos semanas que mi ropa había cambiado… que mi interior había cambiado. Que yo había cambiado.

Y así, cambiando la agonía de la otra vez por la felicidad de aquella, llegué hasta mi destino. El sitio donde la conocí, en las escaleras que estaban al lado de aquel local. Estuve un rato observando el sitio como una tonta, como si ella fuera a aparecer allí de nuevo tan sólo con imaginármelo.

De pronto, enfoqué la vista. Se había convertido en realidad mi pensamiento? Juré que me había parecido ver a Pepa en la puerta del local, para luego meterse allí de nuevo. Me quedé unos minutos pensativa, mirando la puerta… pensando si toda aquella felicidad y enamoramiento me estaba transtornado la mente. Pensé que sí, total, nunca me había sentido así…

Poco después, negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Era imposible que fuera producto del embobamiento… estaba enamorada, no loca. La había visto… y mi sonrisa se borró. Por qué estaba allí? Me había dicho que esa noche no podría… sacudí la cabeza. No podía ser, no me había mentido.

Para no volverme loca y quitarme la espina, entré dentro del local, convencida de que habían sido imaginaciones mías o alguna chica que se le pareciera remotamente. Recorrí el local esquivando gente y más gente, copas, luces…

… hasta que mi boca se abrió hasta los pies. Hasta que sentí una gran punzada en el pecho… la estaba viendo en la barra. La estaba viendo con otra. La estaba viendo enganchada a otra chica, pegadas… besándose…

No podía ser cierto. Enfoqué la vista, tenía que estar equivocándome. Quise salir corriendo, despertar, ver que era un sueño. Pero en lugar de eso, sin darme cuenta, me acerqué hasta que estuvieron a dos palmos de mi cara. Más que besarse, se estaban devorando la una a la otra. No era un beso, era algo obsceno, lujurioso…

Verónica- Pepa… ( Hilo de voz )

No supe como me había escuchado por encima de la música. Tal vez ya hubiera sentido mi presencia previamente y no le hubiera importado. Se separó de aquella chica, y me miró fijamente. No se sorprendió, no intentó dar ninguna excusa… no hizo nada.

Pepa- Qué haces aquí?

Dijo con una voz que no se percibía clara. No era por la culpa, por el miedo a ser descubierta… lo veía en su cara y en sus ojos. Estaba borracha o algo peor… daba igual, de todas maneras, estaba muy consciente.

Verónica- Q… qué estás haciendo…?

Sentí las lágrimas resbalar por mi cara. Las sentí por la humedad, no por nada más, ya que mi cuerpo había dejado de sentir nada. Temblaba. No podía ser cierto.

Sonrió cínicamente.

Pepa- Tú qué crees?

Y volvió a besarla. Delante de mí. Lo hizo con los ojos abiertos, mientras me miraba. No pude hacer nada, ni moverme, ni enfadarme… nada. No habría servido de nada, yo no sabía alterarme y pelearme, no sabía ser así.

Verónica- Para… ( Hilo de voz )

No se inmutó. Nadie se inmutó, pese a que mi alma acababa de romperse en mil pedazos, nadie se inmutó. Todo siguió como si nada pasara.

Verónica-… para…por favor…

Fue inútil.

Verónica-… PARA!

Fue un grito que me salió del alma. Todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor se giraron para mirarme. Pepa no pareció preocupada, simplemente avergonzada. Le dijo algo a la chica con la que estaba, que me miraba como si estuviera loca, y se separó de ella. Caminó hacia mi con una cara de enfado descomunal, me cogió de la mano pese a que intenté resistirme, y tiró con fuerza de mí hasta sacarme a la calle.

Una vez allí, me profirió un empujón hasta hacerme chocar contra una pared. La rabia estaba reflejada en su cara.

Pepa- Se puede saber qué coño haces?!

La pregunta debió ser al revés. No podía entender como era ella la que lo había preguntado.

Verónica- Y tú? Qué haces tú?

Pepa- No me grites ( Gruñó ) Me acabas de joder la noche, a qué coño viene que te pongas en plan desquiciada? Que me has cortao todo el rollo, joder! ( Enfurecida )

Palidecí.

Verónica- Qué…? Co… cómo puedes tener tanta cara, te acabo de pillar…

Pepa- Pillarme? ( Sonrió burlona ) Pillarme haciendo qué? No me has pillado en nada

Verónica- Te estabas comiendo la boca con esa!

Pepa- Y más que me iba a comer si no hubieras entrao dando gritos, de qué coño vas?!

Las lágrimas brotaron. No me moví, no pude.

Verónica- Eres una cabrona…

No lo dije enfadada. Lo dije triste, hundida. Ella en cambio, se abalanzó sobre mí. Me sujetó por la chaqueta, amenazante, golpeando mi espalda con la pared.

Pepa- Shh! Ten cuidao con esa boca si no quieres que te la rompa

Entonces lloré, estallé. Puso cara de desagrado sin soltarme. Llevé mis manos hasta sus brazos, casi parecía suplicarle.

Verónica- …por qué me haces esto?

Volvió a su mueca burlona. Parecía divertirle y no dar crédito a la pregunta.

Verónica- … yo te quiero ( Llorando )

Resopló burlona.

Pepa- Vamos, por favor…

Verónica- Te quiero..!

Pepa- Deja de decir gilipolleces, quieres?

Su cara se convirtió en la representación del asco.

Pepa- A caso pensabas que esto era un cuento de princesas, todo de color de rosas? No seas patética, eso no existe

Mi llanto acrecentó, intentaba agarrarla para retenerla conmigo, pero no me dejó. Se soltó de mí bruscamente.

Pepa- No, no me montes la escenita ridícula, por favor. Que te haya follado un par de veces no te da derecho a hacerme pasar vergüenza ajena con esta numerito…

Me tapé la cara. Cada palabra que salía por su boca era más dañina que la anterior. Chistó.

Pepa- Ahí te quedas, yo me voy para adentro

Verónica- Noo..! por favor, quédate! No te vayas..!

Pepa- De verdad..? ( Bufó ) De verdad pensabas que te quería o algo parecido?

Preguntó como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Sollocé.

Pepa- Lo tomaré como un sí. Despierta, las cosas no son así.

Verónica- Tú no eres así de verdad, tú…

Pepa- Yo qué? Soy lo que ves, no lo que te has imaginao! Deja de montarte historias de amor…ridículas y patéticas en tu cabeza, porque dan asco… tú das asco!

Resbalé por la pared lentamente hasta quedar arrodillada. Se agachó frente a mí.

Pepa- Y cuanto antes te des cuenta, mejor. Sabes lo que estaba haciendo mientras tú te montabas todo ese mundo de color en la cabeza?

Verónica- Nooo…cállate!

Pepa- Mírame

No lo hice.

Pepa- Mírame!

Me obligó a hacerlo, enseñándome las marcas de su cuello. Marcas que no eran mías.

Pepa- Esto es lo que he hecho.

El llanto aumentó. Su desagrado también.

Verónica- Yo… yo quería estar contigo… ( Llanto )

Rió.

Pepa- Pues yo no. No quiero estar contigo, ni con nadie. Porque no me importáis. Nadie me importa. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Despierta!

Y se fue. Todo acabó ahí. Todas mis esperanzas, todas mis ilusiones… todo acabó ahí… en un juego. En su juego. En el juego al que jugaba miles de veces con miles de chicas. En un juego que siempre acaba y acabaría igual. Y entonces…

…desperté. Ya no volví a ser la misma. Ya no pude.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*


	24. Capítulo final: Parte I

*"CAPÍTULO FINAL: PARTE I"*

PEPA

Durante todo el tiempo que estuve relatándole la historia, no fui capaz de levantar la cabeza ni un segundo. Estaba avergonzada. Ya le había advertido de lo mal que me había portado con todas esas chicas en el pasado… pero estaba segura de que no se esperaría algo así.

Pepa- … y ya está… el resto ya lo sabes…

Pasaron largos segundos en los que no obtuve ningún tipo de respuesta. Estaba a un par de pasos de mí. AL principio de la historia había estado pegada a mí, con sus manos en mis hombros. Después se separó unos pasos… y finalmente acabó sentada en la mesa de enfrente. Aquello me hacía pensar lo peor…

Subí la cabeza lentamente al no escuchar más que el silencio. Y la vi. Miraba hacia mí, pero con la mirada ausente. No sabía definir si su cara era de estar compungida, decepcionada… o asqueada. Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Pepa- Ya sé que me porté mal…pero yo ya no soy así…

No la estaba informando. La estaba suplicando que me creyera. Siguió en la misma actitud. Suspiré largamente mientras el nudo de mi garganta aumentaba. Bajé la cabeza y empecé a sentir como el pánico me entraba en el cuerpo.

Pepa- Ya no vas a querer estar cerca de mí…

Dije aquello con la voz entrecortada. Pocas veces había sentido el miedo de aquella manera tan intensa. Entonces Silvia pareció despertar de un trance.

Silvia- Qué..? No!

Se levantó de la mesa mientras negaba con la cabeza, y fue hasta mí. Me tomó de la cara para que la mirase.

Pepa- Ya no me vas a dejar estar contigo…

Aquella frase contenía más tristeza que la anterior. Silvia me miró impresionada por que yo pudiera tener esa actitud miedosa y hasta un poco infantil… yo también estaba impresionada. Bajé la mirada.

Automáticamente ella intentó hacer que la mirase. No quise.

Silvia- Oye… mírame

No quise. Colocó sus manos en mi cara, y bajó la cabeza, arrimando su cara a la mía, obligándome a mirarla. Acarició mi cara.

Silvia- Lo siento por mi reacción, es que… no sé, me ha chocado mucho que tú… que te portaras así…

Pepa- Estoy arrepentida

Me apresuré a decir.

Silvia- Ya lo sé

Sonrió levemente.

Silvia- Es solo que… no sé, siempre me proteges, estás a mi lado… y a veces incluso eres tan dulce, que me ha extrañado…

En cuanto dijo la palabra " Dulce ", la vergüenza me obligo a bajar la vista. Sonrió al darse cuenta y volvió a hacerme mirarla tirando de mi cara. Pegó su cuerpo al mío.

Sus labios estaban a medio centímetro de los míos, casi hablaba sobre ellos.

Silvia- No me importa nada de lo que hicieras antes… todos cometemos errores. ( Mirándome a los ojos ). Confío en ti, y te quiero.

Sonreí. Era lo que necesitaba oír.

Pepa- De verdad?

Asintió lentamente mientras sonreía.

Silvia- De verdad

Y entonces acortó la poca distancia que había entre su boca y la mía, y me besó.

... ...

PEPA

Llegó el fin de semana. Después de aquella conversación con Silvia en la que le confesé mi antigua y repugnante forma de ser… sentí un gran alivio. Necesitaba contárselo… necesitaba que la única persona de la que me importaba su opinión, me dijera que no pasaba nada… que confiaba en mí.

Por primera vez sentí que todo estaba empezando a ir bien… perfecto, como siempre tuvo que ser. Así terminó la semana, sin peleas, sin preocupaciones…

Pepa- Salvo esta mierda de casette que no le entiendo un pijo!

Cassette- " My name is Juan"

Pepa- Mai nei is Juan… buah, a ver qué he dicho ahora! Algo de un pan..o… mierda de cassette!

Golpeé varias veces el aparato. Estaba sentada en la mesa del salón, intentando estudiar inglés… para ello, se me ocurrió que la mejor forma y la más fácil ( Obviamente, me equivocaba ) era ponerme el típico Cd de inglés que viene al final de los libros de texto.. así, sin estudiar ni gramática ni vocabulario primero.

Tenía que aprender algo cuanto antes… se lo había prometido a Silvia. Bueno, no supe si es que se lo había prometido, o si es que ella se las había arreglado para imponérmelo de una manera discreta. El caso es que ahora que todos nos llevábamos más o menos bien, Sara había propuesto volver todos al lago donde se hizo la famosa excursión de amigas a la que me acoplé. Aquella donde perdí los nervios con Verónica por primera vez.

A todos les pareció una buena idea ( Aunque no tanto cuando pensamos en juntar a Aitor y Paula… ), ya que habíamos hablado mucho de lo bonito que era el lugar, pero los chicos no lo habían visto. Y ahí empezó el tira y afloja. En un principio íbamos a ser Paula, Aitor, Lucas, Sara, Silvia y yo… pero claro… Silvia quería llevarse a Ángel ( Pese a que Lucas, Aitor y yo no queríamos ), y como se puso como se puso, tuve que ceder… eso sí, con la condición de que también viniese Duna… y nos pasamos horas discutiendo. Total, que al final la pelirroja se había salido con la suya, como siempre. Ángel venía y Duna también… esto último a condición de que " Me pusiera a hacer algo con mi inglés, que daba pena ".

Una vez fui consciente del chantaje descarado que me había hecho, aluciné… pero ya era tarde, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi casa.

Así que ahí estaba, intentando aprender algo a marchas forzadas con un listening… pero no hacía muchos progresos…

Cassette- " It´s windy today "

Pepa- Is wendi tudei…

Cassette- " Repeat… It´s windy today "

Pepa- Is…. Its… wi..wandy…no, wendi! NO! WINDY! WINDY TUDEI!

Le grité apresuradamente la respuesta al cassette, como si este fuera de carne y hueso y me fuese a corregir.

Cassette- Great!

Pepa- Gracias! ( Orgullosa, sonriente )

Asentí sonriente, pensando que acababa de hacer un gran progreso… sólo me quedaba saber lo que había dicho. Busqué corriendo en el diccionario. Me concentré buscando la palabra cuando…

Ari- BUH!

Pepa- …HOSTIAS!

Pegué un bote que el diccionario salió volando por los aires. Me llevé una mano al pecho, el corazón se me iba a salir. Ari, que había estado escondida a mi espalda todo el rato, empezó a descojonarse viva. Ahora a la niña también le había dado por asustar a la gente.

Tiré de su brazo para obligarla a salir de su escondite, y ponerla a mi altura.

Pepa- Me cago en tu puta estampa, niña!

Aquello no hizo más que acrecentar su risa hasta casi atragantarse.

Pepa- Un día me va a dar un paro por tu culpa, eh?

Cuando se repuso de la risa…

Ari- Qué hacías?

Pepa- Estudiar inglés

Ari- Tú decías que estudiar era de pringados…

Pepa- Y lo es

Ari- Eres una pringada?

Pepa- Pues no! Pero a veces hay que pasar por el aro pa conseguir lo que quieres y… y déjame ya niña, qué pesá, to el día rallando, vete por ahí!

Le pegué un par de empujones, pero no se fue.

Ari- Pues a mí eso no me sonaba a inglés…

Pepa- Pues lo era!

Ari- Pues hablas muy mal

Pepa- Porque tú lo digas, no te jode

Ari- Pues mi maestra dice que soy la mejor de la clase en inglés! Chincha!

Pepa- Pues enhorabuena!

Ari- Quieres que te ayude?

Pepa- Tú a mí? ( Asintió ) Me vas a venir tú, renacuajo, a enseñarme a mí nada? Anda, vete por ahí a sacarte mocos y déjame en paz!

Le asesté otro empujón. Ese casi le mando hasta la otra punta de la casa. Volví a coger el diccionario y apreté el botón del cassette.

Pepa- Esto me lo saco yo por mis muertos y sin ayuda, vamos hombre… me va a dar a mí lecciones la niña esta que no levanta un palmo del suelo… ( Farfullando )

… …

Media hora después…

Pepa- Yellow!

Ari- Jolín, que no!

Resoplé desesperada.

Pepa- Cómo que no?

Ari- Que no! Eso es amarillo!

Pepa- Y qué me has preguntao, lista?

Ari- Marrón!

Pepa- Pues ya está, yellow!

Ari- Que no! Que eso es amarillo, marrón es Brown!

Pepa- Porque tú lo digas!

Cogí el diccionario para buscar la palabra y cerrarle la boca a la niña. Segundos después, lo cerré rápidamente.

Ari- Y?

Pepa- No viene

La niña me miró con la ceja levantada hasta el infinito. Ese gesto era muy de Silvia.

Pepa- Bueno, da igual! Ya me sé los coloreees!

Canturreé orgullosa. Realmente lo estaba, mucho.

Pepa- Va, ahora los números!

Ari- Hasta donde sabes contar?

Pepa- Hasta cinco!

Dije más orgullosa aún. La niña resopló.

Pepa- Qué pasa? ( Resoplé imitándola ) Qué me resoplas? Eso es de caballos

Ari- Que no sabes nada!

Pepa- Cómo que no?

Ari- No!

Pepa- Sé que como no me ayudes te voy a meter un cate que te voy a sacar el cogote por la boca

La niña me siseó con la lengua, en plan desafiante, igual que hacía yo. Abrí los ojos y me lancé sobre ella… cuando el timbre sonó. Las dos nos quedamos congeladas. Yo sobre ella con un gesto amenazador, y ella encogida en la silla.

Pepa- Qué suerte tienes, te ha salvao la campana

En cuanto me levanté de la silla, la niña fue corriendo, riendo y exclamando…

Ari-…TONTA!

Pepa- TÚ SÍ QUE ERES TONTA!

Dije mientras abría la puerta. Pretendía que la niña me escuchara, pero en lugar de eso conseguí darle un bocinazo a Silvia, que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Silvia- Ala!

Pepa- Perdona princesa..!

Silvia- Ya estás discutiendo con la niña? Pepa por Dios, por qué te pones a la altura de una niña de siete años?

Pepa- Eh… no, qué va, le estaba diciendo el nombre de una canción que he escuchao en la radio, que me ha molao y le he dicho que me la descargue

Silvia- Que te la descargue…

Pepa- Sí

Silvia- La niña?

Pepa- Sí…

Silvia- Ya… que te descargue " Tú sí que eres tonta " ( Desconfiada )

Pepa- Qué sí! ( Nerviosa )

Silvia- Ya, y de quién es?

Pepa- Es el nuevo single de Shakira, me vas a estar to el rato haciendo preguntas o me vas a dar un beso?

Bufó mientras negaba con la cabeza, sonriente, y me besó. Silvia fue a pasar, pero entonces me acordé de los conocimientos que había adquirido y la empujé para afuera.

Silvia- Ay! Qué haces?

Pepa- Vuelve a llamar! ( Sonriente )

Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Silvia volvió a llamar. En cuanto abrí, vi su cara de cabreo.

Pepa- Hello, my lover!

Silvia me miró con los ojos abiertos, alucinando.

Silvia- Estás fumada? Yo qué te he dicho de los porros?

Pepa- Que no estoy fumada, que te estoy hablando en inglés! Es que he estao estudiando!

Sonrió. Yo también.

Silvia- Sí? ( Asentí ). How are you? ( Sonriente )

Me quedé unos segundos callada, borrando la sonrisa.

Pepa- Eh?

Silvia- How… are… you?

Me saqué el móvil y miré la pantalla.

Pepa- Las ocho y cuarto

Silvia- Pf! Ya veo lo que has estudiado

Pepa- Que si he estudiao! Pero es que no vocalizas!

Sonrió indignada.

Silvia- Que yo no..? Te estaba preguntando que…

Pepa- Ya ya, si te he entendido

Silvia- Pues respóndeme

Pepa- A qué?

Silvia- A lo que te he preguntado! How are you?

Pepa- Ehh…

Segundos de silencio. Silvia empezó a impacientarse.

Pepa- It´s windy today

La cara de Silvia fue un poema.

Pepa- … and your father?

Silvia- Pero qué dices, Pepa?!

Pepa- Te he contestao!

Silvia- Sí, a lo que te ha salido de las narices porque no te he preguntado eso! Además… que windy ni que windy, si no puede hacer más sol! Te he preguntado que qué tal estás!

Pepa- Ya… si… si te he entendío, y te iba a preguntar qué tal tú…lo que pasa es que a mí no me gusta hablar de cosas personales en medio de la calle, que no es plan de que cualquiera que pase se entere de la vida privada de mi chica

Bufó indignada de nuevo.

Silvia- Pues ala, muy bien, vas a sacar un cero en inglés pero un diez en sensibilidad

Pepa- Pues el del cassette me ha dicho que lo he hecho bien, lista!

Me dejó un rápido beso en los labios y entró dentro de casa. Aquella tarde nos la pasamos entera haciendo el idiota, jugando con la niña… y comiéndonos a besos cuando ella no miraba. Me sentía totalmente llena.

… …

Al día siguiente…

Me dirigía hacia casa de Silvia. Iba con el saco y demás cosas campestres a la espalda. Habíamos quedado un rato después con los demás… incluido Ángel. Intenté dejar los pensamientos malos atrás, no quería cagarla con Silvia.

Cuando llegué a casa de Silvia, me dispuse a llamar al timbre. Sabía que iba a estar dentro… así que me preparé para un enfrentamiento seguro entre los dos. Alargué la mano para llamar… pero la bajé. De pronto me entró la risa. Empecé a pensar que Don Lorenzo me recordaba mucho a la Señorita Rotenmeyer, la mala de Heidi. Tanto ver dibujos con Ari me estaba afectando…

…pero a mí se me hacía igual. Todo el día amargao, controlando a todo el mundo… me empecé a reír yo sola. Simulé llamar al timbre e inicié una conversación burlesca conmigo como única protagonista.

Pepa- Señor Don Lorenzo, Señor Don Lorenzo... puede salir Silvia a jugar?

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, dando la espalda a la puerta de su casa, interpretando a D. Lorenzo …imitando su tono a la perfección.

Pepa- Los cojones, Miranda! Silvia tiene que quedarse a estudiar y…!

D. Lorenzo- Pero mire que es usted gansa… ( Desagradado )

Otro bote, otro susto de muerte, y otra mano al pecho. Me giré rápidamente.

Pepa- Joder qué susto! Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?

D. Lorenzo- Pues porque la he oído, capulla, que es usted una capulla!

Pepa- Pero que me ha oído de qué! ( Chula ) Si es imposible!

D. Lorenzo- No Miranda, no, imposible es no escucharla allá por donde va con esas carcajadas de hiena mellada!

Pepa- Ah, sí?

Me apoyé en el marco con gesto de chulería. El se estiró con un gesto parecido.

D. Lorenzo- Sí

Pepa- Ah, sí?

D. Lorenzo- Sí!

Pepa- Pues si yo tengo risa de hiena mellada, usted tiene cara de…!

En ese momento Silvia bajó las escaleras, en cuanto me vio esbozó una gran sonrisa. D. Lorenzo sonrió satisfecho ante el hecho de que ya no pudiera contestarle.

Pepa- Ya se lo diré! ( Susurré )

Silvia- Hola!

La sonrisa que traía y el brillo en sus ojos me hizo olvidar el pique con D. Lorenzo.

Pepa- Hola. Ya estás?

Silvia- Sí, nos vamos?

Asentí y me di la vuelta para irme, pero entonces oí como se cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas.

SILVIA

En cuanto iba a salir, mi padre cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Silvia- Qué pasa..?

D. Lorenzo- Lo llevas todo?

Me dejó descolocada.

Silvia- Sí… por qué?

D. Lorenzo- Pero todo, todo?

Silvia- Que sí! A qué te refieres?

D. Lorenzo- Mírate el bolsillo pequeño de la mochila que te he dejado una cosa

Rebusqué en el bolsillo, muerta de la curiosidad.. hasta que ví el objeto. Lo saqué alucinada.

Silvia- Papá! No pienso llevar esto!

D. Lorenzo- Es imprescindible!

Silvia- Un spray antivioladores?!

D. Lorenzo- No, de eso nada… un spray anti-Mirandas

Bufé y le di el spray a mi padre.

Silvia- Papá por favor, no seas ridículo

D. Lorenzo- No soy ridículo, es un utensilio de primera necesidad, que ya estoy viendo que a la primera noche Miranda se te mete en el saco y…!

Silvia- Papá!

D. Lorenzo- Pero qué más te da? Llévatelo y así me quedo tranquilo!

Silvia- Que no!

Empezamos a forcejear. Él intentaba meterme el spray en el macuto, y yo sacarlo.

Pepa- BUENO, QUÉ PASA? SALES O QUÉ?!

Chilló a través de la puerta. Mi padre me miró alterado.

D. Lorenzo- Lo ves! Esa depredadora ya tiene prisa porque os vayáis lo antes posible y así meterte la mano en las enaguas!

Bufé y sonreí a la vez.

Silvia- Las enaguas? Que no estamos en el siglo XV, eh?

D. Lorenzo- Bueno, tú llévatelo por si acaso, si ves que se pone tonta le enchufas directamente a los ojos.

Y al final tuve que ceder. Lo escondí lo máximo posible, sólo faltaba que Pepa lo viera.

D. Lorenzo- Ten cuidado, y abrígate!

Silvia- Que sííí…

D. Lorenzo- Y no te separes del grupo!

Silvia- Que noooo…

D. Lorenzo- Y a la vuelta que te traiga Miranda, eh? Que no te deje volver hasta aquí sola, tú te vienes con ella!

Silvia- En qué quedamos? Me das un spray antivioladores para que lo use con ella y ahora me dices que no me separe de su lado, qué te pasa?

Mi padre pareció pensárselo unos segundos. Carraspeó.

D. Lorenzo- Nada, cosas mías, ale, pásalo bien

Besó mi cabeza, abrió la puerta y me empujó para salir.

Pepa- Por fin!

Sin entender nada, me encaminé hacia Pepa.

\- Hija, recuerda lo que te he dicho… a la mínima que pase la ralla…!

Silvia- Cállate papá!

Pepa- Por qué ha dicho eso? ( mosqueada )

Silvia- Por nada, vámonos

Cuando dimos unos pasos…

D. Lorenzo- Miranda!

Pepa se giró resoplando.

Pepa- Qué!

Mi padre le hizo un gesto con los dedos de que estaba vigilada.

D. Lorenzo- No le digo más.

Y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

Pepa- Yo alucino con tu padre… ya entiendo perfectamente de donde te vienen a ti los brotes esos de loca que tienes

Le asesté una gran colleja.

Pepa- Ahh! ( Frotándose la nuca ) Qué pasa?

Silvia- Qué pasa? No hemos salido todavía y ya me estás calentando

Pepa- Joe Sil, que yo…

Silvia- Tira anda, tira

Y con la excusa del enfado momentáneo, conseguí que Pepa cargara con mi equipaje hasta los coches de Ángel y Duna.


	25. Capítulo final: Parte II

*"CAPÍTULO FINAL: PARTE II"*

PAULA

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegamos al lugar de la excursión… a decir verdad, las cosas a veces estaban un poco tensas. Había tensión entre Aitor y yo, entre Pepa y Ángel… y ya un poco menos, entre Duna y yo. Por lo menos, con esta última había conseguido acabar con las rencillas que nos separaban. Acabé por darme cuenta de que había sido injusta con ella, así que poco a poco empezábamos a llevarnos mejor.

O eso creía…

Duna- Ala! Ya estamos?

Me miró como una psicópata mientras todos los demás reían. Estábamos en círculo aldedor del fuego, la noche ya había caído. Todos mirábamos el vídeo ya retocado estilo película que había hecho de la noche del robo en el instituto. En ese momento, los créditos de los protagonistas pasaban por la pequeña pantalla de la cámara. El último nombre que salía : " Mrs. Robinson ".

Puse cara de circunstancia.

Paula- Jolín, lo siento! Es que no me acordaba de tu apellido!

Duna- Ya, pues a ver si te lo aprendes, que he sido tu profesora!

Paula- Lo siento! No ha sido a posta!

Con mi mano, le di un leve apretón en el brazo en señal de perdón… era cierto! No lo había hecho a posta! Refunfuñó un poco, y dejó el cabreo a un lado. Eso era lo bueno, que como era tan perfecta ella, no parecía enfadarse nunca.

Ángel- A mí me ha gustado

Me guiñó un ojo, y la sonrisa tonta tardó poco en instalarse en mi cara. De repente sentí la tensión volver, miré hacia un lado y pude ver a Aitor con cara de pocos amigos. Pasé de él, ya era lo último, que se enfadese por lo que yo hiciera o dejase de hacer con Ángel. Así que con una sonrisa tonta hacia Ángel, sentencié.

Paula- Gracias

Lucas empezó a contar algo que no escuché. No creí que ninguno de allí, excepto Sara, le estuviese prestando demasiada atención. Aitor seguía con su mala cara mirándome, aunque yo no le contestara… y Duna y Ángel, pf…. Empecé a pensar que esa excursión no había sido muy buena idea.

Miré hacia el frente, y pese a la tensión, sonreí. Pepa estaba medio tumbada entre las piernas de Silvia. Esta la rodeaba con sus brazos. No daba crédito con lo que veía… de Silvia no me extrañaba nada, pero de Pepa… las dos estaban de lo más empalagoso, haciéndose carantoñas, repartiéndose besos… y delante de todo el mundo! Me costaba de encajar viniendo de Pepa… pero me alegraba mucho. No tenía nada que ver con la Pepa que conocí, ahora, cuando la miraba… parecía transmitir paz mientras que en el pasado sólo veía violencia y rencor en ella.

Ángel miraba a Silvia de una manera muy extraña. Suspiré… yo también estaba segura de que él sentía algo especial por Silvia… estaba clarísimo, y me jodía mucho. Primero por la parte que me tocaba a mí… y después por Pepa. Estaba segura de que con Silvia no había ningún peligro, que quería a Pepa muchísimo… pero no creía que eso fuera a ser suficiente como para no desencadenar la ira de Pepa tarde o temprano, a mi modo de entender, mucho estaba tardando en explotar con Ángel.

Miré de soslayo a Duna… y pude ver que miraba hacia el frente, con la vista perdida… pero sospechosamente cerca de la figura de Pepa. Ahí estaba el problema número dos… lo que pensé anteriormente de Pepa y Ángel, podía aplicarse perfectamente a Silvia y Duna. Me esperaba lo peor, en cualquier momento iban a detonar una de las dos bombas de relojería que estaban allí.

Volví a suspirar… iba a estar " divertido "…

…

Duna- Bueno, y cómo lleváis el curso?

Paula- Bastante bien

Sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y después empezó a reírse disimuladamente mirando a Pepa, Lucas y Aitor.

Duna- No si ya me imagino que vosotras bien… la pregunta era para ellos

Las que no nos dimos por aludidas nos reímos disimuladamente. Pepa se estiró entre los brazos de Silvia, esta puso sus manos para retenerla después de un suspiro y una mirada entre recriminadora y divertida hacia Duna.

Pepa- Oye qué pasa? Y ese cachondeo?

Duna- No, nada… sólo preguntaba si…

Pepa- Si ya, preguntaba. Pues que sepas que yo me estoy viniendo arriba!

Duna- No me digas? ( Riendo )

Pepa- Pues sí lista!

Los chicos miraron a Pepa en silencio durante unos segundos.

Lucas- …estás estudiando?

Pepa- Eh?

Pepa se hizo la loca y volvió a cobijarse en los brazos de Silvia. Esta acarició su cabeza sonriendo orgullosa.

Aitor- Qué fuerte, serás traidora! Pringada!

Silvia- Pringada por qué? Dejadla en paz, para una vez que hace algo con su vida, pobrecilla!

Pepa levantó la cabeza para mirar a Silvia, seria.

Pepa- Oye, que si me vas a defender así mejor que no digas ná, eh?

Lucas- Y nuestros pinganillos? Y nuestras chuletas? Y los cambiazos? Donde han quedado, eh? Desertora!

Pepa- Que no los he dejao! Joé, es que pa algunas asignaturas es muy complicao copiar… y teng Lola pegaos a mi nuca todo el día " Estudia, estudia! " y… ( Cambió la cara ) y que mierda hago yo dándoos explicaciones? Yo haré lo que me salga del mismísimo c…

Silvia- Pepaaa… ( Ojos en blanco )

Pepa- ( Carraspeó ) Del mismísimo. Punto.

Duna- Dí que sí, si es lo que tenías que hacer, estudiar. Yo si quieres puedo ayudarte a hacerte un planing de estudios y…

Pepa se estiró alzando las palmas.

Pepa- Bueno, bueno! Tampoco te pases, que me miro las cosas así por encima, tampoco me quiero sacar un máster

Por primera vez, Silvia dejó de sonreír y se puso seria.

Silvia- Además que no hace falta que te molestes, ya le ayudo yo

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. En él, todos bajamos la cabeza… menos Duna y Silvia, que se miraban la una a la otra fijamente. Decidí cortar el momento.

Paula- Bueeeno! Que ha pasado un ángel

Tras decir eso, Ángel sonrió, Silvia también por el chiste malo… y Pepa les fusiló con la mirada.

Paula- Joder, que oportuna soy…( Murmuré ) y… y…. y qué me decís del examen de la semana que viene, eh? ( Nerviosa )

Lucas- Pues que te vamos a decir, que por lo que a mí respecta voy a copiar como un cabrón, vaya coñazo de asign…

Duna- Ala! No te cortes eh? Que esa asignatura te la daba yo!

Lucas enrojeció.

Lucas- Ya…ya, si antes me encantaba…

Sara- Qué mentiroso…( Murmuró )

Lucas le tapó la boca a Sara.

Lucas- Lo que pasa es que desde que no estás tú para dárnosla no es lo mismo ( Sonriendo falsamente )

Silvia- Ya ves que si no es lo mismo…( Murmuró )

Duna miró a Silvia mosqueada.

Duna- Has dicho algo?

Silvia- He dicho que…

Pepa- Ha dicho que lo vamos a bordar, que no te preocupes! ( Nerviosa )

Intenté cortar los enfrentamientos varios por tercera vez. Me reí.

Paula- Sí, sobre todo tú!

Pepa- Pues claro que sí ( Ofendida ) Qué pasa?

Paula- No nada… que entre todas las asignaturas, si hay una que se te da peor que las demás, es lengua

Pepa- Pues no entiendo por qué dices eso, porque yo hablo y me expreso de putísima madre

Silvia miró para otro lado para aguantarse la risa, pero Pepa lo notó. Subió la cabeza para mirarla.

Pepa- De qué te ríes?

Silvia- No me río, es que… ( Se le escapó la risilla que intentó disimular ) que me ha entrado tos

Pepa- Ya, la tos

Volvió a mirar al frente.

Paula- Hablar no sé, pero analizar frases se te da de culo

Pepa- Eso es mentira!

Duna subió una ceja.

Duna- Pepa, por dios…

Pepa- Tú también te vas a poner en mi contra?

Miró a todos los presentes, y todos estaban o mirándola igual, o aguantándose la risa.

Pepa- Desde luego que que bonita es la amistad, que panda de hijos de pu…

Silvia- Pepaaaaaa…!

Se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando.

Duna- No te pongas así… si a cada uno se le da bien lo que se le da bien… y a ti el análisis…pues como que no…

Pepa- Y dale! Por qué no?

Duna- Ah, pues no sé… por ejemplo me acuerdo de una clase en la que te dije que salieras a analizar " Pedro cortó el tronco con la sierra ", y las tres últimas palabras pusiste que era un " Complemento circunstancial de sierra ".

Todos estallamos en carcajadas… menos Pepa, que nos miraba sin entender.

Pepa- Y qué? Yo no le veo la gracia!

Me levanté entre risas, la naturaleza me llamaba a marchas forzadas con tanta carcajada. Mientras me alejaba pude oír las voces elevadas de Pepa, que cada vez denotaban más enfado.

Pepa- Qué pasa, que no es así?!

Duna- Pues no!

Pepa- Pues… pues porque tú lo digas! Sil, a que sí que es así?

Oí la risa de Silvia a modo contestación.

Cinco minutos después, tras haber acabado, volví entre algunos arbustos y árboles hacia el grupo. Iba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la figura que esperaba cerca de un árbol a que pasara.

Cuando lo hice, y esta me cogió del brazo inesperadamente, grité por el susto. Rápidamente me tapó la boca. Intenté que me soltara soltándole algún que otro codazo, hasta que acerté de lleno en la boca de su estómago. Me di la vuelta rápidamente justo para ver como se doblaba retorciéndose del dolor.

Cuando le reconocí, abrí la boca más que ofendida.

Paula- Pero se puede saber qué coño haces? Tú eres imbécil o qué?

Aitor- Lo siento… ( Dolorido )

Me llevé las manos a la cara, intentando tranquilizarme.

Aitor- Es que quiero hablar contigo

Reí irónica.

Paula- Hablar? Y tiene que ser ahora? Qué pasa, que no has tenido tiempo de hablar antes conmigo?

Aitor- Es que no sabía qué decirte…

Paula- Ya, la que no sabe qué quieres que te diga soy yo, después de todo lo que ha pasado. No sé como tienes tanta cara

Intentó acercarse a mí, pero me retiré.

Aitor- Quería pedirte perdón

Paula- Un poco tarde, no?

Aitor- Ya lo sé… lo siento

Asentí.

Paula- Bueno, pues ya me has dicho que lo sientes, ya no tenemos más de qué hablar

Me giré para irme, pero me lo impidió.

Aitor- No, espera! Quiero explicártelo!

Paula- Ya, pero es que ahora ya no me vale de nada! He estado mucho tiempo esperando la explicación y...ahora ya no me hace falta

Aitor- Ya…( sonrió enfadado ) ya no te hace falta porque te gusta el tonto ese, no?

Al principio no pude creerme lo que estaba escuchando. Después, cuando fui capaz de asimilarlo, le miré asqueada.

Paula- Y a ti qué te importa? Y si así fuera, qué? Con qué derecho vienes a recriminarme nada? Tú te acuerdas de lo que me has hecho pasar?

Aitor- Ya lo sé, y lo siento mucho! Estaba…confuso!

Paula- Confuso? Qué mierda de explicación es esa? Me humillas delante de mis amigas, voy a darte una sorpresa y te encuentro tirándote a otra… porque estabas confuso!

Aitor- Pues sí, lo estaba! Tu me pedias cosas y yo no estaba seguro de…

Me froté la cara con incredulidad

Paula- Espera, que ahora la culpa va a ser mía! Qué poca vergüenza tienes…

Aitor- Que no joder, no digo que fuese culpa tuya… es sólo que… me sentía presionado!

Paula- Presionado? En todo caso sería al revés,no crees? Tú eras el que me presionaba a mí para dar ese paso y pese a que te di tiempo al final accedí…total para qué, si ya te habías buscado a otra! ( Enfadada )

Aitor- No fue así, no me sentía presionado por ti

Paula-Ah, no? Entonces cómo? Qué pasó?

Aitor- Pues… ( Suspiró ) me sentía presionado por mis amigos, no paraban de meterse conmigo porque tú y yo aún no…

Paula- Y decidiste irte con otra y tirar todo lo que teníamos a la mierda… sí que me querías, eh?

Aitor- Te quería…y te quiero

Negué sin poderme creer lo que escuchaba.

Paula- No me vengas con esas, si hubiese sido así no me hubieras hecho eso, por mucha presión a la que estuvieras sometido ( Burlona ). Era más importante lo que opinaran tus amigos que yo, no?

Aitor- No… no lo sé… es que Pepa…

Paula- Acabáramos..! Todo esto es por Pepa… me vas a decir que Pepa te obligó?

Aitor- No! Pero… se reía de mí y…

Paula- Y qué? Qué más te da lo que digan los demás? No tienes ningún tipo de personalidad. Sabes lo qué te pasa? Que por alguna estúpida razón estas obsesionado con lo que diga o haga Pepa, y claro, tú querías ser igual que ella, demostrarle lo machote que eres, no? Pues enhorabuena, ya se lo has demostrado, lo malo es que a parte de llegar tarde a ella eso no le importa una mierda!

Bajó la cabeza.

Paula- Te sientes más feliz ahora? Te sientes… mejor? Ya eres como fue Pepa en su momento, ya has jugado con alguien que te quería sin importarte sus sentimientos, sólo importándote el qué dirán… dime, estás mejor ahora?

No me contestó.

Paula- Ya veo… te has parado a pensar en lo infeliz que era Pepa entonces? Te has parado a pensar que nadie quería acercarse a ella? No, seguro que no… seguro que no te has fijado que es ahora cuando es feliz, cuando ha dejado de ser como era. Pero eh, tú sigue así, que seguro que llegarás a ser y a sentirte como lo hacía ella antes. Cuando te quedes sólo entonces serás feliz por parecerte a ella

Se hizo un silencio.

Aitor- Lo siento… tienes razón, he sido un gilipollas…

Paula- Sí, lo has sido. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás

Aitor- Podríamos arreglarlo…

Sorprendida, negué.

Paula- No

Aitor- Por qué no?

Paula- Con el tiempo quizá podamos ser amigos, pero yo no voy a volver a estar contigo. No voy a estar con alguien que me quiera tan poco… y desde luego, no voy a estar con alguien que se quiera tan poco a sí mismo.

Me giré, y entonces empecé a caminar de vuelta al grupo.

Aitor- Es porque te gusta Ángel, no?

Suspiré. Parecía no haber entendido nada, aunque a parte algo de razón tenía.

Paula- Piensa lo que quieras.

Y me fui. Para mí esa historia ya había acabado… estaba a punto de empezar otra.

SILVIA

La noche había sido un poco… intensa. Era difícil de disimular los enfrentamientos entre Duna y yo… intentaba aguantarme por Pepa, pero había veces que no podía disimular tanto como quisiera.

Aún así, la cosa no había estado mal… pero estaba segura de que en algún momento las cosas acabarían estallando. Intenté apartar esa idea de mi cabeza, no quería amargarme yo… ni amargar a Pepa.

Estaba tapada entre mil mantas, mirando al techo de la tienda… cuando noté como esta se abría. Sonreí, no me hacía falta mirar quien era. Poco después, el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío mientras empezaba a mordisquearme el cuello, gruñendo. Empecé a reírme mientras intentaba apartarla.

Silvia- Pepaa..! ( Risas ) Mira que eres bruta, eh?

Pepa- Es que no lo puedo evitar

Siguió gruñéndome en el cuello provocándome cosquillas. Reía sin parar intentando quitármela de encima en vano.

Pepa- Es que he entrao… te he visto aquí con tus mantitas y me ha dao un vuelco al corazón… bueno, al corazón y a lo otro

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me mordía suavemente. Tiré con cuidado de su pelo obligándola a que levantara la cabeza. La miré.

Silvia- Al corazón y a lo otro?

Pepa- Sí, al…

Silvia- NO! Si ya te he entendido… anda que cuando te pones romántica me desarmas, eh?

Pepa- No te ha gustao?

Silvia- Me ha encantao ( Imitándola )

Sonrió. Estaba visto que las ironías no las pillaba.

Silvia- Apaga la luz anda

Me gruñó juguetona mientras levantaba la ceja.

Silvia- Es que… así vas a atraer a todos los mosquitos!

Pepa- Ya… los mosquitos. A mí también me ha atraído la luz ( Sonriente )

Silvia- Pues por eso, ya que está aquí la mosca mayor podemos apagar

Le guiñé un ojo… y se descontroló. Se estiró sobre mí rápidamete para apagar la luz, aplastándome.

Silvia- Ah…ayy! Que me aplastas!

Pepa- Ahora estoy contigo!

Dio varios manotazos torpes al aire hasta que dio con la luz.

Silvia- Espera, espera! No apagues todavía! Pásame mi móvil anda, que si no lo apago mi padre es capaz de llamar en cualquier momento

Se quejó y empezó a rebuscar en mi mochila, eso sí, sin quitárseme de encima… así que me abracé a su espalda esperando. Unos segundos después…

Pepa- Pero qué coño…?

Ladeé la cabeza… y vi el spray antivioladores en su mano. Enrojecí al momento.

Pepa- Y esto? ( Seria ) Qué pasa? Te lo has traído por si no había ganas de fiesta?

Silvia- Que no Pepa, que tiene una explicación..!

Pepa- No, es que si me vas a enchufar con esto casi prefiero que me digas que te duele la cabeza o que tienes la regla… las excusas tradicionales, vamos

Silvia- No seas absurda, como te voy a agredir con eso?

Se puso a mi altura, sobre mí, con el bote en la mano.

Pepa- Es verdad… es verdad, perdona. Soy una paranoica, mira que pensar que mi preciosa cara corría peligro al ver un spray antivioladores en tu mochila, sabiendo que ibas a dormir conmigo… qué cosas tengo, verdad?

Me sorprendió. Entender no las entendía, pero usaba las ironías perfectamente. Me miraba enfadada, con una ceja subida.

Silvia- Que no he sido yo!

Sólo me salió decir eso. Su ceja subió más aún.

Silvia- Me venía…con la mochila…

Ni si quiera Pepa iba a creerse eso.

Pepa- Sí, como las fotos que vienen con los marcos, no te jode!

Silvia- Joe, Pepa…

Puse cara de tristeza, ese recurso me funcionaba siempre con ella.

Pepa- No, joe no, es que si ya empezamos así y no llevamos ni dos meses!

Silvia- Que no lo iba a usar contigo…

Me acerqué a su cuello sin quitar la cara de tristeza, y empecé a besarlo. Sentí como se contraía… o sea, que si no había caído ya en mis redes, poco le faltaba. Estaba mal pensarlo, pero Pepa era un poquito simple… sobre todo si había sexo de por medio.

Pepa- Seguro? ( Ojos cerrados )

Mordí su cuello. Exhaló una gran cantidad de aire, y tiró el bote a vete a saber dónde. Rápidamente apagó la luz y volvió a ponerse a mi altura.

Pepa- Pues vale

Y se lanzó a mi boca. Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos besándonos. Yo acariciaba su espalda, ella mis piernas. A medida que subía la intensidad de los besos, metí mis manos debajo de su ropa, acariciando su espalda con el filo de mis uñas. Su respiración cada vez mas acelerada me indicaba que le gustaba.

De vez en cuando, apretaba la presión de sus manos en mis piernas mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban. Llevó sus manos hasta el borde de mis pantalones cortos, y los arrastró junto a mi ropa interior por mis piernas.

Sonreí mientas le mordía el labio, parecía que esa noche no se iba a tomar su tiempo como otras veces. Segundos después volvió a aparecer delante de mí, me tomó por la cintura y me hizo girar hasta quedar encima de ella dejándome a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Volvió a mi boca para volverla a besar, después mi cara, mis orejas, mi cuello… sus manos se colaban por debajo de la sudadera que llevaba, acariciando toda la piel que se encontraba por su paso. Empecé a temblar, nunca iba a acostumbrarme a lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella. Con una de mis manos me aferraba a su nuca, con la otra seguía pasando mis uñas por su espalda con más fuerza. Hundí mi cara en su cuello para acallar los jadeos que salían de esta, y succionarlo.

Después de empezar a arrancarme gemidos jugando con mis pechos, decidió apartarse de mí para evitar que siguiera entreteniéndome con su cuello. Me dejó sentada sobre ella y se tumbó. Sin darme cuenta, separó mis piernas con la suyas. Antes de que me diera cuenta su mano derecha ya estaba entre ellas acariciándome. Subí la cabeza y me mordí el labio, las tiendas de los demás estaban demasiado cerca… y había una persona en especial que no quería que me oyese.

Miré a Pepa, me miraba de la misma forma que yo a ella. Su mirada se clavaba en la mía profundamente, excitada. Llevé una de mis manos a su cara y la acaricié, ella la besó sin dejar de mirarme y acariciarme. Entonces tuve un mal pensamiento. Pensé que no me importaría que Duna me oyese… quizá hasta llegué a desearlo. Tal ves así hubiera tenido más que claro que Pepa era para mí y que no iba a separarme de ella jamás.

De pronto la sentí dentro. Me mordí el labio amortiguando pobremente el gemido que se escapó… intenté recuperar todos aquellos pensamientos mientras me movía sobre su mano… la quería, la quería para mí toda la vida, siempre a mi lado. La sentí lejos, demasiado. Alargué mi mano y cogiéndola de la ropa, tiré de ella.

Silvia- Ven…abrázame…

No hicieron falta ni dos segundos para que acatara mi petición. Me abrazó mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su mano, besó mi cuello. Pero no la quería ahí, sentí una dependencia que no había sentido tan intensa hasta entonces. La aparté de mí, y con mis manos la tomé de la cara para que me mirase. Sonrió levemente y fue a besarme. Me aparté.

Silvia- Mírame

Lo hizo. Su sonrisa poco a poco se fue borrando mientras me miraba, para dar paso a un gesto y a una mirada de excitación que no le había visto nunca. Al menos no tan pronunciada. Eso me provocó más excitación a mí.

A medida que el ritmo aumentaba y mis caderas se movían, mis ojos se entrecerraban inevitablemente. Ella se pegaba a mí tanto como podía sin perder de vista mis ojos. Cuando apretaba las uñas en su espalda o los dedos en su nuca, e intentaba esconder la cara, no me dejaba. No quería esconderla, pero no lo podía evitar.

Los gemidos empezaron a subir notoriamente de volumen. Ella intentó acallarlos mordiéndome el labio suavemente sin dejar de mirarme. Me aferré a ella tan fuerte como pude y aceleré aún más mis caderas con tanta rápidez como pude… hasta que exploté. En cuanto lo sentí llegar escondí mi cara en su cuello y lo mordí para intentar acallar el ruido que estaba haciendo. En cuanto ella lo sintió llegar me pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro terminaba.

Entre los gemidos que ahogué en su cuello, se ahogaron varios " Te quiero ". Ella me respondió todos y cada uno de elos mientras besaba mi cara ayudándome a tranquilizarme. Quizá no fue la vez más lenta, tranquila o cuidadosa… pero hasta entonces si que fue la más dulce. No me podía quitar su mirada de la mente, tampoco sus susurros contestándome lo que yo tanto ansiaba oir a cada minuto.

Aún jadeando, cuando me había recuperado un poco, me despegegué de su cuello y la miré. Uní mis labios a los suyos,sin separarme de allí durante largos minutos. Poco a poco, mi mano fue bajando por su torso hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Metí la mano por ellos acariciándola. Me despegué de ella, esta vez era yo la que la miraba. Se aferró a mi cuerpo. Metí mis manos dentro de su ropa interior y… la tienda se abrió bruscamente.

Paula- Chicas, tenéis una lint…? ALAAAAAA!

Paula se tapó la cara mientras daba gritos. Me tapé de cintura para abajo con las mantas como pude. No me dio tiempo a bajarme de las piernas de Pepa. Una vez más, sentí que me moría de vergüenza, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarme a Pepa mientras miraba a Paula.

Se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

Aitor- …QUÉ PASA?

Paula- NADA, ESTAS DOS QUE YA ESTÁN AHÍ DÁNDOLO TODO! ES QUE ES GIRARSE UNA Y SE PONEN A FORNICAR COMO CONEJAS!

Pepa empezó a partirse el pecho, Yo le asesté una pequeña bofetada para que reaccionara e hiciera algo, pero fue inútil. Miré a Paula.

Silvia- Paula, por favor!

Paula- Es que ya no respetáis ni los parajes agrarios naturales!

Silvia- CIERRA! CIERRA AHORA MISMO!

Paula- Si sí, ya cierro, no vaya a ser que se te congele el culo de tenerlo al aire!

Silvia- LARGO!

Y se fue cerrando la tienda. Pero eso no impidió que siguiera contando lo visto a los cuatro vientos.

Paula- Joder, es que siempre igual! Siempre me encuentro yo la papeleta! Voy a tener más recuerdos de estas copulando que de mi infancia!

…hasta que dejamos de oírla. Miré a Pepa… la cual todavía estaba roja de la risa, y seguía. Me abracé a ella muerta de vergüenza no, lo siguiente.

Silvia- Es que siempre nos va a tener que joder el polvo? Siempre igual!

Pepa- Oye como que polvo? Qué pasa? Que en esta tienda no se hace el amor como en tu cama?

Silvia- Pepa no me pongas nerviosa que ya me has entendido!

Siguió riéndose. Mi vergüenza subió. Escondí mi cara en su cuello mientras ella me consolaba.

Silvia- Que vergüenza por favor…

Pepa- Pero si ya está acostumbrá ( Riéndose )

Silvia- Sí claro, tú riéte, como a ti no te han visto el culo!

Y efectivamente, se rió más.

Silvia- Por qué siempre te pilla a ti vestida?

Pepa me hizo a un lado y tumbó. Me tapé la cara con la manta hasta la nariz, me sentía terriblemente avergonzada. Igual Paula ya estaba acostumbrada, pero yo ya no.

Pepa, sonriente, puso una pierna a cada lado de mi cadera y empezó a tirar de su sudadera para arriba. Me quité la manta de la cara.

Silvia- Eh, eh! Qué haces?

Pepa- Ayudarte en tu vergüenza, no dices que a mí siempre me pilla vestida? Pues me despeloto también

Tiró de su ropa, pero se lo impedí.

Silvia- Ni se te ocurra!

Me miró con una cara de incomprensión total.

Pepa- Y lo que estábamos haciendo…?

Silvia- Si claro, para que vuelvan a pillarnos…eso si no nos han oído! Dios mío, qué vergüenza!

Me ladeé tapándome hasta arriba. Ya no veía a Pepa. Rápidamente se bajó de mí, se quitó la sudadera quedando en sujetador y se acostó a mi lado. En un principio pensé que lo había entendido… pero no tardé ni dos segundos en sentir sus manos sobeteándome allá donde podía.

Silvia- Pepa, para!

Pepa-Joe Sil, no seas mala!

Silvia- No seas mala tú!

Le di varios manotazos en las manos, pero insistió pegándose a mí y magreándome más rápido mientras me resistía.

Silvia- Para o te paro yo, eh?

Pepa- Que no me puedes dejar con el calentón!

Silvia- Ya ves que sí puedo, hasta que volvamos a casa nada!

Pepa- Sí, y qué más!

Siguió mientras me resistía.

Silvia- Pepa, que te arreo, eh? ( Amenazante )

Ni caso. Se pegó más a mi espalda

Silvia- No me hagas sacar el spray!

Resopló y se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas. Noté su mirada clavarse en mí, así que giré un poco la cabeza para mirarla. Me miraba seria, amenazante. Levanté una ceja.

Pepa- Sabes lo que te digo? Que en esta tienda va a haber tema…pero vamos! Esta noche va a haber sexo quieras tú o no quieras! Como que me llamo Pepa Miranda que tú a mí no me dejas así!

…

Pepa- Y va y me deja con todo el subidón… qué fuerte… qué fuerte, qué fuerte! Para esto me echo yo novia y asiento la cabeza… Voy con las bragas hasta el pecho ya… pues si esta se piensa que manda lo lleva claro, porque…!

Silvia- Pepaaa! ( Desde dentro de la tienda ) Cállate o vete a murmurar al bosque, que no puedo dormir! No me hagas salir a decírtelo!

Pepa- No, no!

Tragué saliva. Me abracé a mí misma. Me había echado de la tienda, en sujetador. Hacía frío. Tirité mientras refunfuñaba un poco más, pero mucho más bajo que antes.

Me había echado para " A ver si el frío te baja la tontería, y así la próxima vez te piensas el acosarme " más luego un guantazo. Y ahí estaba yo, de pie al lado de la tienda, medio desnuda… y con una cara larga hasta los pies.

Pepa- Claro, qué lista.. como ella ya se ha quedao relajá, a mí que me den por culo! Qué fuerte… aquí como si fuera el juguete sexual de la niña, le ha faltao ponerme pilas!

Oí un ruido proveniente de la tienda de en frente. A penas nos separaba distancia una tienda de la otra. Fue algo así como un… " Plas!" Ese ruido me resultaba más que familiar.

La tienda de enfrente se abrió… y en poco segundos tuve a Lucas, medio desnudo, delante de mí. La tienda se cerró a su espalda. Se abrazó a sí mismo y me miró.

Pepa- Sara te ha echao, no?

Asintió tiritando.

Lucas- Es que ha entrado Paula y…

Pepa- Ya ya, no me digas más ( Enfadada )

Le miré de arriba abajo. Al menos saqué algo bueno en claro de aquella experiencia… a ver con qué huevos me llamaba bragas Lucas la próxima vez.

…

A la mañana siguiente…

Abrí los ojos al sentir besos por mi cara. Y entonces la ví… sonriente. No, no estaba sonriendo…se estaba riendo de mí en mi cara.

Silvia- Buenos días caperucita ( Descojonada ) qué tal el paseo por el bosque?

Pepa- Y qué tal tus muertos, Silvia?

Cerré los ojos en lo que ella se seguía riendo. Se pegó a mi y empezó a besarme por el cuello mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

Silvia- … estás enfadada?

Pepa- Qué va, si que me echen al campo desnuda a pasar frío es lo que más me pone

Silvia- Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

La miré sin entender.

Silvia- Es que si llego a saber que te pone tanto lo hago antes…

Y empezó a reírse otra vez, poniéndose roja. Cuando me fui a levantar, enfadada, tiró de mí volviéndome a colocar a su lado. Se acercó a mí y me besó. Intenté seguir enfadada… pero en cuanto su boca llegó a mi oído se me escapó la risilla tontorrona.

Silvia- Enfadada?

Pepa- No… ( Sonriendo estúpidamente )

Silvia- Qué aprendiste anoche..? ( lamiendo mi oído )

Pepa- Queee… está feo acosar a tu novia… ( Sonriendo estúpidamente )

Silvia- y qué más…?

Pepa- Que tengo las manos muy largas ( Sonriendo estúpidamente )

Silvia- Ahá… algo más..?

Pepa- Y que me voy a portar bien, porque cuando Silvia dice que no es que no ( Sonriendo estúpidamente )

Silvia- Muy bien

Sonrió y se lanzó a mi boca. Empezó a besarme de una forma pasional desconocida en ella, bajando las manos por mi estómago, acariciándolo debajo de la camiseta. Se me escaparon algunos jadeos, sobre todo cuando bajó las manos hasta alcanzar la ropa interior y…

Ángel- Buenos días! ( Fuera de la tienda )

Pepa- Venga ya, no me jodas!

Silvia- Shh! Pepa!

Ángel- Venís al lago? Vamos a jugar al volley!

Pepa- Voy a jugar a meterte la pelota por el culo, desgraciao! ( Murmurando )

Silvia- Sí! Ahora vamos!

Y el capullo por fin se fue, dejándome con una cara larga hasta los pies. Silvia me miró reprochándome mis palabras.

Pepa- No, no me mires así porque ya es la segunda vez en menos de 8 horas que me quedo a medias!

Silvia- Venga anda, no te pongas así

Me besó, y se incorporó.

Pepa- No, si está visto que el destino no quiere que me den caña este fin de semana

Silvia se giró horrorizada mientras me daba manotazos.

Silvia- Alaaa! Bruta! Que eres más bruta que un arao! Más bruta que un arao!

Y salió de la tienda. Apreté los puños mientras miraba al techo de tela.

Pepa- Al volley no? … te voy a reventar, bonito

Y sonreí malvadamente.

…

Unas horas después…

Saliéndome del agua momentáneamente, corrí hasta la orilla para rescatar la pelota mientras los demás seguían a lo suyo riéndose. Todo habían sido alabanzas por parte de los demás cuando vieron la red que se había traído Ángel.

Bueno… todo todo no, porque Aitor y yo nos habíamos dedicado a darle balonazos por todos sitios. A esas alturas, el cuerpo de Ángel ya estaba más rosa que blanco de los golpes. Me agaché a coger la pelota… cuando sentí una mano en mi espalda. Me incorporé.

Ángel- Te ayudo? ( Sonriente )

Yo no sonreí. Le miré con la peor de mis caras.

Pepa- No tranquilo, por muy perfecto que seas la pelotita de los cojones ya la puedo coger yo sola

Y me di la vuelta para entrar en el agua de nuevo. Ángel se interpuso

Ángel- Estás bien?

Pepa- Perfectamente, no me ves? ( Borde )

Me miró durante unos segundos.

Ángel- Oye… te pasa algo conmigo?

Y entonces pude reír sacando todo el sarcasmo de mi cuerpo.

Pepa- Nooo.. qué va! Tú qué crees?

Ángel se puso serio.

Ángel- Es que no entiendo qué te pasa conmigo

Pepa- No lo entiendes? ( Negó )

Clavé la pelota en el suelo, enfurencida.

Pepa- Pues te lo voy a explicar…me pasa que estoy harta de ti. Siempre estás en medio, entorpeciéndolo todo… y no creo que sea de casualidad

Ángel- Oye, yo no…

Pepa- Sí, tú sí! No sé qué coño te traes entre manos, pero algo me huelo. Y no lo vas a conseguir

Me miró muy serio.

Pepa- A mí no me vas a vacilar, me da igual que hayas encandilao a todo el mundo, conmigo no lo vas a conseguir

Ángel- Está bien ( Enfadado )

Pepa- Y sabes qué?

Me acerqué a él, dejando muy poco espacio entre nuestras caras.

Pepa- No me vas a separar de Silvia

Y entonces dijo algo que me escamó. Algo que desencadenó todo.

Ángel- Tú a mí tampoco

Pepa- Haz algo, vamos. Inténtalo, haz que te parta la cara, dame una op…

Me encendí. Avancé un poco más hasta él.

Silvia- Pepa!

Me giré rápidamente intentando disimular. Silvia llegó hasta nosotros, poniéndose en medio… pero mirándome a mí, dándole la espalda a Ángel. Silvia me cogió de las manos. Cuando la miré, vi un brillo enorme en sus ojos.

Silvia- Lucas ha encontrado una roca super alta desde donde tirarse al agua… pero me da miedo! Saltas conmigo?

Su cara reflejaba ilusión… casi la ilusión de una cría. Sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa era inmensa… y se me pegó. Solté una de sus manos para acariciar su cara y asentí. Sonrió aún más, ilusionada, y tiró de mi mano para llevarme tras de ella.

Me alejó con ella dos pasos, pero me giré para mirar a Ángel que estaba allí aún mirándonos. Le miré, y murmuré en señal de advertencia, terminando la frase inacabada.

Pepa-…

….DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD.*

...

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Muy pronto la séptima temporada!

lulU*


End file.
